DBZ & CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD
by JensenDaniels32
Summary: *Please feel free to make a video (parody, story, ect.) of this on NicoNicoDouga (or YouTube)* Omnipotent, Immortal Super Saiyan God Goku x Incarcerated Princess Ange (a.k.a. Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi). Vegeta x Harem. Action, Romance, and Ghost Nappa! *Lemons & Limes*
1. Goku x Ange

**DBZ &amp; CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

****DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.****

****A/N: For those dissatisfied with the speed of the characters' relationship development in the first few chapters, I ask that you please give them a chance before deciding whether this is worth reading or not. The bonds of the relationships develop over the next few chapters, and it does get better...hopefully (lolz). The romance in this story is more like how it is in middle school: Becoming a couple first, then getting to know each other along the way. Reason? I'm just really excited to pair Ange together with Goku as soon as possible, and I don't want to waste so much time trying to build up their relationship before having them date. Intimate moments are beautiful to me, and I'd like to write them as soon as possible.****

****Chapter 1: Saiyan God Goku ********&amp; Imprisoned Princess Ange (Goku x Ange)****

The omnipotent and immortal Super Saiyan God known as Son Goku had been watching over Planet Earth from The Realm Of The Gods for almost 4 billion years of its existence, ever since becoming a God. As of today, though, he had decided that it was time for him to return to earth. Enough was enough! The Saiyan God saw how the people who used Mana treated those labeled as "Normas" because they couldn't use Mana, and it was heartless. When a certain princess was arrested on that day, it pushed him over the edge. Using Instant Transmission, Goku left The Realm Of The Gods to go pay a visit to a certain island and make a few changes while protecting said princess as well.

Princess Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi had just been dropped off on a strange island and taken inside of a prison for what was to be the rest of her life. Cuffed from the arms to the neck, she was brought inside before having her mugshot taken from the front, left, right and front again.

"Norma #1203-77 Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi. Born in the Empire of Misurugi. 16 years old," A woman by the name of Officer Emma Bronson stated as she looked over Angelise's mugshot and statistics. "You'll be enlisted here in Arzenal from now on. You will be required to fight as a soldier," She finished.

"What is this place? What's happening to me?" Angelise asked, obviously frightened.

Ignoring the princess's question, she resumed with her explanation of protocol, "As a 16 year old, you'll be educated-" Before she was able to finish, however, Angelise cut her off.

"My mother. What happened to my mother? Let me see her. Now, please!" Angelise pleaded with Officer Bronson, who then started walking towards her. When Angelise asked what the woman was doing, she told the girl that she was taking all of her personal belongings. The princess had a bit of a fit when the woman tried to take her ring, though. Officer Bronson was about to respond when another woman stepped in, introducing herself as Officer Jill.

Taking the cuffs off, Officer Jill apologized for the rough behavior. When Angelise tried to tell Officer Jill that she wasn't a Norma, however, she got kicked in the stomach by the newcomer.

"My, my, I'm impressed. 16 years without using mana. Didn't you ever think that was a little strange? Not even once?" Officer Jill asked Angelise.

When the princess asked the woman what she was talking about, Officer Bronson spoke up, saying she heard that Angelise had a Mana-using maid.

"I see. 16 years of effort, all for nothing. And your mother died in vain," Officer Jill said to Angelise, causing her eyes to widen in shock before said officer took the ring away from her. Angelise demanded for Officer Jill to give it back, only to be told that she'd have to take it back with her mana, which she wasn't able to produce.

Having now been stripped of all her personal belongings, Jill told Angelise that she had nothing anymore, meaning neither privileges as part of the royal family, nor any rights as a person.

Putting a knife up to the princess's throat, the woman said, "Welcome to Hell."

She then used the knife to cut Angelise's dress open before ripping it off of her body. Next, she grabbed the princess and slammed her onto a metal table before getting right behind her.

"Officer Bronson, some assistance, please," Officer Jill ordered her assistant officer. When the woman in question asked why it had to be her, her superior answered with a question of her own. "Don't you want to get the dirty work over with?"

Sighing, the assistant officer used her Mana to chain Angelise's hands to the table so that she couldn't resist. Then Officer Jill ripped the princess's panties off, exposing her completely.

When Angelise begged for mercy, Jill ignored the plea and told her to relax and that it would only be an examination.

Angelise once again pleaded for the woman to stop, this time using her title as a princess in a desperate gambit as tears threatened to leak from her eyes. Her attempt was only met with another undesirable response as the aforementioned woman attached a ball-and-chain to Angelise's feet.

"No, from now on, you're Ange," Officer Jill replied just before raping/fisting the girl.

"NOOOOO!" Ange screamed out at the top of her lungs as Jill violated her sacred area, leaving the poor princess gaping in shock and horror. Ange's perfect body was now beaten up, her beautiful golden-blonde hair was disheveled, and tears streamed down from her beautiful ruby-red eyes as her tormentor made her cum.

Suddenly, both the newly dubbed Ange and Jill heard Officer Bronson let out a weak grunt, followed by the sound of a body hitting the floor.

Before she could even hope to react, Officer Jill suddenly fell to her knees as she felt her left arm being held in an unbelievably painful vice grip.

**PLAY SONG: "Hero" by Skillet**

"STOP THIS, RIGHT NOW!" A new voice roared at Officer Jill as she winced upon feeling her bones creaking under the strain.

When she looked up to see who it was, she gaped in shock at the sight of a man in the room with them. How had he even gotten in without being detected?!

When she turned around to get a look at her captor, she was quite surprised by his appearance, to say the least. He had spiky black hair that seemed to defy gravity, and coal black eyes as well. He was wearing an orange gi over a dark blue undershirt, with the kanji for "Turtle" on the back. He also wore dark blue wristbands, a blue belt around his waist, and dark blue boots with a red border, as well as a thin, yellow outline.

"Who the Hell are you?!" Officer Jill yelled at the mysterious male in both anger and pain.

"My name is Goku, and I am a Saiyan...from Planet Earth," Was the reply that said Saiyan gave her.

_'What's the fuck is a Saiyan?!'_ Officer Jill wondered to herself in frustration before hearing Goku speak up again.

"YOU ALL ARE THE MONSTERS HERE! Nobody deserves to be treated the way that you treat these people! I've sat on the sidelines and watched this happen for far too long now! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Goku bellowed out in extreme anger, causing the ground to shake lightly as he released only a fraction of his crushing aura. As a result, the princess snapped out of her funk.

He then started walking over towards a beaten, broken, and quivering Ange, who started screaming and begging for him to spare her. When the Saiyan God reached her side, she shut her eyes tightly and braced herself for death. Instead, though, she heard the sound of the chains on her wrists, along with the ball-and-chain on her feet, shattering. This was followed by the feeling of two strong, muscular arms catching her bridal-style, preventing her from falling to the ground as her legs gave out.

"Here, eat this," Ange's eyes suddenly shot wide open upon hearing the voice of Goku. Before the princess could blush from the way she was being held, she felt a small bean being placed into her mouth. After chewing and swallowing it, she gasped, staring in shock and amazement as her wounds were healed in an instant. She also noticed that her stomach was miraculously full.

"There, all better," The Saiyan God said in a calm, caring voice.

"Wha-?" Ange's question was cut short when Goku interrupted her.

"Senzu Beans! Gotta love 'em!" The Saiyan God exclaimed cheerfully with his famous Son grin in place.

Suddenly, his expression changed to a mixture of kind, soft, caring, compassionate, and slightly sad.

"I'm sorry that you've suffered so much. You don't have to worry any more, though. I'll protect you so that you never have to go through anything so like this again. I promise."

Angie was at a loss for words upon hearing this and wondered why this man cared for her so much. Then again, she didn't really care about the reason at this point.

_'This man...who _is_ he?! How can someone be so pure-hearted? It's so...peaceful and relaxing. When I'm with him, I feel safe, as if everything's going to be okay,'_ She thought to herself as a feeling of warmth suddenly enveloped her entire being.

Then tears started streaming down her cheeks from the joy she felt for the first time in what seemed like an eternity to her.

"Who...are...you?" Angie managed to barely whisper out to the Saiyan God in amazement.

"Oh, my name's Goku!" He exclaimed cheerfully with his famous Son grin.

"Goku...," Ange whispered breathlessly.

Just then, the moment was interrupted when a voice suddenly started yelling at Goku, who was still holding the princess in his arms.

"DON'T FUCKING IGNORE ME, BASTARD!" Officer Jill roared at the Saiyan God before rushing forward and hitting him square in the nose with her fist.

"NO, GOKU!" Ange screamed out fearfully upon hearing the sounds of bones shatter.

Nothing could've prepare her for what happened next, though.

"Oww! My ears!" Goku yelped. Before Ange could even begin to think of a reply or express her confusion at his reaction, screams of pain coming from Officer Jill pierced the air. When the woman's fist had made contact with the Saiyan God's face, every bone in her right arm shattered into tiny particles of dust. In addition to her broken arm, the right half of her collar bone had cracks in multiple areas.

"How?!" Ange gasped in shock.

Ange knew that a military officer _shattering_ an arm from hitting someone in the face was unheard of. She couldn't help but wonder if the guy was made of steel. Goku just gave the princess a smirk before turning his attention back towards his opponent.

"I can't afford to leave these 'Normas', as you call them, in your care, so I'll be staying here for awhile to watch over everyone and keep them safe. I hope you don't mind,_ officer." _Goku smirked as he said the last word mockingly, causing Jill to shake in rage.

"BASTARD! YOU DON'T SEEM TO KNOW YOUR PLACE, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Officer Jill screamed at the Saiyan God before pulling out her large bowie knife and charging at him, intent on ending his life. Goku sat Ange down quickly before getting back up to face his opponent again. Smirking once more as his opponent swung the knife at him, Goku extended his index finger and blocked it.

Both the jaw of the incarcerated princess's jaw and that of the military officer's dropped all the way to the floor while their eyes bulged 4 inches out of their sockets in a comical fashion upon seeing this impossible spectacle. No words could be formed to describe what they were feeling at that moment.

A few seconds later, however, Goku's opponent recovered from her shock and started swinging her knife rapidly at him. This only led to her having every attempted strike blocked by the Saiyan God's finger. When she broke off to catch her breath, Jill noticed there wasn't even a scratch on him.

_'This can't be happening! No, no! I am Officer Jill, dammit! There is no way in Hell that I am going to be beaten by this...freak!' _Just as Officer Jill started to swing her Bowie Knife at the Saiyan God again, though, everything went horribly, HORRIBLY wrong for her, as she suddenly found herself face-to-face with the most terrifying creature imaginable: GHOST NAPPA!

**PLAY SONG: "Ghost Nappa" by TeamFourStar**

"Hiya guys! I'm-" Ghost Nappa started to say when he popped into existence in front of the three, only to be cut off by the terrified, ear-splitting screams of Ange, Officer Jill, and Goku. Their voices reverberated throughout the entire complex, surprising everyone on the island. The officer also involuntarily threw her knife straight up into the air where Goku also just happened to be. The Saiyan God caught the knife in mid-air and landed on his feet, only to hear a _second_ shrill, ear-splitting scream being emitted from Officer Jill that was even more intense than the first.

It turns out that Goku had landed right behind her in a squatting position, his arms extending the blade upward and forward at a 45-degree angle. This also happened to be the exact location of Officer Jill's asshole. That's right, Ghost Nappa had just caused Goku to accidentally shove a bowie knife up his opponent's small, sensitive anus.

Officer Jill let out a weak, excruciatingly painful wheeze as she fell face-first onto the floor. Goku, Ange, and Ghost Nappa stared silently at the sight of a handle sticking out of the woman's ass for the next five minutes before one of them finally spoke up.

"So are either one of you going to pull that thing out of her asshole?" The Saiyan Ghost asked Goku and Ange before getting affirmative nods from the two, though one of them was noticeably more worried about getting dirty than the other. The princess and the Saiyan God grabbed hold of the handle, counted to three, and pulled the knife out of Officer Jill's anus. Five seconds later, a combination of shit and blood spewed out from her rectum like a sprinkler.

"Wow, she was full of shit!" Ghost Nappa commented, causing Goku and Ange to face-fault at the lame pun. Both immediately recovered and stuck the bowie knife back inside Officer Jill's anus to stop it from leaking anymore than it already had.

"Now, I believe you were about to tell me where Ange's room is," Goku said to the injured officer, who then wheezed out directions to Ange's cell. When the Saiyan God then asked the woman if she had any problems with Ange and him sharing a room together, she shook her head in the negative just before passing out.

**PLAY SONG: "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada**

Meanwhile, Ange blushed at the thought of sharing a room with the man she wanted to kiss_. 'Wait, where did that come from?' _She was then pulled out of her musings by Goku, who told her to follow him. Nodding, she did so until they reached and entered her cell.

She looked at the cold, colorless room before she started to remember her home, and how warm and welcome everything was. When she had finished daydreaming, she once again looked around the bland room she was in.

"I miss everyone. It's lonely in here...and I'm freezing," Ange muttered in a sad tone while wrapping her arms around herself. As soon as she had said that, however, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't worry, I'm here with you, right?" Goku said to the princess. She turned around and saw the most heartwarming smile that she had ever seen before in her life.

'That's right...I'm not alone, because I have you,' Ange remembered, smiling at Goku as tears began welling up in her eyes from the amazing warmth that Goku always seemed to give off.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow morning, alright? Good night, Ange!" Goku said with a smile full of joy and warmth. As he started to walk past Princess Ange, she grabbed his arm with her hand. As soon as the Saiyan God turned around to see what the princess wanted, his eyes widened in shock when he suddenly felt a pair of soft, perfect lips gently pressing against his own. The lip-lock lasted for about 30 seconds before Ange slowly pulled away from the stunned Saiyan God.

"Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi," The princess said to Goku.

"What does that mean?" He asked in confusion.

"It's my name. Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi," She told him, rolling her eyes.

"Ange-what?" Goku asked, causing Ange to face-fault. Regaining her composure, she told him to just call her Ange. "Okay, Ange!" The Saiyan God replied cheerfully, getting her to smile as a blush crept across her face before gaining a serious look in her eyes again.

"Also, now that we're officially a couple, you had best not cheat on me, got it?!" Ange asked/demanded.

When Goku nodded his head in the affirmative, the exiled Misurugi Princess smiled up at him lovingly.

"Well, goodn-" Goku abruptly was cut off by Ange.

"G-Goku? C-Can we sleep in the same bed tonight? I'm really cold," Ange requested of the Saiyan God.

She nearly squealed out of happiness when he told her that he didn't see why not. With that, Goku and Ange both crawled into bed together and fell into a deep sleep in each other's arms.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Chapter 1 complete! Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Until next time, peace out! **


	2. First Impressions

**DBZ &amp; CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

****DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.****

****Chapter 2: ...First Impressions...****

Last night was the best one in Princess Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi's life so far, despite it starting out as the worst. She had lost everything, was thrown into a prison full of Normas where she was to stay for the rest of her life, and was raped by the officer running the joint. That same officer also destroyed her hymen and reproduction system in the process.

When all hope seemed lost, a miracle occurred. Seemingly out of nowhere the man of her dreams-Goku Son-suddenly showed up. Like a hero, he rushed in and saved her from the despair; gave her a magic bean that healed her reproductive system, as well as all of her other physical injuries; and defeated her tormentors, Officer Jill and Officer Bronson. He had even offered to share a bed with her to keep her warm, seeing as there was only one bed sheet and a concrete slab.

Princess Ange had been in the middle of a wonderful dream about her new boyfriend when she was suddenly pulled out of it by the feeling of something wet running down her legs.

Next she noticed that Goku and herself were still holding onto each other tightly, just as they had done when they had fallen asleep earlier in the night. Finally, she realized that her sleeping boyfriend's long, hard cock was poking against the outer lips of her nether region.

She knew that Goku hadn't done anything wrong, since he wasn't even awake. Actually, she had already known that something like this was entirely possible if a man and a woman slept so close together while turned towards each other. The problem was that she had taken that chance because she didn't think it would happen to her. As realization hit her, she turned beet-red as a deep blush made it's way onto her face. The blush turned atomic a moment later when she noticed that she had jizzed all over both herself and on her boyfriend's penis in her sleep. She shakily moved her hand down to his monster cock and tried to move it away slowly. However, the soft, gentle touch from her hand caused him to cum all over the lips of her sacred area, as well as her hand.

At this point, Ange's face was glowing red, and steam had started to come out of her ears. Suddenly, a question that she had never thought of before crossed her mind: What did her boyfriend's jizz taste like?

That thought made her eyes turn to comical swirls.

Suddenly, Goku took his arms off of her before standing up and getting dressed. Something seemed off, though. Not only was it still dark, but nobody had even come to wake them up yet, so it obviously wasn't 5:00 A.M.

Curious as to what Goku was doing up so early since all the doors were locked from the outside, she decided to take a peek. When she did, her eyes widened in amazement as she saw Goku holding himself up with one finger and doing push-ups on it.

_'9,998...9,999...10,000!'_ Ange mentally counted as her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

She had been watching since he had started one hour ago, and he hadn't even broken a sweat! How many was he planning on doing anyways?!

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Roll call! Get moving!" A girl's voice yelled from behind the door.

On the account of Officer Jill being too injured to show them around herself, she had called for Officer Bronson to do so in her stead. However, she was still out cold from the blow she had received last night, so one of the instructors had been sent to pick them up. Even so, the only information that said instructor had received from Officer Jill was that there were two new arrivals. The instructor had also been told that the living arrangements were already set in stone that the two _would _be staying in the same room together. After nodding in understanding, the instructor had made her way to the room that both Goku and Ange resided in to wake them up.

Hearing the new voice, Goku pushed himself up into the air with his finger and did a backflip before landing on his feet. He was going to wake Ange up, but when he turned around to do so, he saw a pair of bulging eyes belonging to the shellshocked girl in question staring right at him.

"Oh, you're awake! Good morning, Ange. Are you ready to go?" Goku said/asked cheerfully.

Snapping out of her shock somewhat, she nodded and got dressed.

"Alright, let's go eat, I'm starving!" Goku exclaimed happily.

Little did the Saiyan God know that he was going to be using his powers as an omnipotent to create almost all of his meals in the future. After all, one small tray of food wouldn't be anywhere near enough to satisfy a Saiyan's appetite.

As he headed towards the door, it was suddenly yanked open by the instructor, whose eyes fully widened in disbelief upon seeing a guy in the same room as a girl. The fact that a person of the opposite sex was even on the island at all was startling enough, but this was unheard of.

"W-WH-WHAT'S A GUY DOING HERE?!" The instructor screamed out in disbelief while staring at Goku like he had just grown a second head.

Then Ghost Nappa appeared.

"Hi! I'm Ghost Nappa! He's Goku, and the girl next to him is his girlfriend, Ange! She was was a prison bitch!" The Saiyan Ghost happily told the instructor before disappearing.

The instructor could only gawk at what had just transpired. Between seeing an actual ghost and it's God-awful introduction, she hadn't known how to react. Ange, on the other hand, was another story.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ange screamed at the top of her lungs in horror as she broke down into tears. Her being raped was the last thing that she wanted anyone know about, yet Ghost Nappa had just spilled the beans-and quite crassly, at that-when _introducing_ her to someone!

"There, there. Everything's going to be okay. Just let it all out, Ange," Goku whispered in a soft, tender tone of voice to his girlfriend while hugging her, hoping to calm her down.

After about five minutes had passed, Goku picked up his lover bridal-style. Seeing that she was still crying her eyes out, Goku decided to quietly ask the instructor to lead the way. When it didn't seem to register, he yelled at the woman in an attempt to get her attention. This caused the instructor to snap out of her shock somewhat. She gave the Saiyan God an affirmative nod and quickly led them to the classroom they were to be at.

Ange stopped crying by the time they had arrived at class, but she was still pretty damn upset. Goku was the only reason that she didn't feel like killing herself at that moment. She continued to hold onto him like a lifeline, keeping her head buried in his chest (gi) as he walked into class while holding her in his muscular arms.

As soon as Goku walked in, all of the girls froze in complete shock at the sight of a guy in the place. It was short-lived, however, as the instructor quickly directed everyone's attention to her and started the lesson. She then explained what DRAGONS were and where they came from. When she told everyone that the only reason Normas were allowed to live in this world was so they could be used as weapons to kill these beasts, a certain Saiyan God lost his cool.

"THAT'S JUST WRONG! _Everyone_ should be allowed to live together in peace! To only allow someone to live as a weapon isn't right!" Goku yelled out in anger as his power level climbed, causing the earth to shake slightly.

For a second, everyone in the room was frightened, thinking that Goku was the cause of the small earthquake. However, they quickly dismissed it as a freaky coincidence.

"Even if it's wrong, we can't do anything about it," the instructor replied, causing a few chuckles in the classroom, as well as a few comments that only the biggest of assholes would say.

Not that Goku even gave two shits about everyone's reactions in the first place.

Just then, Officer Jill, who was still in quite a bit of pain, and Officer Bronson walked in and asked if both Ange and Goku finally understood. Obviously still in denial somewhat, Ange told them that the Royal Family would send a release for her as soon as they received word of her situation.

"Right...Officer Bronson, we're done educating these two. They will be assigned to the 1st Troop today," Jill told her assistant, who stared at her in disbelief.

Having turned towards Goku and Ange again, the commanding officer told them that Zola Axberg had already been informed of this and that they were to go see her immediately. Goku, who was still holding Ange in his arms, nodded and followed right behind the head officer.

As they headed out, the blonde-haired Commander Zola, her red-haired lover Hilda, and the rest of the 1st Troop were all watching them on a ledge outside of the class window.

"Hmm, so that's the princess and the mysterious man here that everyone's talking about. Both the pure-bodied princess and the man-especially the man-sound so sweet and delicious," Zola said, licking her lips in excitement.

Her red-haired lover frowned and stated that the commander didn't care who it was, as long as they were new, followed by two more girls in the platoon nodding their heads in agreement.

"Aw, what's wrong, are you jealous? You girls are so cute," Zola said to her unit in a playful tone.

Then another girl on the squad reminded their commander to go easy on the skin ship, especially after all the complaints they'd gotten about how hard she "massaged" the newcomers.

Sighing in resignation, Zola agreed. Suddenly, she gaining a mischevious glint in her eyes and started making hand gestures towards breasts of the blue-haired girl. This caused said blue-haired girl to put her hands over her own chest before backing away slightly in embarrassment.

Then a pink-haired woman, who was holding Ange's mugshot chart, told two of the younger girls that both newcomers were older than them and to be nice. She was happy to immediately hear them agree in unison.

Then another red-haired girl, who was much younger than the one from before, excitedly asked everyone who they thought was going to die first. Of course, this caused the younger girls to gasp in fear. Not a second later, the same blue-haired girl from before came over and gave the young red-haired girl a noogie out of annoyance, stating that the reason for the training was to keep them from dying in the first place. The younger red-haired girl then winced before stating that _she_ was going to die from the pain the noogie was causing her. The comedy act earned a few giggles from some of the girls and helped loosen up the tense atmosphere.

Upon arriving, Ange-who was once again standing under her own power-and Goku stood in front of the group for introductions as Officer Jill hobbled away. Zola was the first one to introduce herself.

"Welcome to the First Troop of Death. I'm Captain Zola," The commander told the two before groping their butts.

While Ange yelped in surprise and embarrassment from having her rear grabbed, Goku just looked at her in confusion, wondering why she did it before shrugging it off as a form of greeting.

"Hi, I'm Goku! Nice to meetcha'!" He said to Zola before returning the favor.

Zola, along with every girl in the room, gaped at the sight. A second later, the blonde commander's face gained a teasing look to it.

"My, My, so bold," She said with a smirk.

Her smirk turned into a mirthful grin when she saw Ange smack him upside the head.

"W-WH-WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH ANOTHER WOMAN?!" The exiled Misurugi Princess screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Greeting her, of course. Though I have to admit, I've never heard of this kind of greeting before. I'm more used to handshakes myself, but if that's the custom here, then I'll honor it. I don't want to come off as disrespectful, after all," Goku replied innocently.

Ange, along with everyone in the room, looked at him as though he'd grown two more heads.

"You...were completely serious just now...weren't you?" Ange mumbled out in disbelief.

When she got a nod in response, she face-palmed. How someone could be so clueless was beyond her. Sighing, she explained what Zola was trying to do when she had groped the two of them and that it was not a way to greet someone.

After hitting the palm of his hand with his fist in realization, Goku apologized to his girlfriend before turning towards the blonde-haired commander.

"So, Why do you call it the First Troop of Death? It's not like anyone's going to die, right? Also, Ange seems to be a bit uncomfortable when you grope her, so could you please not do that anymore?" Goku asked Zola, who just chuckled before telling the blue-haired girl to introduce everyone.

"I'm Deputy Chief Salia. The young red-haired girl is our assault soldier, Vivian. The older red-haired girl is Hilda. The orange-haired girl is Rosalie, who is our light artillery," Salia told Goku and Ange.

Before either of them were able to introduce themselves, Ghost Nappa suddenly appeared again!

"Hi! I'm Ghost Nappa! He's Goku, and the girl next to him is his girlfriend, Ange! She was was a prison-"

"STOP!" Ange yelled at the Saiyan ghost.

"...bitch."

Well, that attempt to get Ghost Nappa to shut his trap obviously failed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY, YOU FUCKING BALD-HEADED BASTARD?! WHY?!" Ange screamed out at the top of her lungs-though Ghost Nappa had already left before she started screaming at him-before the sound of her wailing was heard all throughout the base.

That was her second mental breakdown in less than a single day, and they were both caused by the same ghost, as well as the exact same words as before. At least a couple of the girls in this situation reacted differently than the instructor had earlier...though it wasn't much of a consolation. In fact, it did more harm than good.

"AHAHAHAH! Oh, my sides! I can't...haha...take it! Heeheeheehee...ahahahaha!" Both Captain Zola and Hilda laughed in unison.

Everyone else looked stunned, just as the instructor from earlier in the day had before everyone other than Ange regained their composure. Goku spent the next 30 minutes comforting her before she stopped crying again. Even so, she didn't feel better for a couple of hours, thanks to Captain Zola and Hilda's reactions.

"Are these all Norma?" Ange asked with a self-loathing look on her face.

After all she had went through in the past couple of days, she felt like shit. Still, calling people 'these', as though they were objects rather than humans, didn't sit too well with the others.

Her statement earned her shocked expressions from the girls and caused Goku to look at her strangely.

Then Hilda spoke up.

"Hah! We Norma are treated as _things_," Hilda said, obviously offended, followed by Rosalie calling her a bitch.

Before the princess coud retort, however, Vivian told Ange that everyone at Arzenal is a Norma, including her.

"I am not! I am the Empire of Misurugi's First Princess, Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi! I am am, in no way, a Norma!" Ange exclaimed to the group.

"Hey, what's wrong with being a Norma? It doesn't matter, really. Everyone's still a human, so who cares if you are different?" Goku suddenly chimed in.

Realizing this, Ange hung her head in shame, unable to argue with that statement. She apologized to everyone before Zola told her that it was alright as long as she understood, followed by the others nodding in agreement.

Once that was out of the way, Salia told Ange and Goku to follow her. When Ange stated that she didn't like being ordered around, Salia pulled out a knife and attempted to put it to the princess's throat in a threatening manner. Before she was able to remove it from it's sheath, though, Goku had appeared in front of her and grabbed the Deputy Chief's arm.

"You both need to calm down," Goku told the two girls before letting go of Salia's arm.

The bluenette huffed before walking past the two newbies and leading them to the locker room.

Upon arriving, both Goku and Ange were given Rider Suits to operate the machines that they used to fight the DRAGONS with. Ange complained about it being too scandalous and stated that there was even blood on her suit. When the princess asked about the name tag on the collar, the Deputy Chief told her that it used to belong to someone else...before she was killed.

"I'm wearing a dead person's suit?! I'd rather go naked!" Ange exclaimed in shock, as she was clearly upset by this new revelation.

In response, Salia granted the wish of the Saiyan God's girlfriend and shoved her out of the locker room butt-naked. Before Salia was able to close the door, Goku blocked it with his boot and picked Ange up bridal-style once again before carrying her back inside of the locker room. He then put her down and turned towards Salia with a frown on his face.

"That was uncalled for. It shouldn't matter what someone wears," Goku stated firmly to the Deputy Chief, who laughed in response and threatened to discipline him, as well.

"Just try it," Goku responded.

She reacted by pulling her knife out and swinging at Goku, only for him to end up grabbing it between his index and middle fingers. He then squeezed the blade a little, and it shattered.

Now _that_ shocked both Ange and Salia. Unsure how to handle this at the moment, the Deputy Chief just decided to let it go this time. Before she could tell Goku to change, though, he spoke up first, telling her that he didn't need a suit. After all, he was perfectly capable of fighting and flying under his own power.

"What, are you going to float or something?" Salia asked him mockingly.

Five minutes later, the two girls walked out of the locker room in an almost robotic fashion, followed by Goku, who was still wearing his gi.

"He can fly...," The two wide-eyed girls kept mumbling repeatedly in disbelief.

* * *

Ange had done amazing in training, even though she wasn't able to stop wondering how it was possible for her boyfriend to fly without any kind of support whatsoever.

After training, all of the girls stared at Goku as though he'd grown a second head and two ass cracks with a piece of shit reaching all the way to the ground. The sight of someone flying was too much for them to wrap their minds around at the time.

Following the flight training, everyone silently headed to the showers. When they saw the Saiyan God entering, however, the silence was broken by bodies slamming into the walls due to massive nosebleeds. The sight of Goku's naked body was too much for the girls to handle.

Ange was no different. While she had slept with Goku last night, he had left his undershirt on. There also wasn't much light for her to see much of anything with.

"H-H-HOLY FUCKING SHIT! IS THAT GOKU?!" Ange gasped upon regaining consciousness as she, along with the rest of the girls in the 1st Troop, openly gaped in amazement.

His body was perfect, looking as though it had been chiseled out of marble to perfection. It would have even put other (non-Saiyan) Gods to shame! The Greek Gods had nothing on him.

Hearts appeared in the girls' eyes as a waterfall of drool poured out of each of their mouths. Every Norma in the 1st Troop stared at him as though he was eye-candy, taking in every inch of his toned body.

"Hi girls! What's up?" Goku asked all the girls with a cheerful, carefree smile, causing them to snap out of their trances.

"Well we can get _you_ up, if you want," Zola told the Saiyan God in a lustful tone of voice.

Angered by the 1st Troop's commander, Princess Ange was about to chew the woman out, but her boyfriend replied before she had the chance to do so.

"But I'm not even sitting or laying down yet," Goku replied in confusion, causing Ange, Zola, and the rest of the girls in the showers to face-fault.

"DON'T FUCKING MOCK US, ASSHOLE!" Zola screamed at Goku, who was confused and a bit annoyed by her attitude.

"Hey, what's wrong? I don't know why you're so mad, but you didn't have to yell at me, you know," Goku replied with a bit of irritation in his voice due to her reaction.

All the girls in the showers froze at what Goku had just said to Zola, staring at him incredulously.

"Hey...you can't be serious, right? Are you telling me that you really don't know?" Zola asked in shock.

She wanted to ask him if he grew up under a rock at this point.

"Don't know what?" Goku asked, causing everyone to go wide-eyed and gape at the absurdity of how naive the Saiyan God was.

"Unbelievable. I'm_ saying_ that I want to play with your dick, make you cum, and have sex with you!" Zola said, raising her voice out of annoyance.

All the girls there were gaping and blushing a beautiful shade of red upon hearing those words, and from a fellow woman, no less! Goku, on the other hand...

"Oh, so that's what you meant! Why didn't you you just say so in the first place?" Goku asked innocently, getting another round of face-faults from the girls before he answered. "Actually, my wife told me not to have sex with anyone other than her unless something happened and I married someone else. If that were to happen, she then told me not to have sex with anyone other than my new wife. She never really told me the specifics on the other thing that you're talking about, only that people only do those things with people they are in love with," Goku explained, leaving everyone looking as though their brains had just been scrambled.

_'His wife...she had to tell him all of that...?' _They thought to themselves in unison while looking at him like he was the world's biggest idiot.

"Where is your wife, GOKU?" Ange angrily ground out.

"Oh, she died a long time ago," Goku answered casually, stunning the girls even more so than before.

At this point, Ange felt horrible for having been so insensitive towards her lover.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Ange was cut off when Goku put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey...it's fine, don't worry about it, 'kay? Besides, I'm with you now," Goku told his girlfriend with a smile that made Ange's heart melt in happiness.

The other girls, however, were all giving the princess death stares.

"WHAT?! You mean to tell me that you and the princess here are dating, Goku?!" Zola yelled in a mixture of anger and jealousy before getting an affirmative nod from the Saiyan God.

"Tch, whatever. So...have you played with each other yet?" Zola huffed out at Ange, causing her to blush twelve shades of red.

"W-W-W-WHAT A-ARE YOU S-SA-SAYING?! O-Of course no...t," Ange mentally cursed herself for hesitating on that last part and only hoped that Zola hadn't caught on.

"Then it sucks to be you right now!" Ghost Nappa appeared and said to Ange before disappearing again.

Well, fuck.

"Oh? You wouldn't happen to be lying to your superior, now, would you? If that's the case, then I might just have to punish you," Zola said to Ange in a lustful, seductive tone.

"Actually, I don't-" Goku was then cut off by Zola.

"I'm asking if you've made each other cum from rubbing each other's privates," Zola explained to the Saiyan God.

"Oh that. No, nothing like that had happened that I know of. The only time that something could've happened without me knowing about it would have been when we slept in the same bed last night," He replied nonchalantly.

"Eep!" Ange squeaked out like someone who had just been caught with his or her hand in the proverbial cookie jar.

"WAIT, WHAT?! YOU SLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM?! AND THE SAME BED?!" All of the girls exclaimed in shock.

"That's right, they sure do, and they sure did! It all started when they went to sleep in each other's arms. While Goku was asleep, he got a massive boner! Since they were also pressed right up against and slept facing towards each other, his monster cock went straight up to her pussy. While Ange was sleeping, she started moving her outer and inner lips of her vagina back and forth on his giant dick. At 3:50 in the morning, Ange woke up upon feeling her own cum running down her legs And on Goku's penis. When she tried to move it out of the way, his dick released it's load and he jizzed all over her sacred area," Ghost Nappa announced to all the girls in the showers.

After about 5 minuted of gawking, Ange started sobbing again due to the unintentional humiliation that the lovable and retarded Saiyan ghost had just put her through for the third time that day. Instinctively, Goku tried to console his girlfriend by embracing her. Because they were both in the shower, their naked bodies pressed into each other. _That _stopped her from crying. It also made her extremely aroused, if her rock-hard, pointy nipples were anything to go by. She then brought Goku into a deep, passionate kiss with tongue involved.

**A/N: ****WOMAN RUNNING ON EMOTIONS ALONE + BOYFRIEND WHO MAKES HER REALLY HORNY &amp; CAN IMMEDIATELY TURN HER SADNESS INTO HAPPINESS = THE BOYFRIEND USUALLY GETS A "REWARD" FROM THE NOW EVEN MORE HORNY GIRLFRIEND (I think everyone knows what I mean). If you don't buy that, then buy this instead: Goku's an immortal, OMNIPOTENT God. He could make a tree come to life and have it f****all for him, so it would be dying to do "it" with him, if he wanted to.**

Suddenly, the rest of the girls started crying their eyes out because they all wanted to be with him instead.

_'Huh? Why are all of these girls crying? I can understand why Ange was a minute ago, but everyone else has me stumped. They're acting like the world's about to end! Wait...why are they looking at Ange like they want to kill her...? I hope this doesn't turn into into those of pure rage,'_ Goku mused as all of the girls cried before looking at Ange with only raw hatred in their eyes.

Not even bothering to care about the looks she was getting, Ange grabbed Goku's hand and told him that it was getting too noisy. Before he could reply, she grabbed his hand and dragged him to their room.

It was going to be one Hell of a night.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Chapter 2 complete! Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Until next time, peace out!**


	3. The Power Of A Super Saiyan!

**DBZ &amp; CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

****DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.****

**Chapter 3: The Power Of A Super Saiyan!**

After waking up and training the next morning, Ange went to see Officer Jill With some papers.

"It's an invocation of my title as royalty, and a petition for my immediate release. Please have this delivered to the heads of all states. right away," Ange requested of Officer Jill and Officer Bronson.

"You still don't get it?" Bronson asked the princess incredulously.

"My, what a troublesome one you are," Jill stated, agreeing with her fellow officer.

"She's so thick-headed," Zola says out loud, only to be met with criticism by Jill, who scolded the Captain Of The 1st Troop for doing a poor job on educating the princess.

Apologizing, Zola then grabbed Ange and told Jill that she was going to be borrowing "the room". Upon getting a nod of approval, Zola grabbed Ange-who was screaming for the captain to let her go-and left.

Upon entering "the room", Zola slammed Ange down on a metal table and held her down.

"You won't survive on the battlefield if you don't understand your situation," The Captain Of The 1st Troop said to the princess.

"I'm returning to the empire!" Ange responded in denial, hoping that those words would get her out of this predicament.

Unfortunately for her, they didn't.

"If I can't _tell _you, then I'll have to _teach_ your body," Zola said in a darker tone of voice, causing a feeling of dread to form in the pit of Ange's stomach.

Suddenly, Zola forcefully locked lips with the poor princess, who was struggling to get free, though to no avail. The Captain Of The 1st Troop then used her hand to forcefully rub Ange's boobs before she broke the kiss.

"Submit, and I'll teach you pleasures that you've never known," Zola stated as she licked the poor princess's lips.

Zola then trailed down from Ange's lips to her breasts and started sucking the nipple on her right boob.

In retaliation, Ange slapped her aggressor, knocking her (fake) eye out of it's socket. The Captain Of The 1st Troop picked it up before going back over to Ange and fondling her breasts again. The princess tries to slap her again, only for her arm to be caught by the girl. Zola then stated that getting hit really turns her on before continuing to fondle her victim.

Just as Zola climbed on top of Ange to violate the poor princess's sacred area, two thuds-along with a LOUD crashing sound-reverberated throughout the room. Yelping, The Captain Of The 1st Troop jumped up in a start before pulling her knife out and turning around. What she saw made her eyes buldge 6 inches out of her sockets as her jaw fell to the ground.

Officer Jill and Officer Bronson both laid unconscious on top of the door to "the room", which was lying flat on the ground after being knocked to the other side of the room from a punch. The interruption was caused by Son Goku, and HE. WAS. PISSED.

"LEAVE HER ALONE! RAAAAAAAAH!" Goku roared right before a massive, yellow lightning bolt went straight through the ceiling and cratered the ground behind him, causing the ground to shake violently.

THAT certainly got a reaction, or at least it would have if Goku hadn't traveled faster than the human eye can track, flicked Zola in the head with his index finger, and sent her flying into the wall. The impact caused her to crumple onto the ground and lose consciousness.

Ange looked at the Saiyan God like he had grown 2 heads and 3 assholes with a piece of crap hanging out of each. Her body froze up on her, and she wasn't able move as her boyfriend approached her. She shut her eyes tightly and feared the worst, only to be pulled into a hug.

"Everything's going to be alright, Ange. You're safe now," Goku whispered softly into her ear before stroking her hair.

Tears suddenly started streaming down Ange's cheeks, and she began to sob into her boyfriend's gi.

"It's okay, let it all out," Goku told her in a gentle tone as he continued stroking Ange's hair with his hand.

After that incident, things seemed to go smoothly up until evening, when dragons appeared and interrupted the girls' training.

As the dragons and Normas were about to clash, Ange noticed that Goku was nowhere to be found. It was as if he had just disappeared off the face of the Earth after the incident earlier that morning.

Unbeknownst to her, Goku had been challenged to a spar back in the Realm Of The Gods by his eternal rival, Vegeta. Both were omnipotent, but they fought with limitations in order to keep things interesting.

Unfortunately, one limitation stated that neither Goku nor Vegeta could use the sensing abilities as an omnipotent. This meant that Goku and Vegeta would have needed to concentrate hard in order to find any energy signatures back on Planet Earth.

Goku also hadn't bothered to use his unlimited knowledge keep an eye out for the next dragon attack. Sure he knew that he should've checked just to be safe, but he had let his desire to fight as soon as possible win out over his common sense.

The fight between the two eternal rivals/friends had been going on for half a day. It was pretty evenly matched until Goku finally caught Vegeta off guard with a kick. Realizing that he wasn't going to be able to dodge his fellow Saiyan God's attack in time, the prince instinctively raised his power slightly.

Noticing this, Goku stopped, knowing that he'd won. However, his inward celebration was short-lived when he saw the look on his fellow Saiyan God's face, one that told him that something was _very_ wrong.

"Kakarot...you _did_ check to see when the next conflict on Planet Earth would occur, didn't you?" Vegeta asked his rival, who shook his head in the negative.

"THEN LOOK, YOU IMBECILE! ONE'S PERSON'S ALREADY DEAD, AND MANY MORE PEOPLE ARE GOING TO BE KILLED ANY SECOND!" Vegeta screamed.

Goku was horrified upon hearing this. Using his God senses once again, he noticed the danger present to his new friends and girlfriend.

"OH NO!" Goku yelled out in worry before disappearing and reappearing where the battle was taking place.

* * *

Ange was scared shitless at what she was seeing. Two trainees were now dead, ripped apart by dragons. After the first one died, Ange had tried to flee the battlefield and fly back to her home country. That's when the second trainee was ripped into 3 separate parts before being eaten by 3 different dragons.

Tears of horror streamed down from her cheeks as a couple of the dragons then went after her. She then started screaming hysterically, unaware that she was heading back to the battlefield. With her psyche damaged, it was unsafe for her to use a vehicle, let alone fight murderous dragons while in a vehicle/robot-type thingie.

Meanwhile, The top members had just killed the last of the small dragons. The only thing left to do was to take out the big one, which was exactly what Captain Zola intended to do. Just as she was about to fire what probably would've been a decisive blow, Ange suddenly crashed into the Captain Of The 1st Troop.

Seeing this, the large dragon took advantage of this opportunity and slammed it's wing into the machines that Ange and Zola were piloting. Everyone screamed out in terror as they waited for the imminent crash to the ground far below...but it never came. Nobody heard or saw any signs of a crash. What they _did see_, however, made them cry out in both shock and fear. Below the two girls was what appeared to be a shiny, blazing white and blue flame that had seemingly appeared out of thin air. It seemed to be holding them just above the ground from where the would've crashed otherwise.

* * *

Ange closed her eyes tightly, bracing for impact as she shot towards the ground at an alarming rate. After a few more seconds, she opened her eyes, wondering why she hadn't crashed yet. She then realized that her descent had slowed to a near crawl. Looking down, Ange was shocked to see what looked like a magnificent blue and white flame lowering them back onto the ground. When it died down, Ange's eyes widened, and her jaw went slack. She then started to tremble, and tears began flowing out of her eyes upon seeing Goku, who was now standing in place of that white, blazing light.

"Go...ku...? But...how...?" Ange strained to ask before fainting as blood rushed out of her skull and down her face.

Seeing his girlfriend getting hurt was the last straw, and his power level started to climb drastically. Sure Goku could've probably crushed the skull of this dragon with a power level of only 5,000 or less, but it had hurt his girlfriend Ange, so he had allowed his anger to take control. The fact that he had also barely made it in time because of his own carelessness made him even more angry at the beast, as well as at himself.

So basically, Goku's _anger_ was causing his power level to skyrocket, _not a need_.

Ange awoke to the sound of Goku roaring in unrestrained fury.

"I...won't let you...get away...with this!" He yelled at the dragon through gritted teeth.

_That_ wasn't what Ange was expecting. Before she could even speak, a massive, yellow lightning bolt struck right behind Goku, rocking the area.

"EEK! What the fuck was that?! I felt it all the way up here! That's no ordinary lightning bolt!" Hilda shrieked out in terror.

_Nobody_ wanted to be out piloting anything after seeing a lightning bolt like that one. Too bad they didn't have much of a choice.

Following the first one, several lightning bolts began raining down from the sky around the island left and right, and the wind began to rapidly pick up, forming several waterspouts in the ocean nearby. The waves in the surrounding waters grew to the size of tsunamis, though they stayed away from the island, almost like they knew better than to go anywhere near it.

Suddenly, the entire planet started to shake violently as large chunks of earth lifted up all around Goku.

Then it happened.

His black, spiky hair stood up straight and started to glow the color of a bright, white light, along with his eyebrows. His coal-black pupils suddenly changed to a sharp, jaded teal color.

"RAAAAAAAAAAH!" Goku roared, creating a crater underneath him as obscured the area, shrouding any and all visibility of him momentarily.

Everyone was now screaming in terror from the sudden, horrid change in weather. What could be causing this?! Why is this happening?! Is the end of the world?! These were the thoughts of everyone all across the planet. Then a voice that sounded _exactly_ like Goku's was suddenly heard roaring from Arzenal, filling everyone with dread.

When it finally cleared, the minds of almost everyone on the island were so blown away that it looked like they were having seizures as their brains all desperately tried to grasp the sight before them.

Goku's hair stood up on end and had changed from the color of black to golden, along with his eyebrows. His eyes had also changed colors, going from coal-black to that of a sharp, jaded teal, and a golden aura that was making loud chirping noises surrounding him.

There, in all of his glowing, golden glory stood Goku, who had now transformed into a Super Saiyan!

It was far beyond too mind-blowing for Ange to take everything in at one time. It would possibly take years before she could come to terms with everything that she just witnessed her boyfriend display here today. Suddenly, Ange's strength left her, and she could only fall to her knees and forehead-as if her body was bowing down on its own-at the sight of Goku. However, her eyes widened in horror as she saw the large dragon charging up a large beam in it's mouth before firing it at the Super Saiyan.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE?! RUN, YOU IDIOT!" Ange screamed at her boyfriend as she suddenly found herself able to speak again.

It didn't do any good, though, as the Saiyan God didn't even bother to turn his head around to look in her direction. However, the princess just assumed that either he hadn't heard her, or that he was just too scared to move.

"HEY! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME, OR ARE YOU TOO AFRAID TO MOVE NOW?! I SAID RUN, GOKU!" Ange tried screaming again to get Goku's attention.

Once again, though, she was met with silence. What was worse the beam was almost there now. They were both going to die!

Tears were once again streaming down Ange's face while she looked on in horror and screamed as the beam came within 20 feet of them both.

Ange's scream, however, died in her throat before turning into an indignant squawk of disbelief, and her eyes buldged 8 inches out of her skull while her jaw dropped &amp; crashed into the ground at what she saw next.

Just as it was about to crash into them both, the Saiyan God lifted his arm up and effortlessly swatted the beam back up and into outer space.

Before anyone could blink, though, Goku suddenly vanished.

"Looking for me?" ...Or at least everyone had thought he vanished until his voice was heard half a second later in the skies right above the dragon's head.

The giant lizard with wings almost had a heart attack upon hearing the Saiyan God's voice, though all the humans were just as surprised, if not more.

Quickly regaining it's composure, the big dragon charged at Goku from point-blank range and bit down hard on him. Before anyone could scream in horror and sorrow, though, the dragon beat them to the punch, though it was screaming/shrieking more from the pain of it's teeth and jaws breaking upon trying and failing miserably to bite into the Saiyan God than anything else.

The large dragon then tried smashing it's left wing into Goku, only to shriek again upon feeling the searing pain of having it's right wing torn off like paper. As it began falling, the large dragon's several eyes widened in horror as it, along with all of the girls, saw the Saiyan God crush the wing he was holding into nothingness with the slightest squeeze of his hand.

Suddenly, Goku "disappeared" again before "reappearing" on the ground right in front of Ange, startling the poor girl. Then he cupped his hands together and started to yell out the name of his famous signature attack that had stricken fear into the hearts of all those who had previously encountered it before being overwhelmed and/or destroyed by it.

"KAAAAA..."

Ange's eyes, along with everyone else's on the island, widened in horror when they saw a massive, blue shpere of energy forming in Goku's hands. It looked similar to how the dragons charged their beam attack before launching it.

"...MEEEEE..."

The planet began to shake violently, and chunks of earth varying from small to massive in size were ripped from the ground and sent floating towards the atmosphere.

"...HAAAAA..."

Everyone in the world was now either screaming about how the end of the world was upon them or waiting patiently for the end to come as the skies began to darken as well.

"...MEEEEE..."

"...You...w-what...are...you...?" Ange barely managed to breathe out to her boyfriend through the fear gripping her heart.

She was shocked when he turned to her and gave her a kind smile before turning back towards the falling dragon with a stern look on his face. He then used telepathy to make sure that everyone on the island could hear what he was about to say aloud.

"I am the hope of the universe! I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent! I am the light in the darkness! I am truth. Ally to good! Nightmare to evil!" The Saiyan God yelled, stunning everyone.

"Hey...Goku?" When he turned his head towards Ange to see what she wanted, he was so shocked by the look that he saw on her face that he almost lost the Kamehameha Wave that he was preparing to fire.

For the 3rd time today, tears were streaming down Ange's face. Unlike the first two times, however, these tears were those of someone who had found the forever-elusive true love and happiness.

"Go get 'em. After that, I have something that I'd like to discuss with you," The blushing princess told her lover with a serene smile on her face.

Goku gave her an affirmative nod before turning back towards the falling dragon.

"...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku roared out. Suddenly, a massive, blue and white beam of energy fired/launched out of Goku's hands and headed towards the falling dragon.

The dragon let out a scream of terror as the Kamehameha Wave swallowed it up and exploded, shrouding all the skies on the planet in a blinding flash of white light. When it died down about 5 minutes later, everyone in the world finally opened their eyes again. Nobody on the globe noticed anything different, with the exception of everyone on the island of Arzenal, where the battle had just taken place.

The Normas' eyes widened upon not seeing any sign of the dragon anywhere.

"What...happened...?" Ange asked weakly.

"I blew it up," Goku replied with his famous Son grin while giving her the peace hand sign.

Then his expression turned serious and depressed upon no longer sensing the life force of Captain Zola and a few others.

"I'm sorry," The Saiyan God apologized with his head hung. "People died because of me. This is all my fault for not noticing this soon-"

Suddenly, Goku stopped talking, and his mouth dropped to the floor upon seeing Ghost Nappa float past them with a 1-UP Mushroom in his hand. The Saiyan Ghost headed towards a few drops of blood that came from where the wing of the large dragon was while it was being ripped off earlier in the battle. When he reached it, he stopped, put the 1-UP Mushroom on the blood, and brought the large dragon back to life. Now as good as new, the beast roared in triumph at once again being alive before going down under the ocean and running away.

"Well, my work here is done," Ghost Nappa said before dissapearing again, leaving an island of stunned, gaping female humans and a confused-looking Super Saiyan behind.

Suddenly, Ange fainted into Goku's arms.

* * *

When the princess regained consciousness, she found herself strapped to a bed-while, for some reason-naked. The first thing she heard was the voice of her beloved Goku, who was now back in his normal state, trying to talk Officer Jill out of what she was doing.

"Look, it wasn't a decision that she had made while she was in her right mind, alright?! She was too scared to think straight, so why don't you give her a break already?! I was able to sense what she was going through, you know!" Goku yelled at the officer.

"We-" Jill started before she was suddenly cut off by Ange, who had just regained consciousness.

"What is this?" Ange asked the two officers in an irritated tone of voice.

She then looked over at Goku, who had was clenching his teeth and fists in anger, obviously not happy about how his girlfriend was being treated.

"_This_ is the consequence of you fleeing and deserting your comrades on the battlefield. You tried to abandon those who were fighting alongside you, the dragon got away, AND your actions caused your comrades to die today. How does it feel, huh?" Jill asked in disgust.

"ENOUGH!" Goku roared out, shaking the ground slightly.

"Goku...," Ange fondly said with a smile before returning her attention to the officers and frowning again. "I was just trying to go back to my own country! What about the letters that I sent? Have they sent someone for me yet?" Ange asked Officer Jill, who threw several letters with the word 'DENIED' written on them.

"You mean these? They all got denied because they kept saying that your country doesn't exist. After everyone found out about you being a Norma, they said that the citizens lost trust in the empire, revolted, and took it down. Your family, friends, and kingdom at no more," Officer Jill told Ange, shocking her and bringing tears of sorrow to her eyes once again.

A few minutes later, Ange, Goku, the two officers, and an elderly woman were outside in the rain before walking into a cave. A few minutes later, they came back out, and Ange had to catch her breath before moving onto the cemetery, which is where they were headed.

Now on their way again, Ange was straining to pull a heavy wooden carriage with the stone slabs and the 3 women in them. Goku, on the other hand, was walking beside Ange with his eyes overshadowed by his bangs. Then Ange fell in the mud.

Ange's clothes now muddy, she began struggling to get back up before she suddenly felt a hand belonging to Goku wrap around her waist. Picking Ange up, Goku started walking back towards the island's base, leaving the carriage, the tombstones, and the 3 women behind.

"H-Hey! What do you think you're doing, Goku?! Bring Ange back here right now!" Officer Jill shouted at the Saiyan God, who turned his head back and looked at her with a scowl.

"I have a better idea! I'll fly her home while you 2 can just walk! Oh, and one more thing!" Goku yelled as he turns around and starts walking back towards the carriage.

Stopping in front of it, the Saiyan God tapped the wooden contraption with his index finger and watched as it, along with the tombstones, shatter into a million pieces.

"You won't be needing these anymore," Goku concluded as the 2 officers and 1 elderly woman all land in the same puddle of mud and water that Ange had just a few seconds ago. With that, the Saiyan God positions Ange in his arms, bridal-style, and flies off towards the base, leaving behind 3 very shocked women.

"Hey...did Goku just fly off with Ange, break our equipment, and leave us behind...?" Officer Jill asked the other 2 women who came along with her, who both nodded in the affirmative.

Suddenly, the rain started pouring down on them in sheets. Strangely enough, it followed the trio of women all the way home without falling anywhere other than on their bodies. It seemed as if the Saiyan God wasn't too happy with them for their treatment of his girlfriend.

"Goku...thank you so much for saving me again," Ange said fondly to her Saiyan God as she smiled up at him with tears in her eyes.

"No problem," Goku replied with a kind, warm smile that caused Ange to blush.

Just then, the large dragon from earlier appeared before them. Instead of fleeing, though, the Saiyan God kept heading straight towards the beast.

Goku's girlfriend let out a blood-curdling scream as she and her boyfriend came within 20 feet of the dragon. Remembering how her comrades were torn to shreds by the beast, fear overtook the now teary-eyed Ange, causing her to lose control over her bladder and piss herself. Some of the piss leaked through her skin-tight body suit and was blown onto the Saiyan God's arm by the wind, though it didn't seem to affect his concentration. Suddenly, she saw the dragon's head get severed from it's body before shattering out of existence via kick from Goku.

Ange stared at her Saiyan God with wide eyes as her mouth hung open in shock at the sight of her boyfriend taking care of business without batting an eyelash.

"You never cease to amaze me, Goku," The princess told the Saiyan God, who laughed sheepishly.

"Hey Goku, what's that strange smell?" Ange asked her boyfriend as she caught a whiff of a new scent.

"Oh, that's just where you tinkled in both your clothes and on my left arm," Goku answered her nonchalantly.

Ange's face turned deep red, and she started crying her eyes out. She'd just pissed not only herself, but on her boyfriend as well!

"Please don't cry. It's okay, really," Goku told Ange softly as the two made it back to the base.

* * *

After Goku and Ange both got a trey of food to eat, the Saiyan God carried his princess back to their room.

A light had just been installed recently, so Goku put Ange down on her bed and turned it on. Ange took a bite of her pudding, and tears came to her eyes as she swallowed it. She held her mouth shut while making gagging noises before finally overcoming the foul taste.

"Disgusting!" Ange exclaimed in...well, disgust.

Then she noticed Goku sitting down beside her on the bed.

"Can I try it?" He asked, to which she nodded.

Goku took a bite, and to his girlfriend's shock, he said it was good. Ange was beginning to wonder if her lover even had any taste buds.

"Hey, I have an idea! Why don't I give you some food?!" Goku asked her excitedly.

A look of confusion made it's way onto her face, as she didn't remember him even going to the cafeteria at all. Nonetheless, she gave him a nod.

"'Kay, here it goes," Goku replied.

With a mere thought, Goku conjured up a massive feast, which appeared before the two of them. Ange's eyes shot out of her head 6 inches as her mouth dropped to the floor upon seeing this massive amount if food appear out of thin air. It was already cooked, fixed, and ready to eat.

"This is one of my favorites. It's called Centipede Eel Soup! It's a soup with centipedes and eels in it! Care to have some?" Goku asked Ange, who just stared at the soup incredulously for a few seconds before finding her voice again.

"I...I think that I may have actually liked that pudding a lot more than I first thought," Ange told her boyfriend while turning slightly green.

Were those centipede legs in the soup that she saw?!

"Ah okay, but you don't know what you're missing. Still, more for me!" Goku said happily and started digging into the centipede eel soup, which almost caused Ange to lose her dinner.

How in the Hell someone could enjoy such a dish was beyond her.

"Ah, that hit the spot. I'm stuffed!" The Saiyan God said after creating and eating 40 more of everything.

Ange, who had hidden herself under the covers at some point, decided to take a peek. When she did, she stared in complete and utter shock at the amount of dishes littering the place. The entire room was practically covered in dishes from the floor to the ceiling.

"Okay, time to get rid of these dishes!" Goku said happily as he concentrated and caused the dishes to disappear into thin air.

"I think I need to lie down...," Ange said in exhaustion before plopping back down on her bed.

"Okay, gotcha'. I think I'll go get a shower and-" Suddenly, Goku was interrupted when he felt a hand belonging to his girlfriend grab onto his own.

"Actually...w-would you mind coming and laying down with me for a few minutes...? Also, would you mind...not wearing an undershirt this time...?" Ange asked the Saiyan God shyly.

"Umm...okay, sure," Goku replied, though he wasn't exactly sure why she cared whether he wore a shirt or not.

Blushing heavily as she watched him undress, Ange moved over and turned onto her side so that Goku had room to get into bed. He crawled in and turned onto his side so that he was facing his girlfriend.

Ange smiled and started tracing her index finger over her boyfriend's abdominal muscles. After a few moments, she decided to ask her lover a question that had been on her mind ever since she saw him turn into a Super Saiyan and save her.

"About what I wanted to talk about earlier...Goku, will...well, since we aren't going to be leaving here anytime soon, and since you're the only man here...what would you say if someone wanted to ask you to m-m-m-m-marry them someday?" Ange asked, looking away while blushing so brightly that she was once again glowing.

While it was highly unusual to propose, albeit indirectly, this was a highly unusual situation. She also knew there was no need to worry about getting to know him better, as he had already proven himself to her and everyone else time and again.

"Hmm...Well, I don't see why not. Chi-Chi, the woman who I married first, only met me twice before she and I got married at the World's Martial Arts Tournament, after all. At first, I thought that marriage was a food!" Goku told Ange, who stared at him in shock and disbelief, not knowing how to reply to that last statement.

Seeing how red his princess's face was, he put his hand on her forehead. "Hey, are you feeling-" Goku cut himself off out of shock.

He had read Ange's mind by mistake and now realized why she had asked him the previous question.

"Hey Ange, I accidentally read your mind when I touched your forehead, and I saw that you wanted to marry me," Goku told Ange, who sat there, speechless, as a look of fear came over her.

He knew...?

"Ange, will you marry me?" Goku asked the princess.

She gaped in disbelief and told him to repeat the question to make sure she hadn't heard him wrong. When he asked it again, tears of joy began to fall from her eyes.

"YES!" Ange screamed in elation before bringing him into a deep, passionate kiss.

Goku was stunned by the kiss, but quickly regained his senses and returned it. He'd just made his girlfriend the happiest woman in the world.

Suddenly, Ange felt incredibly tired, and she laid down and fell asleep in Goku's arms.

Meanwhile, the 2 officers and the 1 elderly woman have finally made it back to base. As they started to head inside while grumbling about stupid men with superpowers, their hearts almost gave out upon hearing 7 voices that none of them had ever thought that they'd hear again.

"You weren't planning putting up gravestones for us when we're not even dead anymore, were you?" An all too familiar feminine voices asked seductively, causing the 3 women to fall to their knees as tears threatened to leake from their eyes as one though ran through their minds.

_'Thank God for stupid men with superpowers!'_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

****Chapter 3 complete! Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Until next time, peace out!****


	4. Underage Princess x Immortal God

**DBZ &amp; CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

****DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.****

**Chapter 4: Underage 16-Year Old Princess x Immortal 3,000,000,000-Year Old Saiyan God**

Ange had fallen asleep in Goku's arms just recently, but he knew that he had to wake her soon so she wouldn't miss getting a shower. Knowing how much hygiene means to a woman (thanks to his deceased wife Chi-Chi), The Saiyan God enters her dreams to tell her that it's officially time to bathe. Not even a millisecond passed before she opened her eyes, grabbed onto her beloved Goku's arm, and heads towards the showers.

When they arrived, only 7 girls were still there. It looked like everyone had ran out in a hurry for some reason not too long ago. Just then, an all too familiar voice from a certain thought-to-be-dead commander giddily called out to the Saiyan God.

"Goku! I missed you sooooo much!" It was Captain Zola, who had jumped towards Goku with her arms outstretched, ready to glomp him.

He was just too cute to resist, and Ange was too stunned to do anything to even notice at the time. Therefore, Zola slammed right into the Saiyan God's face with her boobs and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then the Commander Of The 1st Troop leaned in to kiss him, and Ange finally snapped out of her funk before charging at them both. However, she tripped and fell on her face when she saw Goku grabbing Zola's arms and holding her away from him.

_'I should've known that I didn't have to worry about my future husband accepting a kiss from her. It_ is _Goku we're talking about, after all,'_ Ange mused with a face-palm.

"Sorry, but I'm already with Princess Ange, but it's good to see you again too," Goku told Zola, who now looked at him in both shock and anger.

"B-B-BUT SHE'S ONLY 16, AND YOU'RE, LIKE, 25! YOU'RE TOO OLD TO BE DATING A MINOR WHO ISN'T EVEN THE LEGAL AGE YET, WHICH IS 18, BY THE WAY!" Zola screamed at the top of her lungs.

"WAIT, WHAT?! THERE'S A LEGAL AGE NOW?! SINCE WHEN?!" Goku screamed back in disbelief.

All 8 girls face-faulted.

"ARE YOU RETARDED OR SOMETHING?!" Zola shrieked at the top of her lungs while looking at the Saiyan God incredulously.

"Huh, what's that? Does retarded taste good?" Goku asked innocently.

Cue another round of all 8 girls face-faulting.

"Nevermind," Zola muttered in defeat.

On second thought, maybe she was better off without him. Goku may be capable of some incredible feats, but being in a romantic relationship with him would be too much to handle. She'd probably end up losing her sanity, as well as her beautiful, blonde hair. She shuddered when she imagined what this guy's deceased wife Chi-Chi must've gone through while married to him.

"Look, for many, MANY years now, there's been this law where everyone who's 18 or older has to find someone who's also 18 or older," Zola explained to the Saiyan God.

"Hey, I don't care if I'm underage and he isn't! I consent knowing full well what I'm doing, so he's mine! Besides, I'm already in prison for life, so I don't think that it makes a difference in this situation," Ange countered.

"Oh? Is that so? I think you both need to be disciplined," Zola said to both the Saiyan God and the princess Before continuing, "Well then, Goku, if you won't let me get close to you with my upper body, then I'll just have to...improvise," Zola told Goku seductively before stretching out her legs and trying to wrap them around his waist enough to pull herself to him. Before The Captain Of The 1st Troop could even get close, however, Goku used high-speed movement to get out of the way in a split-second, and Zola ungracefully landed on her butt.

"Sorry Zola, but like I said, I'm taken. Well, Ange and I need to get a shower now. See ya' later!" The naked Saiyan God stated to his naked female commander before he picked up the naked princess, bridal-style, and headed towards one of the shower stalls.

"Wait!" Commander Zola yelled out to Goku and continued speaking when he stopped and looked back at her, "Why...weren't you surprised to see all of us back here? We were dead, right?"

"True, you all _were_ dead, but I brought every one of you back to life, so of course I'm not surprised," Goku answered casually, shocking all 8 females before he carried Ange into a shower stall.

Before he could set his girlfriend/future wife down, however, she asked him in a trembling voice, "Goku...did...you really bring those 7 girls back from the dead?"

"Of course. Why did you think I broke the tombstones and said that we didn't need them?" The Saiyan God answered with a smile as a feeling of warmth washed over his lover.

Ange was so stunned by this revelation, yet so at peace. Then she realized what this could mean and decided to ask him immediately.

"Goku...can and will you bring my mom back...? Please...I-I just-" Ange, who was barely holding back tears at this point, was cut off when the Saiyan God put his hand on her shoulder and nodded in the affirmative.

"There, all done!" Goku stated in under a second with his normal cheerful, energetic, happy-go-luck voice.

"Please...let me see her...if you can," Ange requested of Goku.

Holding back the tears were almost impossible at this point, either from the thought of seeing her again or from being lied to. The question (to her) was whether they'd be tears of joy upon seeing her or tears of sorrow and heartbreak From being lied to. Fortunately for her, Goku never was one for lying.

"Sure thing!" Goku replied before closing his eyes and opening them again after about 1 second.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6...7...8...9...10...11...12...! She isn't coming back...is she?' The color started to leave her eyes, and she dropped to the floor, heartbroken. Just before her emotions and tears could overtake her, though, an almost animalistic breathing was heard coming from...behind them?

**"YOU...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DARLING DAUGHTER?!" **Ange's eyes widened beyond what was supposed to be possible upon hearing an all too familiar female voice that almost sounded demonic roar from behind them.

"And done before you even started counting!" Goku squatted down and told her happily with his famous Son grin.

'Is it true? It's how she sounds during one of her overprotective frenzies, but what if it isn't real? If I turn around and she's not there, then...THEN...!-'

"There's no need to be afraid. I promise you that she's the real deal. So look, and don' t let fear hold you back," Goku gently told Ange, who then closed her eyes tight and turned around so that she was facing in her mother's direction.

"Angelise?" Ange's eyes shot open at the sound of her mother's voice calling her name. They only grew impossibly wider at the sight of her mom, physical body and all, standing in front of her. The princess had just pinched herself to make sure that this wasn't a dream, and now her cheek hurt like Hell. If she's not dreaming, then she could only ask how? Sure, her Goku can do the impossible, but this?! This can't be anything more than a fake! There's just no way! Nobody can bring the dead back to life, NOBODY!

"YOU CAN'T BE MY MOM! SHE'S DEAD!" Ange screamed at her mom, not able to accept this. It just wasn't possible!

"I don't know what happened either, my beautiful angel. I was in Heaven one minute, and the next I woke up inside of a coffin. I tried beating on the doors, screaming for help, but it looked like I wasn't going to be getting out anytime soon. Just then, I heard a voice in my head say 'come'. Suddenly, as quickly as a dark room becomes bright upon the flick of a light switch, the scenery changed from the coffin to wherever this is. I thought for sure that you'd be sent to Arzenal Island when we were surrounded by soldiers. I guess that I wasn't too far off. Don't worry, though. Mama's here now," Ange's mom replied.

**PLAY SONG: "Top Gun Anthem"**

This knowledge that her mom had just shared with Ange shook her to her very core, and it finally dawned on her. 'This...is real. It's all true?! It's really her! MOM'S ALIVE AGAIN!' Ange finally realized as she ran up to her mom and hugged her.

Ange couldn't hold them back any longer. The floodgates finally burst open, and more tears flowed down her eyes than anyone else's in history as Ange looked up to the Heavens and screamed. Everything that she'd still been holding in or dealing with ever since her previous life ended just a very few days ago was all released in that moment. This was followed by Ange breaking down into tears as all of her emotions came pouring out of her.

"I'm really happy for you, Ange," Goku gently said to the princess as he walked up to her and gave her a kind, warm smile that could melt easily melt any woman's heart.

Then, without warning, Ange pushes Goku onto his back, gets on top of him, and brings him into THE most passionate kiss to have ever been given in all of existence.

Meanwhile, the mother is in complete and total shock as she watches her NUDE DAUGHTER give a kiss beyond kisses to a RANDOM NUDE MAN, or so she assumes.

"ANGE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ange's mother yells at her, causing her to yelp in surprise.

"Mom, I want you to meet Goku, the guy who revived you! He's the protector of the women here at Arzenal Island for Norma, as well as my boyfriend/future husband. Goku this is my mom, Sophie Ikaruga Misurugi," Ange told her mom now known as Sophie, whose jaw dropped upon hearing the name of the island that her daughter was staying on. Wait, WHAT?! Did Angie just say that this boyfriend of hers actually brought her back from the dead?!

"Hi Sophia, it's nice to meet You!" Goku cheerfully greeted her with his famous Son Grin, making her blush. Next she got a closer look at his body and fainted from a nosebleed sending her flying into the shower wall. Goku tilted his head in confusion before Ange grabbed him and Sophie.

***LIME START***

Upon Ange's request, Goku to use Instant Transmission to get them to their rooms immediately. After the Saiyan God put Sophia in the other bed, Ange and Goku got in bed together. Suddenly, Ange once again gets on top of the love of her life and brings him into THE most passionate kiss to have ever been given in all of existence. While they're kissing, Ange slips her right hand down her boyfriend's/future husband's boxers and begins to gently stroke his _perfect _monster cock withe the tips of her soft fingers.

"Hmm? What are you doing?" Goku asked as he felt her fingers caress his manhood. It felt really good, but kind of like sex.

Then again, Chi-Chi told him that it isn't sex unless it's only in 1 of a _woman's_ 2 holes (vagina and ass). Chi-Chi made sure to emphasize certain words or parts that she considered the most important for Goku to remember when she taught him about sex and anything related to sex.

'Owie, my arm's tired! I'd better switch to something different,' The princess thought to herself, completely ignoring the Saiyan God's question.

Suddenly, Goku felt Princess &amp; life-prisoner Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi's soft toes skillfully wiggling on, lightly tapping on, and gently caressing his monster cock as she continues to make out with him. Next she put her both her feet together around his member and starts rubbing them up and down on his massive dick until she felt him pre-cum.

'Ugh, now my legs are cramped! Oh well, nobody likes footjobs anyways. Anyways, now for the grande finale,' Ange thought to herself.

Suddenly, Goku feels his Princess &amp; life-prisoner Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi break away from the kiss and turn around so that her neck is next to his crotch. Then she starts sucking on his colossal dick. Next, she stops sucking and blows a little air on the tip of his member before lightly kissing it. After that, she swirls her tongue around the tip of his shaft before she starts deep-throating him, causing Goku to let out a pleasurable grunt. At first, she has a little trouble because of her gag reflexes, but then she gets used to the size of it-or at least half of it anyways-and has no problems from then on out. Ange feels the love of her life's throbbing manhood as she starts to increase her pace and suck a little harder.

"This...must be the...other thing...Chi-Chi told me about. I-I can't...hold back...anymore...!" Goku panted. A few more sucks, and the Saiyan God finally climaxed inside of her mouth.

"RAAAAAAAAH!" Goku roared out, turning Super Saiyan as he released an impossible amount of jizz inside of his girlfriend's/future wife's mouth.

'Wow, so that's what his sperm tastes like!' Ange excitedly thought to herself while making sure to swallow every bit of her boyfriend's/future husband's delicious cum.

***LIME END***

"THAT was my thank you present for bringing my mother back to life. Goodnight, my Goku, I love you," Ange whispers softly to her Goku and kisses him on the cheek just before she falls asleep in his arms.

Goku smiled warmly at her sleeping form. "Goodnight...I love you too, Ange."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Chapter 4 complete! Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Until next time, peace out!**


	5. The Three Stooges

**DBZ &amp; CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

****DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.****

*****CHAPTER 3 UPDATED/EDITED*****

****Chapter 5: The Three Stooges****

It was nighttime at Arzenal Island, the prison for Norma, and Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi has learned how to pilot The Villkiss-a mecha for fighting dragons-as though it were second nature to her in only a few days after her arrival.

"What a kill count, and only on her 3rd mission. Not bad, not bad," Officer Jill said from inside her office, where she was holding a meeting with the four ladies, Jasmine, Maggy, Mei, and Salia.

"No one could use that machine well, and then she does it so effortlessly," Maggy commented.

"The Villkiss must have accepted Ange," Mei claimed.

"So then, she's-" Salia started to say before she was cut off by Officer Jill, who asked if they were ready to begin.

"Ange will now use The Libertus. Is there a problem with that, Salia?" Officer Jill asked her.

"She'll die immediately," Salia stated, turning her had away with a despondent look on her face.

"She's the villain who killed their captain and their beloved new recruits. Of course they hate her. Besides, I don't think that such a thing will be a problem with Goku around. He is the hero who brought them all back to life, after all, so death shouldn't be a problem," Officer Jill told the four.

"Speaking of Goku, have we found anything else out about him yet?" Jasmine asked in the hopes of learning about the terrifyingly powerful newcomer. "There have been rumors of Ange's mother coming back to life and arriving at the base via teleportation technique of some sort belonging to Goku. It was then stated that she left the next morning to search for her husband."

"Regarding Goku, it seems that nobody-not even Ange, though for a different reason than everyone else-has asked him exactly who and/or what he is as of yet. Other than Ange, who doesn't believe that any of this matters, no one has found the courage, either. This is due to the fear of losing their lives for asking anything personal that might offend him. He _can_ vaporize the planet, after all," Jill shuddered as she said that last part before continuing. "As for the rumors, I wouldn't be surprised in the least if they are true, given the what we know about him thus far."

After this assessment, a certain blue-haired girl chimed in, bringing the small group back to the original topic.

"Regarding the Villkiss, I could do it. I'll show you. I can handle The Villkiss better. So why?" Said/asked the upset Salia, clearly wanting this badly.

"The right person for the job," Was Jill's simple answer.

Salia started to protest in worries of something going wrong, but Mei cut her off and told her that she'd fix any problems. Jill then told Salia to just do her job, getting a nod from the blue-haired girl in return.

"Good girl. Dismissed everyone," Jill told the four ladies, though only 3 of them went their own ways.

"Good girl? Was that alright to use her feelings like that?" Jasmine asked Jill, who chuckled at the question.

"Who cares if it's okay or not? I'll use whatever I have to, whether it's lives, feelings, or anything else. After all, I'm already in Hell," Jill replied bitterly. Just then, the door was kicked in.

"Be careful, _friend_. I warned you and everyone else when I fired my Kamehameha Wave at that dragon the other day that I won't allow someone to get away with evil. Or did you forget?" Goku said with a frown, causing the head officer to break out into a nervous sweat and quickly shake her head in the negative.

"Good," Goku said before walking out of the office as Jill and Jasmine both let out a sigh of relief that neither one of them knew that they were holding in.

The next day, the girls were getting paid and comparing it to one another.

"Destroyed three Scuna-class, and an anchor driven into a Galleon-class. Subtracting ammo, fuel consumption, and armor wear, this week you earned 180,000 cash," Officer Bronson informed Rosalie, handing her the money through the glass.

"That's it?!" The orange-haired girl stated angrily.

"That's enough. I only got into the single digits," Chris, a very light purple-haired girl, said to Rosalie and put a hand on her shoulder.

"And what about you, Hilda?" Rosalie asked the elder of the two red-haired girls in The 1st Troop. Before she could answer, however, the next weekly sum was called out that drew everyone's attention away from Hilda.

"5,500,000 cash for the week," Officer Bronson told Princess Ange, causing all 3 girls to look at her in disdain.

However, there was also a couple of the girls who really admired the princess and showered her with praise.

"Good going, Ange!" Vivian exclaimed excitedly to her teammate.

"You really earned it!" Ersha also happily told the princess.

Ange, however, ignored all five of her teammates with an annoyed look on her face. Then she walked up to Goku with a kind smile on her face before walking towards the locker room together.

When Goku and Ange went to the locker room together, they went to the princess's locker. When she opened it, she gasped upon seeing the chest and middle of her suit cut open, along with the inside of her locker spray-painted with words such as 'skank' and 'bitch'.

All four of the girls in the locker room ran up to see what had happened. "Was this your all's doing again?" Salia asked Hilda, Rosalie, and Chris.

"Who knows?" Rosalie replied in a smartass tone.

Goku _was not_ happy. He had gotten ready to do something himself before Ange shocked him and the rest of the girls with her reaction. The princess put on her tattered clothes anyways before walking up to Rosalie, pulling out her knife, swinging it at the orange-haired woman, and cutting her chest straps as payback. Then she walked out of the locker room, followed by Goku, who made sure to glare at the 3 troublemakers before leaving.

Back in the cafeteria, Officer Bronson was talking to her dad on a hologram screen, telling him how she had gotten used to everything and that everything was under control. Just then, Goku walked by, followed by Ange, who was wearing ruined clothes. The state of the princess's attire made Bronson spit out her coffee and before she told Ange to wait up.

Goku and Ange had just walked through one of the cell doors when Officer Bronson caught up, her heavy panting causing the two lovers to turn around.

When asked why she was wearing a tattered uniform, Ange said that it didn't matter because it was her own to do with as she pleased.

"I won't allow you to dress in a way that disturbs this base's order. Fix it or buy a new one immediately. That's an order," Bronson stated firmly.

Ange turned around and said, "Ah, understood."

"It's 'understood, _officer_'," The woman corrected before telling Ange not to forget her salutes. "Really. Are you not embarrassed to dress so shamelessly?"

"Are you embarrassed when a bug sees you naked?" Ange retorted, getting a surprised look from the officer. "Excuse me," She said with a two-fingered salute before continuing her walk, only for her beloved Saiyan God to suddenly pick her up bridal-style before walking up to Officer Bronson himself.

Upon doing so, Goku told the officer that the girls Hilda, Chris, and Rosalie had cut Ange's suit up without cause. He also told Bronson that there were a few...unpleasant words...that the three girls had spray-painted on the inside of his girlfriend's/future wife's locker. With a frown, he told Bronson not to be so hard on Ange for something that wasn't even her fault. He then turned back around and continued heading back while holding the now blushing princess in his arms.

Meanwhile, Hilda, Rosalie, and Chris were plotting again. At lunch, Rosalie had been beaten up when she threw her tray full of food at the wrong person. Following that, the three had put some laxatives in Ange's drink. The princess had picked it up and put some in her mouth, only to find Rosalie holding a different water bottle and chuckling. However, Ange hadn't swallowed yet, so she transferred the water in her mouth to Rosalie via kiss. Almost immediately, the orange-haired girl's stomach started to growl, and she sprinted to the crapper to take a nice, hour-long shit.

"Dammit, what am I going to do about that wretched whoregoblin?" Rosalie asked herself out loud in reference to Ange before she saw Chris holding a pair of the princess's underwear.

"Sh-She wears _that_? What a total slut! Let's hang it in the hallways! I'll shame her to Hell and back!" Rosalie asked/exclaimed gleefully.

Suddenly, Ersha walked out of the shower room. "That was a good shower," The woman with long, pink hair said to no one in particular. "Huh?" She asked aloud as she noticed that Rosalie and Chris were scheming again.

"This will be awesome!" Rosalie said to her silver-haired friend, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that ugly pig hoe's skanky bitch panties. Let's expose her," Chris suggested to the orange-haired woman, who happily agreed.

Then a new voice spoke up.

"Nice, nice. Say it again," The newest voice told Chris.

The silverette did when she, along with Rosalie, suddenly gasped upon realizing the newcomer's voice. "Hello, I'm the ugly pig hoe skanky bitch," Ersha chuckled from behind while cracking her knuckles.

Uh-oh, wrong person's panties.

***LIME START***

Ange and Goku were in the middle of bathing together in one of the shower stalls. While the Saiyan God was washing his girlfriend's back, he decided to search her mind in order to find the reason for his princess's sudden change in behavior ever since the night that he'd brought her mother back. Once he found the source, he exited her mind with a very concerned look on his face.

"Hey Ange, I know that you're trying to show me that you can hold your own against them, but you can't let anger cloud your judgement. Using a knife to cut her clothes while she's wearing them is a bit too much. Please let me take care of people who cause you problems from now on, okay? Please don't let them change who you are," He told Ange, who smiled warmly at him in return.

"No worries, I won't let it change me," Ange replied with a confident half-smirk before her features suddenly softened as she continued speaking, "Also...thank you for caring so much about me. I'd usually be angry about being lectured, but for some reason, I can't seem to bring myself to get mad at you. It's almost as if you're in control of my emotions. I can feel the warmth radiating off of you, and that brings me such peace. I can also feel how much you care for not just me, but for others as well, as you consider all life precious. Of course, I'm incredibly happy that you care about me more than others, since you not only love and accept me for who I am as a person, but as your one and only lover as well. I love you, my Goku," Ange softly whispered to her boyfriend/future husband.

"Ange, I-Mmphmmmm," The pure-hearted Saiyan God was cut off when the exiled Misurugi Princess brings him into a deep, passionate kiss, causing their completely naked bodies to press into each other In the hot, steamy shower.

Both Goku's and Ange's hands gently rub all over the other's back and butt during the kiss, causing soft moans of pleasure from the princess and grunts of satisfaction from the Saiyan God.

Goku and Ange then deepen the kiss, and both tongues intertwined and clashed with each other, battling for dominance. Eventually, Goku's tongue won out, causing Ange to cry out in ecstasy as the Saiyan God's tongue traced gently over hers.

Princess Ange then takes Goku's hand, puts it on her breasts, and starts moving his fingers against her hard, pointy nipples, causing her to moan loudly.

She then takes the Saiyan God's other hand and puts it in her sacred area. When she asks him if he knows what to do, he nods in the affirmative and uses two of his fingers to gently massage the outer lips of her nether region, bringing her to a new high.

Goku then decides to kick it up a notch by adding his thumb to massage Ange's inner walls while using his middle and index fingers to continue going in and out of her tight, wet pussy.

When the Saiyan God slipped his tongue in her sacred area, her inner walls caved in, finally sending her over the edge.

"Goku...I can't...hold it...anymore! I'm going to...! AH, AH, AH, AH, AHH, AHHHH!" Ange cried out as she climaxed into the Saiyan God's mouth, who swallowed every bit of her warm, sticky fluids.

"Delicious," Goku said to Ange, causing her to smile with a blush. "I love you, Ange," The Saiyan God told the princess with a warm, sincere smile.

"I love you too, my Goku," The princess replied to the Saiyan God as she brought him into a kiss. Then they cleaned themselves up, got out of the shower, and headed to the locker room.

***LIME END***

"Ersha Lariat!" Ange and Goku heard Ersha shout as soon as the two came out of the showers, followed by the pinkette shouting, "Ersha Special Magnum!" Apparently, Ersha had decided to beat Rosalie and Chris senseless, if the pained cries of the two girls and the sounds of their bodies being pummeled was anything to go by.

"You should stay a little longer, dear!" Ersha said darkly as she pulled the two girls, who were trying to crawl away, back towards her again and performed another attack.

"Hey, what's going over there?" Goku asked Ange, who sneezed before looking over at them.

"Just ignore it. They're in their own little world," Ange sighed as she put on her torn ruined body suit.

Shrugging, the Saiyan God then picked up the princess, bridal-style, and headed out of the locker room to their next destination, which happened to be Jasmine Mall. It was, as the name implies, the island's mall owned by Jasmine.

Vivian had just finished paying Jasmine 18,000,000 cash for a new blade in the shape of a boomerang when they heard the dog bark. Vivian, Jasmine, and all of the other girls in the mall turned around and gasped upon seeing Ange, who is wearing a torn bodysuit, being carried by Goku, bridal-style.

Upon seeing the two, all of the girls in the mall started whispering to each other quietly.

"Hey, is that the new guy and the new girl? I heard they are lovers. I heard that the guy is a 25 year old, and that the girl is only 16. Well, he IS the only guy in this place, and all of us ARE going to be here for the rest of our lives, so why not? Yeah, it's forbidden love, but it doesn't matter here! She has no idea how lucky she is! Yeah, what I wouldn't do to have a piece of his fine ass! Dammit to Hell, I wanted him! Yeah, why did that bitch end up with the hot guy, anyways? Not fair! I even heard that they kissed! WHAT?! NO WAY! HAVE THEY HAD SEX YET?! Who knows? I wanna be fucked by him!" These were just a few of the many comments that were said by every girl on the island, all of which happen to currently be at the mall, too.

All of this talk about forbidden love, Goku's physique, everyone's jealousy of her, kissing, and the mention/thought of sex caused Ange to become extremely aroused as her nipples became hard and pointed up for all to see. Unable to control her urges, the princess wraps her arms around the Saiyan God's neck, sits up in his arms, and brings him into a deep, passionate kiss.

This caused some of the girls to cry out as if it was the end of the world, while others were rendered unconscious from the waterfalls of blood that shot out of their noses. There were also those who gave Ange with death stares, but she just ignored them

"Wow, sexy...and HOT!" Vivian exclaimed in excitement as the Saiyan God and the princess broke the kiss upon nearing the counter.

"Your clothing looks pretty cool," Jasmine also complimented Ange's "new look".

"Do you have uniforms?" The princess asked Jasmine, ignoring both of their comments and tossing the middle-aged woman some money.

"Do I? I've got everything from bras to railway guns here at the Jasmine Mall," Jasmine replied, tossing Ange a new uniform before leading her to the changing room.

While the princess was changing, Jasmine was curious as to how in the world Ange's clothes ended up looking like they did. Goku then told the middle-aged female shop owner the details of what happened. Before she could give any sort of reaction or response, though, Ange walked out of the changing room and told them that she and Goku were leaving.

"Wait, you're leaving already? You should buy weapons and stuff, too," Vigian called out to the princess.

"You've made a ton, haven't you?" Jasmine also called out

"Yeah, why not? It should be fun!" Goku said to the princess with his famous Son grin, getting a nod and a blush from her in return. Turning around, Ange and Goku followed Jasmine and Vivian to look around some more. Upon doing so, Vivian sees an item that piques her interest and speaks up.

"Hey, how about this one?" Vivian asks Ange excitedly while pointing at a large sword built for mechas on the wall. "I think it'd look awesome on your machine," She concluded cheerfully. Just then, Jasmine turned her head towards the princess with a slight frown on her face.

"A Para-mail is a Norma's casket. It's because you'll die there that you're allowed to customize it to your liking. Powerful weapons, thick armor, flashy decorations. It's one of the few freedoms given to Normas. Though your man here could very well keep you safe. If you DO end up dying at some point, he can just revive you right?" Jasmine explained, smiling at the end and winking at the Saiyan God. He half-smirked and told the middle-aged mall owner that he'd make sure that Ange would be fine.

Ange just told Jasmine that it was unnecessary to buy anything else and started heading towards the door with Goku behind her. Before the princess left, Jasmine called out to her one last time.

"You can't blame the others for targeting you, if you're going to be like that," Jasmine told Ange, who gasped before turning around and looking back at the middle-aged woman, who then concluded with, "But even that is something that money can save you from. Saftey, peace of mind, and life. It's not just material things you can buy here."

"Buy them out, huh?" Ange asked Jasmine curiously, getting an affirmative nod from the middle-aged woman.

"You're indeed a princess. You're quick to understand. How about 10,000,000 for handling each?" Jasmine offered, but before Ange could reply, someone else spoke up first.

"Sorry, but no thanks. That isn't right, and you know it. _I _can protect her just fine on my own," Goku sternly told Jasmine with a frown before smiling again and cheerily concluding with, "Well, we'll see ya' around!" With that, he picked up his currently stunned Ange, bridal-style, and headed out, leaving behind the equally stunned Jasmine.

Meanwhile, Zola was relaxing against a wall near Salia, who was having a talk with two of her subordinates about their recent actions against a certain princess. While they may not like Ange, they're both being told that they still need to get along with her.

Arguments continue when Hilda walks in and outright refuses to forgive the princess. Hilda runs her mouth a bit, and she and Silia draw their weapons on each other in a standstill. Eventually Hilda relents, and tells her subordinates to follow her.

That night, Hilda snuck into the room where the mechas are kept-the hanger-and stuffed some pink panties into the side of her engine. She then left, but not without putting a tack on her seat first.

The next morning, Ange and Goku were sleeping in each other's arms when the alarm for a dragon attack suddenly sounded. Waking up, Ange quickly got dressed and headed to the hanger.

Goku, in the meantime, had earplugs in his ears that were put into him last night by Hilda, so he continued to sleep in unknowing bliss.

Ange, who is now getting on her Para-mail, found the tack on her seat, but only after she sat on it. "Brainless insects," She spat out bitterly before getting in her machine and heading towards the beasts.

Ange and had just rushed ahead of everyone else flying a Para-mail (or a mecha), and Salia voiced her disapproval of Ange's actions, though it fell on deaf ears.

When they reached the dragons, Ange started out fine, but then the panties that were put into her engine earlier caught in the engine, causing it to blow. Ange suddenly fell from the sky into the ocean. She tried opening her hatch, but water had already filled inside. She was trapped inside a vehicle full of water.

"Am I going to die here? Goku...please...help...!" She trailed off mentall. Before losing consciousness.

Back at the base, Goku had just woken up, and he immediately felt Ange's distress. He didn't even bother to put his clothes on, but just imagined them on instead before using Instant Transmission technique to get to the spot where he last felt her energy signature.

As for Ange, she opens her eyes to find herself inside of a log cabin. She's naked and her arms are also tied to the top of a bed that she's lying in. Right next to her, however, stunned her. A guy other than Goku was laying in the bed next to her! As he opened his eyes, she screamed out in fear. At that moment, Goku appeared in the room via Instant Transmission and looked at the scenario before him.

First, the Saiyan God saw (and heard) a naked and screaming Princess Ange with her hands tied to a bed. Next, he spotted young man with brown hair staring at him with bulging eyeballs.

"Hi bitches," The voice of a newcomer says as a bald, translucent head emerges from Ange's sacred area.

Ghost Nappa's back.

Suddenly, the ground starts shaking slightly, and the sound of unnaturally loud and repetitive thunder clasps are heard from inside the building as massive, yellow bolts of lightning start to rain down all over the area. All of the items in the room are now levitating, and a crater forms beneath the angry Saiyan God's feet.

"LET HER GO!" Goku roars out at the now petrified, brown-haired young man.

"Well, it was nice knowing ya', kid," Ghost Nappa said and dissapeared, leaving Ange's captor screaming in terror.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Chapter 5 complete! Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Until next time, peace out!**


	6. PART 1: An Out Of This World Vacation!

**DBZ &amp; CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

****DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.****

**Chapter 6: An Out Of This World Vacation! - PART 1**

"AAH! Th-this isn't what it looks like! I just tied her up, just in case she's a hostile!" The brown-haired young man frantically explained to Goku. Sensing nothing but truth in his words, the Saiyan God calmed down immediately.

"Oh, okay! Sorry about that. It's just that I promised to protect a certain group of people, and she is amongst them. Actually, she's the only one I'm protecting, since the others seem to be doing fine so far, but I am always there if needed! Anyways, I'm Goku!" The Saiyan God introduced himself to the young man, who stared dumbly in return for a few minutes before snapping out of his funk.

"H-H-Hi! I-I-I'm T-T-Tusk!" The brown-haired young man, now known as Tusk, stuttered each word in a mixture of fear, relief, and nervousness as he introduced himself to Goku.

"And I'm Ghost Nappa!" The Saiyan Ghost said as he popped up out of nowhere and continued, "And the girl over there is Princess Ange! She was a prison-" Before he could finish talking, a voice interrupted him again.

"Ghost Nappa!" Said voice belonging to Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi yelled at him, hoping against hope that he'd shut up, even though she already knew he wouldn't.

"...Bitch," Ghost Nappa once again finished the disturbing introduction anyway.

"Ugh," The princess just groaned, now too exhausted by his antics to even bother caring about his way of introducing her to others anymore.

If she were to let him drive her into a mental breakdown everytime he pulled something like this, then she'd probably end up with a head full of grey hair by the end of the year.

Anyways, Tusk had just finished pouring a drink for Ange and was starting to walk up to her.

"So why are you-woah, gah!" the young man with brown hair started to ask her something before he tripped on a bottled drink that he had left lying in the floor and landed face-first into her sacred area.

"KYAAAAAA!" Ange screamed with all her might before kicking the shit out of Tusk as he apologized for the accident. She then grabbed her clothes quickly and ran out of the CAVE (it's not a cabin, apparently, but a cave).

As Ange started running away from the cave, she took notice of the green, luscious plant life that extended as far as the eye could see.

"What is this place? Why am I-" Ange started to mentally asked herself before she remembered the argument she had with Hilda, though it still didn't explain anything.

When she finally reached the end of the greenery, she saw her Para-mail sitting on a beach, much to her relief. She quickly ran up to it and was about to jump in when Goku suddenly appeared right in front of her via Instant Transmission.

"GYAAAA!" Ange once again screamed at the top of her lungs in surprise, albeit a bit less than the one she had released when Tusk had accidentally fallen face-first into her crotch just a few minutes ago.

"Goku! How many times do I have to tell you to stop scaring me like that?!" Ange yelled out at the Saiyan God, who laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head before apologizing to his girlfriend/future wife for forgetting.

Sighing in defeat, the princess just told Goku that he would forget his head if it wasn't attached to his body as she hopped back into her Para-mail. Upon entering, Ange tried to turn the Para-mail on, but for some reason, it wouldn't start. Confused by this new dilemma, she hopped out of the pilot's seat and went to check the engine. When she did, she gasped upon seeing multiple pairs of panties falling out of the vents on her mecha. Instantly recognizing it as Hilda's work, she ripped the panties to shreds, threw them to the ground, and started stomping on them while cursing the entire time out of frustration.

"How could you?!" Ange asked Hilda as if she were there, even though she wasn't.

"Who did it?" A massive, yellow lightning bolt rocked the area as Goku asked Ange in an eerily-almost deathly calm-tone of voice with his eyes hidden under his bangs. Suddenly, the princess felt a chill run down her spine and knew that she couldn't let him know. Who knew what her boyfriend/future husband would do to Hilda and her goons if he found out?! The Saiyan God, however, sensed her hesitance and decided to use his all-knowing ability to get the answer he was looking for.

"Hilda," Goku muttered in that same, spookily calm tone again while leaving Ange in a state of shock.

How had he known?! She gasped in horror as she saw him raising two of his index fingers towards his forehead. Just as she began to fear the worst, another male voice suddenly grabbed both of their attention.

"How could you?" The male voice, which belonged to Tusk, asked her sadly. "I saved your life-" The young man with brown hair began, but he yelped in surprise when Ange pulled out a gun from her suit and fired it at him.

"Come any closer and I'll shoot," Ange stated with a serious expression etched onto her features.

While she was grateful that he had just stopped Goku from whatever the Hell he was planning on doing to Hilda and her friends, it didn't mean that she was going to be letting him come near her.

"Calm down! I don't intend to hurt you. Besides, you're already shooting at me," Tusk told the princess with his arms held out in an attempt to calm her down.

"You bound me, stripped me, and groped me," Ange said, shaking in both embarrassment and anger while still pointing her gun at him.

"L-Like I said, I-" The brown-haired young man didn't even get to finish his sentence before Ange interrupted him once again.

"You would've done more filthy and perverted things to me too, wouldn't you?" Ange asked while growing all the more frustrated at the sight of Tusk.

"More filthy and perverted things?" The young man asked before sighing. "You think I'd feel up an unconscious girl's shapely breasts, or taste every inch of her vulnerable body, or use her to admire the mysterious female figure? Do I look like I would do that sort of thing?"

Goku facepalmed and Ange blushed as Tusk asked his question with the best of intentions, though he didn't seem to be doing himself any favors, which he so desperately needed right now. The poor guy just couldn't seem to catch a break.

"You _would_ do that sort of thing?! You dirty pervert!" Ange replied, her face now a deep red in color.

"Ange, that's enough! Stop it, NOW!" Ange gasped in shock at the sound of Goku yelling at her, but rather than getting angry, she lowered the weapon and held back her tears. "Look, I know that you aren't happy with him, and I can sympathize with that. However, killing someone is wrong, no matter how you look at it. Please, Ange, let's give him another chance. For me, if nothing else, okay?" Goku finished speaking calmy but with both resolve and encouragement in his voice.

"Yes, it's as Goku says! You misunderstand! I really meant to help-" Yet again, Tusk was cut off, only this time by a crab, which had decided to pinch his toe.

Yelping out in pain, he fell forward, unintentionally pushing Ange down before once again ending up with his face nestled up against her crotch. Goku face-faulted, Tusk screamed in horror, and Ange fired off a couple more rounds at the brown-haired young man before tying him up with a vine from a nearby tree. The Saiyan God covered his face with his hand and shook his head in pity as the princess called the human boy a pervert. She then walked off, ignoring him as he tried to tell her that it was an accident.

Nope, Tusk just couldn't catch a break at all.

* * *

Back on Arzenal Island, Hilda and Rosalie were chilling in a hot tub while Zola and Vivian reported to officer Jill.

"I hear the Vilkiss is down. Just when we finally found someone who could use it too," Jill sighed in frustration.

A young, purple-haired member of the team by the name of Mei told her in a frustrated tone that The Villkiss was in good condition, which was why it didn't make any sense as to why it malfunctioned. Zola then told her that they could figure out the problem with the Villkiss after recovering it. Mei then announced that she would form a recovery group right away. Jill then decided to inform the two about what they were to do with it's pilot.

"As for Ange, retrieve her too. Dead...if need be," The head officer told the two girls, earning a smirk from Zola.

_'Not if I can help it,' _Goku thought to himself as, unbeknownst to anyone else, he was listening in on their conversation from the island that the princess and he were on.

In order to protect everyone in two different places at once, he had decided to stretch out his sense of hearing from his and Ange's location to Arzenal Island. Needless to say, Goku was quite angry at Jill for suggesting such an action and was definitely going to do something about it later.

Back on Arzenal Island, a retrieval team had been formed and had just boarded a chopper.

* * *

Back with Ange and Goku (as well as Tusk...kind of), the two were currently looking around for something to eat. However, they seemed to be failing miserably, as nobody back at Arzenal had bothered to pack any spare food inside of the Villkiss.

"Why don't they even pack emergency rations?" Ange asked no one in particular, though Goku heard it loud and clear.

"Umm...I can just create some food up for us, if you want. Also, I know of a place that's very peaceful, if you'd like to eat there," The Saiyan God suggested to his princess.

She, however, seemed a bit hesitant to accept his offer.

"What if someone sees us?" Ange asked Goku, fearful of being spotted by someone else and causing a panic.

She didn't think that anyone could find them on that island, but she did not want to take the risk and end up going back to Arzenal Island again, even if it meant living on another island that was deserted. At least here she still had freedom and her name.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. The people that reside there don't even know what Mana Users and Normas are, nor do they care. Besides, nobody else in the world knows where this place is, trust me," The Saiyan God explained, really wanting to take his girlfriend/future wife to whatever place he had in mind.

Ange was quite skeptical of this, seeing as how they had a satellite that could locate anyone on the planet almost immediately. However, he she trusted Goku, so in the end she decided to give it a chance.

"Okay, I'll go, but on two conditions. First, I want you to protect me if something goes wrong. Second, the pervert stays here. Deal?" The princess told/asked her boyfriend/future husband, who happily agreed.

"Alright! Thanks a lot, Ange! It's a deal!" Goku exclaimed excitedly with his famous Son Grin, causing the princess to blush.

"I-It's no big deal, really. Also, would you mind calling me Angelise from now on? I'd really like that," The princess answered/asked the love of her life.

"Sure, why not? Anyways, we're using Instant Transmission to get there. Are you ready, Angelise?" The Saiyan God told his princess, who, despite not having known anything about this method of travel, nodded her head in the affirmative. "Alright, then here we go!" Goku cheerfully exclaimed before grabbing Angelise and heading for their destination via Instant Transmission.

When Angelise and Goku arrived, one of the two threw up before falling over in pain.

"Remind me to never do that again, Goku," The princess, whose still felt her world spinning, said while holding her stomach.

It was then that she got up and saw something that caused her eyes to shoot 6 inches out of their sockets in a comedic fashion.

"T-T-T-T-THREE SUNS?! WHY THE FUCK IS THERE THREE SUNS HERE?! AND WHY IS THERE BLUE GRASS AND TREE LEAVES AS FAR AS THE EYES CAN SEE?! AND WHAT ARE THOSE SPIKY DOME-LIKE THINGIES?! JUST WHERE ARE WE?!" Angelise screamed at the top of her lungs in both shock and panic.

Yeah, this was new. If she hadn't known any better, she would've thought that this was a different planet. She nearly chuckled at the idea. She figured there was a better chance that she was on a drug-induced trip...without the drugs. Either that or she was in a dreamworld due to being knocked unconscious or something.

"Umm, there are three suns here so that it never gets dark; the blue grass and leaves are just their natural color; those 'spiky dome-like things' are houses; and we're on Planet Namek. Oh look, here come the people of this village!" The Saiyan God casually told the princess, who just stared ahead blankly while trying to process everything that the love of her life had just told her.

...Well, shit.

Just then, she spotted a group of green beings with patches of pink on their forearms, stomach, and on the back of their lower legs coming towards them. They all had two green antennas on the top of their heads as well. She was quite surprised upon noticing their humanoid appearance.

"Hello, are you friends or foes?" The elder Namekian asked as he walked up to Ange and Goku. "Hi, I'm Goku! We were just wondering if-" Goku was cut off by the elder Namekian, who suddenly gasped and spoke up.

"No way! THE Goku? The Super Saiyan who defeated Frieza and saved our planet from destruction?!" He asked with a massive smile, which was soon followed by the rest of the Namekians gasping and smiling joyfully.

"Yep, that's me! I can't believe that anyone still remembers me after so long! Nice to meet you all! Still, I wasn't able to save your old planet. Frieza actually did blow it up," Goku replied and laughed sheepishly at the end while rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, it's no big deal, really! Besides our race survived thanks to you! What can we help you with?" The elder Namekian asked.

"Well, she and I were wondering if we could have a picnic here," He replied while pointing his thumb at Ange. "Oh, this is Princess Angelise, by the way. She's my girlfriend/future wife!" Goku exclaimed excitedly.

"Hello there, Angelise, it's very nice to meet you! Welcome to Planet Namek!" The elder Namekian exclaimed happily and extended his arm for a handshake.

Ange, never having been to another planet before, fainted when the eldest Namek held out his hand.

"Oh that's right, she hasn't ever been to another planet before! Nobody on her planet knows that people exist on other planets. She probably fainted from the shock," Goku told the group of Namekians, who waved it off and told him that it was perfectly fine.

"Sure, you all can eat here! Would you two mind coming and visiting with us after finishing your meal? We'd love to hear what you've been up to all of these years," The eldest Namekian exclaimed/asked/said in both happiness and excitement. Goku agreed, and told them that he'd see them soon.

With that, the green extraterrestrials went back to their houses, and Goku carried Angelise over to a nearby tree. Once there, he put her down gently and laid down beside her enjoying the fresh air of the planet.

A few moments later, Ange awoke in a full-on panic and started screaming while running around in circles. This continued for several minutes before Goku was finally able to calm her down enough for her to speak.

"I-I-I-I-I c-c-can't b-believe that I'm actually o-on another planet with actual extraterrestrial life on it, a-and intelligent life, at that! I always thought that our planet was the only place in the universe with any intelligent life on it!" Angelise said shakily, nerves clearly frayed. The Saiyan God, however, had a look of confusion on his face upon hearing the last part.

"Why would you think that? I'm originally from another planet myself. I am a Saiyan who was born on Planet Vegeta, home world of the Saiyan race. They were the most powerful race in the entire universe before an intergalactic tyrant known as Frieza came along and blew up the planet, along with all but a handful of Saiyans. I was one of the survivors, along with Broly, Paragus, Raditz, Prince Vegeta, and Nappa/Ghost Nappa," Goku told Angelise, who, for obvious reasons, shivered upon hearing the last of those Saiyan Names.

Goku then proceeded to tell her all about the Saiyans' heritage, Frieza, the Super Saiyans, and the different forms of the Saiyans. These included Oozaru, Super Saiyan Transformations 1-3, and the Legendary Super Saiyan Transformation, though that was a special case. He also told her about the Super Saiyan God transformation, and that only he and two others out of his entire race have achieved that form, his friend/rival, Prince Vegeta being one of them.

When Goku had finally finished his explanation, he noticed that Angelise was looking at him in bewilderment again before fainting once more as well.

After another few moments, the princess had once again awoken and gone into another full-on panic before Goku calmed her down for the second time in the same day.

"I think I need to lie down for a bit. Would...you mind accompanying me, Goku?" Ange, who now looked pale, asked the Saiyan God. Taking her up on her offer, he put his arms behind his head and laid back on the grass.

"U-Um...can I lay on top of you, Goku? I don't feel comfortable lying on the grass," The princess asked.

She never even liked lying down on her own planet's grass because of how much it caused her to itch, so she definitely didn't want to be lying on grass from a foreign planet which she has never been to before. She didn't know if humans would be able to touch it without contracting some deadly disease. While her boyfriend/future husband didn't have any problems with the grass, he wasn't human.

Sensing her distress, Goku gave her an affirmative nod. Seeing this, she got on his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

**PLAY THE SONG: "E.T." by Katy Perry**

"An alien God. I can't believe that I'm dating an actual alien, let alone one who's a God. Not only that, but you're completely pure-hearted. You're also kind, infectiously cheerful, super powerful yet humble, courageous, heroic, righteous, and altogether amazing. You even have the perfect body. It's as if I'm dating the perfect person. I don't know if I'll ever be able to comprehend it all," Princess Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi, who was lost in a trance, said dreamily to Goku.

"I-" The Saiyan God was cut off by Angelise, who put her pointer finger on his lips and told him to be quiet.

"Shut up, take off everything above your waist, and kiss me," Angelise said to Goku before bringing him into a lip-lock. A few seconds later, she used her hands and fingers to caress all of his upper body. The feeling of his girlfriend's/future wife's soft hands and fingers gently tracing along his muscles caused him to release a grunt of approval. The Saiyan God then deepened the kiss and caused the princess to moan in pleasure.

"I love you, my extraterrestrial God," Angelise whispered into Goku's ear while sporting a cute blush on her face.

"I love you too, my Princess Angelise," The Saiyan God softly replied with a gentle and caring smile.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Chapter 6 complete! Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Until next time, peace out.**


	7. PART 2: An Out Of This World Vacation!

**DBZ &amp; CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

****DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.****

**Chapter 7: An Out Of This World Vacation! - PART 2**

After their little make-out session, Goku and Angelise started eating the lunch that had suddenly been brought into existence with just a thought from the Saiyan God. The princess couldn't help but stare in awe at amount of food that her boyfriend/future husband ate, regardless of how many times she saw it.

After chatting with the Namekians, both the Saiyan God and the princess said their goodbyes to the villagers and walked off together, hand-in-hand.

**PLAY THE SONG: "Love Story" by Taylor Swift**

"I want to stop at one more place with you, if that's alright. It's a really special place that I'd like to show you," Goku told Angelise. When she asked her boyfriend/future husband where it was, he told her that it was a surprise.

"Aww no fair!" The princess whined cutely before smiling warmly and telling the love of her life that she didn't mind. Thanking his lover in excitement, the Saiyan God uses Instant Transmission to head for their next stop.

Upon arriving at their desired destination, Angelise is rendered speechless as her eyes buldge 6 inches out of her sockets while her mouth drops to the floor at the breathtaking sight before her.

It was a place that was unlike anything she'd ever felt or seen before! There were all kinds of plants that were anything but earthly, so it was obvious to her that she wasn't back on her home planet.

"Goku...? Where ARE we?! Amazing doesn't even begin to describe this place! It's otherworldly. Is this...what Heaven is like...?" Angelise barely managed breathe out while looking at Goku.

"No, but it's kinda similar. Angelise...welcome to The Realm Of The Gods!" Goku exclaimed. The princess's shock and awe made her fall to her knees and left her speechless.

At that moment, all of the other Gods showed up and welcomed Angelise and congratulated her as well. Just when she thought that she couldn't get anymore surprised, Goku did it again.

Kneeling to the ground, Goku pulled out a ring and said, "Let's get married here and now, Princess Angelise. You never have to be alone, because I love you, and I'll always be by your side. I sensed that you've wanted to wed for awhile now, and I wanted to make it special. That's why I picked this realm, as it's the most beautiful place there is. We can have our wedding right now, I can give you any type of white dress. So I ask you, my princess, will you say yes?"

Tears of boundless joy were now streaming down the princess's face as his warm, loving, and determined smile washed away any doubts she may have had, such as her worring over not having a ring for him yet.

"YES!" Angelise screamed out with all of her heart. She then grabbed Goku's neck and gave him a kiss so passionate, deep, and full of love that it left all kisses since the beginning of time inn the dust.

"Then you are now officially husband and wife!" All of the Gods exclaimed happily as Goku gently put the impossibly beautiful wedding ring on Angelise's finger. THIS WEDDING RING was only available for Gods to give to the one they marry. A ring was already made for the God, so the partner didn't need to worry about buying a ring either.

Then they both received the wedding documents-Goku Misurugi Son &amp; Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi Son-proof of their marriage. Apparently, it isn't considered forgery if a God signs it, since the magic used to fill out the documents tricks anyone's eyes-other than the Gods-into seeing the untranslatable writing as an official marriage form.

After everyone had finished eating the massive cake, everyone celebrated by giving them gifts. Vegeta's gift was to immediately spar with Goku for as long as they wanted in their Super Saiyan God transformations and offered for Angelise to watch the fight. However, Goku told his rival that he'd have to to take a raincheck, as he and his wife were heading back to a deserted island back on Planet Earth soon. Scoffing, Vegeta promised to wait if they'd come back first chance they got for the battle.

After saying their goodbyes, Goku used Instant transmission and returned back to the deserted island with Angelise.

"Well, we're back!" The Saiyan God exclaimed happily as they reappeared right by Angelise's machine. As soon as he said that, started to rain.

"Damn!" The wife of the Saiyan God shouts before she and her husband quickly run towards the forest. Upon entering the forest, both Angelise and Goku slow down to a walk. As they continue, the Saiyan God notices that his beautiful princess (not queen since the kingdom's hierarchy is no more) is looking around in worry every so often, so he hugs her and assures that everything's going to be alright.

Suddenly, a lightning bolt strikes a tree a few feet and splits it down the middle. Angelise gasps, squeezes her eyes shut, covers her head, and starts shaking in fear. Goku's about to comfort her again, but then she lifts her head up and looks around before running to a nearby tree with a large hole in it's trunk for shelter. Goku figures that it was nothing upon seeing her recover so quickly, so he just shrugs and walks behind her in a leisurely manner.

Once there, Angelise takes a seat on the tree trunk where the hole is. She holds herself tight in her bodysuit and shivers from the cold. Noticing this, Goku walks up to her and wraps her in a hug. Unfortunately, neither of them see a snake that's also there before it bites the Saiyan God's wife in the leg. She screamed for about a second before looking down and spotting the serpent holding onto her leg with its fangs. She screams again before quickly pulling it off, throwing it down, and stomping on it a few times before moving on.

**PLAY THE SONG: "Kryptonite" by 3 Doors Down**

With the help of her husband, Angelise is now limping through the forest with blood dripping from the snake bite on her leg. There is a large, blue whelp around the area where she was bitten. Her ki is starting to drop, and her breathing is becoming more ragged.

A few more steps and she falls to the ground. She retains her consciousness but is unable to continue due to her legs giving out, most likely from the snake bite.

As tears start streaming down her face once again, she fears for her life, momentarily forgetting about Goku in her current state.

"No...! Someone...oh what's the point? No one will come. Wha...?! Oh...it's...you...Goku. Help...me...," She softly pants out the last parts before passing out. The last thing she heard before fainting was the voice of her Goku gently tell her that everything will be alright. Then a warm light encompassed her leg and she lost consciousness.

When Angelise awoke, she found herself in the arms of her beloved husband smiling lovingly at her. Returning the smile, she then looks down at her leg and sees that it's completely healed. He'd saved her life yet again!

"Goku...you saved me again, didn't you? You always catch me, rescue me, and you're always there for me. Time and time again you protect and ask for nothing in return. It's so...so...! THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME AGAIN! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, GOKU!" Angelise screamed as she hugged her husband as tightly as she could and sobbed into his gi. As he rubs the back of her head, he is about to say something, but another voice beats him to the punch.

"You're awake! Thank goodness. You have an amazing husband, you know? I'm really glad to know that He cherishes you so much. By the way, congratulations on getting married!" The voice belonging to Tusk told Ange. She huffed upon noticing that he was indeed the same brown-haired guy that she had tied up earlier today. Not noticing it, he brought some food over for his guests to eat.

"Here, neither of you have eaten all day, right? Well dig in," Tusk said kindly to Goku and Angelise before handing them each a bowl with soup in it. She told the young man that she didn't need any food, but her stomach said otherwise and growled, causing her to blush.

Suddenly, a roar resounded all throughout the cave and scared everyone. "What kind of animal roars loud enough to shake the ground?!" The young man with brown hair asked in a bit of worry.

"Huh? What are you talking about? That's not an animal, it's my stomach. I'm starving!" Goku cheerfully, causing both Angelise and Tusk to face-fault. It seems that the Saiyan God's stomach had decided to imitate Ange's. Tusk's jaw hit the floor, and his eyes budged 4 inches out of their sockets upon witnessing Goku eat it all in less than a nanosecond.

"More please," Goku said, causing the two humans to face-fault again. Tusk quickly recovered and told him that even if he said that, rationing the food would Be for the best. Goku then told the young man with brown hair that he understood and imagined a massive amount of food into existence to fill himself up with.

Upon seeing this, the young man fainted from shock while Ange went ahead and ate as if everything was normal. About 30 seconds later, Tusk regained consciousness, only to faint again 5 minutes later upon seeing the Saiyan God consume such a massive amount of food.

Meanwhile, the rescue team from Arzenal Island had returned with no success in locating Angelise. Ersha suspected Hilda of shooting her down out of anger, and said that Ange needs someone there for her so that she would have friends. When Ersha Said that Ange reminded her of how Hilda used to be, the older of the 2 red-haired girls stormed off and told Ersha to drop it.

Back on the deserted island, it's nighttime and everyone is asleep. Tusk is sleeping by a fire outside of the cave, while Goku and Ange sleep together in Tusk's bed, which is located inside of the cave. Since Ange was tuckered out, the two newlyweds decided to wait until the next night to have sex.

When morning came, both Goku and Ange went back to the Para-mail and saw Tusk working on it. Tusk didn't comment when she asked him why he didn't fix it with mana, but Goku knew thanks to his sensing abilities. Still, he didn't comment. The young man then told her about contacting her people, but she said that she no one would come for her, as she no longer had a place there. Therefore, the young man offered his two guests to stay with him for awhile.

"I suppose./That'd be great!" Were the replies that Ange and Goku gave with a smile, though the princess's reply was small but peaceful, while the Saiyan God's was big, goofy, and excited.

That night, Goku and Angelise slept in Tusk's bed while the young man himself was tied to the same tree that he slept against last night. He was also sporting a slap mark on his left cheek. Again, the poor guy somehow ended up in another perverted situation that wasn't even his fault to begin with. Goku felt bad for the poor guy at not being able to catch a break.

It also left Angelise in no mood for sex that night, though she _did _happily fall asleep in the arms of her beloved husband when he told her that he didn't mind waiting.

The next day, Tusk invites Goku and Angelise to go fishing off the side of the island. The Saiyan God and his princess watch as Tusk uses a fishing pole to reel in a fish. Next, the two guys watch Angelise smile beautifully as she catch a fish wiith Tusk's fishing pole next. When it's Goku's turn, the two humans' jaws drop to the ground when the Saiyan God just dives right into the water and comes out carrying a 10 ft. long fish in his right hand.

Following this, the 3 of them ate the fishies that they caught after roasting them on the fire. Tusk offers Angelise one of the fish, which she tries, resulting in a big smile coming across her face. Goku then offers the her some of his fish, causing her to sweatdrop at how much of the giant fish that he'd already eaten-about half of it-in just a few seconds before happily eating a little of the Saiyan God's fish with him.

When nighttime comes around, the princess puts up a sheet with a tag on it that says, 'Goku's &amp; Angelise's area'. This way, she won't have to worry about Tusk getting tempted to do anything perverted to her. Then she smiles at her new friend and tells him goodnight. Since Tusk was in earshot, Goku and Angelise obviously weren't going to have sex tonight, either, though they didn't mind waiting yet another night.

The next day, Angelise, Tusk, and Goku eat their meals. Now Angelise decides to try her hand at cooking and stirs the stew for awhile. Suddenly, Tusk notices that the now purple/ruined stew is about to explode, so he stands up quickly and tackles the princess just before it explodes. Unfortunately for Tusk, he once again found his face rught underneath Angelise's crotch, resulting in her screaming and shooting at him again.

Later that day, Angelise gets out of the spring where she has washed herself off. As she walks out, she sees her beloved husband and the brown-haired young man bathing together. Her eyes, of course, are on Goku's Godlike body, causing her to get a small nosebleed. Just then, Goku turns around and waves to his loving wife. This causes her to go into a trance-like state of pure bliss, and she waves back to him while drooling up a waterfall.

After working on the ship some more and putting a blanket over a sleeping Tusk, it's nighttime, and the 3 are looking at the stars.

"Amazing! I had forgotten that there were so many stars! It's been a long time since I last saw them. So pretty," Angelise said aloud, followed by Goku putting his hand on her own and telling her that she is even prettier and that all she has to do is ask him whenever she wants to see the stars. They are about to kiss, when Tusk suddenly pushes them both to the ground.

A few seconds later, they see helicopters taking dragons to someplace. Just Then, a live dragon attacks the helicopters, along with a Para-mail, destroying them all but recieving some wounds. Goku uses Instant Transmission, taking the 3 of them to Angelise's own Para-mail in hopes of losing it and not having to kill it. However, it arrived shortly after, thanks to it's sense of smell. Tusk starts working on the princess's Para-mail in hopes of fixing it in time to fight the monstrosity. In the end, though, it wasn't needed.

As the dragon attacks, Goku gets in front of Angelise and punches the dragon, shattering it from existence. At the same time, Tusk finishes the repairs on the Para-mail belonging to the Saiyan God's wife. When he looks up, he sees Goku's arm outstretched from throwing a punch, as well as the shattering of the dragon.

"Remind me to NEVER piss him off, Angelise," Tusk said while sweating bullets while turning to the princess.

Just when Tusk asked if Goku and Ange wanted to come with him, a voice was suddenly heard from one of her teammates on her intercom. Ange picked it up happily and asked for rescue before both Goku and Ange told him that they were going back. After telling Tusk her name and saying their goodbyes, the brown-haired young man took off in the opposite direction, while Goku scooped up his wife in his arms, bridal-style, and got on the chopper. Then the Saiyan God, Ange, and the girls in the helicopter all headed back for Arzenal Island, happy to see each other.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Chapter 7 complete! Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Until next time, peace out.**


	8. PART 1: Newlyweds

**DBZ &amp; CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

****DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.****

****Chapter 8: Newlyweds - PART 1****

When they return home from the island that night, they head out again immediately to fight against som dragons that suddenly appeared. About two hours later, Ange and the team return from another successful fight against the dragons. Ersha and Vivian congratulate her for such an amazing performance, while Rosalie, Chris, and Hilda were upset and wishing that the princess had never come back.

Rosalie then decides to pull a screw from her pocket and throw it and the back of Ange's head. She does indeed throw it, but Goku, who is walking beside the princess, grabs it faster than the human eye can see and leaving behind 3 confused girls.

"Huh? Hey Rosalie, did you miss?" Chris asked the orange-haired girl of Hilda's group, who told her that she couldn't have. Then their eyes widen, and their jaws hit the floor as Goku turns his head slightly and glares at them from the corner of his eye. This is followed by the Saiyan God turning around, putting his arm out towards them, and uncurling his fist to reveal the same screw that Rosalie threw at Ange just a second ago.

"Here, catch," Goku said to Rosie, Chris, and Hilda before flicking it at them. It nailed each of them in the stomach and sent them flying back into a wall, knocking the three of them out cold.

As soon as the Hilda, Rosalie, and Chris woke up, the alarm went off, and it was announced that an intruder had invaded Arzenal Island. All of the girls in the building, along with the Saiyan God and his wife, went up and found a maid. When the girls pointed their guns at the maid, he fazed out before reappearing in the same spot in under a second with all of the girls' weapons. The girls were shocked, to say the least. No matter how how many times he goes that fast, nobody can ever seem to get used to it.

"I'll be taking these," Goku told the girls and dropped the weapons before continuing, "Now let's settle this in a more civil way."

The Saiyan God then walked up to the girl wearing a maid's uniform with his signature Son Grin. "Hi, I'm Goku! Is there something you need help with?" Goku asked the maid, who told him that she was trying to find Angelise.

"Momoka?! Is that you?!" Ange asked in surprise.

Upon hearing Ange's voice, the maid, now known as Momoka, found the princess right next to where Goku was before he came forward and introduced himself.

"ANGELISE!" Momoka screamed in elation before running up the princess and giving her a hug.

After inviting her in, Officers Jill and Bronson get a call from the committee stating that Momoka, who was the top maid to Angelise, has come for a visit. The two officers don't like this due to the fact that word about the dragons could get out if the maid finds out, but they decide that Normas can't change laws made by humans and decide to let her stay for awhile. That, and opposing Goku would be suicide.

Goku, Ange, and Momoka are walking down the hallway towards the princess's cell. Momoka tries to say something, but seems to not be able to figure out what to say after trying twice. The third time, however, turns out to be a charm, as something finally comes to the maid's mind.

"Y-You cut your hair," Momoka said to Ange, who is seeming to ignore her. "I think it looks really good. You look more mature, almost like you've completely outgrown who you used to be. That's what I think," Momoka tries again, though she still gets ignored, much to Goku's confusion.

Upon reaching Ange's cell, she opens up the door and stands at the entrance, along with her beloved husband and ex-maid.

"This is a Norma's rehabilitation facility? I keep smelling metal," Momoka asks/says before Ange quickly orders her to go inside with a cold tone in her voice. The maid replied with a 'yes ma'am' and proceeded to step inside.

"What is...this place?" Momoka asked in horror before continuing, "No! Is this your room, Angelise? It's too small here. Also, why why is that man here?" The maid exclaimed/told/asked Ange, who was starting to get changed.

"Well, where else would I go? Ange's my wife, after all," Goku answered.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" Momoka exclaimed in total shock and disbelief As her eyes bulge 6 inches out of her sockets while her jaw drops to the floor. Then she niticed that Ange was getting changed And runs up to her.

"Oh! You're getting changed. Allow me to-" Momoka gets cut off when Ange slaps her hand away, confusing the maid and getting Goku to narrow his eyes a little. Ange then throws her top onto the bed.

"I-I'll fold it. Light of Mana," The maid said as her hands glow green, lifting Ange's top into the air for her and folding it, along with the rest of the princess's clothes.

"That's what you use mana for?" Ange asked her ex-maid. Worried that she had offended the princess, Momoka apologized.

Ange then sat down on her bed and looked at her ex-maid int the eye. "So? Why are you here?" The princess asks her ex-maid, who looks a little hurt by the coldness in her ex-master's words.

"To assist you, Angelise," Momoka replied.

"Who? I'm Ange. Ange the Norma. I've been ordered to take care of you for the next few days so I will. Please don't bother me," Ange told her ex-maid in a cold, bitter tone. Goku was about to speak, but he stops when Momoka suddenly speaks up first.

"Please stop! You're Angelise. I'm not going home. I won't go away. I'll take care of you from now on," The maid told Ange, who looked away in empathy.

"You have nowhere to go, do you? I heard. There's no Empire of Misurugi anymore, is there? I ruined it," Ange, now with a look of sadness on her face, tells Momoka, who gasps at hearing her say this before she continued, "Because I'm a Norma, mother was dead long long enough for the nation to fall," Ange finished softly.

"No! That's not true! That's-" Momoka tried to say, but Ange cut her off.

"How long? How long did you know that I was a Norma?" Ange asked her ex-maid, who gasped in shock, but couldn't find it in herself to answer. Ange, however, had no trouble in figuring out why Momoka wasn't replying and voiced it in her ex-maid's place. "From the beginning, of course. Father brought you so that I wouldn't have to use Mana. Correct?" Momoka gasped yet again in shock and shame, but she had no way of knowing what Ange was going to say next. "Well, who cares. Not anymore," The princess said in sad resignation. "Well, I'm going to bed. You can use that bed over there. Coming, Goku?" The princess asked the Saiyan God with a warm, beautiful smile. If there was one thing that made the darkness go away, it was her husband.

"I belong at your side, Angelise. I chased and chased you, and I finally found you. Please, let me stay here," Momoka pleaded, now in tears.

"This isn't a place for humans," Ange told her ex-maid. Suddenly, another voice made itself known.

"You're wrong. It's fine here as long as I'm around, remember?" Goku asked while turning to Ange with a serious look on his face before becoming calm and serene again. "Besides, if you miss your old life too much, I can always turn this place into a castle. All you have to do is ask," Goku concluded with his famous Son Grin, causing Ange to smile warmly at him while confusing Momoka.

"Yeah...you're right. Thank you so much, Goku. I don't know what I'd do without you. If it weren't for you...!" Ange trailed off at the end as her voice starts breaking. She runs up to her beloved husband and buries her face into his chest as tears fall from her eyes. He then wraps his arms around Ange and strokes her long, soft hair as she continues to sob into his gi.

Momoka suddenly noticed something that caused her to go wide-eyed from this very startling revelation.

'What happened to Angelise's hair?! It grew back again to exactly how it used to be just now! How?! M-Maybe I'm just imagining things,' Momoka told herself in order to calm down. Deciding to chalk it up to sleep deprivation, the maid continued to watch the scene unfold before her.

"Goku, would you mind transforming into a Super Saiyan for me now? I want to remember our 'big night' forever." Ange asked her beloved husband, who gave her a nod in the affirmative. Just as he was just about to, his wife asked him to completely undress first, which makes Momoka's entire body turn red as her eyes widen in shock.

"Sure, I don't mind," Goku replied and started to strip in front of the two girls. Once he was completely undressed, Momoka's body went from being beet-red to a pale white upon seeing his Godly body. He put the Greek Gods to shame with his perfect body! DAMN, THOSE MUSCLES ARE SO...SO...WONDERFUUUUL~! When Momoka then notices his "package", a waterfall of drool starts pouring out of her mouth.

In the meantime, Ange was also eyeing Goku's body. She was breathing raggedly, and her legs were rubbing against each other around her crotch.

"Okay, here I go! YAAAAH!" Goku shouted as his body hair immediately went from jet-black to golden-blonde. His eyes went from coal-black to a sharp, jaded teal color, and a golden aura that made chirping noises surrounding him. There in front of the two girls stands Goku in his Super Saiyan Tranformation!

While Momoka had passed out from the shock, Ange is currently in a trance-like state as tears of joy fall from her eyes. She couldn't believe it. She is getting ready to have sex with a super alien God who happens to be humanoid. Not only that, but he's also so innocent care-free. He's also got all of the qualities that a woman could ever want in a man and more. He even has THE perfect body. How was it that she, of all people ended up with him? She knows that there are probably many women out there who are far more deserving of him than she is, and yet he chose to be with her! It was like a dream come true-no, THE dream of dreams-the kind that everyone strives for, yet never obtains.

**PLAY THE SONG: "Endless Summer" by Cascada**

She then her walked up to Goku and brought him into a deep, passionate kiss.

This is it. No more waiting. It's finally time.

***LEMON START***

"It's my first time, so please be gentle," Ange, who pulls away for a breath after about 30 seconds of kissing, softly whispers to Goku. Upon getting a from the Saiyan God, tears of joy fell down her cheeks as she smiled brightly at her husband.

She wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist before pulling him into another deep, passionate kiss, which he accepted without hesitation. Moaning happily, she feels his warm tongue overpowering her own while tightening the embrace she had on him, not wanting to let go.

Following suit, Goku cupped Ange's hips with both hands and firmly squeezed them as he continued to make out with her. Hearing the erotic whimper of approval, he kept up the pace and fondled her curvy rear, causing his wife to blush crimson at the Saiyan God's fervent actions. A few seconds later, she submitted to his remarkably sensual touch, which was amplified even more by the use of his abilities as a God.

Walking a little closer to his bed with his wife still wrapped around him, Goku persisted in caressing her soft ass with his hands as he dominated her mouth. As a result, Ange became lost in a transitory dream-like as the valuable moment sustained.

"Goku...that feels so amazing!" Ange murmured with her eyes closed, feeling thrown over the edge by this overwhelming advancement into intimacy.

"It's only because you're so wonderful, my princess," Goku stated into the kiss while gently laying his wife onto her bed in the prison cell.

Moaning in contentment, Ange nodded softly, savoring the feel of her husband's tongue meeting her own as they both highly enjoyed one another. Squeaking in pleasure, she felt herself getting flipped over and over on the bed as her husband became wilder, sanctioning heat to steadily manifest her entire body. Heart soaring inn alarming levels of joy, she was finally getting all she wanted out of life, even though she _is_ in a prison for Norma. She is finally going to become intimate with the love of her life.

She leaned into another passionate kiss while feeling her heart beat furiously at his affectionate behavior. Sighing in content, she experienced the warmth of his hands roaming her back before shivering in joy as his hands reached her toned stomach.

Slowly being placed on the bed, the Saiyan God's wife stared deep into his coal-black eyes and bit back a moan when he firmly positioned his hands onto her beautiful mounds. With that, she closed her eyes with a dreamy expression, abruptly thrown into a trance upon the love of her life fondling her breasts concurrently with his warm touch.

Squeezing the mounds in his hands, Goku leaned down and kissed Ange passionately. After moments had passed into the make out session, he lowered his head and licked her right nipple, eliciting a gasp from the princess before moaning at the experience of his tongue swirling around on the sensitive spot. Not losing focus, the Saiyan God persisted in his movement, seizing his wife's left breast in one hand while sucking on the right one. This caused Ange to arch her back as repetitive moans escaped from her lips.

"Ohhh, p-please don't stop, Goku!" Ange murmured breathlessly as her body quivered from this divine evolution into intimacy, wanting it to grow stronger.

The Saiyan God uninterruptedly sucked on his lover's right breast while fondling the left one, interchanging on gradual intervals. Moving upwards, he kissed her lower jaw and proceeded down her neck, savoring her enticing taste. He slowly reached up to her lips and captured them with his own, his hand now tweaking her nipples. He could only smile at the erotic whimpers constantly hitting his eardrums from his actions. Feeling his lady getting highly aroused, he lowered his left hand and rubbed her tones stomach, which only added to her overall state of desire.

Moments later, Goku pulled away from the lip lock. Ange, I want to do something special for you. Lay on your stomach," He said warmly, getting a nod from her as she hummed joyously at the events now transpiring.

Getting on top of the princess, the Saiyan God straddled her bare bacK and used long, firm strokes along her back and shoulders, effectively easing her. Upon hearing the soft moans escaping her lips from his actions, he continued working her back and shoulders before gradually extending his strokes up to her arms, kneading each muscle with his skillful touch.

"Mmmm...you're incredible at this, Goku," Ange told him while moaning angelically as she sunk into a mindless state of bliss from her lover's soothing massage.

"Thanks, but I wouldn't be if I wasn't all-knowing. It's useful when you need to look information up to do something really well," The Saiyan God told her, making her gasp in shock before inwardly laughing at herself for even being surprised anymore.

"N-No wonder you're s-so good...ohhhh!" Ange moaned out as Goku's hands continued to caress her upper back.

Seeing how much his wife was enjoying this, the Saiyan God slid down to her lower back before easing down to her sides and working on them next. Leaning down, he planted a few kisses on her tense-free back and caused his partner to moan louder. Now shuddering in ecstasy, Ange joyously wiggled around as she became putty in her husband's hands while emitting dream-like sighs of approval at what he was doing to her.

Heat engulfing her being, Ange started rubbing her hands against the Saiyan God's rock hard abs as she planted a few kisses on his muscular neck.

The Saiyan God then leaned forward and reeled her in for a heated kiss, instantly making her moan in happiness. Pulling away slowly, he brushed his lips across her right cheek while massaging her hips. Following this, he grazed the top of her ass with the tips of his fingers before moving down to her toned legs, kneading the muscle in long, fluid motions.

Ckosing her eyes, Ange kept on letting out alluring noises. "Oh God...you're so amazing, Goku! Please don't stop. I can't get enough of your touch," She whispered in heavenly satisfaction while quaking at how well her husband had moseyed through a handful of her erogenous zones.

Upon finishing up on that portion, Goku brought his hands onto his wife's calves and gave both of them a gentle and sensual massage for the next five minutes. Lowering his hands down further, he slid them down to Ange's feet and rubbed them tenderly as she squirmed around while emitting dreamy moans. Her feet are very sensitive.

"G-Goku...I'M CUMMING!" Ange cried overwhelmingly and climaxed.

THAT surprised Goku quite a bit. She climaxed from the massage alone! Little did Goku know that, just like this author's favorite role model (who's worse than Jiraiya, lolz), Ange was a closet pervert with a secret foot fetish. If one combines this and the massaging of her feet with the mystical properties in the Super Saiyan God ki, then it's pretty obvious that she's going to cum.

Surprising or not, the Saiyan God easily made it in time to drink every ounce of her fluids, thanks to his super speed. After licking his lips in approval, he massaged his underage, 16 year old wife's wet folds to help her wake up faster.

Jerking awake, Ange panted heavily as she came down from her God-like high while trying her hardest to regain her dazed composure. Groggily opening her eyes a few seconds later, she felt her lover remove his hand as it brushed against her womanhood, causing her to let out adorable mewls due to most of her lower region being numb. Woozily recollecting from her universe-shattering climax, she shuddered as her mind went foggy, which was quite understandable. She'd just had sex with an omnipotent being that can use his powers to crank up the amount of pleasure that she can feel by however much he wants, after all.

"So how was it?" Goku asked his wife Ange, who shivered as a heated blush etched onto her features.

The princess slowly grabbed her beloved husband's hand and bit her lip. "I-I don't know how to describe what just happened, Goku. You are so compassionate, tending to my every need, holding my desires above your own, and always trying to do everything for me. I love you so much, my husband," Ange whispered in a broken tone, trying her best not to she'd tears.

Goku helps his wife up and smiles lovingly at her. "Well of course, you're my wife. I love you very much as well, and I'll always be there for you and protect you. Never forget that," He replied in unwavering earnestness and pulled her into a passionate kiss for a few seconds before separating.

Hugging her lover with the sincerest degree of care, she buried her face into his chest, unable to hold back tears of joy any longer upon hearing just how much he, _a God_, cares for and loves her, _a Norma_. It sounds absurd to her, to say the least.

Feeling her heart pump tenderly at how passionate the event truly was, she kisses him all over his strong, amazingly muscular chest, showing how much she truly cherishes him. She then began massaging his Godlike body and planted kisses up and down his perfect chest, inhaling his powerful scent. Softly capturing his warm lips again, a bright pink hue etched across her features as her beautiful, hard-nippled breasts gently pressed against a his chest. Keeping her pace steady, she then gradually leaned down and laid him on the sheets several moments later.

"I'm going to give you a reward, Goku. I hope you enjoy it," Ange purred cutely and sat on her husband's chest. The incarcerated princess then placed her soft and extremely sensitive feet on his monster cock and started rubbing it at a slow, gentle pace. She then blushed crimson as her lower region sprinkled her residual moisture onto his chest.

Meanwhile, Goku smiled affectionately at his affectionate wife and mentally gave her the gesture to perform her task. This caused Ange to quiver in ecstasy, moaning divinely as her wet folds began brushing against the Saiyan God's rock hard abs. Now gently massaging his dick with her soft toes, she sat back onto his stomach before leaning down to meet him in a passionate kiss. She whimpers in joy as she feels his tongue exploring the farther reaches of her mouth while fervently rubbing her breasts against his muscular chest and wiggling her feet and toes on his _perfect _cock, making her even more aroused.

Groaning lightly, the Saiyan God slid his hands down Ange's body, trailing them down the spine while sending her electrifying jolts of passion along the way. Finally resting them on her hips, he began fondling the flesh, digging his fingers deep into them before trailing his right hand down to her lower region. Sensing the princess twitch wildly at his touch, he began rubbing her wet creases in a sensual manner, feeling some of her fluids trickling onto his hand.

"You're amazing, my Princess Ange," Goku murmured into the intense kiss, relishing in the sensation of his wife's bountiful mounds massaging his chest, as well as her soft feet and toes rubbing against his manhood. He grunted as her toes lightly brushed against the tip of his hardness, wiping away the precum that had just formed there at the head. The Saiyan God's breathing starts to become heavier as his wife starts tapping her toes on his dick and stroking it slightly faster.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Goku?" She asked unsurely as she continued pumping him tenderly.

Grunting, Goku looked at his princess. "Indeed I am, Ange. You're doing great," He answered with sincerity laced in his voice as he continues to relish her touch.

Inwardly dancing around in joy that she was making the love of her life feel good, Ange forms a soft expression on her face. Very happy that her husband is enjoying himself, she continues using her perky breasts, her feet, and her toes to stimulate his Godlike built body even further. Feeling his monster cock throbbing against her feet and toes now, she moans delightedly and starts swaying her feet back and forth on it while emmiting pure, dreamy sighs as his hands continued to massage her moisturized womanhood.

"Just...like...that, Ange, keep...going," Goku panted out, Unable to hold it in much longer.

When the Saiyan God's wife slowly and lightly brushed all 10 of her toes across the tip of his throbbing monster cock a few times, he couldn't hold it in anymore

"I'm cumming, Ange!" Goku growled loudly as he unleashed Godly amounts of jizz all over his princess &amp; life-prisoner Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi's feet and toes.

"Thanks for the reward, I really enjoyed it," Goku told his wife with the most sincere of smiles.

Overjoyed by this knowledge, Princess Ange wrapped her arms around her husband and pulled him down on top of herself. She then planted kisses all over Goku's chest before resting her head on her shoulder as she continued embracing him. He then began stroking her long, blonde hair in a gentle fashion, causing her to emit heavenly sighs in the process. After several minutes of this, the Saiyan God looked at his partner straight in the eye.

"Are you ready, Princess Ange?" Goku asked her softly, running his hands down to her thighs and rubbing them in a tender fashion.

Staring deep into her husband's eyes, Ange nodded before cutely pleading, "I've been waiting far too long for this moment. Please make me yours Goku. I love you with everything I have. Please, I _need _you."

Smiling at his wife lovingly, Goku nodded happily before he stood up, picked her up, and sat her down on his rock hard monster cock. She then wrapped her legs around him and brought him into a kiss. It hurt a bit at first upon her hymen breaking from Goku's monster cock, but the pain went away quickly and was replaced by sheer pleasure.

"AAAAAH!" Ange screamed as the pleasure sunk in. It was better than anything she had ever experienced before!

Putting her feet on the floor again, she could feel his hardness pushing against her g-spot and tickling it with every twitch of his manhood. She raised herself up on her tip-toes and went back down only 3 times before she couldn't hold it any longer.

"Go...ku, I-I'm cumming!" Ange screamed as her inner walls collapsed, causing her love juices to flow all over the Saiyan God's massive dick.

Goku was also at his limit from this new position which felt extremely good to him. "Me...too...Ange...RAAAAAAAAH!" the Saiyan God roared in ecstasy, releasing an impossible amount of cum inside of her.

***LEMON END***

"Goku...that was so...amazing...," Ange trailed off at the end and turned into a drooling mess. Because he is a Saiyan God, the properties of Goku's warm, sticky fluids' sexually intoxicated Ange and caused her to go into a trance-like state that she would be in for the next 18 hours. She would also be unable to keep from staying latched onto Goku during that time. As if on cue, the princess suddenly latched onto him with both her arms and legs, still inside of each other.

At that moment, Momoka regained consciousness, only to fall unconscious again via bloody nose that sent her crashing into the wall.

The rest of the night, Ange dreamed of her euphoric experience with her husband Goku, completely unaware that she'd been drooling and cumming all over him the entire night. Goku had also been unknowingly cumming all over Ange in his sleep that night, but that's only because the princess was sleep-riding on his disco stick.

Unkown to anyone there, a certain Saiyan Ghost had recorded everything that had happened tonight...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

****Chapter 7 complete! Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Until next time, peace out!****


	9. PART 2: Newlyweds

**DBZ &amp; CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

**Chapter 9: Newlyweds - PART 2**

The next morning, Goku, Ange, and Momoka headed down to the mess hall for breakfast.

"What an unsanitary environment. What a meager meal. Has Angelise always been here?" The maid asked to the princess, who seemed to ignore her.

As the three of them continued walking past tables, three girls-Ersha, who is on the left end of the table; Vivian, who is in the middle seat; and Salia, who is on the right end of the table-started whispering amongst themselves.

"She really is from a different world, isn't she?" Ersha quietly commented to the girls sitting at her table.

"What's a maid?" Vivian asked the pinkette curiously.

"A maid is a person who takes care of royalty," Salia answered the young redhead before the pinkette could reply, though she didn't seem to mind in the least.

The younger of the two red-heads was impressed, excitedly commenting on how amazing she thought Ange was. Ersha then stopped Vivian from talking for a moment to wipe some ketchup of of the younger red-headed girl's face.

"Oh, then Ersha, Salia, you're my maids, right?" Vivian asked her two friends sitting on either side of her innocently. This statement by the younger red-headed girl made it quite clear that she didn't grasp the meaning very well.

"No!/No!" They both quickly replied in a comical fashion

Ange went and got her food to head towards the table, but when her ex-err, temporarily reinstated-maid went up to get some food next, the lunch lady told her that they don't serve food to anyone who isn't a Norma unless he or she pays for it. Goku was about to comment when Momoka suddenly ran over to Hilda, Chris, and Rosalie and demanded that they leave the table and not make the princess wait.

Ange told her maid that it isn't any of her business, but the older of the two red-heads had decided to get involved anyways.

"Give up our seats? You're quite high and mighty, dumpster queen," Hilda sneered at Ange. Goku narrowed his eyes dangerously, clearly sensing where this conflict is heading.

"Get off your high horse," Rosalie snapped at the princess angrily, while Chris commented on how much of an eyesore that the princess is.

"What did you say?! How dare you disrespect Angelina?!" The maid yelled at the three girls, outraged by their behavior towards the princess. "Even for a barbaric and uncultured Norma, such words are-" Momoka's tirade was interrupted by Hilda, who casually pointed out that Ange is a Norma too.

Momoka widened her eyes in shock upon remembering this and hoped that she hadn't upset Ange. However, the maid then insisted otherwise in hopes of making it up to the princess. The three girls just laughed at the maid.

"She's just like Ange when she first came here. The cringeworthy princess and the cringeworthy maid. It's perfect," Hilda snickered at the two of them, along with everyone else at the table.

"Good for you. You won't have to spend your nights alone anymore," Rosalina sneered at Ange, who smiled tiredly and told them that they were crass, as usual.

"We're Norma, after all," Hilda replied as she and the three girls stood up and started walking towards them.

Suddenly, Momoka jumps in front of Ange and holds her arms out to protect her. "I won't allow anymore disrespect. Um..." The maid trails off before collapsing, startling everyone as she gets swirly eyes. Turns out she fainted from hunger. Just before going with the princess to get Momoka something to eat, the Saiyan God turns around and glares at Hilda, Chris, and Rosalie.

"First off, I don't ever want to hear you talk about my wife away again, especially when she she didn't even start anything. Second of all, she's not alone, because she's got me as a roommate and husband. Also, Hilda and I have some...unfinished business...to take care of soon, and it won't be pretty. Lastly, you should all know that Momoka wants to stay by her side, and that's exactly what is going to happen. I know that you're planning on killing her when it's time for her to leave. Even if I can bring the dead back, I WILL NOT let you have anyone killed, is that understood...Jill?" Goku stated sternly, getting a quick nod in the affirmative from the officer. Everyone else, however, was shocked about something completely different.

"W-W-W-WIFE?!" Everyone exclaimed In total shock. A few of the girls even fainted upon hearing this new revelation.

"Well, yeah, Ange and I got married while we were on our little "vacation", thanks to a certain **RED-HEADED WOMAN** sneakinng into the hanger the night beforehand and placing panties into the princess's Para-mail," Goku stated while giving an extremely angry glare to Hilda during the second half of his explanation.

Needless to say, the older of the two red-headed women turned pale and began sweating bullets, all the while trying to figure out how he knew. Was he actually in there too at the time?!

"Anyways, here's our rings. Have a look," The Saiyan God said upon lifting his hand to reveal a ring of unmatched beauty on his ring finger. Now grabbing Ange's Hand and lifting it up, he shows everyone on Arzenal Island a ring that matches Goku's own On her ring finger, as well.

"You got that right! And the sex was...Super," Came the voice of none other than Ghost Nappa, who suddenly pulled out a translucent TV Projector before transforming into a translucent screen projector with his face attached just above the screen. "Aaaaaaand...action!"

**PLAY SONG: "Ghost Nappa"**

Everyone's jaw dropped upon be holding the marvelous yet partially kinky before their very eyes. Everyone's eyes popped out of their head upon seeing the Saiyan God's impossibly large cock as he made his wife feel as though she was on cloud 9. The partially kinky part was when she gave him a footjob. The sex, even though it only lasted for a few seconds, made every girl/woman on Arzenal Island drool a waterfall behind A SECOND waterfall. After watching Ange's blissful reaction while she slept whilst orgasming on her husband every few seconds, the clip ended.

"Oh, what's this? It looks like the princess likes having her little feet royally fucked! Ahahaha!" Hilda commented before laughing her ass off and clutching her sides. A couple of seconds later, everyone else was chuckling, at the very least.

"NOOOOOOO!" As expected, Ange didn't take it too well.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Chapter 9 complete! Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Until next time, peace out!**


	10. Love, War, & Magical Holy Knight Cosplay

**DBZ &amp; CROSS ANGE: ****PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

****DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.****

****A/N: My longest chapter yet at over 7,500 words! I look forward to seeing how everyone likes it. Enjoy! :)****

**Chapter 10: Love, War, &amp; Magical Holy Knight Cosplay**

_Captain's log, March 3rd:_

_DRAGONS appeared. My squad was ordered to engage, but Ange once again ignored her orders and acted on her own. Ange attacked by herself and destroyed the target._

**(FLASHBACK)**

Ange and Goku are walking back inside from the hangar when they hear someone approaching them from behind.

"I've had enough, you scrooge. We can barely afford our meals because you keep taking all the money!" Rosalie, who was clearly upset by this, yelled at the Ange. Feeling a bit guilty, the princess pulled out some money and offered it to her

"For your troubles. Or do you need more?" Ange asked Rosalie, effectively pissing her off, for some reason.

"Don't bullshit me!" The orange-haired woman replied. Just as she was about to attack the princess, Ersha held Rosalie back in hopes of preventing a fight. Still, Ange is starting to get on the nerves of more than just the three girls who hate her.

"Enough, Ange. Why can't you just follow orders?" Zola asked in an exasperated tone of voice.

I'm defeating the DRAGONS, am I not?" Ange countered, much to her fellow blonde's dismay.

"That's not the point. If you keep disrupting the squad, then-" Zola started before she was cut off by the princess, who apparently had no desire left to continue this conversation.

"So sue me," Came Ange's smart-ass comment as she started walking away from the captain and the rest of the group.

**(FLASHBACK END)**

_Goku, as usual, just watched over us all. While he can be 'a stick in the mud', he really is a sweetheart. I just wish that we could all marry him somehow. Anyways, if Ange keeps disobeying orders, then we'll have to switch to our other solution._

_Captain Zola of The 1st Troop._

* * *

_Captain's log, March 4th:_

_We received a message from outside of Arzenal. Salia and I walked into Officer Jill's office to discuss said message, along with another issue regarding a certain Para-mail pilot, though the blue-haired reserve Dept. Chief did all the talking.  
_

**(FLASHBACK)**

"'Arrived at the soutgern edge of Galia, but no sign of our friends. Planning to continue recon towards the Empire of Misurugi,'" Jasmine informed Jill, who was in her office once again, of a letter before continuing, "That snot-nosed brat is still alive," She concluded, getting the head officer to smirk.

"Tusk," Salia stated before gasping, followed by Jill confirming the blue-haired girl's suspicions.

"To think that it was him who saved Ange," Maggy stated in an amused tone of voice.

"So it was him who fixed the Villkiss!" Mei exclaimed happily upon putting two and two together. The nurse told her that she was probably right, which, for some reason, seemed to unnerve one of them.

"Are you saying that Ange was alone with another man?" Salia asked as a blush crept up on her face. Her mind is now in the gutter as she imagines unspeakable acts between 2 guys and 1 girl.

Jill had a contemplative look on her face for a few seconds before she finally decided on a course of action. "Jasmine, you're in charge of contacting Tusk. We'll need his help again soon," She said, getting an affirmative reply from the owner of Jasmine Mall before continuing, "So, about our problem. You and Zola want Ange removed from the Villkiss?"

Nodding, Salia informed the head officer that Ange has become arrogant ever since she was able to use the Vilkiss better. Neither she nor Zola want for the Squad to be put at risk someday because of the princess's selfish behavior, regardless of Goku's ability to somehow bring people back from the dead. The blue-haired, reserved Dept. Chief started to say that she wanted something done before that happens, only to be cut off by Jill.

"Before that happens, you and the captain should do something about it. I believe in both your and Zola's ability to deal with it. I'm counting on the two of you," Officer Jill told the blonde-haired captain of the 1st troop and the blue-haired girl, who both nodded in agreement.

**(FLASHBACK END)**

_Captain Zola of the 1st troop._

* * *

_Captain's log, March 5th:_

**(FLASHBACK)**

"Impossible! How could a human become a Norma's servant?! Norma are antisocial, vicious, uneducated, dirty, mana-starved byproducts of human soci-GAH!" Officer Bronson suddenly found herself in the vice-grip of a certain Saiyan God.

Goku is over the this "humans are better than Norma" crap. What's more, his wife is a Norma, and NOBODY is going to speak that way of her and get away with it while he's around.

"ENOUGH! I won't let you slander my wife anymore! You Mana-users think that you're better than Norma and treat them like trash! What a joke," The Saiyan God angrily says to the gagging, bespectacled officer before conluding with, "If I ever see or hear you talking to my wife or any other "Norma" like that again, then I will personally turn you into one as well. Do you understand?"

Ange is now smiling lovingly at Goku for truly caring much about her so much, regardless of her status as a Norma. He stands for all that is right and true, and he loves her for who she is. This display just proved that point yet again.

Bronson is now beyond scared shitless upon hearing Goku make such a threat. The look on his face is dead serious, and judging by all of the seemingly impossible feats that he has accomplished so far, it wouldn't surprise her if he is actually capable of doing such a thing. Now blue in the face due to a lack of oxygen, the officer struggles to nod in the affirmative. When she finally succeeds, the Saiyan God releases his grip on her neck. Visibly shaken, she falls to the ground and gasps for air. Upon catching her breath 5 minutes later, she gets up to speak again, though she chooses her words more carefully this time.

"Momoka, are you sure about this?" Bronson asks Ange's maid with a worried expression on her face. Momoka gives an affirmative nod and says that doing so makes her happy.

"Good for you, Momoka. You get to be with Ange and Goku," Vivian told the the princess's maid happily. Just then Ersha let out a defeated sigh, causing the younger red-headed girl to speak up again. "What's up, Ersha?"

Ersha then states that the festivals are coming up, and that she wants to prepare some things for the children.

The captain of the 1st squad and the reserve Dept. Chief are still trying to decide on what to do about Ange. Just then, Hilda, Chris, and Rosalie walked up to their table asks about the princess.

"What are the two going to do about Ange? She's filthy rich so she can just buy her way out of trouble. Besides, she won't do anything either of you say," Hilda stated mockingly.

While Zola sat there silently, Salia asked what the older of the two red-heads is trying to get at. Hilda tells them that the princess looks down on them, and that Zola has become soft ever since Goku came along. Hilda then asked if she could take over as captain, only for the two women to walk away.

Now depressed, both Salia and Zola go to Jasmine Mall, hand the older woman some cash, and ask for the usual. At that moment Goku, Ange, and Momoka come into the mall as well.

"I can't have you sleeping in your underwear forever," Ange said to her maid as the theee of them walked in.

Momoka said it was alright, but the princess said that it wasn't okay with her and started going through clothes. Upon picking some out, Ange informed Jasmine, who was helping another customer, that she is going to use the dressing room now. The owner of the mall then told the princess, the Saiyan God, and the maid to use the furthest one down, which the three now began making their way towards.

Just then, Jasmine looked up to see Zola and Salia doing a spoof of the Sailor Moon anime. "Squeeze with the power of love! Making you fall in love! Bishoujo Holy Knight Pretty Salian!/Bishoujo Holy Knight Pretty Zolana! Charging next to you!" Zola and Salia exclaimed in unison as the two girls dressed and acted out the part.

Goku, who was able to hear them due to his advanced Saiyan senses, face-faulted upon turning around and witnessing the whole thing. He never expected that kind of thing from those two, of all people.

**(FLASHBACK END)**

_Captain Zola of the 1st troop._

* * *

_Captain's log, March 5th:_

_Addendum: Underwent psychological maintenance to manage stress._

**(FLASHBACK)**

Now in the mall's changing room, both Zola and Salia start acting out the spoof of the Sailor Moon anime again. "My shining love energy...will make you fall in love with me!" The two said and struck a pose in the Sailor Moon costumes while holding their wands out in front of them.

As soon as the captain of the 1st troop and the reserve Dept. chief did this, Ange and Goku opened the curtain to see the the two girls in a silly pose. Both Zola and Salia sweatdropped before gasped in shock, followed by Goku sweatdropping and Ange closing the changing curtain, pretending that she didn't just see that disturbing sight.

When Momoka asks the princess what's up, she tells the made that it's in use. Then Jasmine, who happens to walk up behind them, just sighs in exasperation, knowing full well what's going on in there.

Back in the changing room, the facial expressions of both Zola and Salia resembled that of horror. "Sh-She...sh-sh-she...she saw me," The two said as they ducked in a corner of the changing room and held their hands over their heads in a panic before they continued, "If everyone finds out about This...," They both trailed off and began to imagine Hilda, Chris, and Rosalie laughing their asses off and disrespecting her. Then they both imagined Jill ignoring them. "No choice then," The two concluded.

Now it's nighttime, and Ange, Goku, and Momoka are taking a shower outside where the the hot springs are. Goku is currently washing Ange's back, while Momoka is washing herself off in the shower beside the married couple.

"Am I pressing too little or too much?" Goku asked Ange. Turning around, she tells him that it feels perfect and brings him into a passionate kiss.

While they're kissing, Salia and Zola come outside, each pulling out a knife and rushing the princess in an attempt to kill her. Goku, however, steps in the way and the knives shatter upon impacting with his eye. He then uses a fraction of his power and lightly pokes the two of them in the stomach, bringing the reserve Dept. Chief and the captain of the 1st troop down to their knees as they clutch their stomachs in pain.

"Look, I don't know what's going on here, but don't try to kill my wife anymore, or you two will have to answer to me, got it?" Goku spoke, leaving no room for argument. That didn't stop them from speaking their minds, though.

"She saw us earlier today at the mall! We can't let her live and risk telling everyone! Also, why does she give everyone so much trouble all the time?! We're a team, and yet she keeps going on by herself!" Both Salia and Zola exclaimed angrily.

"You people tried to shoot me down from behind! 'Team' my ass!" Ange yelled back at the two girls before grabbing them both and throwing them both into the hot springs. As they stand up, Ange continues speaking. "Neither of you ever stop them from harassing me. You both want me to die too, don't you? I'm not going to be killed by the likes of you two. Even if my loving husband can bring me back, dying is scary. That's why I fight alone," Ange answered.

Upon hearing this, Zola and Salia both tell Ange to stop being so selfish before storming out of the hot springs and shoving Ange back towards the hot springs.

"Look who's tal-URK!" Goku cuts Salia and Zola off as he appears behind the two and does a light neck chop, knocking them both out.

***LEMON START***

"Hey Ange, are you okay?" Goku asked his wife Ange, who nodded in the affirmative and thanked him for saving her again.

"Of course I'd save you. I don't ever want anything bad to happen to you. I love you, my Princess Ange," Goku told his wife, who smiled lovingly and started crying tears of joy at how happy he makes her.

"I love you too, my Super Saiyan God. You mean everything to me," Ange told her husband lovingly as she slowly and gently traced the tip of her finger on his muscular stomach and chest.

Goku and Ange then embrace and lock lips with each other. Ange can feel her husband's amazing muscles pressed up against her, making her aroused as her nipples to become hard. Goku can feel his wife's breasts up against his chest, as well as her pointy nipples poking against his chest, causing his perfect dick to become long and rock-hard.

Ange then grabs him and leads him over to the sitting bucket under the shower has him sit on it. "I've always wanted to try this," She tells Goku and sits down in front of him on his monster cock, leaving him to stare at her back. The feeling of her husband's massive dick slide inside of her womanhood from behind causes her to elicit a cry of ecstacy. This new position feels more pleasurable to Ange than the regular one.

Ange repetitively slides up and down Goku's gigantic cock slowly so as to adjust to his size, causing both him and herself to release cries of pleasure at this sensation. The Saiyan God begins groping the princess, arousing said princess even further. Tears started to fall from her eyes both at how amazing this felt, and because of how happy he makes her. Removing his right hand from her right breast, he uses it to wipe the tears and causes her to smile serenely. Now he just had to wait until she gives him the sign to go faster.

Bucking her hips, Ange felt her husband filling her up completely, an experience that that words alone could not express, as it was indescribable. She tightens her grip, and a massive blush makes its way onto her face when she notices her breasts jiggling against his back, and how tightly her inner walls are squeezing him inside her. She feels his hardness inside of her, causing her vision to go blurry.

"Gokuuuu!" Ange screams as she releases some pre-cum that moistens her sacred area and makes it easier for him to slide in and out of her womanhood, too. Before 5 seconds pass, Goku also screams out in ecstasy before releasing some pre-cum of his own into his wife's womanhood.

Now both are repetitively pounding into each other, and Goku starts matching his wife's rhythm. He then grunts at the outstanding experience of her tight walls clutching onto him. She now begins to ride him, causing dreamy sighs to escape from her lips as she loses herself in ecstasy. Fondling her curvy rear, he persists in his movements while moving his head forward and nibbling, licking, and sucking on the back of her neck.

Moaning loudly in her dreamy state, Ange becomes entranced from the feel of her body being so heavily pleasures by her partner. Rolling her hips around in exhilaration, her body begins twitching wildly, sending electricity down her spine at how intense this moment is now becoming. Eyes half-lidded, she bounces up and down on his hardness, matching his thrusts that were currently already sending her over the edge. This was Further amplified when he began swirling his tongue around the back of her neck and planting butterfly kisses along her upper back.

"G-Goku! Please, go faster!" Ange shouted, her riding never once losing momentum, her legs becoming wobbly from her man's thrusts.

Not ending any further encouragement from his wife, Goku began to push more deeply, causing her to go wide-eyed in return. Grunting lightly, he braced himself and Started pummeling in and out of her vigorously, making her scream out in pleasure with her round ass now smacking hard on his lap. The sounds of flesh connecting filled the room, along with following grunts and moans, boundlessly arousing the two lovers to no end.

Ange keeps whimpering erotically as Goku continues slamming his hardness into her tight entrance. Bucking her hips repeatedly, she matches his movements, and a raging feeling accumulates deep within, a sensation that is truly becoming her addiction. Continuously landing on his lap, she kept working her hips, savoring every second of this heavenly experience. It was pure satisfaction.

"G-Goku...I'm...I'm getting really close," The princess in prison for life on Arzenal Island said through short breaths before moaning loudly as her love relentlessly pounded deep into her core.

"Let's do this together, as I am also getting really close," The Saiyan God grunts loudly before pulling his right hand away and slapping her ass with it as he continues to deeply thrust his manhood inside of her.

Shivering in ecstasy at her husband's actions, Ange keeps moving up and down his hardness with no intention of stopping, screaming into the absolutely blissful moment of intimacy that she is now indulged in. Sweat starts trickling down from her forehead to her breasts, creating an enticing sight for her partner. Feeling his thrusts meeting the deepest reaches of her womanhood, she persisted with landing on his lap, her entire body twitching from this outstanding experience.

Bending back until she was staring at him, Ange met Goku for a steamy, upside-down kiss while continuing to ride out their intense love making session. Spanking his wife's buttox, the Saiyan God continuously pummels inside of her at a heated pace. Forming a dazed look on her face, Ange moaned repeatedly, as though she was reciting a mantra, as her inner walls tighten with each second that passes. She removes herself from the kiss and screams erotically when his right hand firmly slaps her ass again, quickly sending her over the edge. She knew that she couldn't handle much more.

Goku tightened his hold even further and jetted even more furiously into his wife's core, granting the sounds of flesh connecting to run rampant in the bedroom. Ange's inner walls were now almost squeezing her husband, and she ventures off into a trance-like state. When The Saiyan God makes one final thrust, the princess's body shakes like an earthquake, and her eyes dreamily role into the back of her head as the duo loses themselves in _total ecstasy._

GOKUUUUUUU!" Ange screamed at the top of her lungs and climaxed outrageously as her fluids flowed out of her womanhood. At the same time, Goku roared loudly, shaking the building as he released his ungodly load, which went shooting inside of her.

Breathless from what she had just experienced, Ange feels Goku's deep within her, a sensation that she had grown fond of. Suddenly, she lets out adorable mewls while pand ing heavily, completely exhausted from the exhilarating love making session. She loved every second of it, but the experience was so amazing that she fainted in her husband's super strong, muscular arms with a smile on her face that is _beyond_ satisfied. It was _Godly.  
_

Smiling warmly, Goku, who is still inside of Ange, embraces her with one arm/hand, keeping her sitting up straight. He uses his other arm/hand to play with her long, soft hair while bending forward and showering her angelic face with affectionate kisses. After about 5 minutes of him doing this, she woke up, leaned backwards, and gazed warmly into her husband's eyes from upside down as tears escaped her own.

"I don't think that I will ever be capable of expressing how wonderful it feels whenever we do this, Goku. Thank you so much for being so good to me. I love you so much, my handsome Super Saiyan God," Ange said as affectionately as possible while tears continue to trickle down her cheeks.

"No problem. As your husband, I'll always be the best I can be to you, Ange. I love you too, my princess, more than you'll ever know," Goku told her in a tender, loving voice before reeling her in for a passionate kiss to further empathize his point.

Moaning divinely, Ange happily engaged her adoring man into the powerful lip lock, showing him that he is truly the love of her life.

***LEMON END***

As Goku and Ange are making out passionately, Ersha, Viviana, and Officer Jill comes out at that exact moment to see what all the ruckus is. All of the women blush heavily, get nosebleeds, and drool waterfalls upon noticing the princess sitting on the Saiyan God so that his monster cock is inside of her while they kiss.

They then notice that both Zola and Salia are out cold under a pool of their own blood that originated from their own noses. Apparently, they had regained consciousness at some point, only to pass out again upon seeing the Saiyan God and the princess having sex a few feet away from Them both. The moans of elation probably didn't help, either.

Quickly regaining her composure, Jill angrily snapped at the married couple. "Ange! Goku! My office! Now! Bring Zola and Salia with you, as well!" Upon hearing the voice of the officer, the princess screamed and passed out. Right after this happens, Goku nods as he picks up Zola, Salia, _and_ the now unconscious Ange before carrying them to Jills office.

Upon reaching their destination, all 3 girls ware now awake and standing side-by-side against the wall while Officers Jill and Bronson are standing in front of and lecturing them. Goku is also there, but he doesn't seem to be bothered by being seen having sex with his wife while naked in the least, if his clueless expression is anything to go by.

"WHY WERE YOU TWO HAVING SEX IN A PUBLIC AREA?! WAIT UNTIL YOU GO TO YOUR ROOM, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Jill roared at both Goku and Ange, one of who was embarrassed to tears, and the other one who just stood there with a look of confusion plastered on his face.

"Why?" Goku asks, sounding completely lost at this point. Everyone turns their head towards the Saiyan God and looks at him incredulously. Jill grows three tick marks on her forehead before chewing him out.

"BECAUSE IT'S IMMODEST! YOU KNOW THAT, NOW STOP SCREWING WITH ME!" Jill screamed out at angrily at the top of her lungs. While Chi-Chi had both used and explained the word "improper" to Goku before, she had never used or explained the word "immodest". Therefore, Goku asks the first thing that always comes to his mind whenever he hears a new word.

"Immodest? What's that? Is that some kind of food? What does it taste like?" Goku asked out of curiosity while drooling at the prospect of trying a new food.

Cue a round of face-faults.

Everyone got back up and looked at him as though he was the biggest idiot in the history of the world.

"NO!" Both officers yelled in unison.

"Well, I guess that explains Goku's actions...or at least part of them, anyways. The fighting on the other hand, is another matter entirely, Goku," Jill said in a very serious tone of voice and narrowing her eyes at the Saiyan God before addressing the other three as well. "That goes for the three of you girls as well. I'm dissapointed in you Salia, as I had expected better of you," The head officer told the blue-haired girl, who looked down apologetically.

"Now, each of you will write 50 pages of repentance essays, and they will be complete by tomorrow morning," Bronson told everyone. The three girls saluted, though the princess wondered why she had to do it. She didn't start the fight, after all. Goku, however, gave a different response.

"Umm...how do you write...or read, for that matter?" The innocent Saiyan God asked. He never used his vast knowledge unless he absolutely needed it, and he didn't ever think that he would ever need to know how to. Therefore, he hand't looked it up yet.

Cue another round of face-faults.

"YOU'RE ILLITERATE?! DID YOU GROW UP ON YOUR OWN IN A FOREST OR SOMETHING?!" Everyone in the room asked as their eyes shot 6 inches out of their skulls in a comedic fashion.

"Sorta. It was actually at the top of a mountain with no civilization anywhere nearby. I'd go hunting wild animals back when I lived with my grandpa. He got crushed by a large animal when I was about four years old, though, so from four until I grew up, yes, I lived on my own," Goku explained to everyone with his signature Son Grin plastered on his face.

Everyone in the room was now staring at the Saiyan God with wide eyes and slack-jawed upon learning this. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN SURVIVE?!" Everyone in the room screamed in utter shock. They could only imagine how hard his childhood must've been, and yet he somehow turned out so well! He has no reason to lie either, and based on what everyone knows of him, he wouldn't ever lie, period. It is just another mystery of the enigma known as Son Goku to them, though Ange has a few speculations.

"I was just stronger than any of the animals I ate" Goku replied, earning a deadpanned look from them all. That didn't explain anything!

"Anyways...Goku...I suppose you are no longer required to do this," Jill tells the Saiyan God, though the violent twitching of her right eyebrow makes it clear (to everyone except Goku) that she isn't happy about it at all. Still, that didn't mean there wasn't an alternate solution, if the ominous smirk on the other officer's face was anything to go by.

"If that's the case, then it looks like there's no choice but to have Ange do his workload, as well. That means 100 pages of repentance essays for you, young lady," Bronson says while looking directly in the princess's direction.

Ange yells at Bronson, stating that the punishment is unjust. The officer counters by reminding the princess that on top of fighting, she also got caught having sex in public, which makes this perfectly justifiable. Seething in anger, Ange clenched her teeth, saluted, sneezes, and slammed the door upon she and her husband leaving the office.

The next morning, both Goku and Ange wake up to the sound of Momoka's voice. "Good morning, you two! It's breakfast time!" As soon as Ange's maid had said those last three words, Goku rushed over and finished his half in under half a second, causing Momoka to sweatdrop. She doesn't think that she'll ever get used to that, no matter how many times It happens.

Deciding to move on, Momoka informs Ange that she has also finished the repentance essays last night for her and points towards the window where she sat them. When Ange doesn't respond, however, her maid goes over to check on her and gasps upon realizing that Ange is sick with a cold.

"A cold?!" Vivian shouts out worriedly, followed by Goku giving her an affirmative nod. He also told them that while all-powerful Gods can't catch colds, an immortal that isn't a deity apparently can, though none of them had the slightest idea of what he meant by that.

"Anywaaaays...Ange got a cold after she had her bath last night. She'll be on standby until her fever comes down. Until then, we will continue on missions without her," Zola explains to the other 6 girls in her unit, as well as to Goku.

"How much do you lose on break, again?" Rosalie asked the captain with a smirk. The older of the two red-headed women sounded pleasantly amused upon hearing about Ange's illness, though Zola frowned at her orange-haired subordinate. The captain seems to have mellowed out a bit for the better ever since Goku brought her back to life. He even gave her a new eyeball!

"One million per day," Zola while glaring at Rosalie, who's attitude towards the princess's health obviously pissed her off. The fact that Hilda and Chris were also enjoying Ange's suffering certainly didn't help ease Zola's tension either. "Come on, let's begin training!" Zola barked out in irritation.

**(FLASHBACK END)**

_Captain Zola of the 1st troop._

* * *

_Captain's log, March 6th:_

_Training continues without problems. It seems that without Ange, the squad's discipline is back to normal. Goku has been with us ever since Ange has fallen ill, but at the same time, there have been reports that he has also been seen in bed with the princess during the day. Is he also capable of being in more than one place at a time? Regardless, I want to handle Ange carefully when she returns, so that we can maintain this state. Casualties today: Zero._

**(FLASHBACK)**

Zola and Salia walk up to Mei, who is currently adjusting the Para-mails, and tell her to keep up the good work. When The captain asks about the Vilkiss, the young purple-haired girl on the maintenance crew tells her that it's always a wreck when Ange uses it, and that maintenance is a pain.

"Ange shouldn't be so wreckless with such a precious machine, dammit!" Salia states angrily. The Vilkiss is, after all, special to Salia.

"Oh well! She's keeping the money and the risks to herself," Mei says nonchalantly. Wait, what risks? Salia hasn't ever heard about about any risks before. When the reserve Dept. chief asks about them, the young purple-haired girl on on the maintenance crew informs her that she can sense the rider's feelings whenever she is working on their Para-mails. She then quotes Ange's feelings, stating that the princess is determined not to let anyone die by taking on all of the DRAGONS' attacks herself.

When both Zola and Salia tell Mei that she's overthinking things, she reminds the two that no one has died ever since Ange has started piloting the Villkiss, earning a gasp of realization from both Zola and Salia.

The captain herself and the reserve Dept. Chief go back and look at the captain's log and indeed realize that nobody has died since that time. Just then, the alarm for a DRAGON attack goes off, prompting everyone to "suit up" and get to their Para-mails.

"Captain to all units. Ange is away, so the seven of us will engage," Zola states to the 1st troop. Hilda groans in annoyance upon hearing this news and makes a comment about how much of a pain in the ass this is going to be. "Keep a tight formation once we enter the combat area. We'll focus fire to make up for our smaller size," Zola concludes, getting an affirmative reply from the other six women.

One of the girls then informs them that they are ready for lift-off. "Zola squad, ready for lift-off!" The captain exclaims before taking flight, along with the rest of her team.

Meanwhile, Ange tries to push herself to go after them, even though she's sick, only for her maid to get in front of the door to prevent the ill princess from leaving. "Move, I have to go help the others," Ange tells Momoka weakly as she stagers towards the door. when the maid protests, Ange says that she refuses to let anyone die. That's when Goku decides to chime in.

"You don't have to worry about that, Ange. I've already used the multi-form technique to split myself into. This way, I can be her with you and them at the same Time," Goku informed the two of them.

"YOU CAN SPLIT YOURSELF INTO MORE THAN ONE PERSON?!" Momoka and Ange exclaimed in shock, getting both a nod and a demonstration from the Saiyan God, leaving them both speechless.

"You never cease to amaze me, my husband. Thank you for being so helpful. I love you, my Super Saiyan God," Ange told Goku while smiling serenely at him before collapsing. Goku caught her before she could even fall to her knees. He then carried his wife over to the bed and put her there before also getting in beside her and pulling the covers over the two of them. He then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead.

Meanwhile, the rest of the 1st troop, along with the other Goku, are preparing to engage the DRAGONS. Suddenly, a massive dragon appears out of the dimensional rip, along with several smaller dragons.

Both Vivian and Ersha are alarmed at how big the large DRAGON is, while Hilda asks for Zola to tell her about the big one. However, the captain wasn't able to give her any information on it, as she had never seen such a thing before.

"Zola's never seen it?!" Rosalie shouted in shock. This was unheard of! This could also be problematic.

"Then it might be...it's...!" Chris said in an increasingly worried tone, fear lacing her voice. She obviously had an idea as to what it might be.

"A virgin," Hilda finished Chris's sentence for her.

"A virgin? No way! This is my first time seeing one!" One of the women in the control room stated excitedly.

"A virgin?" Asked Bronson in confusion. She had never heard of that term before.

Jill smirked at her fellow officer's reaction. "Is this the first time for you, officer? It's what we call a DRAGON that we've never seen before," She explained.

"We'll be stinking rich for just bringing home new information about it!" Rosalie exclaimed in excitement. She was looking forward to this, and the best part is that Ange wasn't there to take all the glory and money this time!

Hilda's thoughts were exactly the same. "Let's eat this virgin and go home to celebrate in a bath of money," Hilda said in glee, who got an affirmative reply from Rosalie.

Zola and Salia, however, wanted to be safe rather than sorry and opted to call Arzenal Island to request back up. This didn't sit well with with Hilda, though, as she didn't want to lose any money from doing such a thing. Still they were going to get a good amount, so it, so it didn't really matter.

As they went in to attack it, the DRAGON lights up the ground near it with a massive magic circle and causes the Para-mails start falling towards the ground. This results in shock panic among the entire unit.

"Strong gravity signature nearby the new-type DRAGON," Jill reported, getting a gasp from both Zola and Salia. Nobody on the 1st troop had ever seen a DRAGON use a gravity-based ability before.

When the girls all finally land on the ground, they are forced into defensive positions. Vivian then notices that the increase in gravity is caused by the massive horns that the new-type DRAGON is sporting on the right and left sides of it's head. She tries to throw her weapon at them, but the gravity brings it down before it gets there.

With a roar, the DRAGON suddenly increases the gravity even more, causing the ground to crater, and the Para-mails start to get crushed. All of the girls are now screaming for help. Suddenly, Vivian shocks everyone by willing her Para-mail to move towards her weapon. Upon reaching her weapon, she pulls her Para-mail's arm back to throw it, only for said arm of her mecha to shatter under the pressure. Just as things were looking hopeless unless Goku intervenes, Ange shows up to save the day.

"Ugh, I feel so dizzy. Let's get this over with," Ange states from under a white doctor's mask that covers the lower face, as well as a big, heavy coat that Momoka insisted on her wearing upon the princess's decision to go help her comrades.

"Ange, get away! You'll get caught in it's gravity!" Zola exclaims out of worry. Ange, however, tells her that she can take care of it and for her not to worry. The captain was furious at this point.

"I've had enough, you stupid bitch!" Zola roars at Ange, shocking her. "This DRAGON isn't weak enough for you to handle by yourself! You keep going off on your own! Listen to your commander if you don't want to die!" The captain yelled at Ange, shocking the princess even further, though she gave an affirmative reply to Zola.

The captain then ordered the princess to go straight up which she did. When Zola told Ange to adjust 3 degrees to the right 20, however, Ange had forgotten which way right was, and had to ask because of the state that her cold put her in. Though she started going the wrong way, the captain told the princess to go the other way, getting her to correct her mistake in time. Zola then ordered Ange to hold her position, which happened to be almost directly above the head of the massive DRAGON. However, things seemed to take a turn for the worst upon the next roar emitted by the colossal beast, which caused the gravity to intensify once again, causing Ange and her mecha to get pulled out of the sky and towards the ground as well.

"Ah, I think I'm falling, right? I am," Ange said calmly. Once again, the princess was out of it due to her fever. As Ange fell, Zola ordered her to kick the dragon's horn. She was, after all, being pulled down right towards it. Doing as told, she dropkicked the massive DRAGON's left horn from above and severed it. Upon doing so, the DRAGON screeched in pain before falling over.

However, it wasn't over yet. The DRAGON's other horn suddenly started to shine even brighter than before! It had somehow managed to transfer all of it's power into it's right horn!

Just as everyone was once again getting crushed by the gravity, they heard an all too familiar chant coming from a certain Saiyan God.

"KAAAAMEEEEE...

Everyone's eyes shot wide open upon hearing the familiar chant. Then a blue ball of energy appeared between his cupped hands. Wait, was he actually going to fire that massive attack from up there? It'd obliterate them all!

HAAAAMEEEEE ...

The ground started to shake violently as the blue light in his hands grew bigger, and large chunks of rocks started heading towards the atmosphere. Forget just them, the whole planet would be blown to bits if he fires it towards the ground! Just when they thought it was all over, he disappeared and reappeared right in front of the DRAGON's face, not even being remotely affected by the gravity, both of which shocked everyone to no end.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku roared as he unleashed the massive energy beam and instantly vaporized the DRAGON. He then immediately redirected the Kamehameha into space and made the attack fizzle out about halfway to the Sun.

Everyone just stared in shock as their brains processed what had just happened. After about 30 seconds of silence, the seven girls snap out of their dazes in unison and start to cheer for and congratulate both Goku and Ange before heading back to Arzenal Island.

Upon returning, everyone got a ridiculously massive amount of money. "So much money! I must be dreaming! It's not a dream!" Chris exclaimed with glee once she has received, causing her teammates to giggle.

In another area, Ange was disappointed with how little money she had just earned. "So little," she said in annoyance.

"All you did was break it's horn, after all, but we all survived thanks to you," Zola tells Ange in a friendly tone of voice.

Ange then reaches her hand out towards the captain, asking for more money. "For my troubles. I lost a lot of money from following your orders," The princess demands of Zola.

The captain states her that she takes back her thanks, only for Ange to walk up to her and threatens to expose her secret hobby (Sailor Moon outfit cosplay).

"Spend the rest of your life in bed!" Zola quietly yelled at Ange before quickly recovering and getting back on topic. "Ange is the reason that everyone made it out alive and got paid so much, so I don't want any of you girls targeting Ange during combat anymore. We've been through a lot, but we need to do what we can in this team. Ange, stop hoarding all the money. You can make enough without even trying. Commander's orders," Zola concluded.

When Chris and Rosalie came around and accepted Ange, Hilda continued to be obstinate, calling the two girls traitors and storming off. That night, Goku and the six girls-minus Hilda-congratulated her and threw her into the spa/hotsprings. When the princess asked why they did that, one of them told her that it is to wash away everything that's happened before. Then they all jumped in with her and started laughing happily whilst playing in the water. That night is the first time that she'd had so much fun with someone other than Goku.

**(FLASHBACK END)**

_Captain Zola of the 1st troop._

* * *

_Captain's log, March 7th:_

_"We defeated the DRAGONS again. Ange will pilot the Villkiss. I'm not entirely convinced, but that's fine for now. I will do what needs to be done as captain until the day of Libertus. Once again, the casualties are zero._

_Captain Zola of the 1st troop._

_LOG END._

* * *

"Damn, I went through Hell," Ange huffed the next morning as her maid was halting her get dressed in their cell, while Goku, who was also living there, was doing sit-ups.

"Still, I'm glad that everything worked out. Your fever is gone, too, Ange," Momoka replied cheerfully, causing Ange to give off a genuine smile.

Just then, Momoka said that she just received a Mana message, and that it's the imperial court secret channel. Ange gasps and runs up to the screen to hear a voice frantically asking for Momoka.

"Sylvia?!" Momoka asks in shock upon recognizing the voice belonging to the now-known Sylvia.

"Did you find my sister Angelise? Is my sister there? AH! Let go! Help me, my sister! Angelise!" Sylvia said in a panick before the connection went dead.

"Sylvia," Ange said as a horrified look made it's way onto her features. Just then, Goku put a hand on her shoulders, causing her to look up at him.

"Don't worry, I'll get her back, I promise," Goku told Ange and paused for a moment before concluding with a revelation that shook the two women to the core. "Also, I've let this go on for far too long. When I return...I will use my powers to remove the ability to use Mana in this world and turn all of humanity into Normas. It's time to put an end to this crap once and for all."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Chapter 10 complete! Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Until next time, peace out.**


	11. The Escape From Arzenal!

**DBZ &amp; CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

****DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.****

****Chapter 11: The Escape From Arzenal!****

As soon as Goku and Ange finish having Godlike sex, it is time for Goku and her, along with the other girls in the 1st troop, to practice/train on this beautiful day.

"Weather conditions clear. Visibility good. No anomalies in exercise programs. Eight nosedives...eight pivots, total four sets each. Then we'll work on a new formation for attacking Frigate-class foes. That will be today's training. Questions?" Zola explains/asks. One of the girls decides to be cute and drags out the word 'no' in a lackadaisical tone, causing Officer Bronson to grunt in annoyance.

"After Zola Squad launches, get ready for the tra. nsport craft landing. Group Three and Group Four, prepare for turnaround," (The maintenance worker) Mai instructs her subordinates.

Meanwhile, Ange is lost in thought, as she is troubled by the distress message that her sister sent her yesterday. Fond memories of the past that she spent with her sister start to flood her mind, such as playing with her hair in the grass, horseback riding with her, and and taking care of her when she was ill.

"Arresting gear connected. Launch system complete. All units ready for liftoff," Mei finishes.

"Zola Squad, lifting off," The captain states before taking to the skies, followed by another pilot taking flight. Now, it's Ange's turn to take flight.

"Ange, you're clear for liftoff," Hikaru, who is the Chief Dispatcher for Arzenal, told the princess. However, she was concentrating on her family troubles so much that she didn't notice. Getting no response, Hikaru once again told Goku's wife that she was ready for takeoff. Still no response.

Zola then uses the communicator and asks Ange why she's not responding.

"None of us have launched yet because we're stuck here behind your Para-mail, you constipated bitch. Seriously. Who's the burden here? Right Hilda?" She asks the older red-headed woman in annoyance. However, Hilda doesn't reply, worrying the orange-haired girl.

"What the Hell are you doing?! The fleet's right there! Emergency launch, hurry!" Bronson yells in frustration, followed by Mia informing Ange that she was going to be emergency launched. Or at that was the plan until the voice of a certain Saiyan God changed their minds.

"Nah, it's alright, let me do it," Goku inquired, surpising everyone. However, his way was different than anyone expected; on top of that nobody could figure out what he had done, though some began to speculate.

"Ange, can you hear me? It's Goku, and I'm speaking to you telepathically. I know you're worried, but everything will be okay, I promise. Therefore, you should stop worrying so much and launch your Para-mail, okay? The others are kinda getting antsy. They were about to send you into an emergency launch, and I wanted to inform you since it didn't sound that good. I'll be right there with you, as well as over where your sister is by making two of me. Are you ready?" Goku explained/asked, getting a mental nod from his wife. "Okay, then let's go!" Goku finished eagerly before cutting the mental link off.

With that, Goku they both took flight. Goku also split himself used the multiform technique and told Goku Number Two, as the other him will now be dubbed, to protect Ange's sister. Nodding, Goku Number Two used Instant Transmission to immediately appear next to Sylvia.

Olivier, the Novice Communications Operater for Arzenal, then announced that "the fleet" is coming in for landing.

As they were practicing, Viviana noticed flying nearby towards Arzenal. "Here it comes, the Festa!" The younger of the two red-heads exclaimed excitedly.

Ange doesn't seem to be familiar with the word "Festa". Therefore, a teammate decides to answer her question.

"So the fight DRAGONS in those things?" A girl asks from inside an airship carrying the equipment for, as the name implies, a festival, or festa for short.

"That's correct Misty," Another female voice answered the question of the girl now known as Misty, who is the Princess of the Kingdom of Rosenblum and a school acquaintance of Ange. The Rosenblum family also holds jurisdiction over Arzenal.

After awhile the Festa is set up, and all of the Norma, as well as many Gokus from use of the Multi-Form technique, are out having a wonderful time on the beach and in the ocean nearby. There are food stands, merry-go-rounds, clothing racks, tables with benches, a movie theater, body massages, a nurse's stand, pig races, and a person in a bear mascot costume going by the name Perolina and giving away balloons.

"Pero, Pero! Every good girl gets a present from Perolina!" The girl in the bear costume exclaims happily while handing the younger girls a balloon.

There were also girls in swimsuits, and a SIZZLING-HOT, swimsuit-wearing Goku in for each girl/lady. Of course, other than Ange and Momoka, none of the women/girls knew of Goku's ability to multiply himself, so most fainted from the amount of overwhelming shock upon seeing an army of Gokus Suddenly appear in front of them.

The reason that the Saiyan God used the Multi-Form technique is so that everyone can have a good time with him. This means that every girl/woman has a Goku of their own so that the females won't miss the Fiesta's fun from being distracted by only one of himself.

Meanwhile, Ange, Momoka, Salia, Zola, and four Gokus are currently walking around and looking at the attractions.

"So this is the Festa?" Ange asks in confusion, hoping for someone to elaborate for her. Fortunately for her, someone does.

"Every year, the humans give us just this one day off. We're relieved of all training until tomorrow. It's a one-day festival for us Norma. It's a day of hope for us, so we can endure a cruel tomorrow. Then again, it's been amazing for us ever since Goku came around, Nobody gets hurt or dies anymore, thanks to Ange's husband," Zola states happily. This results in all of the Gokus rubbing the back of their heads while giving off the famous Son Grin.

"A chance for the slaves to vent steam, huh? Fine. Then again, Goku makes it seem like we're all free, anyways, and I don't think any of us could be happier with him around. However, what is this?" Ange asks/states/asks whilst pointing to her swimsuit.

"It's a tradition. The uniforms and rider suits are too stuffy," Zola answers the princess.

"Ah, okay. Well, normally I'd be embarrassed, but this time, I guess it isn't such a bad thing," Ange said as she turned her head towards Goku and smiled with a blush on her face.

A little later, several girls-Rosalie and Chris included-have lined up for the pig race. When Chris starts looking around, Goku walks up and tells her not to worry about Hilda, as he already knows where she is. When she asks him how he could possibly know this, he explains to her that besides having one of himself with her, he can sense people's life energy. Eyes widening, she mentally wonders if there's anything he can't do.

Rosalie then startles the two with a yell and angrily throws up the tickets in the air upon losing the pig-racing bet, causing the two Gokus and Chris to sweatdrop at this action.

Over at the massage booth, Goku is massaging Ersha's back, and her ecstatic moans are proof enough that she is enjoying to the fullest.

At the movie theatre, Zola, Salia, and two other girls are enjoying a romantic movie.

While Hilda is walking around with an annoyed expression on her face, she spots Momoka, Ange, and the two Gokus talking about something serious.

Meanwhile, in a building just behind the festival, sits Misty Rosenblum and a few other women. "Thank you for coming so far, Princess Misty Rosenblum," Came the voice of Officer Bronson.

Arzenal administration is the Rosenblum's family duty," Misty replied with a soft expression on her face.

Misty was then asked if she has finished her baptism ritual, courtesy of Bronson, who then congratulated her upon receiving an affirmative response from Ange's classmate. Finishing the baptism ritual means that she is now a full member of the Royal Family of Rosenblum.

After taking a sip of tea from a teacup that was on a table nearby, Misty decides to speak up. "May I ask you something?" Getting an affirmative response from the bespectacled officer of Arzenal, she continues. "I've heard that Angelise is here. The Empire of Misurugi's First Princess, Angelise."

Of course, Bronson denies this. "Th-There is no such person here," She lies through her teeth when Goku suddenly appears!

"I'd _suggest _you tell the truth here, officer," The Saiyan God tells Bronson in a dangerous tone of voice as he suddenly appears right behind her from out of nowhere, shocking everyone in the room.

Misty then notices Bronson break out into a cold sweat with a horrified look on her face. O-Okay, okay! Yes, Ange-I mean Angelise is here! Why do you ask?"

Ange's classmate suddenly narrows her eyes at the bespectacled officer and causes said officer to flinch out of fear. Whatever her answer would've been, she knew that she is pretty much screwed.

"I wish to speak with Ange, _now. _Also, why exactly is _he_ here?" Misty asked while pointing at Goku. Just as Bronson was about to speak, The Saiyan God decided to answer the question himself.

"My name is Goku, and I've come to watch over this group of girls until I fix this whole 'human/Norma' mess. Therefore, I've decided to warn the people of Planet Earth that I will be erasing everyone's ability to use Mana and turn everyone into Normas after a certain mission. That way, everyone will be forced to acknowledge everyone as equals once more. Once that's done, I will bring the girls back out into society, should they wish it. Oh and one more thing, I'm also Ange's wife now," Goku explained with a dead serious look on his face.

Misty was about to start laughing at such claims until Bronson spoke up with a horrified look on her face. "N-No...YOU WOULDN'T! THE PLANET WILL FALL INTO CHAOS IF YOU DO THAT!" The bespectacled officer screamed in terror at this. From what she'd seen from him so far, she was almost certain that the Saiyan God wasn't just bluffing.

"What's going on here? Don't tell me that you actually believe such a thing! Nobody in their right mind would!" Misty shouted in frustration. However, Bronson wasn't about to falter here, not with the ability to use her Mana at stake.

"You don't understand Princess Rosenblum! This "man" is capable of feats that nobody could even imagine! He has enough power to blow up the planet if he ever feels like doing so! Please, listen to him!" The bespectacled officer begged of Misty, only to be glared at by Ange's classmate that promised sever punishment.

At this point, it was clear to Goku that nobody would bother listening to him. Knowing this, he mentally sent a telepathic message to everyone on the planet.

"People of Planet Earth! Mana has made all of you corrupt and caused you to treat the those you call Normas as less than human. Therefore, I will take away every earthling's ability to use Mana and turn you all into Normas. Maybe then all of you will finally see each other as equals once again. You've brought this on yourselves. Let this be a lesson to you all. Goodbye," Goku mentally told everyone in the world, much to their confusion, thought most of the world waved it off as their imagination. The only ones who recognize his voice are Misty, the women in the room, and those who live on Arzenal Island, and they are stunned by this announcement.

"T-T-Telepathy?!" Misty said in shock. She, along with all the other women in the room, suddenly felt dread welling up inside them. They all realized that if he really has such an ability and is planning to use it, then the entire world will erupt into chaos!

Before anyone had a chance to react, though, Goku spoke up. "As for you, Misty and Officer Bronson, I've just taken away the ability to use Mana from the two of you. If you don't believe me, then try to use it on me," He told the two calmy.

With the exception of Officer Bronson, everyone in the room blinked twice before laughing at the Saiyan God. "I don't feel any different," Misty said in a condescending tone of voice whilst smirking arrogantly at him, or at least until a loud scream of horror resounded throughout the room, courtesy of Officer Bronson.

"IT'S GONE! MY MANA'S GONE!" Bronson screamed at the top of her lungs before shakily curling up into the feedle position whilst rocking back and forth.

Misty then tried using hers, but she too fell into a state of pure, unadulterated shock and horror when nothing happened, falling to her knees as a result. "We're all doomed," Are the words that she was now repetitively whispering, and she showed no signs of stopping, either. This was followed by several more screams in the building, all coming from the Rosenblum Maids upon the realization that they are now unable to use mana anymore themselves.

"I think I've proved my point, so I've just given you both back the ability to use Mana...for now," Goku tells the two and pauses before saying the last couple of words with a smirk.

Just as the Saiyan God had promised, they were able to use Mana as soon as he had finished speaking, much to their disbelief.

Back at the Festa, Hilda is walking around when she spots Ange, Momoka, and two Gokus talking about something serious. Suddenly, Momoka tells Ange that there's a message for her from Officer Bronson, stating that there's someone who would like to meet her.

When Ange asks who, her maid tells her that it's Misty. At first Goku's wife doesn't seem to remember her, but a moment later she recalls seeing her at the soccer match.

"Misty Rosenblum?!" Ange asked in a combination of surprise and confusion. Goku's wife is now all ears upon hearing this unexpected development.

"I'm told that she's the representative of 'The fleet'. She'd like to meet you," Momoka told Ange.

In response, Ange huffed defiantly. "What would be the point? Does she want to mock me?" She asked in irritation. Her maid starts to say something, only for Ange to walk towards the bear costume mascot and get inside of it.

"I don't want to bother. I'm disappearing. Go away. You'll blow my cover if you're near me," Ange told her maid as she walking away with her Goku. When Momoka called out her name, the princess interrupted and stated that her name is Perolina.

Hilda, who's now hiding behind a nearby tent, looked on in curiosity as the scene unfolds between Ange and her maid.

As for Vivian, she and her own Goku are eating barbecue squid like there's no tomorrow. "This tastes so good!" The younger of the two red-headed girls exclaims excitedly.

"Sfuff iffs (Sure is)! Two Gokus sitting on the same bench reply in unison.

All 3 of you eat so much...," Mei, who is the girl that the other Goku is accompanying comments.

Vivian then informs Mei that she just wants to be ready for the upcoming sports festival. Their Gokus state that this is a light snack for them, causing the eyes of both girls to nearly bulge 6 inches out of their sockets and gape at him in disbelief as plates continue piling on top of each other with each passing second.

When Goku finishes his 43rd plate, he hears a girl's voice.

"Umm...sir, we're all out of squid. You ate them all..." The girl running the stand told him with comical anime tears running down her eyes, causing the two girls to sweatdrop.

"Oh, it's okay, I'll just make some more!" The Saiyan God exclaimed cheerfully. A second and a snap of his fingers later, the place is completely re-stocked with barbecue squid.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" Vivian, Mei, and the girl running the stand screamed at the top of their lungs at seeing what Goku had just done. 'H-H-H-H-H-Ho-Ho-HOW?!' The three girls barely were barely able mentally wonder in unison.

"More Please," He requested casually, causing the three girls to face-fault.

Ssuddenly the her a voice from behind them. "Ugh, squid stink," Officer Bronson rudely commented before walking away in a foul mood.

In the meantime, both Momoka and the Goku with her go to a stand with mini-dolls of the costuse bear mascot, Perolina, and picks out one of them for Ange.

Suddenly, the voice of Officer Bronson is heard frantically calling out for both Momoka and the Goku accompanying her. When Bronson asked the two of them where Ange went, Goku tells her that his wife has already agreed to go meet her and that he has already brought her back to Princess Misty Rosenblum. Sighing in relief, the bespectacled officer ran back towards the building behind the Festa.

The next event at the Festa is the Sports Festival, where the contestants play for one million in cash. The first contest in this event is called, "The horror! Bun-eating in melting swimsuits contest"!

While the first contest is about to start, a second Goku, along with Ange, appears out of nowhere, causing everyone in the room to let out a startled yelp. Upon Misty and her maids regaining their composure, The Princess of Rosenblum clears her throat and tells Ange that she has been wanting to see her and that she thought that it was a mistake when they declared her fellow princess as a Norma.

Ange, however, told Misty that she is a Norma and that she wants help escaping. Originally, Goku's wife had intended to bring a knife, but decided against it since Goku was with her. Still, she agreed willingly to take Ange with her.

As they were ready to leave, Ange is shocked when Misty informs her that the Misurugi Royal Family is to be executed someday for betraying the people's trust. Suddenly, a 3rd and 4th Goku suddenly appear along with Hilda and Momoka. Goku then explains that she tried to take his wife's maid as a hostage at gunpoint, but that he stopped her by shattering the gun with a light squeeze of the hand he held it in. The two Gokus then explained Hilda's past and what all she had endured just to survive for this day alone so that she can finally go home and see her mother. She just wanted to escape the island desperately. They also told Angelise and Misty to forgive Hilda because she was also going to bring the maid along for her master's sake, and that Momoka does want to go with them, so they decided to in the end, even though Ange had originally decided to leave her behind in the end.

The four girls, along with the four Gokus, left Arsenal Island on Misty's Royal Airship. There was also one more Goku that had just been recently added to fly near the airship and protect it from any possible threats on the way back.

As the ship departed, Officer Bronson and Officer Jill came running up just in time to see it take off. Jill then tells Bronson to call the boy.

As they land in a forest back in civilization on the next day, they open the hatch, only to find multiple guards with guns pointed at them. One of the Gokus walks up and let them fire at him. The police almost shit themselves in horror upon realizing that they aren't even scratching the guy. Suddenly, Goku sends all of the enemies into unconsciousness with but a thought.

Now with that out of the way, the four girls and the five Gokus all head out. After awhile of walking, they reach an abandoned gas station. Hilda looks inside the garage and finds a motorcycle, much to her joy.

They finally come up to a fork in the road with two signs, though the one with Misurugi Empire is crossed out. Just as Hilda was about to drive off, she stopped in order to tell the Ange goodbye. "Well, I guess this is where we part ways. Ange, you'd better not die."

"You too Hilda, though I doubt that Goku would allow that to begin with," Ange replied with a smirk to Hilda, who also smirked.

With that, they headed off to their destinations.

Meanwhile, the group of police that had just been knocked out got finally regained consciousness. "Ugh I just had the craziest dream about a bald-headed ghost driving me insane," All of the them said at once.

"It wasn't just a dream, you know. I was in your dreeeeeeaaams," A dreadfully familiar voice replied, causing the group of police's eyes to widen in horror. "I'm Ghost Nappa, and I'm...reeeeeaaaal. Yayz," The voice belonging to Ghost Nappa concluded upon appearing out of thin air with a loud popping sound.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" All of the men group of police officers screamed in horror. Following this they all put their guns to their temples before shooting and killing themselves.

"See ya' next chapter, everyone! Ghost Nappa, signing off," The Saiyan Ghost replied before vanishing once again.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

****Chapter 11 complete! Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Until next time, peace out!****


	12. Vegeta's Wrath! Ange In Danger!

**DBZ &amp; CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

******DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.******

******Chapter 12: Vegeta's Wrath! Ange In Danger?!******

After the demise of a certain group of cops at the end of last chapter, all of the multiple Gokus, except for the one on the infiltration mission in order to save Sylvia, rejoined back into one. As Hilda and Ange went their separate ways, Goku decided to be an idiot and asks Vegeta to meet the rest of the Norma over at Arzenal Island while he keeps watch over his wife. This, of course, leads to a long, boring argument because of Vegeta's unwilliness to go.

"No! I absolutely REFUSE to do anything of the sort!" Vegeta shouted in Goku's face. Why should he, the prince of all Saiyans, do what that clown Kakarot asks?

Aw, come on, Vegeta, it will be fun!" Goku tried to encourage his fellow omnipotent Saiyan God. However, it would take more than that to sway the proud Saiyan Prince.

"Why should I bother wasting my time around those cretins?! I will not change my mind on this matter, Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled at his rival with his trademark scowl intact. "All I want is some peace and quiet! Is that too much to ask for?!"

Goku huffed at the response. "Well it looks like _someone_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Well maybe everything would be fine if _someone _hadn't USED A DAMN BUCKET OF WATER TO WAKE ME UP WITH!" Vegeta retorted with a roar at the end.

While Goku was trying to persuade Vegeta to come meet his friends, Hilda was remembering the good times she had with her mother before being taken to Arzenal Island for the crime of being a Norma. 'At last, they could be a family again...," Were the thoughts running through the read-haired girl who had escaped Arzenal Island along with Goku's wife.

Meanwhile, Ange, along with her maid, had both finally made it back to their home country. It is now evening, and the two girls are currently armed, both currently hiding under one of the bridges of The Misurugi Empire.

Momoka had been asleep at some point, but the sound of a gun clicking causes her to immediately wake up. She starts to apologize to Ange for screwing up, but she as happy when the princess tells her to get some sleep so that she can be ready to move out at night. Upon seeing her maid going back to sleep, Ange looks to the sky and wonders if Hilda was able to find her mom.

As for Hilda, it was daytime when she was walking down a dirt road with several apple trees by the side. Hilda picked one of the apples and was about to eat it when she suddenly had a flashback of getting taken away to Arzenal Island by the cops, which caused her to lose her appetite.

Back with Ange, it is now nighttime in the kingdom of the Misurugi Empire, and Ange, along with Momoka, came out from behind the shrubs and into a building that is familiar to the princess. As the two girls are checking the building, they eventually run into another girl with short, brown hair working on a couple of vehichles.

"Hi Ahiko. It's been awhile, hasn't it? Stll working on maintenance? You're as dilignt as ever, I see," Ange greets the girl now known as Ahiko, who turns around to see the exhiled princess.

Upon seeing both Goku's wife and Momoka, Ahiko becomes scared beyond belief. "A-Angelise?! Is that really you?! O-Oh, yes. You c-cut your hair. It looks good-" Ahiko wasn't able to finish speaking, as she dropped her lantern, making her gasp in horror. "Please forgive me! Help me!" Ahiko screams whilst nearly hyperventilating out of fearing for her life.

Ange then walked up to the frightened girl with a hurt look on her face. "Akiho. Did you think I was going to hurt you?" Ahiko is unable to answer because she is too afraid to answer; instead, a look of horror is etched onto her features. She continues frantically gasping for air and shakes violently due to her petrification. Ahiko's reaction confirmed Ange's suspicions.

"So you believe it too? That Norma are violent, antisocial monsters? I may be a Norma, but I'm still me. Nothing's changed. I don't intend to harm you. Akiho, you're my friend," Ange explains to her old teammate.

"Friends? Of course. We're friends. Ahah! Ahah!" The brown-haired mana-using teenage girl laughed out, though the response is very forced, as is the smile she gives the exhiled princes.

Noticing the fear that the brown-haired girl is miserably failing to cover up, Ange's eyes close in both sadness and determination. "Ahiko, I have a request. Please promise me that you won't tell anyone that I was ever here."

Akiho agrees and earns a thankful nod from Goku's wife in return. As Ange and Momoka leave, Ahiko tries to make a call with her right hand, which is hidden behind her back. As she turns her head back, however, the shadow of a person descends over her, causing her to release a startled gasp. Ahiko looks upto see Ange, who is the owner of the shadow, standing above her.

"I thought so. You're the same as the rest of them," Ange stated with a blank expression.

Ahiko's face adopted a look of horror. "Get away from me, you monster!" She screamed at Ange.

Ange didn't take too kindly to being called a monster, so she kicks Ahiko's legs out from under her andies her up. Once that was done, Ange and Momoka take one of the vehicles and decide to head to the imperial palace.

In a certain area of the Misurugi Imperial City, many cars are currently lining the eets. Deep down next to the right side of the streets is a thin water passage with concrete walls on either side. This is where Ange and Momoka are currenty at as they head towards the palace.

"Angelise, Are you-" Momoka started to ask, only to be cut off by the girl in question.

"I'm fine," The exhiled princess told her maid. Goku's wife didn't want the purplette worrying about her just because of how heartless Ahiko had acted. However, it doesn't seem to work.

Sadness is evident on Momoka's face from how her master was just treated. "I'm so sorry that Ahiko-" For the second time in a row, she was cut off before she could finish speaking.

"It's alright. Besides, I was aware that something like this was probably going to happen, anyways. Thank you, Momoka, for being you. Also, Goku loves and cares about me more than I could've ever imagined. Not only is Goku my husband, he's also a God. He makes me complete, so it really doesn't matter to me what everyone thinks of me anymore," Ange explained, smiling at the mention of Goku. This also caused a smile to form on Momoka's face.

Earlier in the day, Hilda rides on a train towards her house. When she finally reaches her house, tears of joy threaten to leak from her eyes. However, she holds them back and steels herself as she reaches for the door handle."But Veget-" Goku is suddenly cut off as the last one of his multiple selves from the Multi-Form technique re-enters his own body. Ange's husband gasps in horror upon receiving the information gathered in regards to Ange's younger sister, Sylvia.

"Probably...a...trap...? So it might all be just a ruse...to kill MY WIFE...over something so idiotic...AND BY HER OWN SIBLINGS, OF ALL PEOPLE?!" The Saiyan God roared in anger. "Not only that, but I also need to save her parents!" He finished.

A tick mark suddenly appears on vegeta's head as it becomes 5 times larger than it's original size. "WHAT?! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOUR GOD SENSES ARE _STILL_ TURNED OFF?! YOU IDIOT!" The Prince of all Saiyans screams angrily at Goku.

"Yes, but why didn't you tell me about this sooner? You're all-powerful too, so you must've known that I haven't been using my omnipotent abilities!" Goku asks/yells at Vegeta in frustration.

"Actually, no, I didn't. As a fellow omnipotent God, I respect your privacy. Therefore, unless it's urgent, I've chosen to stay out of your business in regards to anything related to you, which apparently involves the entire planet that you are protecting," The Prince of all Saiyans he replies with his famous scowl still in place.

"Wait, how did you...nevermind, this isn't the time. Right now, I have to warn Ange of this and rescue her parents!" Goku states/exclaims before using Instant Transmission and returning to Planet Earth.

"FINALLY!" Vegeta exclaims in relief. "Now maybe I will be able to relax, or at least until _then_, anyways. For _their _sakes, I hope _they _make the right choice." Of course the guy has the all-knowing ability, but it doesn't mean that he'll ever use it to create predestination. He will still beat the living crap out of anyone manages to piss him off, though.

Back at her own house, Hilda opens the door and walks in to see her own mother at long last, only to be mistaken for her"new" younger sister's friend. Hilda immediately explains who she is to the woman, who then looks at her long-lost daughter with a horrified expression.

"I won't tell anyone you were here, but pease leave, I'm begging you! Just when I had finally gotten over it, you show up right here at my doorstep! As if it wasn't bad enough that I gave birth to a Norma! I wish that you were never born, you damn monster!" Hilda's mother screamed at her firstborn daughter and threw one of the pastries at the poor girl, hitting her in the breast.

At that moment, Hilda's heart shatters, and tears start to pour out of her eyes. Just as she is about to run off with screams and sobs of despair, a voice from the Heavens holding untold power suddenly unleashes an enraged roar.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The booming roar causes the planet to shake violently, paralyzing everyone and everything living on it with fear. It's as if this is a sign from an almighty God unleashing his wrath upon the world because he has finally had enough of humanity's evil ways. Hilda's mother, of course, is more fearful than anyone, considering the timing. Still, she reasoned that there could be several different, more logical solutions as to what's happening. However, that hope was crushed as soon as it came, thanks to a certain Saiyan ghost.

"Oooooh. Motherfucked up." Ghost Nappa said as he suddenly appeared out of thin air before disappearing again.

Before either Hilda or her mother could give a reaction, the roar intensifies, causing all of the universes and dimensions in exiistence to shake violently. A few seconds later, a blinding white light covers the sky.

When the light finally dispels, both Hilda's and her mother's eyes widen, their jaws drop, and they fall to their knees in absolute and utter shock at what they they see. The clouds suddenly part to reveal someone floating down between said clouds before gently landing five feet away from Hilda and her mother. Now standing before the red-haired ladies is what appears to be a man. He is wearing a blue, skin-tight, arrmorless, and sleeveless Saiyan bodysuit that shows off his Godlike physique that would even make a Greek God jealous. He also sports white gloves and white boots with a golden tip on each boot. He has bright red irises, bright red pupils, bright red eyebrows, and spiky bright red hair with a prominent widows peak. He also emitted a flame-like red and golden aura with sparkles rolling of it in droves. It's beauty is otherworldly, too dazzling and amazing to be anything less that of a divine being.

The man walks up to Hilda's mom while gritting his teeth in a mixture of disgust and rage. Suddenly, she feels an invisible force slam into into her. Said invisible force sends her flying backwards like a rocket before her body hits the wall and splatters into piieces, forming a human-sized bloodstain. Before Hilda could even react, the guy snaps his fingers, and her mom is sitting on the ground alive and physically uninjured! The woman's mental state, however, a bit of a wreck, if the screams of terror and the shit coming out of her ass is any indication. Still, the sight of her mother being brought back to life by someone like it was nothing special causes Hilda's eyes to buldge/stretch forwards from their sockets by sis inches as her jaw falls off her mouth. As she pick up her jaw and somehow reattaches it back in it's original location, she sees the guy raise his arm up towards her mother. As soon as he did this, tthe woman came flying right into his iron grip.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELF A MOTHER?! YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A WORTHLESS, NORMA-HATING PPIECE OF TRASH! YOU EVEN TURNED ON _YOUR OWN DAUGHTER _AND CALL HER A MONSTER JUST BECAUSE SHE HAPPENED TO BE BORN A NORMA! SHE NEVER ASKED TO BORN AS ONE! YET YOU DAMN IDIOTS GO AROUND BLINDLY BELIEVING ALL THESE LIES THAT ARE FED TO YOU WITHOUT EVER EVEN NOTICING THAT THE TRUTH HAS BEEN RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU FOR YEARS! IN ALL THAT TIME SHE'S LIVED WITH YOU IN THE BEFORE BEING TAKEN AWAY, DID SHE _EVER ONCE _DO ANYTHING THAT A MONSTER WOULD, HUH?! NO! WELL, SINCE YOU DESPISE NORMA SO MUCH, THEN I THINK IT'S ONLY FAIR THAT I, THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS AND THE OMNIPOTENT SUPER SAIYAN GOD, VEGETA, MAKE YOU ONE AS WELL! HAAAAAAA!" The guy now known as Vegeta roars out and turns Hilda's mom into a Norma. She immediately tries and, much to her horror, fails to use Mana, no matter how much or how hard she tries.

"Tch, I'm out of here. Hey woman, are you coming with me or not?" Vegeta asks irritably as he looks over at Hilda with his trademark scowl.

Hilda walks towards Vegeta with an angry expression and slaps him in the face, followed up by bringing him into a passionate kiss. Between Vegeta's all-knowing ability and the amazing effects that his Super Saiyan God form has on intimacy, the red-haired girl experienes a kiss that made her feel pleasure on a level that she never thought possible, even from sex. She cums nonstop during the entire kiss, which lasted for 60 seconds.

"Now that you've made me feel so good from that kiss, I expect you to take responsibility as my lover," Hilda tells the Prince of all Saiyans in a serious yet seductive tone of voice.

"Oh, so we're lovers now, are we? _Someone _wants to move fast. Sure, why not? I'm omnipotent, so it's not like anything can go wrong," Vegeta states in acceptance. They are about to kiss again when the sounds of multiple sirens from several police cars suddenly approach them. Around 30 police officers charge at the two lovers. However, they are stopped dead in their tracks by an invisible energy barrier before any of them could even get within 10 yards of the two.

"Begone!" Vegeta yelled at the officers, causing all of them to be sent flying away with a twinkle upon disappearing from sight. Now that the interference has been dealt wiith, the two lovers continue where they had left off and go into another passionate kiss right in front of Hilda's mother, who is currently unconscious due to being shellshocked by everything that happened in the last five minutes.

Now all that's left on Vegeta's mental checklist is to wait for Goku to return from his rescue mission so that the two of them will finally be able to fight.

Ange and Momoka are currently making their way towards the castle while trying to escape the multiple police cars that are chasing her. They eventually make it to and drive through a secret passageway that leads straight to the Royal Palace, losing the police in the process.

When the exhiled princess and her maid finally reach the castle, Ange sees her younger sister Sylvia on a balcony surrounded by guards at gunpoint. The two girls shoot at said guards and scare them away.

Ange and her little sister make their way towards each other for what seems to be an embrace, only for Sylvia to pull out a knife and stab her older sister in one of her arms. Ange, who is too stunned to move, and Momoka suddenly find themself trapped in a net, which was shot from the police that had snuck up on the two from behind.

"Why...?" Ange asks her yonger sister.

Using a hover chair, Sylvia floats over to her older sister. "Because you've ruined my life! You not only drug our name through the mud, but I also lost the use of my legs because of you! I wish you didn't exist, you damn monster!" The yonger sister of Ange screams, causing the exhiled princess to feel extremely hurt.

Ange's older brother Julio then tells Ange that he has been looking forward to seeing her current, dumbstruck expression for so long and tells her that he has something special in store for her before laughing evilly.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Chapter 12 complete! Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Until next time, peace out.**


	13. Royally Depraved Sexual Preferences

**DBZ &amp; CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

**Chapter 13: Royally Depraved Sexual Preferences**

Tricked by her brother. Beaten. Ridiculed. Publically humiliated. Tortured. And now they were going to _try_ to kill her via hanging from the gallows! Unbeknownst to her or anyone else, however, she was immortal thanks to Goku, but it didn't that it wouldn't hurt like all Hell. Goku. Was. PISSED! And that's putting it lightly. Her parents were already dead, now he uses Instant Transmission to immediately reach his wife.

Ange, who's wrists are chained and wearing nothing but torn rags, as well as having whip marks all over her body, has just had the noose placed around her neck to be hanged. Upon Julio's orders, the trap door opened and she started to fall. She braced herself for the end...only it never came. What _did_ come, however, were cries of shock from the crowd. Upon opening her eyes, she gasps at the sight of Goku holding her in his arms, bridal style!

Chills run down Ange's spine at her beloved husband saving her from this situation, and just in time, too. 'Still, what if he gotten here too late? What woulld he think if he had actually seen me go through all of that? What if he actually likes it? Would he eat me out and lick me clean as I was being whipped? Would he kiss my body as I squirm in pain? Would he be willing to have his way with my feet and my toes-rub his enormous dick on my two big toes strained by sticking/lifting as high up as they can go, and my eight little toes that I would curl in as tightly as possible until he finally cums all over them-as my lifeless body hangs there? What about if my neck didn't break? Would he make love to me while I struggle for air as I suffocate? Would let everyone here watch? I wish you would, my husband! I...I...G-GOKUUUU!' These depraved thoughts cause Ange to become extremely aroused as her nipples became pointy and rock-hard. She also rubs her legs against each other due to the heat that is building in her loins, and she finally jizzed all over both herself and Goku as the cum also seeped through her rags. Everyone else just stood there gawking in shock at the spectacle.

Little did the exhiled princess know that Goku heard every thought she had via telepathy, as well as having seen it all with his omnipotent abilities while he had been searching for her parents. "Okay, first, I made you immortal, so it's impossible for you to die. Secondly, I saw everything in my mind. Finally, I've never tried any of this before for sexual purposes or any other reason, but since you really want me to, then yes. Just let me take care of something first. I'll bring _them _back to life, but _these people_ have to die before that. Perhaps it'll be easier to set things straight this way. I'll give humanity one more chance before I decide to rid them of their ability to use mana, but proof of what am capable of is needed for this to happen, not just words. After what the people here have done to you, I think that they will be the perfect example for this task," He quietly answered, causing her to gasp and turn beet-red in the process, but she still nodded in the affirmative.

**PLAY SONG: "Hell" by Disturbed**

Smiling lovingly at her in return, the Saiyan God gently lowers her from the bridal position until she's standing on the ground again before turning towards the crowd, his eyes now hidden behind the dark shadow from his hair.

"Just because she's a Norma, you all make their lives a living Hell. You even tried to kill Ange just now. You all will pay for this," Goku states calmly, though the quiet rage in his voice is impossible to miss. This angers the crowd, and they start booing and insulting him as a result. A group of guards quickly surround him at open fire all at once upon Prince Julio's orders to kill the interference on the spot, and cheers erupt from the crowd as a result.

"SHUT UP!" Goku roared out almost as soon as they started cheering, followed by a massive lightning bolt that struck the ground inches behind Goku's back, hitting the ground. The force behind it sent the surrounding guards flying backwards five feet in the air before landing on their backs and skidding another 5 feet away. Then, much to everyone's shock and horror, multiple sounds similar to that of nickles hitting the floor from being dropped onto it are heard all around the Saiyan God. The bullets had all slid off of him and landed at Goku's boots without leaving so much as a scratch on him; in fact, the bullets took the damage!

"RAAAAAAAAH!" With a roar, Goku causes Planet Earth, along with all of the multiple universes and dimensions in existence, to shake violently as a blue light surrounds him before turning blindingly white, and everyone-Ange included-shields their eyes.

When the light dies down, everyone falls to their knees limply while shocked to the core at the sight before them. Goku's hair and eyebrows look the same except for the color, which is now bright red. Both his pupils and newly formed irises are also red. A glowing, red and gold flame-like aura surrounds him with bright, shining waves of dazzling sparkles rolling off, making it look otherworldy. Goku has just transformed into his Super Saiyan God form!

Everyone is shaking in fear at this point, with the exception of Ange, who is staring at him with wide eyes in amzement, wonder, and lust.

"FOR YOUR CRIMES AGAINST ANGE AND ALL THE OTHER NORMA, YOU WILL ALL DIE! HYAAAAH!" Goku roars as he fazes out and reappears instantly in front of Prince Julio. The Saiyan God then punches a hole through the stomach of said prince, who screams out in pain and shatters into nothingness a second later.

Goku then turns towards the terrified crowd. "NOW FOR THE REST OF YOU! HAAAAAAA!" He yells and fires a weak energy blast from his right hand, vaporizing everyone other than Ange. Screams of horror resound throughout the area just before they are all swallowed up by the blast. About 5 seconds later, the Saiyan God farts them back into existence.

"W-W-We're alive-OH FUCK! IT'S HIM!" One of the girls screams in terror, causing everyone to look up. They do so, and, much to the horror of everyone except for a certain lovestruck exhiled princess, see the Saiyan God floating about 15 yards above them. Since everyone is too paralyzed by fear to either move or speak, Goku clears his throat, catching the attention of everyone there.

"Alright everyone, listen up, because I'm going to set a few things straight here and now! I can see that all of you are wondering why you're alive since I blew you all to smithereens. You all also want to know why everyone here smells like crap," Goku stated, causing Ange to snicker at everyone there, much to their dismay. "The answer to the first question is that I decided to give you all another chance and bring everyone here back to life. I _am _an omnipotent God, after all. However, I was still extremely angry at how you all have treated _MY WIFE ANGE_, so I decided to fart all of you back into existence. By doing this, I've made it so that all of you will constantly reek of gas from my posterior until I sense that you have accepted Norma into your heart as equals. Until then, however, your lives are going to really _stink,_" Goku says and cracks a smirk, which changes into a loving smile as he turns to Ange, who starts laughing harder and longer than she ever has before in her entire life. The fact that all of them continue to gape motionlessly probably has something to do with it as well.

Just when things didn't seem like they could get any more bizarre, Ghost Nappa appears! "Hi. I'm Ghost Nappa, and these are my friends! The floating guy with a body is Goku. He is a God. The girl who is currently laughing at your asses is his wife, Ange. She was a prison bitch," The Saiyan Ghost says to everyone, which causes Ange to stop laughing and face-fault. "If you don't believe me, then just look at their wedding rings and see for yourselves. Anyways, _a God _married _a __Norma_. That makes her, _a Norma, _better than _any human_. Oh yeah, and the two of them are indeed legally and officially married. Goku teleported Ange and himself to the Realm of the Gods and got hitched there. Now I know what you are all thinking. If that's really true, then it doesn't count since they weren't wedded on this planet. Well, guess what bitches? A God's decision always overrules that of humanity's, so they can do whatever they want, and there isn't anything you all can do about it," Ghost Nappa finishes with a shit-eating grin on his face before disappearing.

Complete silence, even from the crickets. Realm of the Gods?! An omnipotent God married to a Norma?! All humans now less than a Norma?! It sounds completely absurd! Then again, after everything that everyone here has just seen and experienced, none of them could deny the possibility that all of this may very well be true. Forget being able to move or speak anymore. At this point, everyone except for Goku and Ange is blown away to such a degree that none of their minds are even capable of forming a single letter in the alphabet.

Again, Goku clears his throat and regains everyone's attention. "Anyways, since I am an all-powerful God, I make the rules here. You all _will _treat every Norma with the same level of respect as the rest of humanity, and all of you _will _go spread the word to the rest of the world as soon as I leave. For the ones who don't, I _will _know immediately, and I _will _turn those of you into Norma. Are we clear?" He finishes before landing a few feet in front of his wife as they all nod dumbly in response. Turning around, the Super Saiyan God gives a loving smile to Ange, who returns it with one of her own.

***LIME START***

Using his abilities as omnipotent God, Goku then alters a part of his own personality so that he can enjoy himself while honoring Ange's request. This way, he won't feel guilty for what he's about to do for her. Suddenly, his smile then turns back into a smirk as he walks up to Ange licks the cum off of her legs, causing her to moan from the feeling of how smooth, soft, and gentle her husband's tongue is while in his Super Saiyan God transformation. Everyone else's jaw now drops to the floor, as they are now even more shocked than before, as impossible as it seems. Once Goku finishes licking her legs clean of her semen, he utilizes his omnipotent abilities to make Sylvia's arm move on it's own so that she goes back to whipping the exhiled princess.

At the same time, Goku started kissing every wound on Ange's body. Everytime she takes a strike from the whip, he immediately plants a kiss on the new wound, causing every one of her screams of pain to morph into cries of pleasure. During the two or three seconds between the floggings, he would kiss all of the scars from the lashes that she had received from the previous whippings in the few moments prior to his arrival at unthinkable speeds. Unlike with each of the wounds from this round, though, he didn't heal these wounds with his kisses. Instead, he chose to leave them there before kissing them again. This shows that Goku has no problems with how she looks, no matter how much her outward appearance may change. This reminds her just how blessed she truly is to be married to him.

Suddenly, Ange shoves him to his knees, followed by grabbing his head and holding it firmly against her pussy. Whenever the whip strikes her, she shoves Goku's face more forcefully into her sacred area. This is also when he rams his tongue deep inside of her.

"GAH-Goku!" With each lashing, Ange lets out screams of pain while repeatedly crying out the name of her beloved husband in ecstacy. The mixture of both pain and pleasure sends her over the edge. "G-Gokuuuu! I'M CUMMING!" Ange screams as she climaxes, reaching a state of pure bliss.

Shattering the whip, Goku drinks every last drop of her love juices except for the bit on his lip in the shape of a mustache that he fails to notice. Seeing this, Ange giggles angelically as she uses one of her fingers to wipe off his cumstache and put it into her mouth. She then kisses him, transferring the jizz from her own mouth into his, which he swallows with a loving smile directed at her.

"You taste amazing, my princess," Goku whispers tenderly into the ear of his wife, who then gave him a passionate kiss while crying tears of joy. "Ready? " Golu asks his wife, who nods in the affirmative.

Picking her up bridal-style, the Saiyan God picks up the exhiled princess and takes her up to the noose. Making her mortal again, he then places the noose around her neck, drops the lever, appears floating in front of her, and watches her neck snap. She is dead...for now. He then pulls down his pants, puts his dick on her two big toes sticking up in the air, and starts rubbing his monster cock up and down slowly on them for a few seconds. After that, he moves it back and forth on her eight little toes before moving onto her feet and rubbing his wang in between them. For the 30 seconds that her brain stays alive before completely dying, her feet and toes contstantly twitch, spasm, and/or shake, on his massive dong. After 30 seconds, they, along with the rest of her body, stop moving altogether. This is also when he blows his load all over them. She then both immediately came back to life and instantly regained her immortality due to her husband's magic cum.

As soon as Ange came back to life, though, she started choking, though that's all that will happen, since she can't die as an immortal. 'Huh. Even though the pain of choking to death is the same as any other mortal human, it doesn't mean that she'd die. For example, if an immortal's lungs and brain are damaged or destroyed, then they would just magically reappear as they were before that happened. The downside for an immortal, however, is that the process just repeats itself, and Ange is no exception. Oh well, at least she won't rememer anything that kills her or anything that would cause irreversible damage, but that's besides the point. The point is that it isn't supposed to be enjoyable, even if someone is immortal. Why, then, does it seem like Ange's having the time of her life while she's squeezing my dick with her toes and giving me a footjob? Oh yeah, that's right. I looked up her sexual fantasies with my all-knowing ability. Man, I'll never make _that _mistake again. What kind of super masochist would want to dress up as a nurse while carrying around a giant shot with a 3-ft. long needle?!' Goku shivers at that last thought.

Goku is suddenly pulled out of his musings upon the feeling of something wet making contact with his own body. Looking up, he sees Ange...gag-moaning...and cumming on his torso from both the pain of being strangled by the noose around her neck and the pleasure of being able to rub her feet against his dick. 'I know that she gets turned on the most whenever she does this, but isn't that supposed to turn _me_ on? I feel like we've switched roles,' He thinks to himself with a huge sweatdrop on the back of his head. It made her happy, though, so he didn't mind. Noticing that she has just finished cumming, the Saiyan God walks up to the exiled princess.

"Are you ready, Ange?" Goku asks his wife lovingly.

"...tache...chloks...ofth," Ange told Goku while shakily pointing at his chest, wanting him to take his clothes off.

Strangely enough, the exhiled princess's husband translated it perfectly, and without using any of his abilities, to boot. He gives her a thumbs up and strips naked, causing her to blush-like always-at the sight of the love of her life's body.

***LIME END***

Just as they were about to get it on, Tusk comes and cuts the rope before hopping out, knocking Ange down, and landing between her legs by accident...again, completely ruining the moment.

"Tusk?" Ange asks surprised once she realizes that he is after kicking him off of her and into the scaffold. "Tusk...you really know how to ruin intimate moments, don't you?" She sighs before telling Goku that she is ready to go back to Arzenal Island until things change for the better. Changing back to his original personality and base form, Goku nods as he puts his clothes back on, picks up Ange bridal-style, and uses the Instant Transmission technique when Momoka grabs onto his shoulder, now heading off to their next destination. Tusk is also returned to ship, thanks to the Saiyan God, who no longer needs to make physical contact to send people and/or objects to another location.

Goku, Ange, and Momoka reappear back on Arzenal Island, only to have Jill storm up to the three of them and throw a punch at Ange's gut. However, Goku grabs the fist before she can even bring her arm forward two centimeters, effectively stopping it.

"Tch, follow me, Ange! You know, you're a pretty lucky fugitive to be brought back here in you loving husband's arms. I want you to reflect on what you've done, understand?" Jill ordered as she leads Ange to a prison cell, with Goku following her to be there with and for his wife. Ange nods at the officer, who is still scowling but nods back nonetheless, satisfied with the exiled princess's answer. Goku could easily escape, but rules are rules, and they aren't hurting anyone, so he might as well just let things take their course.

Jill stops at one of the jail cells and strips Ange of her rags, leaving the girl bare naked. She then throws the exiled princess into the cell, only for Goku to immediately faze out, reappear before before her, and catch her in midair. He then rushes the female commander and throws her onto the floor hard. As Goku goes back inside the cell with Ange still in his arms, Jill grunts angrily before slamming the door and storming off. The Saiyan God then lays his wife down gently on one of the two cement slabs held up by a chain on each side of the room, which are meant as beds. Jill then leaves exits the area, leaving Goku and Ange alone together in the prison cell.

"I love you, Ange. Soon this world will accept Norma's as equals, I promise," Goku says to Ange with a loving smile as he lies down on the same cement slab as her And brings her into an embrace.

Her husband's smile makes the naked, exiled princess feels like her hearts going to melt in pure bliss. "I know you will. I love you too, Goku," She replies and pulls him in for a deep, passionate kiss. For the next fifteen minutes, time seems to stand still for the two of them as they make out while lying on the cement slab/bed inside of the prison cell before falling asleep in each other's arms.

A few minutes later, both Salia and Ersha come to speak with Ange. "Wake up. Ange. it's no use. Do it," Salia tells Ersha, who then picks up the bucket of water and throws it onto the exiled princess and her husband, waking them both up.

"Where am I?/Gah, my steak!" Ange asks and Goku both exclaim at the same time as the two of them sit up and smile lovingly at one another before noticing that they are both both covered in water.

"Ange!" Salia shouts at the princess to get her attention. As soon as Goku's wife hears her squad's Deputy Chief's voice, she yelps and tries to cover herself with her arms.

"You are being informed of your punishment. Ange of Zola squad, for your desertion, you are to be places in the suspension quarters for one week. Your wealth and property will all be confiscated. This includes the Villkiss, of course," Salia informed Ange, who did not look happy in the least, if the way she grit her teeth and grunted angrily is anything to go by.

"You have to take responsibility. You're a deserter, after all. Hey. why? Why did you run away from here? We've been here since we were babies. We don't know the outside world, and we don't have anyone waiting for us. We have no reason to leave. There's no place for us Norma out there. So why?" Ersha spoke up next, her facial expression one of troubled and confused by Ange's actions.

Before an answer could be given by either Ange or Goku, Salia spoke first. "Ultimately it's because she's different from us. I shouldn't have trusted her."

As they both started to walk away, Goku suddenly was standing before them from outside of the cell that he was sharing with Ange! "Do you two really believe that? Her kid sister called out to her for help, but it was a trap," Goku, with a serious look on his face, told Ersha and Salia, both of who are now both wide-eyed at learning this new information. "Oh yeah and one more thing. Soon Norma _will _have a place in this world. I can promise you that," Goku finished and teleported back into Ange's prison cell.

"Goku...," Ange started to say with a grateful, loving smile, when she suddenly sneezed. She then saw a blanket and her clothes on the bedside next to where she had been sleeping with Goku moments ago. "Cold," She said with a shiver and wrapped herself in it. Goku, of course, isn't just going to let his beloved wife stay cold when he can do something about it, so he walks up to his wife and pulls her into a warm hug. With a truly happy smile, she puts her head on his chest and closes her eyes. "I wish we could stay like this forever," She tenderly whispers in the ear of her beloved Saiyan God.

"Shut up," Two very familiar voices to both Goku and Ange suddenly interrupt. "Vegeta!/Hilda!" Goku and Ange exclaim at the same time.

Ange started walking up to Hilda. "Stay away!" Hilda told Ange with a raise of her voice, but the princess still kept walking towards Zola's ex-lover.

"So you're back here too, huh?" Ange asked the red-haired girl, only to hear her sneeze. "Hilda! Are you okay?" Ange asks her friend and reaching over to her.

"I said stay away!" Hilda repeats angrily to the princess, sitting up and revealing her face, which was all beaten up.

"What happened to your face?!" Ange asked Hilda in shock and worry. It look like she'd gotten beaten senseless!

However, the red-haired girl wasn't going to talk that easily. "Why don't you tell me first?" Hilda asks/demands.

"Death sentence. I was stripped, beaten, mocked, and hanged," Ange said, holding her throat. "Then my beloved Goku saved me just in time," She finished.

"Yeah, but she was and is once more immortal, so it wouldn't have mattered anyways. Still, I killed them all. I did bring them back to life, though, and gave them another chance. Of course I was still very angry with them, so I made them come back toyou life through my posterior. Now they'll stink until they change. Oh, and they're already out spreading the word of what will happen to humanity if they don't change, so Norma and those who use Mana should be getting along with each other soon," Goku explained to Hilda and Vegeta. "Yeah, and then she wanted to hang while having me perform-mmm!" Goku is then cut off by Ange, who puts a hand over her husband's mouth while blushing a deep crimson red.

"Oh? I didn't know that you were so hardcore, Ange! Anyways, that's pretty impressive," Hilda commented with a sly smirk, resulting in steam coming out of the princess's ears.

"W-Well, what happened to you? " Ange asked, now extremely flustered.

"Hilda here got beaten up by 50 men here when I was flying around and looking for Kakarot here. I got tired of waiting after beating a small group senseless, so I told her to wait here while I went off to go look for him. While I was distracted, another group came along, this time with 50 guys, and beat her up. When I got back there, I went Super Saiyan God on their sorry asses and blew them the fuck up!" Vegeta yelled irritably, causing both Ange and Goku to sweatdrop.

"Then Vegeta told me that you two were coming here, and he flew me back while carrying me bridal-style. We were having so much fun until you two arrived, tch," Hilda chimed in, causing Vegeta to blush fiercely. "Although I'm curious as to why you continue to call Ange's husband Kakarot instead of Goku. Is that a nickname or something?"

The thought of giving anyone such a nickname causes Vegeta to face-fault. "How did you-who in the-nevermind. Kakarot is his Saiyan Name. Goku is the name given to him when he came here to this planet as a baby almost 3,000,000,000 Years ago," Vegeta explained to Hilda, who then thanked him for the explanation. The Saiyan Prince gives her a nod of acknowledgement in response, though his usual scowl stays in place.

**PLAY SONG: "DJ Sammy-We're In Heaven" by Do**

"Hey...did you ever find your mother, Hilda?" Ange asked the red-haired girl in the cell with her.

"She rejected me for being a Norma. When I was about to shatter, though, a miracle happened. A God came to save me. God Vegeta, and my man. If it wasn't for for him, then I would've lost all hope. I owe him everything," Hilda told the exiled princess and her husband, eliciting a warm smile from the two of them. "I can't believe that I'm dating a 3,000,000,000 year old omnipotent God from another planet who looks like he's 25 and has the body that even Zeus would kill for. In this Hell, of all places, and me, of all people. It just doesn't seem possible. It all feels like a dream."

Then Ange spoke up. "It's the same with Goku. If my extraterrestrial God hadn't come when he did, then I don't know what I would've done. He's saved me so many times, and I also owe him everything. It may not be much, but I have something that I want to do to for him."

Princess Ange then started singing in the prison cell to her beloved husband, Goku. Her voice is angelic-no, euphoric, as she swings her head her head side to side, causing her hair to swing back and forth beautifully before swinging her head back, looking up at the moonlight, which shines down on her beautifully through the barred window of the prison cell. Both Vegeta and Hilda fall into a peaceful sleep as Ange sings with passion. By the time she starts singing on the last line of the song, Goku interrupts her by planting his lips against hers and kisses her deeply and passionately.

***LEMON START***

Goku and Ange lock lips with each other. Ange can feel her husband's amazing muscles pressed up against her, making her aroused as her nipples to become hard. Goku can feel his wife's breasts up against his chest, as well as her pointy nipples poking against his chest, causing his perfect dick to become long and rock-hard.

Ange decides to sing during their love-making session, and starts once again from the beginning as she wraps her arms and legs around Goku. Ange then repetitively slides up and down Goku's gigantic cock slowly so as to adjust to his size, causing both him and herself to release cries of pleasure at this sensation. The Saiyan God begins groping the princess, arousing said princess even further. Tears started to fall from her eyes both at how amazing this felt, and because of how happy he makes her as she continues to sing. Removing his right hand from her right breast, he uses it to wipe the tears and causes her to smile serenely. Now he just had to wait until she gives him the sign to go faster.

Bucking her hips, Ange feels her husband filling her up completely, an experience that that words alone could not express, as it was indescribable. She tightens her grip, and a massive blush makes its way onto her face when she notices her breasts jiggling, and how tightly her inner walls are squeezing him inside her. She feels his hardness inside of her, causing her vision to go blurry.

"Gokuuuu!" Ange screams out in the utmost pleasure as she releases some pre-cum that moistens her sacred area and makes it easier for him to slide in and out of her womanhood, too. Before 5 seconds pass, Goku also screams out in ecstasy before releasing some pre-cum of his own into his wife's womanhood.

Now both are repetitively pounding into each other, and Goku starts matching his wife's rhythm. He then grunts at the outstanding experience of her tight walls clutching onto him. She now begins to ride him, causing dreamy sighs to escape from her lips and mix in with her song as she loses herself in ecstasy. Fondling her curvy rear, he persists in his movements while nibbling, licking, and sucking on her neck.

Moaning/Singing loudly in her dreamy state, Ange becomes entranced from the feel of her body being so heavily pleasures by her partner. Rolling her hips around in exhilaration, her body begins twitching wildly, sending electricity down her spine at how intense this moment is now becoming. Eyes half-lidded, she bounces up and down on his hardness, matching his thrusts that were currently already sending her over the edge. This was Further amplified when he began swirling his tongue around her neck and planting butterfly kisses from her neck to her breasts.

"G-Goku! Please, go faster!" Ange shouts, her riding never once losing momentum, her legs becoming wobbly from her man's thrusts.

Not needing any further encouragement from his wife, Goku begin to push more deeply, causing her to go wide-eyed in return. Grunting lightly, he braced himself and starts pummeling in and out of her vigorously, making her scream/sing out in pleasure with her round ass now smacking hard on his lap. The sounds of flesh connecting fills the room, along with grunts, moans, and Ange's singing, boundlessly arousing the two lovers to no end.

Ange keeps whimpering in song erotically as Goku continues slamming his hardness into her tight entrance. Bucking her hips repeatedly, she matches his movements, and a raging feeling accumulates deep within, a sensation that is truly becoming her addiction. Continuously landing on his lap, she keeps working her hips, savoring every second of this heavenly experience. It was pure satisfaction.

"G-Goku...I'm...I'm getting really close," The princess said/sang in the prison cell through short breaths before moaning/singing again loudly as her love relentlessly pounded deep into her core.

"Let's do this together, as I am also getting really close," The Saiyan God grunts loudly before pulling his right hand away and slapping her ass with it as he continues to deeply thrust his manhood inside of her.

Shivering in ecstasy at her husband's actions, Ange keeps moving up and down on his hardness with no intention of stopping as she screams/sings into the absolutely blissful moment of intimacy that she is now indulged in. Sweat starts trickling down from her forehead to her breasts, creating an enticing sight for her partner. Feeling his thrusts meeting the deepest reaches of her womanhood, she persisted with landing on his lap, her entire body twitching from this outstanding experience.

Staring at him, Ange meets Goku's lips for a steamy kiss as they continue to ride out their intense love making session. Spanking his wife's buttox, the Saiyan God continuously pummels inside of her at a heated pace. Forming a dazed look on her face, Ange moaned repeatedly as her inner walls tighten with each second that passes. She removes herself from the kiss and screams/sings erotically when his right hand firmly slaps her ass again, quickly sending her over the edge. She knew that she couldn't handle much more.

Goku tightened his hold even further and jetted even more furiously into his wife's core, granting the sounds of flesh connecting to run rampant in the prison cell. Ange's inner walls were now almost squeezing her husband, and she ventures off into a trance-like state. When The Saiyan God makes one final thrust, the princess's body shakes like an earthquake, and her eyes dreamily role into the back of her head as the duo loses themselves in _total ecstasy._

GOKUUUUUUU!" Upon finishing the song, Ange screams her love's name, and at the top of her lungs too, before climaxing outrageously, her fluids flowing out of her womanhood. At the same time, Goku roared loudly, shaking the building as he released his ungodly load, which went shooting inside of her.

***LEMON END***

After catching her breath, Ange smiles warmly at Goku and gazes warmly into his eyes as tears escaped her own.

"You're so amazing, Goku. I love you, my God. You mean everything to me," Ange whispers to Goku with a loving smile.

"I love you too, my princess. I feel the same way about you too, Ange," The Saiyan God tells the princess in a soft voice before bringing her into another kiss.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Chapter 13 done! Over 50,000 words! Woohoo! Please tell me what you think of the chapter. Feel free to REVIEW!**


	14. Goku vs Vegeta?

**DBZ &amp; CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

****DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.****

**Chapter 14: Goku vs. Vegeta?**

"A shift change?" Asks Vivian in confusion.

"First Troop has been relegated to backup, due to concerns about our readiness. Eleanor Squad is on deck today. Tomorrow it will be Betty Squad," Salia informed Zola's squadron, who were all eating a wonderful meal. Zola herself is not there, due to the fact that she is out with a stomach virus.

"Well, combat is out of the question with only five of us," Ersha told the group while taking another piece of food. "However, Goku can still use the multi-form technique, so he will be there to make sure that nobody dies."

"How can you be so nonchalant about this? If we don't get deployed, we don't get paid. Shit. Thanks a lot, breakout sisters," Rosalie asked/stated to Ersha at her laid back attitude before grumbling about Ange and Hilda.

Chris then decided to comment on the two girls. "I hope they never come back," Chris stated bitterly.

"Huh? You're right...," Rosalie replied to Chris's comment, though the orange-haired girl seemed troubled by her silver-haired friend's statement.

Meanwhile, Ange, Goku, Hilda, and Vegeta have just finished having a meal. Whenever their meager meals came, Goku would always create a ton of food for all four of them. The first time this had happened, Hilda realized that this is how Ange almost never ate at the cafeteria, yet never became malnourished. The two girls would always laugh whenever Goku and Vegeta would eat. It was amazing to Hilda to see just how much and how fast the two Saiyan Gods would eat at first, but didn't make it any less hilarious to see two grown guys competing against each other to see who could eat the most, especially when either of them could just make more appear with a thought.

Now two girls are discussing hygiene.

"Man, if only I could have a bath. How long have we been in here, anyways?" Ange, who's hair is extremely disheveled, asks Hilda, who's hair is also completely disheveled.

"A week," Ange's red-haired cellmate answered.

"No wonder you smell," The princess said, trying to be funny.

"You smell the same," Hilda retorted

"I don't ask for much. Just some water to bathe in," Ange stated tiredly.

"Hey, come on girls! You two smell Great!" Goku exclaimed cheerfully. "Isn't that right, Vegeta?"

"I've smelled worse," Vegeta answered, causing Goku and the two girls to sweatdrop.

"Hey, we could create a bath for both Ange and Hilda!" Goku exclaimed to his eternal rival who nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Ange runs up to her Goku and wraps her arms around him in a hug, while Hilda does the same with her Vegeta. Both girls' faces are streaming with tears of joy and gratitude as they lift their heads up. The two girls couldn't find words to describe just how much Goku and Vegeta mean to them in that moment.

So they each deeply and passionately kiss their respective man/God, which both happily return. Goku then picks Ange up bridal-style before laying her on their bench that they sleep on in the prison cell and getting on top of her. Vegeta also does the same with Hilda on the other bench in the prison cell.

"Are you really okay with making love to someone who smells and looks as bad as I do?" Ange asks her husband while looking away in shame.

"What are you talking about, Ange? I think that you smell and look amazing, maybe even better than ever," Goku answered with his famous Son grin, causing tears of happiness to fall from his wife's eyes as she gave her husband a smile full of unconditional love in return.

"By the way, we have had sex just over 14 times a day during the 7 days of this week, coming out to 99 times. This time will mark the 100th time in these last 7 days, so I'm going to make this time special," Goku told the/his princess.

"Hey Vegeta, are you ready?" Goku asked his long time friend/rival, who grinned excitedly, though it definitely would definitely bloodthirsty those who don't know him.

"So you're finally ready, eh, Kakarot? It's about time. Okay, I hope you two girls can wait just a bit longer. It'll be worth it, trust me," Vegeta replied before grabbing Hilda and vanishing. Before Ange could react, Grabs onto her and disappears as well.

Vegeta and his girlfriend, as well as Goku and his wife, reappear in the Realm of the Gods. Hilda's reaction is the same as Ange's when she first visited the place with Goku.

After Hilda calms down, Vegeta and Goku jump 10 yards apart from each other. "Alright girls, I hope you're both ready, because you're about to see what a battle between two omnipotent Gods look like! Enjoy the show! RAAAAAAH!" Vegeta stated before he and Goku both transform into Super Saiyan Gods. Less than a second later, Vegeta and Goku were already fighting.

Neither Ange nor Hilda could believe what was happening! They both moved too fast to even see! If it wasn't for the massive sonic booms that were big enough to make large craters in the ground from even 30,000 feet up into the air, then they would've thought that the two had disappeared!

Goku and Vegeta then both clenched their hands together, raised them above their head, and brought them down on each other. As they both hit the ground, massive craters were formed from where they landed as the ground continued to instantly repair itself.

Immediately, both Saiyan Gods get back up and fly higher up into the air than earlier before reciting the all too familiar names of their signature energy attacks.

Kaaaaameeeee.../Fiiiii...

...haaaaameeeee.../...naaaaal...

...HAAAAAAAAAA!/...FLAAAAAAAASH!

Goku fires off his Kamehameha Wave just as Vegeta does the same with his a Final Flash, both energy beams now headed straight towards one another. When the two energy beams collide at the center, they meld together and start to expand. The two continue expanding until the two reach the ground from 33,000,000 feet above. At this point, they immediately stop firing their beams and let them die out so that Ange and Hilda don't get caught up in the expansion of the energy beams.

Ange and Hilda are only able to fall to their knees and stare at their two beloved omnipotent warriors throughout the entire fight. The two girls were so blown away that they could barely register a thought. They _did,_ however, notice that their nipples have become the hardest and the perkiest that they have ever been before.

Once both Saiyan Gods float to the ground, they walk up to Ange and Hilda. "I believe that it's about time to head back. We're about to get a visit from someone, after all. It seems that Momoka is a bit too paranoid about the health of Kakarot's princess," Vegeta stated with his trademark scowl. "Apparently, the worthless piece of trash that runs the island isn't very happy about the servant girl interfering with the way things work there."

If Ange wanted to retort, then she did a perfect job of Not showing it. She probably Didn't even notice the comment that the Saiyan Prince had just made due to the shock of what she had just seen, if her shocked facial expression and unblinking wide eyes are any indication. With that, the four left for their next destination.

When they arrived, the sound of the door to this area of the building slammed Open, and Officer Jill walked right up to them. "Ange, your maid keeps bothering the staff. Therefore, you are sentenced to-" Jill is interrupted by Vegeta, who is _not_ happy about not being able to finish his fight with his eternal rival/friend.

"Now see here, woman! I've had just about enough of you! You may be in charge here right now, but that can easily be changed at anytime I so desire. So get out of here, and take your punishment with you before I come out there and send you STRAIGHT TO HELL!" Vegeta roared at the end, Shocking the head officer of Arzenal Island.

"I-FINE! Damn...grrraaah!" Jill shouted in frustration at the bane of her existence and stomped out of the area.

When she had finally left, Vegeta smirked and Goku turned to Ange. "So, did you enjoy the fight? Goku asked with his usual famous Son grin.

Ange and Hilda were breathing heavily on their hands and knees, and their mouths were both open as their tongues hung out. Their eyes were glazed over, and the inner sides of their eyebrows rose up, making it look as though the two girls are desperately longing and pleading for something...or someone.

"Kakarot? I don't think they can wait any longer." Vegeta asked/said with a smirk as he turned to his fellow Saiyan God. "At least we know that they enjoyed our little fight." Vegeta finished his piece, followed by picking Hilda up and laying her down on the prison cell's left bench.

Nodding, Goku does the same with Ange on the prison cell's other bench on the right while looking lovingly into his wife's eyes, who returns the gesture.

Both couples have taken their clothes off and are about to kiss when a sudden disruption is felt in the air right above Arzenal Island itself! Both Saiyan Gods look at each other for a few seconds before just shrugging and went back what they were doing. The other Goku and Vegeta from their multi-form technique would be there anyways, so it's nothing to worry about. With that in mind, Goku brings Ange into a deep, passionate kiss while Vegeta does the same with Hilda.

"Huh? Isn't this...?" One of the girls in the control room with Officer Jill trails off upon hearing and seeing a beep on one of the machines.

"It's a singular signature," A second girl in the control room answers. "It's right above Arzenal!"

Above the base of Arzenal Island, a distortion in the air forms around pink lighting before a tear between dimensions appears in the sky, along with a multitude of DRAGONs.

"More enemies in bound. Scuna class, six. No, 21. 65-wait, 128-no, too many to estimate," The second girl states, her composure already regained.

Officer Bronson then enters the room and chimes in. "We didn't even get a call. How?" She asks in confusion.

Jill then announces the situation to everyone inside the building, ordering everyone to deploy _all _Para-mails due to the sheer number of enemy DRAGONs. Bronson then voiced out her concerns about nobody being around to protect the base without any Para-mails left, only to gasp as a gun is thrown to her by one of the girls in the control room.

Guns come up from all around the island as the buildings self-defense system is activated and start shooting at the incoming DRAGONs, and hitting a few in the process. One of the DRAGONs makes it into the control room of the base, causing a panick. As soon as it roars, though, a boot goes right through it's back and out the other side of it's stomach, courtesy of Vegeta.

"Okay, who's next?" Vegeta asks with a smirk before flying off to find more targets, leaving the ladies in the control room to blink twice with dumbly confused Expressions gracing their features.

In another area of the base, more DRAGONs are attacking the hangar, where Zola Squad is currently shooting at. As one gets close to the team, a small, finger-sized yellow beam of energy goes straight through the DRAGON's neck before he flies off to his next target.

"Good thing we have Goku and Vegeta, eh, girls?" Ersha giggles, eliciting nods of agreement from her fellow teammates.

Suddenly, the rest of the DRAGONs start retreating back to the tear in dimensions whence they came upon hearing the sound of someone singing. Suddenly, 3 Para-mails appear from the other dimension to join the fray!

However, _these _Para-mails prove to be enemies when each of them launches a massive attack in unison towards the Para-mails of the Norma.

However, the Norma Para-mails, along with the Norma in them, of course, disappear and reappear off to the side, just as the attacks were about to wipe them out. They _did, _however, hit Arzenal Island, basically destroying half of it.

Goku and Ange were both having sex on one side of the cell, while Hilda and Vegeta were making love on the other side of the cell, both the guys in the Super Saiyan God transformation as part of the 100th-time-having-sex-in-a-week special. Suddenly, a large explosion, followed by a DRAGON crashing through the cell, ruined it all, or at least for the girls, anyways, if their terrified screams were anything to go by.

"WHAT! THE! FUUUUUUUUCK!" Vegeta screamed out in a rage, ready to crush every last remaining enemy out there.

Momoka then comes to see if the four are alright. Unlocking the cell door with her Mana, she has to hold her nose when Ange and Hilda come due to their stench. The two girls are about to go out and face the enemy as well until Vegeta spoke up.

"NOT SO DAMN FAST! DON'T YOU _DARE _INTERFERE! THEY'RE MIIIIIIIINE!" Vegeta roars out and shoots off after his soon-to-be victims.

"Vegeta, you forgot your clothes," Goku hollers out to the Saiyan Prince, but it was too late, as said Saiyan Prince was already too far away to hear his friend call out to him. Not that it would've gotten through to him anyways, due to the fact that he was so angry that he wouldn't have noticed even if he could've heard his fellow Saiyan God's voice.

Momoka then asked the two girls to take a bath. Ange wanted to, but Hilda grabbed her arm and pulled the princess with her, stating that they didn't have time right now. Goku followed the two girls, though he was dressed, unlike his eternal friend/rival.

"The Second Troop, along with the Third Troop, are both safe, thanks to Goku and Vegeta. However, neither of these troops are mentally fit to continue fighting," A woman reported to Officer Jill, who then ordered for all command authority to be given over to Zola of First Troop, who was ready to join the fray, regardless of her health. Jill then ordered for all the remaining Para-mails to attack the DRAGONs.

Goku, Ange, Hilda, and Momoka all went to the hangar, only to find it empty. Salia had decided to take the (ir)responsibility of piloting the Villkiss herself after an argument with Jill, who had told her to let Ange use it. Regardless, Hilda lends Ange a ride on her own, saving the Deputy Chief's ass.

the fight roars on, and Ange eventually gets the Villkiss back. The person in the enemy Para-mail decides that she's had enough, and starts singing, thereby powering up her machine for a massive attack again, turning it golden in the process. Ange recognizes the song and starts singing as well, and her machine starts to turn gold as well in preparation for a massive attack of her own.

They fire off their attacks, and they collide with one another, the beams both equal in power. Just then, a woman with blue hair appears from the enemy Para-mail and asks why a fake was able to use The Star Song. When Ange asked what the song was and what was going on, flashes of visions appeared before the two women of what looked...exactly like them!

"It looks like it's almost time," The 'enemy' blue-haired girl said cryptically and started to disappear. Ange cries out for her to wait, but she's already almost gone. Just as the mysterious bluenette is consumed in the light, she tells the princess that the truth is with Aura, whatever that meant, before disappearing in a flash of light and retreating back to her dimension, along with the DRAGONs.

The other two ships were about to follow, but just then, an enraged scream was heard for a split-second before he flew through both machines with his fist outstretched in less than a millisecond's time shattered them both, along with the two women piloting them. He sent a blast of energy through the closing portal, though, as a 'going-away gift'.

Ange, however, was too deep in thought to even notice the spectacle. "Truth?" The princess asked in confusion.

"I see. The last key was...a song," Jill said to herself as the First Troop heads back home.

Later that evening, something said about losing a plant startles Jill greatly. When she asks how long they have left the nurse of Arzenal Island told told Jill that she didn't know. She was about to say something else, but she trailed off, not finishing her reply.

After finally cooling off and becoming one person again by dispelling the multi-form technique, Vegeta returned to and entered the base, slamming the door behind him as he entered through the cafeteria. As he started walking past everyone while scowling, he noticed the shell-shocked stares coming from everyone but Goku, Ange, and Hilda.

"What?" The Saiyan Prince/God spat out, not in the mood to deal with whatever the Hell was going on with these girls.

"Vegeeeeeta...Vegeeeeeeta...," An eerily familiar voice sounded all around the cafeteria. "You forgot...your clothes," Ghost Nappa says as he suddenly appears a few inches away from the Saiyan Prince's face.

Slooooowly, Vegeta looks down to find that he is, indeed, in nothing but his birthday suit, as naked as the day he was born.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Vegeta screamed out at the top of his lungs.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Chapter 14 complete! Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Until next time, peace out!**


	15. Dark Secrets

**DBZ &amp; CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

****DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.****

**A/N: I will be busy for the next few days. Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 15: Dark Secrets**

Currently, the world leaders are all having a meeting in an unknown location. The reasons for this meeting is to discuss the "self-proclaimed" omnipotent God known as Goku, as well as the recent DRAGON attack. If that weren't enough, another man had appeared that appeared similar to Goku!

"To think that the DRAGON would launch an attack," One of the men stated in disbelief.

Another man, who sat next to and on the left of the first man to speak, spoke up next. "That Para-mail. It isn't a DRAGON's, is it?" He asked while he was looking at the enemy Para-mail from the attack during the time it had turned golden on a floating projection screen.

"It is the Misurugi royal family's duty to Manage the Singulars. mister Julio-no, Your Majesty, please explain," A woman then requested of Princess Ange's brother.

Prince-turned-King Julio, who looked like he was about to lose his sanity to fear thanks to a certain Saiyan God, somehow managed to reply shakily. "T-Th-There w-wasn't a-a-any s-sign w-wh-wha-whatsoever th-that t-t-the D-Dawn P-Pillar h-ha-had activ-v-v-vated! St-St-Still, w-who c-c-cares ab-bout that, tho-though?! The-e r-real P-problem he-here is G-G-GOKU AND THE NEWCOMER VEGETA!"

For a moment, the air was tense before the woman before finally broke the silence. "I can't take it anymore!" She screamed before puking from the stench coming off of Julio's body, along with everyone else at the meeting.

Julio glared at every one of them as they stopped a few feet away from the table on the other side of where he was sitting.

"Hey! Come back to the table this instant! I was _farted_ back into existence! on't blame me for something that I didn't do!" Prince Julio yelled indignantly at his fellow colleagues. "Anyways, we should resign ourselves to his demands! I've seen Goku in action with my own eyes! You all even smell what he did to me! This isn't a joke! We may actually have to go along with this! Otherwise, we'll all lose our Mana and become Norma! He was not bluffing, so we don't have any choice!" Julio finished fearfully.

Everyone else at the meeting then mumbled among themselves for a few minutes before finally reaching a decision.

Back at Arzenal Island, Ange and Goku are having sex once while Ange sings to to Goku in the process.

everyone was working on cleaning up the aftermath of the attack on their base. Officer Jill has also just assigned Hilda as the new Captain of the First Troop. When asked about Salia, Jill tells them that she's been put in detention for disobeying an order.

After Vegeta had congratulated Hilda, he and all but three people in the rest of the First Troop left to organize themselves and be on standby. The three people who had stayed behind, however, were Goku, Ange, and Momoka. Ange went up to the head officer of Arzenal island and asked her to explain everything upon making sure that her detention was over.

"Now, when we're so busy?" Asked Jill in an exasperated tone.

"Who do you think it was that saved everyone?" Ange quipped.

Sighing, Jill gave in. "Fine, Ange and Goku. But ditch the maid."

After going outside to the hotsprings, Jill told the two everything. Goku remained silent throughout the entire story, though it looked like he was quite angry, given he way that he usually reacts after having his eyes hidden by the shadow of his hair, like they were at the time.

When Jill had finished telling her story, Goku, who still had his eyes hidden behind the shadow of his baings, spoke in an eerily quiet voice, though the intense anger behind it was impossible to miss.

"That's right," Were the words that came from Goku's mouth.

Ange and Jill looked at him wide-eyed upon realizing that he must have seen the whole thing from where he was staying at the time, the Realm of the Gods. They were definitely pissed now.

The Saiyan God knew what they were about to ask him, so he answered before they could question his decision. "I didn't stop it because I wanted to give humanity another chance. I kept giving and giving until Ange here came was the next victim. It was the last straw! I'D HAD ENOUGH!" He roared at the end, causing a lighting bolt to strike nearby.

Now that they both understood all of this, they calmed down and gave him a nod of understanding, though that didn't mean that Jill was elated for him taking so long to make things right. She was a princess too!

Ange, on the other hand, felt overjoyed that things turned out the way they did, and it was all thanks to Goku. She brought her Saiyan God into a deep, passionate make out session as tears of joy stream down her cheeks.

When they finally break the kiss, they smile lovingly at each other. Their hormones now raging, both Goku and Ange leave the pool and rush back into their original room on Arzenal Island.

It was time once again.

***LEMON START***

Goku stepped back slightly and wiped away Ange's tears before smiling at her. Following suit, he brought her close once more and then kissed her tenderly, which she happily reciprocated. The princess's lips tasted really sweet as always as her partner deepened the kiss further, while he also began caressing her soft blond hair. Goku's tongue soon conquered Ange's mouth as it found the furthest reaches of her throat, and the blonde managed a cute moan as her tongue danced around with her partner's.

Ange instinctively wrapped her arms around Goku's neck, who in turned wrapped his arms around her curvy waist. She moaned happily into the passionate lip lock that she engaged her man with, as her tongue wildly rubbed against his. Tightening her grip around her lover, Ange felt herself being carried off into ecstasy as the make out session persisted. With that, she was gently pushed down onto the bed by her husband, who ended the kiss when he was on top of her.

"Ange, I have a request. I realize that you have wanted to sing while doing something intimate with me for a long time now, but haven't been able to work up the courage to do so. I want you to know that you have nothing to worry about. You have the most beautiful voice that I have ever heard, and I'd be honored if you would sing to me as we do this now," Goku told Ange in a sincere tone as he looked deep into the eyes of his beautiful blond-haired angel with a soft expression on his face.

This brought an overjoyed yet soft smile onto Ange's face, and she gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Yes! Of course I will! Hearing that from you means the world to me, Goku. I love you so much, my husband," She said lovingly while shedding slight tears.

Goku's eyes softened at the words while he smiled brightly at his wife, and he slowly brought his mouth to her neck before sucking on it as gently as he possibly could.

As Ange started singing, the Saiyan God's tongue continuously touched a delicate area on her body, which caused her to shudder at the sudden jolts of pleasure that she was now experiencing. The 16 year old girl twisted her head slightly while Goku kept planting kisses and soft licks, exciting her even further into the sensation and causing her voice to rise-though it still sounded beautiful, I might add-as she sang. Ange moaned adorably when her adoring man cupped her breasts from above her skin-tight bodysuit and slowly wriggled around the bed with joy. The princess then slowly got up and started undressing herself of the said bodysuit that everyone wears at Arzenal Island and quickly threw it on the floor.

Now stark naked, Ange's entire body is now visible to Goku, who smiled because his beautiful partner was easing into the loving moment of intimacy. The 3,000,000,000 year old Saiyan God with the looks of a 25 year old male kept his smile intact and slowly grabbed one of his wife's mounds by bringing his lover closer to him before kissing her affectionately. After the blonde brushed her lips with her love's, Goku removed his clothing as well. Everytime that Ange has been around the pure-hearted Saiyan God when he wasn't wearing clothes in the past, she has always blushed heavily while subconsciously roaming his amazing body, and this time was no different. Goku inwardly chuckled to himself upon seeing her reaction, happy that she was still as captivated as ever by his physique. He then held his woman down by the shoulders before proceeding to make out with her.

Shortly after, the black-haired Saiyan God broke the kiss, and his lips slowly trailed down to his lover's chest. Ange whimpered, and her face flushed upon the jolts of pleasure she felt from the love of her life, who was flicking his tongue all over her sensitive body. Goku brought his mouth towards the 16 year old girl's beautiful breasts, and then he gently squeezed them before sucking on them alternatively. The princess moaned as she threw her head back in the utmost joy and happiness, if her voice suddenly rising to a _high_ soprano as she sang was anything to go by. She slowly came down from her sudden high before letting out smaller moans as the black-haired Saiyan God continued to play with her mounds.

"You truly are beautiful, Ange," Goku whispered in a loving and delicate tone as he moved his free hand down his partner's body, purposely slowing down to further tease her.

Ange had to stop singing momentarily upon her eyes moistening and voice cracking when hearing this from her loving man, which caused her to look at him with the utmost affection. The princess shivered when she felt the black-haired Saiyan God's warm hand go down her body before she suddenly arched her back in pleasure when his hand rubbed on her wet nether lips. Goku slowly started kissing his way down from Ange's neck, breasts, and stomach until he reached the place he wanted, which was his wife's twitching womanhood. Smiling to himself, he quickly brought his mouth over to his woman's wet folds and began licking the lips, quickly sending both the blonde and her over the edge.

"Goku, that feels so good!" Ange cried out as she quickly placed her hands on her husband's head before giving off pleasurable moans at this amazing sensation.

Goku chuckled as he continued to lick his blond-haired beauty's folds, bringing her to a whole different high and causing her voice to suddenly rise as she sang, skipping over soprano and going straight into an erotic yet still beautifully melodic scream when he lightly sucked on her clit. This action really seemed to entice Ange, so the young-looking man slowly pulled his woman closer to him before licking her deeply, and the cute whimpers resulting from it gave him all the reason to continue. The blonde quivered at this amazing feeling before moaning loudly as Goku started caressing her breasts with his hands. With that, he delved his tongue deeper inside his wife, who quickly screamed out in satisfaction. This made her realize that the experience was becoming too much for her to handle.

"Ahhh! Gokuuu!" Ange shouted in pleasure and then removed her hands from her man's amazing spiky, black hair before clutching the bed sheets tightly.

Goku removed his tongue slightly and then furiously started sucking on Ange's clit, causing her to arch her back further as her angelic singing and moaning resonated throughout the room. He then gradually brought his right hand over to his 16 year old wife's lower region before dipping a finger inside her wet heat. He then started pumping in and out of her entrance, and Ange twitched as her eyes went wide while a trance-like state formed on her face.

With that, the black-haired Saiyan God quickly removed his mouth from his wife's lower lips and then began rubbing on them before licking them again. In return, the blonde's body began twitching wildly as the love of her life started thrusting his finger into her womanhood again, continuously brushing his lips on her folds all the while. Hearing those screams of pleasure only gave the young-looking man to persist in his movements. He kept pumping in and out of his beautiful lady at a heated pace, to which her tight inner walls began squeezing him.

Ange was slowly losing herself to the ecstasy that her lover was providing her with, and her mouth opened widely when she felt what was approaching her. "I-I… I can't hold back anymore!" She exclaimed before her eyes bulged slightly as her walls finally clamped down.

"GOKU!" Ange yelled right before erotically screaming out the last word of her song at the top of her lungs as she climaxed into her partner's mouth. She then panted heavily, and her body slowly stopped twitching.

The black-haired Saiyan God simply accepted the drink as he leaned up and swallowed it all. "Not only are you a sweet person Ange, but you taste really sweet as well." He complimented before licking his fingers.

Blushing beet red upon seeing the actions of her husband, Ange huffed adorably as she finally came down from her high. Goku smirked before grabbing his woman's ankle and pulling her until she was fully underneath him, straddling her hips and switching positions so that his blonde wife was on top.

knowing what her husband wanted, Ange slowly crawled down south, to which slowly began removing the black-haired Saiyan God's boxers as a volcanic blush swiftly erupted on her features. The size of her husband's hardness never ceases to amaze the blonde, who gulped nervously before trembling in excitement as heat began spreading throughout her entire body. Upon seeing this, Goku chuckled and let his beautiful wife do her thing because he wanted her to go at her own pace.

"No matter how many times I see it, I always find it amazing that it can be so big. I can't help but wonder how I always handle it so well," Ange whispered as she tenderly began stroking her husband with a gentle and loving touch, while her cute blush remained intact.

Goku smirked at his wife's words and ran a few fingers through her hair before groaning slightly as he felt the touch of Ange's delicate fingers. In return, the blonde smiled as she looked at the love of her life being pleased by what she was doing. With this in mind, she began licking the member to further please the one she loves so much. On impulse, Ange started pumping with one hand while she licked the head with her tongue, before bringing her mouth over the hardness as she began sucking on it.

"Just like that, my princess. Your mouth feels amazing," Goku growled huskily, to which his gorgeous lady blushed and nodded with a radiant smile, knowing that her husband was feeling good.

As she got accustomed to this, Ange mouthed him deeper inside her and could now feel the thickness reach the depths of her throat. Hearing her adoring man's grunts of approval, the 16 year old girl started managing a few deep throughts, but she wasn't ever able to hold it for long until she had gotten warmed up. However, she didn't care for how long that would take, which was usually only 30 seconds-because she loved Goku, and she would do anything for him. She wanted to make him feel as thoroughly pleased as she felt when he was sending her off into ecstasy. With that, the blonde decided to bite the bullet and began bobbing her head up and down rhythmically as she mouthed the hardness like never before.

Ange quickly got used to the faster speed, and she was now taking in her man like it was second nature to her. She kept bobbing her head vigorously while beginning to rub her husband's thighs with her affectionate touch. As soon as the love of her life's grunts hit her eardrums, Ange felt so proud that she was making her black-haired Saiyan God feel good and continuously sucked him heatedly. At this point, Goku realized how close he was as he felt himself twitch inside his wife's mouth. The feeling of his princess on him, along with her hands, her beautiful face, and the blissful intimate moment simply became too much for the pure-hearted Saiyan God to bare.

"Ange, I'm cumming!" Goku growled as he gripped the bed sheets before ejaculating deep into his wife's mouth.

Eyes widening instantly, Ange felt her handsome partner's fluids rushing inside her, but she tried her best to swallow everything and not let it go to waste. After savoring and swallowing the release, she slowly took her mouth off her husband's hardness and then felt some of the fluids drop on her fingers. She smiled as she simply brought her wet fingers up to her mouth and licked them clean.

Pleased that she was all done gulping down her new favorite drink, the blonde began licking her lips. "That was really tasty Goku," She said happily with a slight blush on her face.

Goku smiled as he grabbed a hold of his lady's arm and they interchanged their position. Ange was now laying on her back, and both lovers were looking each other deep in the eyes. Goku leaned in to kiss the top of Ange's head, causing her to smile softly.

"Are you ready?" The black-haired Saiyan God asked his wonderful woman with an expression that held nothing but love and affection.

Nodding, the princess smiled back lovingly and relaxed as she awaited the inevitable.

Goku gently pushed inside as he felt the tight inner walls of his gorgeous angel squeeze his hardness. His eyes softened, and he smiled as he cupped his woman's cheek and kissed his beautiful wife while slowly starting to move his manhood in and out of her womanood.

Ange felt her womanhood writhe in pleasure as she felt herself get filled completely, as her husband was inside herself. Her eyes showed the utmost love and affection for the Super Saiyan God.

Kissing her eyelashes, Goku smiled softly before beginning to move faster and harder, while the blonde's heavenly moans filled the room that the both of them were originally living at on Arzenal Island. Goku saw the blissful look that formed on his wife's face, and his smile never wavered as he pushed himself deeper inside her. As a result, Ange started screaming out in pleasure from this wonderful sensation. The blonde panted and formed a radiant smile of he own as she slowly began bucking her hips to match her husband's movements. Goku grunted at the feel of his wife's tight inner walls squeezing him and used his hands to hold her before thrusting deeper into her core.

"I love this feeling of being with you and I never want it to end. I love you so much, Goku!" Goku yelled at the top her lungs before moaning as her beautiful breasts jiggled back and forth from her husband's thrusts.

Goku smiled fondly at his lady's words before leaning in and kissing her passionately, which she simply melted into. "It will definitely last forever, and I will always love you too, I give you my word," He told her warmly in response as he looked down at his stunning blonde-haired angel.

Ange became lost in a sea of pleasure as she felt the love of her life move his hands towards her breasts, and then proceeding to caress and massage them with a gentle touch. Goku slowly leaned in and started sucking on his wife's mounds alternatively, while the blonde moaned loudly and arching her back. Keeping one hand on his partner's jiggling breasts, the black-haired Saiyan God brought his other one downwards and slowly rubbed on her folds while continuously pummeling inside her.

This pleasure was getting too much to handle for Ange and her eyes shut tight as this went on. "G-Goku, I am coming close." She voiced out in a weak voice before slowly wriggling around on the bed with a worn smile on her face.

Goku grunted before giving her a nod. "Go on Ange. Let it all go," He huskily said, to which his wife quivered with pleasure and moaned loudly as the Saiyan God repeatedly jetted into her entrance.

As the intimacy was at full throttle, Ange was quickly being sent over the edge. Each time Goku would thrust deeply into her womanhood, she felt her walls clamping and a raging pressure building inside of her. It was paradise and the feeling of being so thoroughly pleasured by the love of her life was becoming too much for her to handle. Moans escaped her while a blush rose to her cheeks at the sight of her breasts becoming squeezed against her man's chest when he leaned into her for a kiss.

Pulling away quickly, Goku realized that his woman was reaching her limit, and he kept thrusting rhythmically while using his hands to massage Ange's breasts alternatively. Closing in once more, he quickly began sucking on the perky mounds before fondling them in his hands as his thrusts persisted. He then used the hand he now had on his wife's stomach and began vigorously rubbing on her folds, while continually pummeling into her core. With this, the blonde was moaning and screaming in pleasure before her eyes slowly rolled to the back of her head as her walls finally collapsed.

"G-Goku! Ohhhhh Kami!" Ange screamed as her liquids rushed from within her and completely drenched her husband's hardness.

The princess was in a daze, as that was always one of the best three things she had experienced in her life. Coming down from her high, she realized that Goku was slowly pulling out of her, which caused her to moan angelically as her fluids leaked out of her womanhood. The black-haired Saiyan God smiled fondly at Ange and gently kissed her on the lips, which she simply melted into before she deepened the action. Goku positioned himself near his wife and held each other delicately for a short while before Goku spoke up again.

The young-looking Saiyan God then leaned into the blonde's ear. "Can you handle a little bit more?" He asked lovingly before moving back to see his wife.

"You know that I can, my love," Ange pouted cutely, which caused Goku to chuckle before passionately making out with her again.

The black-haired Saiyan God then picked up his wife and carried her bridal-style to the nearest wall before backing her into it. The 16 year old girl's serene smile never wavered as her handsome husband delicately carried her.

"Wrap your arms around my neck and your legs around my waist, Ange," Goku said, to which the blonde nodded before following her loving partner's instructions.

When Ange was securely wrapped around Goku, he wrapped his own arms around her waist. The 16 year old girl slowly slid down as she could feel her husband's hardness gradually taking into her warmth. Ange moaned loudly at the feeling and then tightened her grip around the black-haired Saiyan God, who grunted as he slowly began to thrust into her entrance. The blonde instinctively started bucking her hips while her loving husband held onto her ass. She then began experiencing something which simply couldn't be expressed in words. It was beyond comprehension.

Goku continued pummeling into his beautiful wife's warmth, and her tight walls ground him in return. Ange's amazing, pointy nipples rubbed all over Goku's chest as her breasts jiggled, causing him to moan as he thrusted deep into his lover's womanhood. In return, the 16 year old girl placed her head over his shoulder and shuddered in pleasure.

"OH Goku!" Ange screamed at this amazing sensation because, as always, it was quickly becoming an addiction for her because of her husbands powers as a God. She quickly braced herself as the thrusts into her entrance persisted.

Goku grunted as he pounded into Ange, whose innards ground his length. A blush formed on the blond-haired girl that covered her entire face upon feeling both her womanhood tightening on her husband, and her breasts continuously jiggling against his chiseled chest. Goku pushed deeply into his wife, who moaned loudly as she began riding him rhythmically. Ange quickly brought her mouth towards her man's ear and licked on the lobe, while Goku groped her buttocks and pushed deep within her. The Saiyan God then cupped his wife's perky breasts and rubbed them together as they bounced, causing the blonde to blush again before moaning again.

Goku started nibbling, licking, and sucking on his partner's neck as he toyed with her breasts and caressed them gently. Meanwhile, Ange couldn't handle this anymore because the very feeling was causing her eyesight to get glossy. Moaning loudly, she began bouncing up and down, trying to match the love of her life's movements, while Goku kept thrusting deep into her womanhood.

"I...feel it again, Goku. I feel myself getting there again," Ange mumbled before huffing as she began riding her partner at a heated pace, causing her legs became wobbly in the process.

The young-looking Saiyan God nodded as he pushed more deeply into the blonde, causing her to go wide-eyed. "I'm getting there too, Ange. Let's do this together," He grunted loudly and then braced himself before vigorously pummeling in and out of his wife, making her scream out in pleasure.

Ange trickled her fingers through her husband's hair and trembled as the love of her life slammed his hardness into her tight entrance. Goku groaned as he pumped himself further into his beautiful wife while her plump ass smacked on his lap. The blonde bucked her hips in sync with her partner's thrusts and whimpered as the black-haired Saiyan God caressed her rear. Ange moaned louder and louder as she kept landing her husband, who grunted as he continued his thrusting. Ange then looked at Goku with a dazed look on her face before bouncing on him at an incredibly furious pace as sweat trickled down her forehead.

Goku grunted loudly, and he also started pummeling even faster into his wife. The blush remained strong on the blond-haired girl's face as the black-haired Saiyan God pounded into her womanhood, her tight insides rubbing onto him. The sounds of flesh connecting filled the room as the grunts and moans aroused Ange and Goku to no end, causing them to continue their blissful moment of intimacy. Goku kept his pace and held out as long as he could, until they finally lost themselves in _total ecstasy_.

"GOKU!"

"ANGE!"

As Ange screamed her release, her warmth clamped down on Goku's hardness, and her vision became hazy as she felt her fluids gush. The black-haired Saiyan God growled as he spurted his warm load deep into the blonde before they both looked at each other and locked lips with a passion. Goku separated from the kiss and removed himself from his loving wife's womanhood, while the blonde moaned loudly as her husband's fluids flooded her innards and leaked out of her.

Ange kept herself securely wrapped around the love of her life as the pure-hearted Saiyan God slowly walked over to the bed and lowered himself onto it. With that, the princess unwrapped her legs from Goku and rolled to the soft bed sheets, panting heavily before turning to her husband with the utmost love and affection. Goku smiled as he gently began playing with his blond-haired angel's hair, and the woman in question simply looked at him with moist eyes.

Ange then looked at Goku and gave him a serene smile. "I truly and undeniably love you with all my heart, and nothing will ever change that, Goku. You are my everything, _my Saiyan God_," She told the love of her life with tears forming in her eyes.

"Every time I look at you, it brings a smile to my face. You mean more to me than words can describe, and I feel the same way, Ange," Goku told his wife softly before taking a pause to see her looking at him intently with tears forming once more.

The Saiyan God formed a loving smile on his face. "I love you too, _my princess,_" He whispered, to which Ange just lost it and immediately started sobbing into his chest as the two of them were now practically glued together.

Goku wiped Ange's tears and gave her one of his famous Son grins before bringing her into a soft, tender kiss. The two of them separated and smiled once more as the princess happily laid in her husband's protective arms. She knew that everything would be okay with him by her side, and _nothing _is ever going to change that.

***LEMON END***

After making love to each other, both Ange and Goku walk back into the pool with Jill.

"Have fun?" Jill asked, getting a nod from Ange, who also thanked the head officer at Arzenal Island for showing her how pampered and sheltered she was from the world. This was when the pure-hearted Saiyan God spoke up in concern.

"You shouldn't thank her just yet. You don't really know what she's done, but don't worry, I always end up fixing things. Still, she keeps making my job a real pain. It's annoying to have to alter the past without effecting the future as much as I have to. It's nothing but a though to fix it, but doing it so much will just get annoying after awhile," Goku deadpanned, causing Jill's eyes to widen.

He definitely knows.

Before Ange could ask what the Saiyan God meant by that, though, a report of a DRAGON had just been made inside the base, causing Ange and Jill to run off to their posts Ange was about to shoot but recognized something different about it and sang to it instead. At the end of her song, Ange reached out, touched the DRAGON, and watched it poof back into Vivian, who had apparently turned into a DRAGON.

When Vivian fainted a few seconds later, Jasmine began to move another DRAGON's body towards the pile of the other DRAGONS with the bulldozer. Suddenly, something Vivian said about a DRAGON being a person hit Ange like a ton of bricks. Fearing the worst she runs down to see Jasmine burn the DRAGONs' bodies. As they burn, they turn back into humans!

This confirmed Ange's horrific fear. "I've been killing...humans...with my own hands?" Ange asked to no one in particular.

The princess looked at her trembling hands in horror at what she has been doing for all of this time. She was a murderer (she told herself)! She had to hold her mouth to keep from puking.

"It's not your fault, Ange," The princess looks up to see Goku standing next to her with a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. "Besides, I'm going to revive them anyways, and you didn't know what you were doing. You have a good heart, my princess," Goku finished with a loving smile directed at her.

At that moment, Ange hugs Goku tightly as she buries her face in his gi and starts sobbing. The Saiyan God wraps his arms around her in a comforting hug as well before turning to face the head officer of Arzenal Island.

"Jill, I can read her thoughts. She's furious with you, and she's finished piloting the Villkiss for you," Goku told the woman in a stern voice.

"Fine. If she wants to be God's dog, then whatever. Though I wish that you would just hurry up and take care of him already," Jill pouted at Goku, knowing that he had the power to do something.

"Jill, you should know by now that I am very patient and forgiving. However, I have finally run out of patience. This is their last chance, and you know it. By the way, don't bother paying her. I will provide her with any and all items that she might want to buy, as well as her food and anything else that she may want or need," Goku told Jill, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine. Suit yourself," Jill replied and started walking away.

As the head officer of Arzenal Island was walking through the greenery on the island, a hologram with the man who calls himself God suddenly appears in front of her and tells her that it's over for the Norma. As soon as he says this, a bunch of floating projector-like holograms appear all over the island, telling the Norma that they have done well and that they were coming to rescue them. The voice stated that they have food and water, so they asked that the Norma all get rid of their weapons.

"See?" The man calling himself God asks Jill, who gritted her teeth in anger. Then a knock on the door was suddenly heard over the hologram. "Strange. What could possibly be so important that one of my guards would allow one of the employees to disturb me? Yes, come in. I'm assuming it's something ur...gent...?! N-No...get back! Stay away from me!" The man known as God suddenly starts screaming in fear at the end, suddenly terrified by something as the sound of two thuds were heard nearby.

Suddenly, a familiar voice makes itself known. "What worthless guard dogs these two were," The voice announced, referring to the two thuds that were just heard a second ago. "So you call yourself God, huh? Well then, let's see how well you do against a REAL GOD! DIIIIIEEEEE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The man who calls himself God screamed at the top of his lungs as a shattering sound was heard.

Suddenly, the hologram is replaced by the owner of the voice, Vegeta! "Well, that takes care of that. Hey, woman! As you already know, a large amount of war machines are coming to wipe out Arzenal Island. Kakarot and I will take care of it, so tell your girls not to interfere," Vegeta stated before turning off the hologram.

With that, the Saiyan God/Prince flies out of the structure before turning to it with a smirk on his face. "Now for the fun part. YAAAAH!" With a roar, Vegeta shoots a tiny ki blast from his hand and decimates said structure. A smoking crater is all that is left of where the building used to be at. Since the building no longer served any purpose, Vegeta had decided to blow it up for fun. "Well, that takes care of that. I guess that I'd best return to the base and wait for the enemy to arrive," Vegeta thought out loud as he teleported back to Arzenal Island.

Meanwhile, the guy who called himself God woke up surrounded by nothing but zero visibility darkness. "Where am I?! What is this place?!" He shouts in fear.

"...Welcome...to Ghost Nappa's Christmas Party...for ghosts," Ghost Nappa, who is currently wearing an ectoplasmic Santa Claus hat, says as he claps to make the lights turn on. "Welcome to the lowest level of Hell, the Ghost Nappas of Christmas Past! Preseent and Future. I'm Ghost Nappa,This is the place that you've been banished to by Vegeta! In this level of Hell, we will..."

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" Wailed the guy who called himself God.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Chapter 15 complete! I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a comment and tell me what you all think of it. Until next time, peace out, and Merry Christmas! ^_^**


	16. Attack On Arzenal!

**DBZ &amp; CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

**Chapter 16: Attack On Arzenal!**

Everyone but Goku, Jill, and possibly Ange seemed overjoyed at hearing this news. Just then, Vegeta appears, causing everyone to let out a startled yelp in return, minus Goku, of course. "Everyone, listen up! I believe that the head officer here at Arzenal Island has something to tell you all. Like I am doing now,I will make it so that her voice can be heard anywhere on the island with my abilities as an omnipotent, so pay attention! Alright, speak up, woman!" Vegeta demands of Officer Jill.

A tick mark appears on Jill's foreheard, and her right eye twitches, but she nonetheless swallows her pride and does told without complaint. After all, getting on the bad side of the Saiyan Prince/God is literally the last thing she wants to do. "This is Jill speaking. Ignore the message on the screen that was just sent. It's all a lie. I wanted to put all of you into position to defend the base, but Vegeta told me that he and Goku would take care of it. Still, I don't want any of you to let your guard down. Keep your weapons on you, just in case. That's all." That said, Jill turns it back over to Vegeta.

"You heard the woman, though it's not like you'll actually need the weapons in the first place. Anyways, you all have your orders," Vegeta told all of the women/girls at Arzenal Island.

At seeing that none of the women were dropping their weapons, Julio told his fleet that it was an act of treason against humanity and gave the order to attack. Missiles launched towards the island, but before they could get halfway there, Vegeta fired an energy blast at the one closest to the island. Upon making contact with the missile, the ki blast detonated, the explosion expanding widely enough so that all the other incoming missiles disintegrated as well.

Everyone on Julio's fleet-including Julio himself-were shocked, if their eyes bugging out of their heads and their jaws dropping to the floor is any indication.

A massive shockwave that was large enough to cause damage to the surrounding area was produced from the explosion, which caused damage to the fleet of ships, which meant that they were pretty damaged. Hoever, they weren't the only ones affected, as Arzenal Island was also hit by the shockwave, causing everyone other Gthan Goku-though he did anyways to keep the girls safe-to take cover inside the base and took to the hangar to hide in safety.

Unfortunately, the attack hadn't ceased, as an uncountable number of saw-like things were then spotted hovering over the base before they descended onto the roof and scliced right through as easily as a knife cutting through butter. One thought from Vegeta later, and every last one of them vanished into thin air, never to exist again.

Just then, the main power went offline in Arzenal Island. When Jill asked if it was battle related, her subordinate told her that they have just been infiltrated by the enemy. The ships were unable to move, so the attackers decided to just swim the rest of the way there.

Vegeta then contacted everyone in the base again via talking, including the enemies. "Kakarot, armed enemy soldiers have infiltrated the base. While I could've stopped them, I thought I'd be nice and let you in on the fun as well. Women of Arzenal! Stay behind Kakarot! Don't interfere!" With that, Vegeta turned off this ability once again.

Whether friend or foe, everyone in the base sweatdropped. "IS THIS SOME SORT OF GAME TO HIM OR SOMETHING?! WHAT AN INCONSIDERABLE ASSHOLE!" Zola shreiked at the top of her lungs in righteous female fury.

"Well, that's Vegeta for you," Goku said out loud while letting out a carefree laugh and scratching the back of his head, causing all of the Norma to sweatdrop once again.

Elswhere, a group of Norma have been captured by the enemy. "Are we really going to kill them?" One of the enemy soldiers asked in disbelief. Another soldier then informed him of their top 3 priorities and that they were told to destroy the rest. The soldiers then open fire on the group of Norma, who are sitting on their knees with their hands behind their head while shutting their eyes tightly. By the time the sound of gunfire stop, the girls' eyes shoot wide open at the sound of the shocked and horrified gasps coming from the soldiers. Looking up, the girls also gasp in shock, letting tears of joy escape from their eyes at the sight of their savior. The one standing before them is none other than the pure-hearted Saiyan God, Goku!

All of the bullets slide off of Goku's body, which he used as shield to protect the girls with, and fall harmlessly at his feet. "I'm dissapointed in you all. I thought that my last message was clear, but it seems that I was wrong. I gave all of humanity one last chance to change, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?! HAAAAAAAAAA!" With one almighty roar, Goku stripped away the ability to use Mana from every enemy soldier in the room. "There, it's done. All of you are now Norma," Goku stated.

Upon one of the soldiers testing it and failing miserably, panic and chaos ensued from said soldiers in the room.

"AAAAAAHHHH! W-W-What have you done?!" One of the soldiers screamed in terror first, followed by the rest of the soldiers.

Some of the enemy troops would sooner die than live the life of a Norma, so they shot themselves in the heads, taking their own lives.

Then a random fat italian guy-wearing nothing but a frilly, pink tutu-fell through the roof of Arzenal Base and died. His dead body then spontaneously combusted.

This was followed by a psychotic, machine gun-weilding teletubby starts shooting in every direction due to severe, nonstop muscle spasms that from all over his body.

...

"That was...disturbing," Goku commented with a giant sweatdrop on the back of his head. "Anyways, it's not the safest here, so I'm gonna take you to Ange and the others while I go and save the others. See ya' soon." Goku then teleported the group of girls that he had just rescued and headed onto his next destination.

As soon as the group of girls were gone, he immediately put the soldiers in that room who did not shoot themselves into a state of permanent, full-body paralysis, rendering them completely motionless until/unless he decides to come back and release them from it eventually.

He then follows up and does proceeds to do the same to the rest of them in the building and transports all the women/girls back to one place, the hangar.

"We're dead!" Zola yells in fear mixed with anger at their dire situation. Even though Goku can just bring them back to life, it doesn't make her feel any better about it. Just then, all of the enemy gunfire stops, and the sound of bodies heard hitting the floor are heard, followed by the appearance of Goku and several other girls from all around the base.

"Hi girls! I'm back, and I brought everyone else in the base with me!" Goku happily exclaimed, causing all of the ladies to let out a sigh of relief.

Ange then went up and passionately kissed the pure-hearted Saiyan God on the lips. She deepened the kiss as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Goku quickly regained his senses and returned the kiss. He then interlocked his lips with hers and brought his tongue to clash with hers in a battle for dominance. Goku's tongue won out and caused her to release an erotic yet adorable moan of pleasure.

"What was that for?" Goku asked the/his princess. It's not that he minded, but he was clueless as to how he had made her so happy.

"That was for saving me," Ange told Goku before bringing him back into another kiss. Said kiss lasted 5 minutes before the two finally broke it.

Then Goku suddenly picked up Ange and put her into the Villkiss. "Wait, what are you doing?" Ange questioned in confusion.

"Well, I'm going out take care of the rest, and I figured that you might want to come along. Whaddya say?" Goku asked her. Goku's princess nodded and mounted her Para-mail before dissapearing with Goku via Instant Transmission. When they got to the ship, Ange's brother, Julio, was also inside of a Para-mail with the same ability as the Villkiss! As her older brother sang it charged up and attacked.

Goku just smirked, not even bothering to get in front of the attack to deflect it away from Ange. Just as the attack was about to hit Goku's wife, Tust suddenly came up behind them fast before excaping with Ange. Goku then stepped in, reached his hand out at the attack, and caught said attack before crushing it as he squeezed lightly.

"W-What?!" Asked Julio, now wide-eyed and shocked to the core at witnessing this. His Para-mail's ultimate attack had just been crushed like it was nothing! He couldn't believe it! Then he remembered who he was facing, and face-palmed. Of course, he is an omnipotent God, so of course he would be able to do that. Now his shock turned into terror and Julio pissed himself, begging Ange's husband to spare him.

Suddenly, Julio felt a strange sensation in his body as Goku spoke up. "Your ability to use Mana is no more. I warned you of this before, but it seems that you just don't ever learn your lesson. You're now a Norma, Julio. Well, gotta go, Ange is waiting for me on an island. Goodbye, Julio." With that, Goku teleported to Ange's location, leaving Julio with a horrified look on his face whilst staring at where the pure-hearted Saiyan God was a moment ago.

Meanwhile, Vegeta had stopped killing on the account that Ghost Nappa was now literally annoying the rest of the enemy to death.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Chapter 16 is now out! Hope you all enjoy it. Until next time, peace out.**


	17. PART 1: Stranded!

**DBZ &amp; CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

**Chapter 17: Stranded, Part 1**

On an island in an unidentified location, Ange's Villkiss lies on it's back after barely escaping from the massive attack launched by the princess's older brother's/Julio's Para-mail. Ange, who has been unconscious for awhile now, finally starts to stir. The first thing she notices is the feeling of being held.

'...Huh...? Whose arms am I in...?' Ange, mentally wondered groggily before her eyes suddenly shot open as her sense of danger kicked into high gear at the feel of being touched by someone else while asleep. "Tusk, you pervert!" The exhiled Misurugi Princess yelled angrily before letting her hand fly. Upon contact, however, it felt as though she had just slapped a steel wall with all of her might. "OW, MY HAND!" She screamed as her hand turned pink and momentarily swole up like a balloon.

"Tusk? You mean the guy standing on the other side of your Para-mail?" An all too familiar voice asked Ange in confusion, causing her to widen in shock. Slowly lifting her head up in an almost robotic manner, her fears were confirmed as she looked into the eyes of the owner of the voice, who was also the one holding her bridal-style, Goku!

The exhiled Misurugi Princess immediately started apologizing profusely for striking him, frantically explaining that she didn't mean to slap him, just the pervert Tusk.

Goku couldn't help but sweatdrop and feel sorry for the poor boy a few yards away, who was currently crying anime tears. Tusk still can't seem to catch a break.

"Hey, it's okay, really. It was just an accident. No harm done," Goku replied cheerfully, causing Ange to sweatdrop at her husband's last comment. No harm done? Tell that to her throbbing hand that she had used to slap him with a few minutes ago. "Anyways, I'm just glad that you're okay, Ange," The pure-hearted Saiyan God finished up with a warm, loving smile directed at his wife, who couldn't help but smile back in kind. That impossibly dreamy smile of his always made the exhiled Misurugi Princess's heart melt with joy.

"Goku...," Ange whispered as she looked at him with a longing expression before capturing his lips with her own. Goku immediately leaned into the kiss and nibbled on Ange's luscious, beautiful, and pink lipstick-covered lips, causing her to release a cry of pleasure. Her nipples instantly became hard and pointy as they rubbed against the pure-hearted Saiyan God's skin. They both started to deepen the kiss when they were both interrupted by a DRAGON.

"EEK!" Ange let out a startled squeak before she recognized it as her friend from Arzenal Island. "Vivian?" Ange asked curiously, getting an affirmative...sound...in response.

"That's her," Goku said cheerfully, getting a sigh of relief from Ange.

When she smiles at her loving man/husband, Ange then notices something completely different about her surroundings. They were on an island with ruins of buildings covered in moss, almost like a lost city or a lost temple overrun by a nature (moss, vines, grass, ect.).

"Where is this place?!" Ange cried out in confusion and worry.

"Oh, that's easy. It's a city," Goku replied with his famous Son Grin in an upbeat tone of voice.

Ange face-palmed.

"That's not what I meant," The exhiled Misurugi Princess deadpanned before she sweatdropped upon seeing the clueless look on Goku's face as a result. "Oh, you _have got _to be kidding me," Ange said in exasperation before sighing and rubbing her temples to keep herself patient. "What I meant was that I don't even know what part of the world this island is on, or how far we are from Arzenal Island, for that matter," She explained in more detail.

"Oh! Well why didn't you just say so?" Goku asked happily yet curiously, causing Ange to face-fault.

Ange then decided to try and contact Arzenal Island and see if anyone was still alive. "Angelise here. Arzenal, please respond. Arzenal, if anyone is alive, please respond. Momoka, Hilda! Anyone! Say Something!" Ange said, becoming increasingly worried for her friends. "What's going on?! Why can't get a signal?!"

"I'm unable to contact anyone either. For some reason, there isn't any response or frequency. No motion detected within a five-kilometer radius, either Position sensors are down, too. There's no place like this near Arzenal, as far as I know," Tusk explained.

Ange then voiced her thoughts. "Maybe it's some ancient ruin, from when humanity was at war."

Tusk then looked at her doubtfully and told her that he had never heard of such a thing still being around.

Ange looks concerned at this point. "Then are you saying that we've been thrown into an unknown world?"

"It's possible with the Villkiss, as it's a very special machine. It may have done so in trying to protect you. Either that, or...," Tusk trailed off, and both Ange and Tusk then turned their heads in the direction of the Saiyan God, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Hey, don't look at me. Besides, we're still on Planet Earth," Goku said while waving his hands in front of him in a a gesture to quell their suspicions towards him.

"Anyways, can you get the Villkiss working again?" Ange asked Tusk hopefully.

Tusk told Ange that he could somewhat and ask her where she was going. In response, she told him that she was going scouting with Goku, as there could possibly be more enemies there.

With that said, Goku picked her up, bridal-style, and started carrying her across the land.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Chapter 10 complete! Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Until next time, peace out!**


	18. PART 2: Stranded!

**DBZ &amp; CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

**Chapter 18: Stranded, Part 2**

While Vivian (in her DRAGON form) was somehow carrying on a conversation with Tusk as he worked on the Villkiss, Ange and Goku were now out searching their surroundings.

"Hey Goku, where are we, exactly? Are we really still on Planet Earth? I would've asked you earlier, but it slipped my mind," Ange asked him curiously.

Goku's expression became a bit nervous for a moment. "Well, we're still on Planet Earth, but not the same one that you know. You see, we're in a parallel dimension on a parallel world of our own."

Ange was shellshocked. She was in a parallel world and it wasn't Goku's doing?! Well fuck. The exhiled princess of the Misurugi Empire then saw a familiar land mark.

"Goku! Go towards that area, quickly!" Ange exclaimed, pointing toward a large, circular body of wat er with a pillar at the middle. Upon reaching their destination, Ange looked a bit worried. "I knew it. This is where the Misurugi Palace once was. It's the Dawn Pillar. We're in the Misurugi Empire!" She gasped in shock.

Suddenly, Ghost Nappa appeared.

"Duh, it's a _parallel world_. It's also where the DRAGONS live! That woman in the deadly machines also live here. And let's not forget about my two other selves from the last scene of TeamFourStar's movie, "The Christmas Tree Of Might". The three me's wore Santa hats and visited Vegeta on Planet Namek," Ghost Nappa said.

Just then, two identical Ghost Nappas appeared in front of Goku and Ange. "Hi," All three Ghost Nappas said while floating side-by-side, causing both Goku and Ange to sweatdrop.

_With Vegeta in the other dimension:_

Vegeta sneezed. "GODDAMN IT GHOST OF NAPPA!" The Saiyan God/Prince roared angrily while releasing a larger-than-normal ki blast, vaporizing all traces of the enemy and leaving a massive, circular waterfall-like crater (like the massive hole on Namek's waters from Goku's Large Spirit Bomb against Frieza) in the process. "Huh. What that was about?" Vegeta wondered aloud.

_Back with Goku, Ange, and the 3 Ghost Nappas:_

"Bye," All three Ghost Nappas said before disappearing once again.

A few seconds of silence passed by before a breeze came along whilst carrying an airborne tumbleweed by Goku and Ange.

"Tusk?" Goku asked his wife.

"Tusk," Ange confirmed.

With that, they flew back to their original location.

When they made it back, Tusk was informed of the situation. "So you're saying that we're in the Misurugi Empire?" Tusk asked in a bit of a surprised tone of voice.

"That's right. The city and palace are all destroyed, but the Dawn Pillar was there. I'll always recognize that," Ange replied in confirmation. "However, something's wrong. The Pillar and the city looked like they collapsed a long time ago."

Tusk thought for a moment before an idea hit him. "Maybe a few hundred years passed while we were out cold? Nah."

Tusk was just taking it in stride. Ange, however, was a bit annoyed with the young man's joking attitude.

"This isn't funny! We're in a parallel universe!" Ange yelled at Tusk. "Sure, I'd expect such a reaction from Goku, but-" She cut herself off there and face-palmed. 'Goku! that's right! He can teleport us back to our world!" Ange thought in her mind while mentally kicking herself for not realizing this sooner.

"Goku, would you mind teleporting us back to our world in our dimension?" Ange asked her husband.

Goku was a bit conflicted, however. "Sure, but can we go exploring first, please? I can't help but becime excited at the prospect of a new adventure," He replied/asked.

Sighing, Ange knew how excited Goku got when it came to his sense of adventure, and she was a little bit curious about this place herself. Just as she was about to agree, Goku suddenly pushed everyone down behind the Villkiss and told them that someone or something was coming.

Sure enough, a red robot was heading their way. "This is Capital City Defense. Are there any survivors? Capital City Shelter #3 is still operational. We are taking refugees. Survivors, please meet at the central park," The robot said as it passed right by them and continued on it's way.

"It's gone now. but what did it mean by survivors?" Ange asked curiously.

Goku didn't like the sound of that. "I dunno, but it does not sound good. Let's tail it," The pure-hearted Saiyan God replied.

They covertly followed the robot until they reached the area that it was headed.

"There?" Tusk asked, pointing to a dome-shaped building.

Tusk, Ange, and Goku then walked up to the structure to get a better look. "There are survivors here?" Ange asked curiously.

Suddenly, a beam of purple light covered the group and scanned them before turning off.

As soon as it turned off, A voice recording spoke. "Life signs detected. Beginning reception," The voice recording stated, and the door to the building, which they happened to be where Goku, Ange, and Tusk were standing, opened. "Welcome to Capital City Shelter #3. Capital Defense City welcomes you," The voice recording finished.

Ange and Tusk started to raise their guns that they were currently sporting, but Goku stopped them and shook his head in the negative. Understanding, the two reluctantly lowered their weapons and followed Goku down the hallway. At the end, they reached another door, which also opened, revealing a room with several more doors, and a recording of a woman speaking on a holographic screen, who was obviously the owner of the voice from earlier, as the voice was the same.

The woman on the screen spoke again. "We currently have 1.7% capacity available. Please choose an area," The recording if the woman on the screen finished. Just then, all of the other doors in the room began to open. "Please, enjoy your stay," The woman on the video recording repeated once the doors had been opened.

Ange, Goku, and Tusk, walked into one of the rooms, only to for the three to gasp in horror. In the room were the corpses of multitudes of dead people from long ago strewn all throughout the room with horrified expressions on their bodies. The corpses resembled that of someone who had died of starvation, as they looked like human skeletons with a very thin, pale layer of skin.

"What happened here?" Goku asked curiously as Ange put a hand up to her mouth and nose to try and keep from puking.

"What is this?" Ange whispered out, horrified by such a gruesome sight before snapping out of it and running over to the screen where the recording of the woman spoke moments prior. "You from before! Where are you? Come out and explain!" The exiled Misurugi Princess yelled at the screen.

Surprisingly, the screen with the recording of the woman came back on. "I am management computer Himawari. State your query," The now-known Himawari replied.

"She's...a computer?" Tusk asked in shock.

"What's going on here? Are there any survivors? What happened? What's going on?" Ange asked the computer.

"Wow! Neat!" Goku exclaimed, causing Ange and Tusk to sweatdrop.

"Query received. Beginning response sequence," The computer Himawari replied.

Suddenly, the room went completely dark. About three seconds passed before light was present, though it looked like the light of the sun, as they found themselves standing in the air in the middle of a clean, pristine city. Suddenly, military airplanes fired multiple missiles that blew up parts of the city. Then it showed war tanks also heading towards the city and opening fire.

"What is this? Are we in a movie?" Ange asked in shock at the sight of all of this.

"These are visual records. This was a large-scale international war waged by the Unified Economic Federation against the Pancontinental Alliance. Known as World War Seven, Ragnarok, or the D War, it reduced earth's population to 11% of its pre-war level," The computer said as multitudes of warplanes, warships, and land-based war machines continued to pound the city, as well as each other. "In order to end the stalemate, the Federation deployed the ultimate weapon, the Ragna-mail. Then a picture of a machine resembling that of a Para-mail suddenly appeared, causing Ange to gasp.

"That's...a black...Vilkiss?" Ange asked in shock as the watched it, along with several others just like jt, fly towards the massive city. "What is it doing?"

As soon as Ange asked this question, the black Vilkisses shot the same kind of beam that was used to decimate half of Arzenal Island. The beams were shot all all across the world, resulting in worldwide mass destruction.

"And so the battle ended. But the Ragna-mail's dimensional resonator weapon caused the sympathetic detonation of all of Planet Earth's Dracunium reactors," The voice said, while showing the tall, crystal like structures falling and making nuclear-sized or greater explosions. "When this happened, all regions of the planet became contaminated and inhospitable to life, destroying all civilization. That is all," The computer Himiwari finished the explanation. "Do you have any other questions?"

Both Ange and Tusk looked on in disbelief. "The world ended," Was all that Tusk could manage to say.

"What is this? What kind of joke is this? This is stupid. When did this happen?" Ange asked the computer in a slight panic mixed in with frustration.

"Five hundred and thirty-eight years ago," The computer Himawari replied.

"What?" Both Ange and Tusk asked in surprise.

"Five hundred and thirty-eight years, one hundred and ninety-three days ago," Himiwari repeated while adding the days of the current year in, thinking that they were asking for a more detailed amount of time. "No heat, motion, or life signs are currently detected in any of the 20,976 shelters located throughout the world. You three are the only living humans that remain on Planet Earth," The computer Himawari finished explaining to them once again.

Suddenly, Goku chimed in.

"Hey Himawari, I have a question. Well you see...," Goku started with a serious look on his face. "...Where's the food? I'm starvin'!" Goku asked/explained while giving a sheepish grin.

. . . . . .

Both Ange and Tusk face-faulted, and their legs twitched a couple of times before they got back up.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! The world has ended, and all you can think of asking about is food?! How could there still be food around?! Everyone's been dead for OVER 500 YEARS! Of course there's not gonna be any food left! Besides, you can make your own food, so why would you even ask?!" Ange screamed at Goku.

"...Oh yeah, I forgot...," Goku replied sheepishly.

A few seconds of silence passed by before Ange suddenly broke out into laughter. "Oh Goku, what am I going to do with you, my husband? Heehee!" Ange giggled and looked into her pure-hearted Saiyan God's eyes with a serene smile on her face. "I love you, Goku, my Super Saiyan God," She said to him.

Goku returned the smile. "I love you too, Ange, my princess," Goku replied lovingly and brought her into a loving, passionate kiss, which see reciprocated.

On the sidelines, Tusk could only stare at the scene with a dumbstruck look on his face. 'What just happened?' Tusk mentally wondered to himself. After that, they left the shelter and walked off into the sunset, traversing through the remains of the city until it was dark.

Later that night, Goku imagined up a campfire and a massive dinner for the four of them, as Vivian had also met up with them at some point. As usual, the pure-hearted Saiyan God consumed the vast majority of the food, though everyone else still ate until they were full. After a goodnight's rest, the group got back up and started rummaging through buildings.

"There!" Goku exclaimed happily while pointing to an unharmed jewelry stand, to which Ange immediately ran up to and started looking through. Just then, the exiled Misurugi Princess found a piece that cought her eye.

"Oh! It's beautiful!" Ange gasped in awe at seeing a piece of jewelry in the shape of a butterfly. She then found a necklace of a ring attatched to the bottom of a gold chain. Smiling, she gave it to Goku, who put it around his neck immediately.

"How do I look?" Goku asked her with his famous Son Grin.

Ange had a beautiful, soft smile on her face and couldn't help blushing as she looked at Goku serenely. "I think it's good," She replied.

Goku rubbed the back of his head and grinned happily. "Thanks! Hey, you must be tired. Let's all eat!" He cheered.

Just as he was about to walk in, Ange put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hmm? Need something?" Goku asked her, to which she nodded.

"I just wanted to say that I'm, um...I'm sorry. I was on edge, and I yelled at you, and I apolohize for that," Ange told Goku sadly, feeling quite hurt about how she reacted towards him the other day.

Goku put a hand on Ange's shoulder and smiled. "Hey, it's okay. You were just stressed. It's alright, really," The pure-hearted Saiyan God replied to his wife in a gentle, caring, and loving tone of voice.

Ange teared up from the words of her beloved husband and nodded. He always finds a way to make her happy, no matter the situation. Smiling, she embraces Goku in a hug, which he returned. Being in his arms was as euphoric as always, and her heart soared to the Heavens.

"No way, you can actually apologize?!" Tusk asked in shock, causing both Ange and Goku to face-fault.

A tick mark formed on Ange's head at this statement, and she walked over to Tusk and slammed her gun down onto his head, knocking him out.

After eating dinner, Goku went out and flew around with Ange in his arms while Tusk worked on the machine. It was almost dark outside when snow started to fall, which caused Tusk to sneeze. Just then, Tusk found himself in front of a hotel with the pure-hearted Saiyan God and the exiled Misurugi Princess!

"How?" Was all that Tusk could manage to ask.

"Simple, I teleported you here!" Goku replied with his famous Son Grin.

Tusk sweatdropped at this statement. 'How is that simple?' The brown-haired young man thought to himself.

They walked inside. "Wow! We have a roof! And a bath! And a bed!" Ange exclaimed in extreme happiness, as she had never been so glad to see any of these things before in her life. "I'm going to take a bath now. Thank you so much for finding this amazingly well-preserved place Goku!" She gushed and brought her husband into a long, passionate, and deep kiss. Goku immediately kissed back, and an intense makeout session took place right in front of poor Tusk, who was crying comical anime tears while wishing that it was him in Goku's position right now.

Tusk can't catch a break in the department of love, either.

Following the makeout session between Ange and Goku, both them and DRAGON Vivian shared a bath together. After the three of them got out, Tusk went to take a bath. The brown-haired young man was in there for quite awhile after seeing makeout session between the pure-hearted Saiyan God and the exiled Misurugi Princess a few minutes ago.

While Tusk was taking his time in the bathtub, Ange started a conversation with her beloved husband. "Goku, thank you for everything. I know that I'm no good and that you deserve better. I get emotional right away. And I'm stubborn. And I panic too-" Ange couldn't finish before Goku brought her into a deep kiss.

"Please don't say that, Ange. I chose to be with you, and only you. I'm happy with you, and I have no regrets. I love you, Ange, and nothing can change that," Goku lovingly told his wife.

Goku and Ange smiled at each other lovingly before getting into bed together, both completely naked.

"It's so quiet," Ange softly said to Goku, who nodded. "We're the only ones here," She softly states again, to which Goku gives her another nod. "I feel so at peace. Maybe the Villkiss was trying to free us...to a world without fighting," Ange softly said while smiling serenely at Goku. "Of course, you and Vegeta love to fight, as it's in your all's blood. At least you can travel back whenever you feel like. You are an omnipotent God, after all."

Goku could feel the distress rolling off of her now, so he put his hand on her face and shook his head. "You don't have to worry anymore, Ange. I won't leave you, ever, and that's a promise. I love you Ange, my princess," Goku softly told Ange, who couldn't stop herself from tearing up upon hearing this.

"Goku...I love you too, my Super Saiyan God," Ange said before wiping the tears from her eyes and smiling radiantly at her beloved husband.

Ange and Goku locked lips with one another and began making out passionately and deeply. This soon turned into the two having passionate sex. However, a massive DRAGON carrying two women then landed right in front of their window before Goku and Ange could finish making love to each other.

"What do you want?" Goku asked with a serious look on his face as he stood there in front of them while holding Ange against himself, his monster cock still deep inside of his underage wife's wet snatch.

"Were you the ones who sent the distress signal? Welcome, false citizens, to our world, the true Earth," One of the women stated, when both she and the other woman beside her realized the situation.

Suddenly, the 3 Ghost Nappas reappeared right between both parties.

"Wow. That must be embarrassing. Say 'Cheese'!" Then the Ghost Nappa in the middle pulled out a camera, took 3 pictures, and handed one to both parties while keeping the last picture for themselves. "Bye," The 3 Ghost Nappas said in unison before disappearing once again.

Now both women and their massive DRAGON collapse on the ground, unconscious.

"DAMN YOU GHOST NAPPA! WAAAAAH!" Ange wailed.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Chapter 18 complete! Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Until next time, peace out!**


	19. Wow

**DBZ &amp; CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

**Chapter 19: Wow...**

Ange and Goku, who are now both dressed again after deciding to finish making love at another time, are told that they are to be taken to the queen of their world. When Gok tells them that he can just get them there in an instant, the two women on the massive DRAGON ignore him and come up to take by force. Before they could take two steps, though, the both of them and their DRAGON, along with Goku, Ange, Tusk, and DRAGON Vivian disappeared before instantly reappearing right in front of the palace.

"What just happened?" The two natives asked in confusion.

Goku grinned goofily. "Well, I told you that I could have us there in an instant, didn't I? Well, here we are! Oh, and before you ask, I knew to come to this particular place because I was able to sense that the only humans on the planet besides yourselves are all in this building. I can sense energy/life force."

All was quiet for a moment, as Goku wanted to give the two ladies time to digest this information.

"WHAAAAAAT?!" The two women scream in shock and disbelief, effectively breaking the silence. "B-But that's impossible! What kind of humans can sense energy?!"

"Well, you see...I'm not exactly human. I am a Saiyan, which is a race of the most powerful warriors in the universe. We lived on Planet Vegeta, until a galactic space overlord by the name of Frieza decided to blow it up. Only Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, Paragus, Broly, Turles, Tarble, and I survived, as we were not on the planet when Frieza blew it to bits. I was sent to Planet Earth to conquer it as a baby, but I ended up becoming it's protector, defeating Frieza, and avenged our race," Goku explained to the two natives.

The two women looked at him incredulously before scowling. "Do you take us for fools? The existence of intelligent, humanoid lifeforms from other planets is absurd. I that were truly the case, we would've known about it. Now stop lying and tell us how you did...that and how much you know about us. We will not ask again."

Goku would not be deterred, however, as he already an answer, as well as a counterargument. "Well, you're so far out of the way of other planets and galaxies with intelligent life that nobody really knows about the existence of intelligent life on this planet or that this planet even exists at all. The Saiyans had the help of the most technologically advanced beings in the universe, the Tuffles, who we shared our planet with...before my ancestors wiped them out, anyways. It's not that they weren't capable, it's just that we were so overpowering that they couldn't hurt us. Anyways, the Tuffles are the reason that the Saiyans found out about this-er, the Planet Earth in the other dimension. Also, why is it so hard for you to believe that other intelligent life from different planets exist when we're in a different dimension altogether with living beings on it?"

Nobody had an answer for that one, but that didn't mean that they didn't have their doubts. "Well then, show us this power that you claim to have," They stated.

Deciding to indulge the two women, he nodded and got into a horse stance.

"Here goes!" Goku exclaimed. Suddenly, a massive, yellow lightning bolt struck right behind Goku, rocking the area while he just stood there like nothing had happened!

Almost immediately, every woman in there came running out of the palace to see what all the ruckus was about, including one person that they had met before while fighting during the last DRAGON attack.

"EEK! What the fuck was that?!" The native women screamed out in shock.

They were about to find out. Following the first one, several more lightning bolts began raining down from the sky around the area left and right, and the wind began to rapidly pick up, forming waterspouts in the ocean and tornadoes on land. Waves the size of tsunamis formed throughout the planet's waters, though they stayed away from land, almost as if he were controlling them somehow.

Suddenly, the entire planet started to shake violently as large chunks of earth lifted up all around him.

Then it happened.

Goku's black, spiky hair stood up straight and started to glow the color of a bright, white light, along with his eyebrows. His coal-black eye pupils suddenly changed to a sharp, jaded teal color.

"RAAAAAAAAAAH!" Goku roared, creating a crater underneath him as obscured the area, shrouding any and all visibility of him momentarily.

All but Ange were now screaming in terror upon the sudden, horrid change in weather. 'What could be causing this?! Why is this happening?!' Everyone mentally wondered in fear. Then a voice that sounded EXACTLY like Goku suddenly let out a loud roar, filling everyone with dread.

When it finally cleared, the native women gasped with widened eyes, and they went slackjawed as their bodies shook in a mixture of terror, awe, and shock at what they were seeing.

Goku's hair stood up on end and had changed from the color of black to golden, along with his eyebrows. His eyes had also changed colors, going from an onyx color to that of a sharp, jaded teal, and a golden aura that was making loud chirping noises surrounding him.

There, in all of his glowing, golden glory stood Goku, who had now transformed into a Super Saiyan!

Shellshocked. This was how all of the native women felt upon bearing witness to such a thing, as it was too mind-blowing for any of them to take in all at one time. It would possibly take years before they could come to terms with everything that they had just seen here today. They could only fall to their knees and forehead-as if their bodies were bowing down on its own-at the amount of power radiating off of Goku.

'What the fuck is going on here?! HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?!' Everyone mentally screamed.

Then it hit them. It was Goku's doing! The two women that had been sent to get them then realized that this man was probably telling the truth and is either an alien or a God, though they never would've guessed that he is both. The rest of the natives, however, seemed to take him as a major threat, as they attacked him with their spears once they were able to move again, which was as soon as he dropped his power level back to normal.

"DIE!" The native women screamed while using their halberds, swords, and other weapons against Goku, who just stood there, motionless.

Just as the native women's weapons were about to hit him, Goku smirked before moving so fast that it looked like all of the women were swinging at the air next to him instead of at him. For a full minute, the women kept swinging and missing before one of them finally asked the question that was on all of their minds. "How are we missing you?!"

"Umm, because I'm moving out of the way of the attacks? I thought that was pretty obvious," Goku spoke as though it were the simplest thing in the world.

"LIAR! You didn't even move!" Another woman accused, followed by all the other women agreeing with her.

Goku smirked again. "That's because I moved so fast that you couldn't tell that I was moving at all. How about I slow it down for you all?"

If they weren't pissed off before, they certainly were now. He was mocking them! They would not stand for this, and they were determined to make him pay for insulting them. Once again they attacked him with all they had, but true to his word, he slowed down enough until his movements were just barely visible to them. It was like trying to hit something impossibly fast, like a blur. Only moving slightly to avoid their attacks, they decided to try to predict his movement, only to fail miserably, as he always found a way out. Then again, to him it looked like they were moving at a snail's pace, so he had no trouble dodging anything and everything, regardless of the number of people facing him. Eventually, he got bored of dodging.

"Stop moving so damn much and die already!" One attacker shouted angrily at him.

Doing just as the woman requested, he stopped moving all together, and all of women blinked in surprise before smirking upon the sudden feeling of their weapons making contact with him. However, their smirks quickly faded and were replaced with a look of shock and horror as their swords and halberds shattered into tiny pieces. The tranquilizer darts and that hit him also shattered upon impact, and any other weapons also turned out to be completely harmless to him.

"N-No...s-stay away, you monster!" The native yelled frantically, and they started to back away slowly rather than running away quickly, as moving took all the effort they had due to the amount of fear that they were all feeling at the moment.

Goku gave them a deadpan look. "Umm, I'm not a monster. Broly was a monster. He would've destroyed the entire universe if I hadn't been there to stop him! Heck, he already blew up all of the stars, planets, and everything else in the Southern Quadrant of the universe. 25 percent of the universe is gone, thanks to him."

It suddenly became silent. "S-S-So...t-t-the u-u-universe i-i-is a-a-at y-y-your m-m-mercy?" The queen asked Goku, breaking the silence at 28 seconds.

A thoughtful look crossed Goku's face. "Well yes, but I protect others rather than causing destruction," Goku replied with a smile, though the natives weren't convinced.

"How do we know that you won't change and become the end of us all?" One woman asked.

Goku looked at her seriously. "Because it would be wrong."

They only had his word to go by, but somehow, they knew that they could trust him. He gave off warmth when he was around, something that they hadn't noticed before when they had first arrived, mainly due to being so on edge after witnessing his raw power.

"As the queen of this world, I apologize for our behavior earlier on the behalf of my people. I would, however, like to sit down and discuss some matters relating to what we plan to do about the Planet Earth in the universe that you two are originally from. Before that, though, I'd like to start off with introductions. I'm Salamandine, ruler of this world," The queen, now known as Salamandine, said.

Goku was about to speak up, but Ghost Nappa suddenly appears and beats him to it, much to Ange's dismay. She already knew where this was going.

"Hi. I'm Ghost Nappa, and the naked guy who's hiding behind the large DRAGON out there is Tusk. The small DRAGON is Vivian, who was originally a girl. This guy next to me with the orange gi is Goku! The girl with blond hair here is Goku's wife, Ange! She was a prison bitch," The Saiyan Ghost introduced himself, along with his "pals".

Salamandine, along with all of the other native women, were stuck between shocked and disturbed. As for Ange, she was beating her head against the floor repeatedly out of frustration.

Five minutes later, Salamandine finally snapped out of her funk. "Ooookaaaay...u-umm...w-well, back on topic, we-" She was suddenly cut off when she felt a hand on her forehead, courtesy of Goku.

Before anyone could do anything, Goku stepped back and sat back down. "Wow...so the DRAGONS are people from this world that the humans in our world use in order to power their dracunium supply by ripping their hearts out? All just so they can use Mana?! Well, Vegeta probably already knows. He should be able to take care of it without any problems whatsoever if he gets tired of waiting on me to come back," He told Salamandine, effectively shocking her in the process.

"Did...did you just read my mind...?" Salamandine asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Yep, I did," Goku replied to her. "Also, Embryo's dead in our universe, so no you don't need to worry about bothering us anymore,"

. . . . . .

"WHAAAAAAAT?!" Everyone screamed in unison.

The women were completely blown away by this new information. They had heard rumors, but none of them thought that it was actually true.

"You killed him?!" Salamandine asked in, once again, complete shock.

Ghost Nappa then chimed in once again. "Not exactly. You see, the other one as strong is this guy, known as Vegeta, sent him straight to hell, along with all of the cronies guarding him. Now I haunt him everyday-" Ghost Nappa was then cut off by his watch ringing. "Ah, speaking of which, today's time for me to start haunting him is right now. Bye," With that said, Ghost Nappa disappeared.

Ange was also alarmed by Goku's revelation. "That's horrible!" Ange exclaimed in disgust.

"So, are you still intent on going back to your world?" Salamandine asked.

Ange stood up with a determined expression and faced Salamandine. "Yes, I do. They may be doing horrible things, but it is still my homeworld, as well as my beloved husband's. I also know that he is going to correct the wrongs in my world by taking away mana, and I want to be there by his side through it all."

The answer wasn't one that Salamandine wanted to hear, but there wasn't much she could do to stop them, now that someone like Goku was here, and it was too late at night for her to want to argue anymore, anyways. Therefore she, the rest of the women from this world, and Goku's gang all went to bed in an attempt to go to sleep and be well-rested for the next day.

However, their attempts were all for naught, thanks to a certain married couple being too loud in their intimacy.

***SONG: "Into The Night" by Santana-FEAT. CHAD KROEGER (from Nickleback)**

Goku and Ange get into bed together, once again both naked.

"Goku...I know that I say this a lot, but thank you so much for everything. I lost everything on my 16th birthday upon being exposed as a Norma and being sent to Arzenal Island. When I was beaten, raped, and humiliated on that first day, I thought that my life was over. As I was about to succumb to despair, you suddenly came out of nowhere and saved me. I didn't know what to think at the time, as your strength terrified me, and I feared the worst when you started towards me. Just when I had braced myself for death, I found myself being held so tenderly in your arms. My mind suddenly went blank. Of all the possibilities, I had never expected that one. Before I knew what was happening, I noticed that I had just swallowed something. Thinking that I had just been tricked into taking a drug, I started to give into despair once again, but I suddenly felt my skin move. I looked at my arm and my mind went blank again upon seeing all of my wounds close and disappear in just mere seconds, and I was full, to boot. Then I heard your voice. It was kind, compassionate, and caring, radiating with a warmth that I had all but given up on ever finding again. It was then I finally realized that you were different, and you became the one person who I truly felt like I could trust. Still, I was afraid to hope, knowing that I could just get hurt again, and I didn't think I could take it. I was about to give in once again, but then...I saw something so bright and radiant that it broke through my despair and shattered it, filling me with an indescribable warmth. It was your smile, Goku. When I saw you smile, I knew that I had fallen for you. And that was only the beginning. I love you so much, my Super Saiyan God Goku," Ange told her husband as she looked at him in pure bliss and gave him the most beautiful and loving smile that he had ever seen from her up until now. Tears fell from Ange's eyes from how truly happy she felt to be with him right now.

Goku gently brushed the tears away from his wife's eyes. "I love you too, Ange, my princess." The pure-hearted Super Saiyan God replied before kissing her deeply and passionately, which she was _FAR MORE_ than happy to return, as she felt _unbelievably _horny tonight, possibly more so than ever before in her entire life.

"What are you waiting for, Goku? '_Cum_' on and FUCK ME ALREADY!"

***LEMON START***

She wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist before pulling him into another deep, passionate kiss, which he accepted without hesitation. Moaning happily, she feels his warm tongue overpowering her own in a battle for dominance while tightening the embrace she had on him, not wanting to let go.

Following suit, Goku cupped Ange's hips with both hands and firmly squeezed them as he continued to make out with her. Hearing the erotic whimper of approval, he kept up the pace and fondled her curvy rear, causing his wife to blush crimson at the Saiyan God's fervent actions. A few seconds later, she submitted to his remarkably sensual touch, which was amplified even more by the use of his abilities as a God.

Goku persisted in caressing her soft ass with his hands as he dominated her mouth. As a result, Ange became lost in a transitory dream-like as the valuable moment sustained.

"Goku...that feels so amazing!" Ange murmured with her eyes closed, feeling thrown over the edge by this overwhelming advancement into intimacy.

"Thanks, hehe," Goku chuckled into the kiss.

Moaning in contentment, Ange nodded softly, savoring the feel of her husband's tongue meeting her own as they both highly enjoyed one another. Squeaking in pleasure, she felt herself getting flipped over and over on the bed as her husband became wilder, sanctioning heat to steadily manifest her entire body. She never imagined that any guy could ever make her feel so wonderful

She leaned into another passionate kiss while feeling her heart beat furiously at his affectionate behavior. Sighing in content, she experienced the warmth of his hands roaming her back before shivering in joy as his hands reached her toned stomach.

Slowly being placed on the bed, the Saiyan God's wife stared deep into his onyx eyes and bit back a moan when he firmly positioned his hands onto her beautiful mounds. With that, she closed her eyes with a dreamy expression, abruptly thrown into a trance upon the love of her life fondling her breasts concurrently with his warm touch. Squeezing the mounds in his hands, Goku leaned down and kissed Ange passionately. After moments had passed into the make out session, he lowered his head and licked her right nipple, eliciting a gasp from the princess before moaning as his tongue swirled around on the sensitive spot. Not losing focus, the Saiyan God persisted in his movement, seizing his wife's left breast in one hand while sucking on the right one. This caused Ange to arch her back as repetitive moans escaped from her lips.

"Ohhh, p-please don't stop, Goku!" Ange murmured breathlessly as her body quivered from this divine evolution into intimacy, wanting it to grow stronger.

The Saiyan God uninterruptedly sucked on his lover's right breast while fondling the left one, interchanging on gradual intervals. Moving upwards, he kissed her lower jaw and proceeded down her neck, savoring her enticing taste. He slowly reached up to her lips and captured them with his own, his hand now tweaking her nipples. He could only smile at the erotic whimpers constantly hitting his eardrums from his actions. Feeling his wife getting highly aroused, he lowered his left hand and rubbed her tones stomach, which only added to her overall state of desire.

Moments later, Goku pulled away from the lip lock. "If you like, I can do that massage thing that I do with my hands," He said warmly, getting a nod from her as she hummed joyously at the events now transpiring.

Getting on top of his princess, the Saiyan God straddled her bare back and used long, firm strokes along her back and shoulders, effectively easing her. Upon hearing the soft moans escaping her lips from his actions, he continued working her back and shoulders before gradually extending his strokes up to her arms, kneading each muscle with his skillful touch.

"Mmmm," Ange moaned angelically and sunk into a mindless state of bliss from her lover's soothing massage.

Already aware of how much his wife enjoys it when he does this, the Saiyan God slid down to her lower back before easing down to her sides and working on them next. Leaning down, he planted a few kisses on her tense-free back and caused his partner to moan louder. Now shuddering in ecstasy, Ange joyously wiggled around as she became putty in her husband's hands while emitting dream-like sighs of approval at what he was doing to her.

Heat engulfing her being, Ange started rubbing her hands against Goku's rock hard abs as she planted a few kisses on his muscular neck.

The Saiyan God then leaned forward and reeled her in for a heated kiss, instantly making her moan in happiness. Pulling away slowly, he brushed his lips across her right cheek while massaging her hips. Following this, he grazed the top of her ass with the tips of his fingers before moving down to her toned legs, kneading the muscle in long, fluid motions.

Ckosing her eyes, Ange kept on letting out alluring noises. "Oh God...you're so amazing, Goku! Please don't stop. I can't get enough of your touch," She whispered in heavenly satisfaction while quaking at how well her husband had moseyed through a handful of her erogenous zones.

Upon finishing up on that portion, Goku brought his hands onto his wife's calves and gave both of them a gentle and sensual massage for the next five minutes. Lowering his hands down further, he slid them down to Ange's sensitive feet and rubbed them tenderly as she squirmed around while emitting dreamy moans.

"G-Goku...I'M CUMMING!" Ange cried overwhelmingly and climaxed.

By now, Goku had gotten used to Ange's fetish of having her feet played with in one way or another, so this time it didn't really surprise him when she came from his massage.

Like last time they did this, the Saiyan God easily made it in time to drink every ounce of her fluids, thanks to his super speed. After licking his lips in approval, he massaged his underage, 16 year old wife's wet folds.

Ange panted heavily as she came down from her God-like high while trying her hardest to regain her dazed composure. Groggily opening her eyes a few seconds later, she felt her lover remove his hand as it brushed against her womanhood, causing her to let out adorable mewls due to most of her lower region being numb. Woozily recollecting from her universe-shattering climax, she shuddered as her mind went foggy, which was quite understandable. She'd just had sex with an omnipotent being that can use his powers to crank up the amount of pleasure that she can feel by however much he wants, after all.

"So how was it?" Goku asked his wife Ange, who shivered as a heated blush etched onto her features.

"It was as amazing as ever, " Ange replied with angelic meals of satisfaction.

"Glad to see you enjoyed it, my princess," Goku said lovingly and pulled her into a passionate kiss for a few seconds before separating.

Feeling her own heart pump tenderly at how passionate the event truly was, she kisses him all over his strong, amazingly muscular chest, showing how much she truly cherishes him. She then began massaging his Godlike body and planted kisses up and down his perfect chest, inhaling his powerful scent. Softly capturing his warm lips again, a bright pink hue etched across her features as her beautiful, hard-nippled breasts gently pressed against a his chest. Keeping her pace steady, she then gradually leaned down and laid him on the sheets several moments later.

"Get ready for a couple of personal pleasures that I know you'll enjoy," Ange purred cutely and sat on her husband's chest. The exiled Misurugi Princess then began to sing as she placed her soft and extremely sensitive feet on his monster cock and started rubbing it at a slow, gentle pace. She then blushed crimson as her lower region sprinkled her residual moisture onto his chest.

Meanwhile, Goku smiled affectionately at his loving, horny wife while mentally giving her the gesture to perform her task. This caused Ange to quiver in ecstasy, moaning divinely as her wet folds began brushing against the Saiyan God's rock hard abs. Now gently massaging his dick with her soft toes, she sat back onto his stomach before leaning down to meet him in a passionate kiss. She whimpers in joy as she feels his tongue exploring the farther reaches of her mouth while fervently rubbing her breasts against his muscular chest and wiggling her feet and toes on his _perfect _cock, making her even more aroused.

Groaning lightly, Goku slid his hands down Ange's body, trailing them down the spine while sending her electrifying jolts of passion along the way. Finally resting them on her hips, he began fondling the flesh, digging his fingers deep into them before trailing his right hand down to her lower region. Sensing the princess twitch wildly at his touch, he began rubbing her wet creases in a sensual manner, feeling some of her fluids trickling onto his hand.

"You're amazing, Ange, my princess," Goku murmured into the intense kiss, relishing in the sensation of his wife's bountiful mounds massaging his chest, of her soft feet and toes rubbing against his manhood, and her lovely singing-_especially _her singing. He grunted as her toes lightly brushed against the tip of his hardness, wiping away the precum that had just formed there at the head. The Saiyan God's breathing starts to become heavier as his wife starts tapping her toes on his dick and stroking it slightly faster while singing to him.

"Teehee!" Ange giggled as she continued pumping him tenderly with her feet and toes.

Grunting, Goku looked at his princess and lets out a chuckle of his own.

Enjoying every second of this, Ange forms a soft expression on her face. Very happy that her husband is enjoying himself, she continues using her voice, her breasts, her feet, and her toes to stimulate his Godlike built body even further. Feeling his monster cock throbbing against her feet and toes now, she moans delightedly and starts swaying her feet back and forth on it while emmiting pure, dreamy sighs in between every few notes as his hands continued to massage her moisturized womanhood.

"Just...like...that, Ange, keep...going," Goku panted out, Unable to hold it in much longer.

When the Saiyan God's wife slowly and lightly brushed all 10 of her toes across the tip of his throbbing monster cock a few times whilst continuing to sing, he couldn't hold it in anymore. Then again, Neither could Ange who was getting just as much enjoyment out of this as he was.

"I'm cumming, Ange/Goku!" Both the Saiyan God and the exiled Misurugi Princess growled out loudly as they both unleashed Godly amounts of jizz all over each other.

"I definitely enjoyed it," Goku told his wife with a sincere smile on his face..

Ecstatic that she could still please husband just as easily as ever, Princess Ange wrapped her arms around her husband and pulled him down on top of herself. She then planted kisses all over Goku's chest before resting her head on her shoulder as she continued embracing him. He then began stroking her long, blonde hair in a gentle fashion, causing her to emit heavenly sighs in the process. After several minutes of this, the Saiyan God looked at his partner straight in the eye.

"Are you ready, Princess Ange?" Goku asked her softly whispered in her ear, running his hands down to her thighs and rubbing them in a tender fashion.

"You know it, my husband," Ange whispered back and started making out with him again.

Goku gently pushed inside as he felt the tight inner walls of his gorgeous angel squeeze his hardness. His eyes softened, and he smiled as he cupped his woman's cheek and kissed his beautiful wife while slowly starting to move his manhood in and out of her womanood.

Ange felt her womanhood writhe in pleasure as she felt herself get filled completely, as her husband was inside herself. Her eyes showed the utmost love and affection for the Super Saiyan God.

Kissing her eyelashes, Goku smiled softly before beginning to move faster and harder, while the blonde's heavenly moans echoed throughout the building. Goku saw the blissful look that formed on his wife's face, and his smile never wavered as he pushed himself deeper inside her. As a result, Ange started screaming out in pleasure from this wonderful sensation. The blonde panted and formed a radiant smile of he own as she slowly began bucking her hips to match her husband's movements. Goku grunted at the feel of his wife's tight inner walls squeezing him and used his hands to hold her before thrusting deeper into her core.

"I love you so much, Goku!" Ange yelled at the top her lungs before moaning as her beautiful breasts jiggled back and forth from her husband's thrusts.

Goku smiled fondly at his lady's words before leaning in and kissing her passionately, which she simply melted into. "0I love you too," He told her warmly in response as he looked down at his stunning blonde-haired angel.

Ange became lost in a sea of pleasure as she felt the love of her life move his hands towards her breasts, and then proceeding to caress and massage them with a gentle touch. Goku slowly leaned in and started sucking on his wife's mounds alternatively, while the blonde moaned loudly and arching her back. Keeping one hand on his partner's jiggling breasts, the black-haired Saiyan God brought his other one downwards and slowly rubbed on her folds while continuously pummeling inside her.

This pleasure was getting too much to handle for Ange and her eyes shut tight as this went on. "G-Goku, I am coming close." She voiced out in a weak voice before slowly wriggling around on the bed with a worn smile on her face.

Goku grunted before giving her a nod. "Go on Ange. Let it all go," He huskily said, to which his wife quivered with pleasure and moaned loudly as the Saiyan God repeatedly jetted into her entrance.

As the intimacy was at full throttle, Ange was quickly being sent over the edge. Each time Goku would thrust deeply into her womanhood, she felt her walls clamping and a raging pressure building inside of her. As always, it was paradise, and the feeling of being so thoroughly pleasured by the love of her life was becoming too much for her to handle. Moans escaped her while a blush rose to her cheeks at the sight of her breasts becoming squeezed against her man's chest when he leaned into her for a kiss.

Pulling away quickly, Goku realized that his woman was reaching her limit, and he kept thrusting rhythmically while using his hands to massage Ange's breasts alternatively. Closing in once more, he quickly began sucking on the perky mounds before fondling them in his hands as his thrusts persisted. He then used the hand he now had on his wife's stomach and began vigorously rubbing on her folds, while continually pummeling into her core. With this, the blonde was moaning and screaming in pleasure before her eyes slowly rolled to the back of her head as her walls finally collapsed.

"G-Goku! Ohhhhh Kami!" Ange screamed as her liquids rushed from within her and completely drenched her husband's hardness.

The princess was in a daze, as that was always one of the best three things she had experienced in her life. Coming down from her high, she realized that Goku was slowly pulling out of her, which caused her to moan angelically as her fluids leaked out of her womanhood. The black-haired Saiyan God smiled fondly at Ange and gently kissed her on the lips, which she simply melted into before she deepened the action. Goku positioned himself near his wife and held each other delicately for a short while before Goku spoke up again.

The young-looking Saiyan God then leaned into the blonde's ear. "Can you handle a little bit more?" He asked lovingly before moving back to see his wife.

"You know that I can, my love," Ange pouted cutely, which caused Goku to chuckle before passionately making out with her again.

The black-haired Saiyan God then picked up his wife and carried her bridal-style to the nearest wall before backing her into it. The 16 year old girl's serene smile never wavered as her handsome husband delicately carried her.

"Wrap your arms around my neck and your legs around my waist, Ange," Goku said, to which the blonde nodded before following her loving partner's instructions.

When Ange was securely wrapped around Goku, he wrapped his own arms around her waist. The 16 year old girl slowly slid down as she could feel her husband's hardness gradually taking into her warmth. Ange moaned loudly at the feeling and then tightened her grip around the black-haired Saiyan God, who grunted as he slowly began to thrust into her entrance. The blonde instinctively started bucking her hips while her loving husband held onto her ass. Like always at somewhere around this point, s he then began experiencing something which simply couldn't be expressed in words. It was beyond comprehension.

Goku continued pummeling into his beautiful wife's warmth, and her tight walls ground him in return. Ange's amazing, pointy nipples rubbed all over Goku's chest as her breasts jiggled, causing him to moan as he thrusted deep into his lover's womanhood. In return, the 16 year old girl placed her head over his shoulder and shuddered in pleasure.

"OH Goku!" Ange screamed at this amazing sensation because, as always, it was quickly becoming an addiction for her because of her husbands powers as a God. She quickly braced herself as the thrusts into her entrance persisted.

Goku grunted as he pounded into Ange, whose innards ground his length. A blush formed on the blond-haired girl that covered her entire face upon feeling both her womanhood tightening on her husband, and her breasts continuously jiggling against his chiseled chest. Goku pushed deeply into his wife, who moaned loudly as she began riding him rhythmically. Ange quickly brought her mouth towards her man's ear and licked on the lobe, while Goku groped her buttocks and pushed deep within her. The Saiyan God then cupped his wife's perky breasts and rubbed them together as they bounced, causing the blonde to blush again before moaning again.

Goku started nibbling, licking, and sucking on his partner's neck as he toyed with her breasts and caressed them gently. Meanwhile, Ange couldn't handle this anymore because the very feeling was causing her eyesight to get glossy. Moaning loudly, she began bouncing up and down, trying to match the love of her life's movements, while Goku kept thrusting deep into her womanhood.

"I...feel it again, Goku. I feel myself getting there again," Ange mumbled before huffing as she began riding her partner at a heated pace, causing her legs became wobbly in the process.

The young-looking Saiyan God nodded as he pushed more deeply into the blonde, causing her to go wide-eyed. "I'm getting there too, Ange. Let's do this together," He grunted loudly and then braced himself before vigorously pummeling in and out of his wife, making her scream out in pleasure.

Ange trickled her fingers through her husband's hair and trembled as the love of her life slammed his hardness into her tight entrance. Goku groaned as he pumped himself further into his beautiful wife while her plump ass smacked on his lap. The blonde bucked her hips in sync with her partner's thrusts and whimpered as the black-haired Saiyan God caressed her rear. Ange moaned louder and louder as she kept landing her husband, who grunted as he continued his thrusting. Ange then looked at Goku with a dazed look on her face before bouncing on him at an incredibly furious pace as sweat trickled down her forehead.

Goku grunted loudly, and he also started pummeling even faster into his wife. The blush remained strong on the blond-haired girl's face as the black-haired Saiyan God pounded into her womanhood, her tight insides rubbing onto him. The sounds of flesh connecting filled the room as the grunts and moans aroused Ange and Goku to no end, causing them to continue their blissful moment of intimacy. Goku kept his pace and held out as long as he could, until they finally lost themselves in _total ecstasy_.

"GOKU!"

"ANGE!"

As Ange screamed her release, her warmth clamped down on Goku's hardness, and her vision became hazy as she felt her fluids gush. The black-haired Saiyan God growled as he spurted his warm load deep into the blonde before they both looked at each other and locked lips with a passion. Goku separated from the kiss and started to remove himself from her womanhood when she put her hand on his arm.

"Please...leave it in for tonight. I want to stay like this with you," She requested of her husband while looking at him hopefully.

Goku was more than happy to oblige. "Alright, sure. I'm fine with that," He said and proceeded to nibble on Ange's soft and sensitive lower (facial) lip. "AaaaAAAAH!" Ange screamed out in pleasure as she released another load of cum.

Ange kept herself securely wrapped around the love of her life. Goku smiled as he gently began playing with his blond-haired angel's hair, and the woman in question simply looked at him with moist eyes.

"I love you, Goku," Ange told her husband lovingly.

"I love you too, Ange," Goku replied softly and passionately.

With that, Goku and Ange kissed before falling asleep in each other's arms, staying connected by their sex organs throughout the night. Cum was roaring out of both of them all night as they both moaned and unconsciously sucked on each other's lips.

***LEMON END***

The next day, Tusk got gang raped by all of the women natives there, Vivian found her parents, and Goku and those who traveled to this universe with him actually ended up contemplating on whether or not they would decide to stay after all, as Goku could easily cross universes with them in a snap.

That night, Tusk ended up with a giant Octorock cock shoved up his ass that Nappa had managed to smuggle from the Legend of Zelda universe before becoming a Ghost. (Octorock=old Legend of Zelda monster)

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Chapter 18 complete! Review...or don't, whatevz you feel like. It's your choice. As for me, I'm gonna go do...whatever comes to mind, though so far I'm drawing blanks. Anyway, peace out! **


	20. Goku and Ange vs (the revived) Embryo

**DBZ &amp; CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

**A/N: Wow...this is the 20th chapter of this fanfic of mine, which also reaches the 75,000 word mark! Thank you all for your support. Also, a big thank you for all the support to _DJ Meltdown of Ground Xero_**

**Chapter 20: Goku and Ange vs. (the revived) Embryo**

It is nighttime outside of Salamandine's palace. Inside of it, a meeting is being held between a hologram of Lizardia and a small group of women.

"Is it true, Lizardia?" The voice of a woman asked.

"Yes, High Priestess. It's underground in the Holy Misurugi Empire. The Aura signal certainly came from there," Lizardia reported to the owner of the voice, now known as the High Priestess.

"You have done well. The time has come. Children of Aura, we will hereby recapture the almighty mother Aura from Embryo's hands. Lizardia, open the Singularity as scheduled," The High Priestess ordered.

Lizardia gave an affirmative reply and turned off the hologram.

"This battle is for the fate of this world," The High Priestess states. "May Aura and Planet Earth have victory!" She exclaimed.

"Victory!" The small group of woman also shouted in unison.

* * *

***MINI-LEMON START***

When Goku wakes up the next morning, he is greeted by the sight of Ange's angelic sleeping face inches away from his own. He also notices that his enormous manhood is still inside of his wife's womanhood from last night. The pure-hearted Saiyan God then recalls Ange and himself falling asleep together during the middle of their makout session after having another night of hot, passionate sex. She had asked him to leave his long, hard cock inside of her tight, wet snatch for the rest of the night, and he had gladly agreed.

'She looks so cute when she's asleep,' Goku mentally coos when an idea suddenly forms in his head.

The Saiyan God then lowers his head and gently begins sucking on his princess's sensitive, luscious lower (facial) lip. Goku's dick, which is still inside of the exiled Misurugi Princess's womanhood, twitches on her G-spot.

"Mmmm...," The sleeping exiled Misurugi Princess's body jolts violently at the two wonderful sensations, causing her to moan loudly and cum all over Goku's monster cock.

The pure-hearted Saiyan God then gently strokes his wife's hair and plants a kiss on her eyelashes/eyelids. He then follows up by planting soft butterfly kisses all over the rest of her face, resulting in a smile gracing the lips of the sleeping Misurugi Princess. Goku then tenderly nibbles on Ange's (facial) lips, eliciting another moan from her as she starts to wake up.

Ange opens her eyes to the sight of Goku looking at her with a loving smile on his face. Then she notices the feeling of the pure-hearted Saiyan God's member inside of her womanhood, and she returns the smile with one of her own as the previous night's memories suddenly come rushing back to her.

Now horny and ready for sex again, Ange slowly rides Goku, causing him to grunt as he lets his Godly load explode inside of her.

As they finish, they stare into each others' eyes with gentle, loving smiles on their faces.

"I love you, Goku," Ange whispers in her husband's ear.

"I love you too, Ange," Goku whispers back softly.

Leaning in, Goku and Ange give each other a gentle kiss on the lips and lie there for 30 more minutes in a heartwarming embrace.

***MINI-LEMON END***

After getting out of bed together, Goku and Ange got dressed and ate breakfast with the group of women and Tusk. They then relaxed and had fun until evening came, and Embryo (a.k.a. "God"/the guy who Vegeta crushed), who was revived because of SuperKamiGuru's use of the Namekian Dragonballs to bring the madman back to life, suddenly appears out of nowhere and used a space-time attack on them. Appearing inside of the attack in his Ragna-mail, he forced them into a fight.

Having the power over space and time, Embryo seemed nearly invincible. To make matters worse, Vivian's mom was trapped under a large chunk of debree, and the space-time attack was heading right towards them!

Seeing this, Goku decided to intervene as he walked up to Vivian's mom, lifted the large chunk of metal off of her, threw it into the distance, and teleported her and Vivian to a safe location. Now all he had to do was watch, as he had just decided to let Ange take care of this. Hell, she was now immortal too, so the space-time attack didn't have any effect on her, though being buried under rubble _did _hurt like a bitch.

Ange fought valiantly, but as she was charging up her ultimate attack, Embryo had hit her first, which sent her Villkiss, along with herself, plummeting towards the ground.

"ANGE!"Goku exclaimed in worry, not wanting to see his wife getting hurt.

In an instant, Goku was already underneath Ange's Villkiss, holding it in place. Before he was able to start lowering her to the ground, Ange begun to sing again. Much to his shock, the Villkiss repaired itself!

"NO WAY! That's awesome, Ange!" Goku cheered to his wife mentally, making her yelp upon hearing her husband's voice in her head.

"G-Goku?!" Ange asked in surprise. "Where are you?"

"Hi Ange! I'm talking to you telepathically. Can you still fight?" Goku asked her, to which she gave him an affirmative response. "Yes, I can. My Villkiss is fully repaired," Ange mentally told her husband.

"Good, because I've had enough of this guy, and I'm sure that you want a piece of him too. So how about we both take him out, as husband and wife?" Goku asked the exiled Misurugi Princess.

Tears of joy fell from Ange's eyes upon hearing Goku's request. The exiled princess of the Misurugi Empire had always wanted the chance to do this with her husband.

"I've waited so long to hear you ask that. Yes, my husband, I'd love that," Ange replied softly yet passionately.

Meanwhile, Embryo was laughing like a madman as he continued to rain destruction down upon the world. "Hahahahahahahaha! YES! That's right, you're all finished! NOW PERI-What?!"

Suddenly, the entire island started to shake, startling Embryo.

"ENOUGH!" Embryo's eyes widened in shock as he spotted Ange without a scratch on her, as well as a very pissed off Goku floating right next to her!

"You've taken so many innocent lives already! Well no more! It ends here!" Goku yelled at Embryo before he turned to his wife and spoke. "Hey Ange, how would you like to see a transformation that I haven't had the chance to show you yet?"

Ange turned to Goku with a smirk. "A new transformation, huh? Let's see it."

**SONG: "DBZ Super Saiyan 3 Theme"**

"HERE GOES!" Goku shouted, getting into a horse stance.

The pure-hearted Saiyan God's eyes turned teal while his hair became golden and started to slowly grow, his body being surrounded by a bright golden-yellow aura as he started to roar.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Suddenly, clouds from all directions in the sky were drawn to him and sucked into his body as lighting flashed in the skies.

Everywhere, massive chunks of land were lifted up from the ground to the sky. The entire planet started shaking so violently that it felt like it was going to fall apart and end up being destroyed. The immense power output that rolled off Goku caused Embryo to shit his pants.

"W-W-What the fuck's going on?! What IS he?!" Embryo frantically screamed as his eyes widened in horror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

As Goku continued to roar mightily whilst powering up, hurricane-force winds were suddenly formed worldwide, as well as tornadoes and waterspouts. All of the bodies of water on the planet generated massive title waves and tsunamis, but the pure-hearted Saiyan God had managed to keep them away from land, causing them to often crash into each other before a booming sound as loud as thunder followed. Goku's roaring became so loud that the remainder of glass from all over the world shattered.

"AAAAAAAAAAA-**ROOOOOOAAAAAAH!"**

Goku and everyone else there all entered his mind as his roar was overtaken by that of his Oozaru (Great Ape) form for a couple of seconds. The pure-hearted Saiyan God's Oozaru form reverted back to his base form at his current age. Being back in his humanoid appearance, his beastial roars reverted back to that of a man.

"NNGNGNGGGGRRRNRRRRRGGRRR!"

The roars of Goku changed into intense, barely-restrained grunts and growls. He then rapidly de-aged until he became a crying baby again that floated around inside of an energy sphere. Suddenly, the image of baby Goku disappeared, and he began to flash between his Saiyan and Oozaru forms. Then the constant switching between them stopped, and Goku finally transformed.

"RYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Goku let out one final roar before he became engulfed in a blinding, golden-yellow light, causing everyone nearby to turn away and shield their eyes with their forearms. After about 30 seconds, the light finally died down enough for everyone to open their eyes. Upon doing so, their mouths dropped to the floor and their eyes widened. They were almost shocked beyond belief at who and what they were looking at.

The pure-hearted Saiyan God's golden, spiky hair had grown out to the length of his waist; his eyebrows had completely disappeared; and dark green irises had appeared around his teal pupils. Blue bioelectricity crackled consistently around his body, and a chirping sound could be heard coming from the golden aura surrounding his body.

Goku, in all of his golden, bioelectric glory, had just ascended to a Super Saiyan 3!

"W-Wh-What...WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?!" Embryo screamed out at the top of his lungs in horror.

"Go...ku...," Ange breathed out with a blush as she stared in awe at this breathtaking sight of her husband.

"I see you like my new form," Goku said to her mentally, which snapped her out of her trance and caused her to blush deeper out of embarrassment. "I'm looking forward to hearing your beautiful voice. Are you ready, Ange?"

The exiled Misurugi Princess turned to Goku and gave him a confident smile as she gave him an affirmative nod.

"Okay then, let's do it!" Goku exclaimed.

Floating side-by-side, Ange and Goku then started forming their attacks. Goku cupped his hands together at his side while Ange started to sing again.

"KAME..." Goku began to say the name of his signature attack that had always managed to strike terror into the hearts of his enemies. As a blue ball of energy appeared in his hands, Ange started to sing, and her Villkiss turned golden in color.

The ground started to tremble violently, scaring a certain individual to the point where he trembled as well.

"W-W-WAIT! L-Let's be reasonable! We could work something out!" Embryo said in a panic, trying to bargain his way out of this situation.

"...HAME..." Both ignored the madman and continued to charge their attacks.

"W-Wait! Please, don't!" Embryo begged them as boulders that were 10 feet in diameter, along with small pebbles, rose up past them. The chunks of earth continued to float towards the Heavens as Goku and Ange charged up their attacks and prepared to fire.

"...HAAAAAAA!" Goku roared the last part just as Ange finished her song.

Simultaneously, Ange and Goku unleashed their super attacks, merging them into one. Ange's two tornado-like wind beams spun around the blue energy beam of Goku's as the two combined attacks headed straight towards Embryo's Para-mail.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Embryo screamed as the fused super attack swallowed up both the space-time attack and his mecha.

The beam kept going until it reached outer space and fizzled out. Ange's Para-mail and Goku then landed on the ground, both returning to base form upon doing so.

"GOKUUUUU!" Ange cried out while sporting a huge, loving smile as she jumped out of the Villkiss and into the muscular arms of her beloved Goku, who caught and spun her around in a circle before setting her back onto the ground.

Goku then yelled with his big, goofy Son Grin, getting the attention of all the women.

"HEEEEY! I ALMOST FORGOT, I HAVE A PRESENT FOR ALL OF YOU!" Goku called out and snapped his fingers.

In a flash, all who were killed by the space-time attack came back to life, as well as those that were killed in the fights against Arzenal. All of them then appeared around Salamandine, much to their shock.

Everyone, with the exception of Ange and Goku, were speechless. After about five minutes of gaping in disbelief, they realized that this wasn't a dream and began crying tears of joy as they reunited with their no-longer deceased loved ones.

"Well, it looks like it's finally over," Goku stated as he smiled at his wife sincerely.

Nodding, Ange then stared deep into the eyes of Goku, who reciprocated the action. They then leaned in and made out as the crowd of women ran up to them and started chanting their names, jumping up and down around them in celebration.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Planet Namek, SuperKamiGuru was about to make his 3rd wish but suddenly, he stopped. "Dragon Porunga...I can no longer sense the life-force of Embryo," The massive Namekian informed Porunga.

The wish-granting Namekian Dragon nodded. "Indeed, Embryo was killed again."

"Oh, come the fuck ooooon!" SuperKamiGuru exclaimed in annoyance before sighing in exasperation. "Okay Dragon, for my last wish, I want Embryo brought back to life, on the Planet Earth in his own dimension...again."

Porunga's eyes then glowed, and Embryo suddenly found himself back on earth...yet again.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Chapter 20 complete! Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. Until next chapter, peace out!**


	21. Return Home

**DBZ &amp; CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

**Chapter 21: Return Home**

The next day, Goku suddenly informed everyone that Embryo was once again alive due to a bloated, old Namekian douchebag known as SuperKamiGuru, who used the 7 Namekian Dragonballs to wish him back to life. After going to Planet Namek and ridding the giant green asshole's memories of said Dragonballs, Goku returned to the parallel universe's Planet Earth and met up with his friends and wife, Ange. At the time, Goku, Ange, and Salamandine were all sitting in an outdoor hotspring while discussing an important topic. Said topic involved the area where Ange had spent the first 16 years of her young life growing up. Even so, the exiled Misurugi Princess still wasn't able to keep herself from resting her head on her boyfriend's chest while while tracing her soft finger around his large muscles.

"You're going to invade the Empire of Misurugi?" Ange asked the queen of the DRAGON-human hybrids.

"Lizardia sent word that Aura was found in a secret compartment in the deepest levels of the Misurugi's underground," Salamandine replied.

This statement caused Ange to gasp in shock. "Beneath the Empire?"

"We will open a singularity at the hour of Suzaku tomorrow morning. We will invade Misurugi with all of our forces and take back Aura," Salamandine declared with conviction, showing her strong determination to ensure the safety of her own people.

Ange frowned and narrowed her eyes at the black-haired queen sitting next to her. "So why are you telling me this? Are you ordering me to join your fight or something?" She asked dangerously.

"Of course not. You are free, Ange. You can live in this world, or return to that other Planet Earth," Salamandine answered.

The queen of the DRAGON-Hybrids was about to say more, but Goku suddenly chimed in. "Or she can live in the Realm of the Gods. That's where I've been living for nearly 3 billion years."

Both Ange and Salamandine sweatdropped at that last part of his statement.

"No matter how many times I hear it, I still can't seem to get used to it," Ange said awkwardly.

Salamandine gave her an understanding look and a nod before resuming, "Of course, there would be nothing more encouraging than to have you two by our side. I wanted to know how you two felt about this before we move out tomorrow, as we are indebted to you for saving our people. I would like to help in any way I can," Salamandine told the two lovers.

Surprisingly, the pure-hearted Saiyan God didn't have any problems with this, as he planned on reviving anyone who was killed after they completed their mission. It turned out that his other self, which he had left back at Arzenal Island by using the multiform technique, had been talked into it by Vegeta. It would take less time, and it was only be fair to let them have their fun. That way, everyone would still win, according to the Saiyan God/Prince. Now all that was left to do was to wait for Ange's decision.

"Sure, I think that fighting alongside the DRAGONs would be okay. I'm sure Embryo's world would be devastated if we rescue Aura," Tusk, who was also with them, stated, much to the annoyance of the Misurugi Princess.

Nevertheless, Ange had decided to consult both Tusk and Goku on this matter later that evening.

"Is it the right thing to do, though?" Ange asked the brown-haired young man.

Tusk looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I'm feeling doubtful," Ange replied, expressing her worries.

The answer was a bit vague for Tusk, so he took a shot in the dark. "About Salamandine?"

Seeing Tusk's confusion, Ange decided to elaborate. "About everything. It was a lie that the DRAGONs were our enemies and attacking us. It was a lie that Norma were fighting to protect the world's peace. It was all just a big lie, and I'm sick of it. What if we fight with the DRAGONs, and that also turns out to be a mistake? Besides, a former princess joining the DRAGONs to invade the Empire of Misurugi? That's like a bad joke. I don't know what's right anymore," She told him in a sullen voice while looking distressed the entire time.

Tusk saw how troubled his friend was by this and decided to try and help the best he was able to, despite possibly being wrong, as he didn't want to see her like this. "No one knows what's right."

"What?" She asked with a mixture of surprise, curiosity and hope in her voice.

With a warm smile and a determined look in his eye, Tusk continued, "It's not what's right that's important. It's about doing what you want to do, I think. Just do your best for what you think is right, and I will support you complet-OWCH!"

Before Tusk was able to finish, Goku, who had been silent up until then, bopped the brown-haired young man on the head with the lightest chop he could manage, though it still left an enormous pumpknot.

Goku felt the need to step in and explain himself, as Tusk's explanation reminded him of those such as Frieza, who also did whatever they wanted to do, and they sure as Hell weren't doing what was right.

"I think what Tusk is _trying to say _is that you should listen to your heart. Trust me when I say that what's right definitely matters. Embryo is doing what he wants, and heck, he may even think it's right, but it's not," Goku said before throwing a quick glare at the boy.

"Then what _is _right? What should I do?!" Ange asked, her voice rising in desperation.

The pure-hearted Saiyan God walked up to Ange and brought her into a hug. He then looked into her eyes with a loving smile and gently caressed her hair.

"_I'm _what's right, Ange. I'm omnipotent, remember? That means that I am the one who decides whether something is right or wrong. In other words, if I were to declare that taking lives for fun is what's right, then as an omnipotent, my word is absolute, and killing would become right unless I were to say otherwise. However, I wouldn't do that, so no worries there. Anyways, just keep being yourself, and let me worry about that," Goku explained to his wife.

Ange was now standing there with a look of bewilderment etched onto her face. A few minutes passed, and a random tumbleweed rolled past the three of them. Once she had finally regained her bearings, though, she clenched her fists and growled.

"So nobody but omnipotent beings should be able to do whatever they want?! That's just not fair...," Ange pouted cutely before suddenly bursting out into laughter.

"Hehehe," Goku chuckled as well, as he found his wife's laughter to be infectious.

Then Ange walked up to Goku and locked lips with him. The pure-hearted Saiyan God returned the kiss before playfully nibbling and gently sucking on the exiled Misurugi Princess's soft, luscious lower (facial) lip. Ange's heart soared, and her legs turned to jelly from the amazing sensations.

"Mmmmmm!" Ange moaned loudly from the euphoric bliss that she felt from his actions.

On the sidelines, Tusk sweatdropped, feeling awkward at the sight of his two friends kissing and moaning right in front of him. However, the brown haired young man opted to stay quiet, even though he felt uncomfortable and jealous. When he saw his two friends deepen the kiss, his face turned bright red, and steam started coming out of his ears before he fainted a moment later from a massive nosebleed. Neither Ange nor Goku even noticed their unconscious friend, as they had already lost themselves in each other the moment they started kissing.

Poor Tusk.

* * *

That night, all of the DRAGON/Human hybrids were having a barbecue with Ange, Goku, and Tusk attending as well. Goku, of course, chose to let them eat their own food so that everyone would have enough to eat. To solve his own hunger problem, he re-created and summoned up over 40 plates with mountains of the same food as everyone else with a mere thought. This did not go unnoticed by the others, of course.

"NO WAY! Out of thin air?!" Everyone exclaimed in unison, minus Ange, who had already seen this for what seemed like the billionth time.

Then Goku started eating.

Except for Ange, everyone's jaws dropped to the floor, and their eyes bulged out of their sockets at the sight of Goku eating plate after plate without showing any signs of slowing down.

"H-H-H-HOW?! How can he eat so much?! Is his stomach a bottomless pit?! That shouldn't even be possible!" All of them shouted out in shock while the pure-hearted Saiyan God contined to eat so fast that it looked like a blur.

In just four minutes, Goku had finished eating, leaving everyone gaping in disbelief. "How...can you eat so much food?!" One of the ladies asked.

"I have a very high metabolism," Goku told them.

'It shouldn't even be possible for someone's metabolism to be _that _high,' The women all thought while sweatdropping in unison.

After the pure-hearted Saiyan God was finished eating, he and his wife went over to talk with Vivian's mom.

"Thank you both so much for protecting us and our town," Vivian's mom told Goku and Ange with a warm, kindhearted smile.

"No problem!" Goku replied with his famous Son Grin.

While this was going on, some of the natives of the Parallel Planet Earth were hanging around with Tusk.

"It's really good," The boy told one woman when she fed him a piece of cooked meat with her chopsticks.

In response, the lady blushed cutely and squealed in delight. "He ate it!" She exclaimed excitedly while holding her hand up to her cheek.

"Men are so cute!" Another woman standing beside the one who fed Tusk also exclaimed with a blush of her own.

The brown-haired young man, who was blushing as well, had a dreamy look on his face. "Y-You think so?"

Just then, a much larger group of the women natives on Parallel Planet Earth ran up to Goku and started dragging him away by one of his arms while Ange was talking to Vivian's mother. Goku tilted his head to the side and blinked twice with a look of innocent confusion on his face. After bringing Goku over to a different spot, a few of the women tried to feed him, which he happily accepted.

"Looks like you're having fun," Ange said as she walked up to Goku, now done with the conversation with Vivian's mom.

Ange then lifted up a shishkabob with a mushroom at the end that looked like a dick before viciously taking a bite out of the side of it, scaring the women away in the process. Goku, of course, was completely oblivious to the innuendo.

"Yesh! Seese nishe wadiesh wewre jhusht pheedhin' me shum phood!" Goku said with his mouth full.

A tick mark appeared on Ange's forehead. "Tell me _after _you swallow your food, Goku!" She yelled.

"Sorry about that," Goku said after doing as she had asked. "I was saying that these nice ladies were just feeding me some food!" Goku happily exclaimed with a smile.

Ange face-faulted.

"Well, you're not supposed to let someone feed you, unless it's your wife!" Ange replied angrily after immediately recovering.

Goku then closed his eyes in concentration for a moment before re-opening them and hitting his left fist on his open palm.

"Huh...seems you're correct," Goku replied as a second tick mark appeared on her forehead just next to the first one.

"What was your first clue?!" Ange yelled at Goku once again.

"My first clue was when I decided to use my ability as an omnipotent being to look it up, since I don't know anything about it. Chi-Chi never taught me otherwise," Goku replied innocently.

Ange face-faulted again.

"I should've known...," The exiled Misurugi Princess sighed while slumping over in defeat.

Ange then walked over, grabbed Goku's hand, and pulled him over to some stairs. She then sat down and patted the seat beside her, motioning for Goku to sit next to her. Upon doing so, he saw his wife holding a shishkabob up to his face.

"Here, eat it. Don't you...want...it...?" Ange trailed off at the end of her sentence upon looking at Goku, who was drooling at the sight and smell of the food that Ange was offering him.

Ange sweatdropped again. "I'll...take...that as a yes," She said with an awkward expression on her face.

After eating the rest of the food on the stick in under a second, Goku spoke up. "Nice place, huh?"

"Yes, it is. Even though there's suffering, even though there's no Mana, everyone is living their lives to the fullest," Ange suddenly gasped after saying this, as though she'd just had a revelation. "It's like Arzenal."

"How can you even compare the two, Ange?!" Goku asked as he fell over.

Ange ignored his little outburst and stood up. "I'm going back home. Momoka's waiting," Ange told Goku with a smile.

"Ange...you really care a lot about your friends, don't you," It sounded more like a statement than a question from the pure-hearted Saiyan God, who also smiled lovingly at the exiled Misurugi Princess as they embraced each other in a hug.

Just as the exiled Misurugi Princess was thinking about how she didn't want this moment to end anytime soon, a jinx in the form of Salamandine interrupted it.

"I see. So you have made your choice," Salamandine said as she walked up to the two. "I may be forced to fight you again."

Salamandine would if she had to, but she knew how futile it would be to go up against Goku. Then there was Vegeta, who was supposedly just as strong as Ange's husband. Still, even an all-powerful God wouldn't stop her from standing up for her people...or so she told herself, anyways. However, it wasn't really all that simple when trying to keep the thoughts of all the possible horrors that an omnipotent being could inflict upon her for an infinite amount of time at bay.

"Salamandine...," Ange trailed off with a sad look on her face.

One of the female DRAGON/Human hybrids was about to step in and say something, but Goku beat them to it.

"We understand that you all have your doubts, but rest assured, we _won't _fight you any longer," Goku declared while Ange nodded in agreement with a look of determination in her eyes.

This statement, along with not there not any deceit in said statement, put Salamandine at ease.

"Alright, I wish you two luck. The portal will open in the morning. I will have Kaname and Naga escort you if you require it," She told them.

"Oh yeaaaah...those two people...who I've met before in the area of whatsitcalled and in the store of wheresitsplace...they, uh...they...uhhh...who are they again?" Goku asked.

Cue a round of face-faults.

"Ah, nevermind. I've probably seen them around but just don't know their names. Anyways, sure, I don't mind at all!" Goku told them with his famous Son Grin.

Ange blushed upon hearing her husband's response. 'He must've sensed what I wanted,' She thought, knowing full well that her husband would've otherwise chosen to just teleport the two of them back to Arzenal Island, as it would be faster.

"Be well, Ange and Goku. Let's have fun again when this battle is over," Salamandine offered with a friendly smile and shook hands with the two.

"Next time, it will be a karaoke competition," Ange said as she smiled back, happy to have made a new friend.

Goku, being the happy-go-lucky guy that he has always been, gave the queen/ruler of Parallel Planet Earth another one of his famous Son Grins. "Sounds good to me! Maybe I can even get Vegeta to come along, too!"

"No need, Kakarot," Almost as if he was listening in, the Saiyan Prince suddenly stepped out of the shadows! "I'm already here."

It was then that Salamandine recognized the two. "AHHHH! I-I-IT'S Y-Y-YOU!" She screamed in horror.

"Yes, it's _me_," Vegeta replied with a smirk. "So, how did you like the little present I sent you?"

The queen of Parallel Planet Earth was not amused, if she shook violently out of both fear and rage was any indication. She remembered all too well what happened the last time they had met, and it terrified her to no end.

"NO! Y-Your 'little present' ALMOST B-BLEW UP OUR PLANET!" Salamandine roared/yelled/roared again at the end.

Vegeta scoffed, "Tch, quit your bellyaching. If I had wanted to blow it up, then none of you would even be here right now. I just aimed at the planet closest to this one and blew it up to show you a little bit of my power, woman."

Woman. Being called that word made Salamandine's blood boil. It was insulting to her, and she wasn't going to take it lying down, consequences be damned.

"H-How d-dare y-you?! I a-am Salamandine, t-the queen o-of this world!" She yelled while stuttering in fear.

Vegeta ignored the queen of Parallel Planet Earth, which just pissed her off even more. "Are you even listening to me?!" She shouted at the Saiyan Prince, only without stuttering this time due to infuriation.

"Unfortunately! How can I _not _listen to you when you're yelling in my ear?!" Vegeta yelled back at Salamandine.

"Why you! UGH," The queen of Parallel Planet Earth loudly groaned in a combination of exasperation and frustration at Vegeta's attitude.

"Yep, that's Vegeta for you!" He stated in his usual cheerful voice before turning towards the Prince of all Saiyans. "Anyways, what brings you here, Vegeta?"

"Well, Kakarot, I just came her to see how long you plan on staying here," The Saiyan God/Prince replied.

"Actually, we're heading back tomorrow," The pure-hearted Saiyan God said cheerfully.

"Good, see you tomorrow, then. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to return to our own dimension. I promised Hilda that I'd spend the day with her. See you later Kakarot," With that said, Vegeta teleported back to Arzenal Island.

"Okay...well, uh...bye, then," Goku said awkwardly as his eternal friend and rival left before the pure-hearted Saiyan God could reply in time.

Goku then noticed Salamandine looking in his direction with a frown on her face. "Please don't invite that insufferable bastard over here when you come to visit next time," She said as one of her eyebrows twitched in extreme frustration, causing Goku and Ange to sweatdrop.

* * *

Later that night, Ange, Goku, and Tusk were talking to Vivian and her mother, whose house they were staying at for the time being. They sat around a table with tea and a snack.

"So you're leaving tomorrow morning?" Vivian's mom asked the three guests.

Vivian got really excited upon hearing this. "Oh! I'd better get ready, then. I'm worried about the others too."

"But Vivian...," Ange started to say something when she was interrupted by the sound of Vivian's mom wordlessly getting out of her own chair and slowly walking out of the room, leaving Vivian looking hurt.

Ange didn't like seeing Vivian so down. It just didn't suit her personality.

"Oh Vivian...," Ange said sympathetically.

"Wait for it...," Goku suddenly chimed in, earning him looks of confusion from Ange, Vivian, and Tusk.

A few seconds later, however, Goku's comment became clear to them as Vivian's mom suddenly walked back into the room with a smile on her face. In one of her arms, she was carrying Vivian's pink baby clothes.

"You've gotten so big since you were a baby. You've met a lot of people and made many memories. So you need to go back. Return to your friends, Vivian. Also, don't worry about my injury. I'm tough," Vivian's mom told her daughter before running up to said daughter and embracing her. "Thanks so much for coming back, Mii. I'm so happy I got to meet you again. I hope you let me say 'welcome home' one more time," She finished with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Yes! I'll be back home to say it for sure!" Vivian exclaimed happily.

Ange, Goku, and Tusk smiled happily as they watched the heartwarming scene. Ange wrapped her arms around Goku and snuggled into him. The Saiyan God began stroking his wife's hair as he returned the favor.

"I love you, Ange," Goku said to the exiled Misurugi Princess with a loving smile on his face.

In return, Ange gave a heartwarming smile of her own to the pure-hearted Saiyan God and pecked him on the cheek.

"I love you too, Goku."

* * *

The next morning, they were up and ready to go. After having been given a motivational speech, everyone took flight, ready for war. Some of the DRAGON/human hybrids were flying in their human forms via Para-mail, while the rest flew by using their wings in their DRAGON forms. The two humans (Ange and Tusk) flew side-by-side in their Para-mails with their friend Vivian, who was riding with Tusk. The pure-hearted Saiyan God (Goku) used his Ki to fly next to Ange, as well.

'Alright, I'm going to make sure that they get Aura back. I guess that means that I'll be the one causing the destruction,' Goku thought to himself, deciding not to tell anyone of his plan.

Regardless of what Vegeta had told him, the pure-hearted Saiyan God didn't feel comfortable with the idea of letting someone get killed, even if he could just revive them with a snap of his fingers.

"Hahaha!"

Goku was broken from his thoughts by a carefree laugh, courtesy of Tusk.

"What's so funny?" Ange asked the brown-haired young man as she looked at him in confusion.

Tusk smiled. "I'm just so happy to be friends with you and Goku," He replied cheerfully.

"After this is over, it will be boring, so I'm going to invite Zola, Salia, and everyone else over here!" Vivian exclaimed happily. "What are you all going to do, Tusk?"

"I'm just hoping we'll all get to enjoy peace someday," Tusk replied before turning towards Goku's wife. "What about you, Ange?"

"Me? Well...," The first thing that came into Ange's mind was a completely naked Goku.

A dreamy look immediately appeared on Ange's face, and her eyes became glazed over. Then she got a nosebleed and started drool.

Tusk sweatdropped. "Umm...does this involve Goku?" He asked, but the exiled Misurugi Princess was too lost in her own fantasy to notice.

"And Ghost Nappa!" The Saiyan ghost suddenly said in Ange's head.

Ghost Nappa then appeared over the dick of the naked Goku inside of her mind. "Look, I'm Goku's penis. Touch me, Ange," Ghost Nappa said and started waving his ghost tail up and down, making it look like the aforementioned dick was moving in excitement.

Ange passed out.

"ANGE!" Goku yelled out before catching her with one arm and the Villkiss in the other.

"Dammit, Ghost Nappa...," Ange mumbled in her sleep, as even in her mind, she wasn't safe from the Saiyan Ghost.

Goku, Tusk, and Vivian all sweatdropped in unison. Suddenly, however, a hole/rip in the fabric of space and time appeared before them.

"Singularity deployed. All units, follow me!" One of the DRAGON/Human hybrids announced.

With that, they moved out, entering the hole in the sky and crossing into the Planet Earth where Goku, Ange, and Tusk came from.

* * *

Once they came out of the hole in the sky, everyone immediately noticed that something was wrong. Instead of land, they were greeted by only the vast ocean that stretched in every direction for as far as they could see.

"We're 48,000 northeast of our destination coordinates! What's the meaning of this?" Salamandine asked in alarm.

One of her comrades told her that they didn't understand what was happening either and that the singularity was supposed to have opened over Misurugi.

Just then, a warning signal appeared on Salamandine's rader, along with several blips, startling her. Looking behind her, she saw a massive amount of missiles coming after them. She also noticed a black-haired, orange gi-wearing individual who had already positioned himself just a few feet in front of the missiles.

"IS HE NUTS?!" Salamandine screamed in shock as they all stopped and looked back at the stoic Goku, who was about to take on a massive amount amount of firepower by himself.

"Wait for it," Ange replied with a smirk, which confused the Hell out of Salamandine and her people.

Suddenly, all of the missiles quickly changed directions and headed straight for Goku. Every single one hit their target in unison, engulfing him in a single, massive explosion. Salamandine and her people stayed in place, looking horrified.

"Wait for it...," Ange said again, snapping everyone back to reality.

Salamandine told Ange that there was no way Goku could have survived after getting hit with such an attack. When the smoke started to clear, however, she and everyone else gasped, shocked beyond belief at the sight of Goku still floating there without a scratch on him!

"H-How...?" Salamandine breathed out in a barely audible voice.

Ange grinned knowingly. "My husband is an all-powerful God, remember? That's useless against him," The exiled Misurugi Princess reminded everyone.

"Oh...right," Salamandine said as she blushed in embarrassment.

Ange and everyone else looked back up at Goku, who had just used high-speed movement to get in front of them and deflect every laser beam, as well as any other attacks that came from an armada of airships and Para-mails closing in on Goku and company. Amongst the enemy was the black Villkiss.

"My turn," Goku replied as he attacked and disabled/destroyed all of the airships' weapons, as well as those on all of the enemy Para-mails in under a second flat.

Meanwhile, Embryo sat in a room while enjoying the view of a naked Riza/Lizardia, who was shackled to the ceiling by her wrists. Or at least he _would've been _enjoying the view if Goku hadn't been there to crush his plans once again. Instead, he was cursing Goku like there was no tomorrow.

Back with Goku and company, the singularity was closing, so Salamandine and her forces all retreated back to their Planet Earth. However, Salia, who was with the enemy, was determined to take Ange to Embryo if it was the last thing she did.

Therefore, she charged straight at Ange with the intent to ram her, who was caught off guard. Just as Ange was about to get rammed, her Villkiss suddenly teleported itself, along with her, Goku, Tusk, and Vivian. They reappeared in front of Arzenal Island, which was badly damaged and completely abandoned.

"No way...," Ange commented.

* * *

That night, the four camped outside at the now-abandoned Arzenal. Ange wanted to know what happened to everyone else on the island, as she was worried about them. Goku then reassured her that everything was going to be okay, as Vegeta was with them.

"Oh, what's that?" Vivian asked, pointing at the sea.

Suddenly, three people in scuba-gear surfaced from the water a few feet away from the group of four and walked onto the island. They took their helmets off, revealing themselves to be none other than Momoka, Hilda, and Rosalie! Vegeta was also with them, though he had flown there instead of swimming.

Vegeta then walked up to Goku. "Hello, Kakarot."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Here's chapter 21. Until next time, peace out! ^_^**


	22. The End of Jill

**DBZ &amp; CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

**Chapter 22: The End Of Jill**

On the shore of the now-abandoned Arzenal Island, Momoka, Rosalie, and Hilda, emerge from the ocean just a few feet away from Ange, Goku, Vivian, and Tusk, who were sitting around said shore by a fire. Vegeta was also with them, but he chose to fly rather than swim.

Vegeta walked right up to Goku. "Hello, Kakarot."

* * *

After greeting each other, all but Vegeta went on board a ship made for travelling underwater. After clearing Warning Line One, three random Norma started talking to each other.

"I didn't think that we'd ever see them again," The first one, a green-haired girl wearing a yellow headband, commented. "I was starting to wonder if Goku, Ange, and Vivian had ditched us. I guesss Vegeta was right when he said that they would return in a few days."

"Where were they all this time, anyways?" The second girl, who has reddish-pink hair wondered aloud.

The third girl, who has long, blonde hair, answered her comrade's question. "On the other side of the singularity, apparently."

"No way!" Both the reddish-pink and green-haired girls exclaimed in shock.

In another area of the ship were Goku, Ange, Mii/Vivian, Tusk, Jasmine, Hilda, Vegeta, Rosalie, Momoka, Mei, Alektra/Officer Jill, and Maggy. They were sitting around a table in what looked like the ship's conference room. Leaning into Goku while he strokes her hair, Ange had just finished giving a detailed explanation of all that they had learned and experienced in the last few days.

"A parallel universe and another Planet Earth. A world of DRAGONs-no, of genetically modified humans, or DRAGON /Human hybrids," Jill said aloud as she replayed the information in her head that she had just received from the exiled Misurugi Princess.

"Yes, and they can be reasoned with, unlike our humans. Maybe we should ally with them. With the DRAGONs. The DRAGONs' objective is to take back Aura. I was told that if they succeed, all energy will be cut off, the humans' flow of Mana will stop, along with the entire world. The won't be able to open singularities, and there won't be any need for Para-mails. Right now, all we Normas are doing by hunting down DRAGONs is obtaining more Mana. We can stop fighting this stupid war. However, Salako's invasion operation failed. The casualties would've been pretty severe, if it weren't for Goku. Cooperating with them would be the best way to achieve both our objectives," Ange told them while continuing to enjoy her beloved husband's gentle touch.

"What about Goku? Couldn't he just take care of it all himself?" Momoka asked, getting everyone to look at the pure-hearted Saiyan God.

Goku saw where this was going, but he had a legitimate reason as to why he hasn't acted. "Well, yeah, but it's not _my _fight anymore. Technically, it never really was to begin with, but I couldn't stand to watch how people treated Norma anymore. However, it doesn't just affect people in this universe, it seems. Now that a different solution has been found and are acting on it, I no longer need to do anything other than to ensure it's success. I'll be there to help out, but I won't finish the fight that isn't mine when there's another solution. That's why I think that this is the best course of action."

Everyone was quite surprised by this response, but it made sense. Butting into someone else's battle isn't right unless there's no other way, and now one is available.

"Mmmm."

Everyone turned their heads towards the noise and sweatdropped. Ange had accidentally moaned out loud at the wonderful sensation that she felt as Goku continued to gently stroke her hair.

"A-Anyways, if I understand Ange correctly, then the enemy of my enemy is my friend," Jasmine chimed in as she regained her composure.

A few people among the group gasped at this.

"Y-You're kidding, right?! They killed so many of our people! They're monsters! Cooperate with the DRAGONs?! You're out of your mind!" Rosalie yelled out in anger and disbelief.

"Talk to them and you'll understand," Ange countered.

Jill, however, had already made her decision. "It's no use. They aren't trustworthy. I don't care about Aura or whatever. Do you think that Libertus will be over just because we save a single DRAGON? We have to kill the man who's playing God, Embryo, and destroy this world. That's the only way to free the Normas. You haven't forgotten, have you, Ange? That you were betrayed by your country, your siblings, your people. That you hate all humans. That you want to destroy this world with it's discrimination and prejudice. Wasn't that what you wanted?"

"At first, yes," Ange started. "However, Goku changed me. He helped me to finally see things clearly. If it wasn't for him, then I might have agreed with you, but now I realize that I was wrong," She finished.

Jill scoffed angrily. "Goku has made you soft. If you want to play with your husband in a pink flower garden, do it after our mission is accomplished!"

Ange grit her teeth angrily, but Goku suddenly stepped in. "That's enough Jill. You're wrong, and you know it," The Saiyan God said sternly.

Jill suddenly smirked darkly. "Fine Goku, Ange. I've changed my mind. We'll cooperate with the DRAGONs after all. While they fight, You two will fly up there and kill Embryo. Accomplish this mission and the Normas will finally be free."

"Hell no!" Ange replied fiercely and pulled out her gun.

Jill quickly grabbed it and kneed Ange in the face, sending her to the wall. "That's insubordination!" Jill remarked before picking Ange off the floor and lifting her by her throat.

Seeing that Ange was in trouble, Tusk rushed her, only to get a fist to his face. The blow sent him flying back a few feet in the air before hitting the ground hard.

"Now, say you'll join," Jill said and pulled out her new knife whilst holding Ange up against the wall by the neck.

Unable to breathe, Ange desperately struggled to get free from Jill's iron grip, though to no avail. Suddenly, Jill felt a fist with all the force of a freight-train behind it crash into her face. She was sent soaring in the air before slamming into the steel wall on the other side of the room.

"URK!" This was the sound that came out of Jill's mouth when her back hit the wall. Just before losing her consciousness, Jill got a glance of her attacker.

Ange's eyes widened momentarily before smiling lovingly when she saw the person before who had come to her aid. "I knew you'd come rescue me. Thank you so much, Goku."

Having used high-speed movement, Goku had appeared next to Jill faster than the human eye could track and sent a bone-crushing right hook.

"Mmhm!" Goku nods and smiles confidently before turning back towards Jill with an unreadable facial expression, his eyes now hidden beneath his bangs.

It took Jill 30 seconds to regain consciousness and another 30 seconds for her to get back on her feet, though her legs felt like they were going to give out again at any moment. Though her sense of balance is now, in all likelihood, forever fucked after taking such a blow to the side of her head, it didn't stop her from finding and angrily glaring at Goku, who's facial expression was hidden beneath his bangs. Suddenly, the pure-hearted Saiyan God started slowly walking towards her. The only other time that she had seen him like this was on the day of Ange's arrival at Arzenal Island. This time, however, it was different. The air felt heavy, and it became hard to breathe. Her anger morphed into primal fear that increased with every step that the pure-hearted Saiyan God took towards her, and by the time he had stopped, he was standing over a foot away from Jill, who was now completely terrified.

"I've given you several chances, Jill, yet you still do whatever you want, regardless of the sacrifice of everyone around you. You're no better than Frieza," Goku said and raised his hand up to Jill's face, who was now begging for her life. "I'm sorry Jill, but I know that even if I spared you, nothing would change in you. Enough people have suffered at your hands. Well, no more. Goodbye...Jill," Goku finished and released an energy blast that completely disintegrated the woman and silenced her painful screams almost as quickly as they had began.

And just like that, Jill was no more.

"Let's go back to Salamandine," Ange said as she took off in her Villkiss, knowing that she no longer had a reason to stick around any longer. Goku agreed as well, but first he went to ask Vegeta to come with them. Then it happened. Everything went to Hell.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a different location just a few moments earlier, screams of agony and sounds of heads slamming against solid objects were heard as 3 certain traitorous girls were haunt-er, annoyed to the brink of insanity by Ghost Nappa.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Chapter 22 complete! Now things are going to start heating up. If Embryo dies again, he WON'T be revived for a 3rd time, as Goku has made sure of that. Till next time! ^_^**


	23. Taken

**DBZ &amp; CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They are all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

**Chapter 23: Taken**

Too late. While he was talking to Vegeta, he hadn't bothered to use his abilities as an omnipotent to become omnipresent, as he thought that he had no need for it at the moment. Therefore, he was caught completely off guard when heard a gunshot from a handgun was heard, followed by another gunshot, though it came from a Para-mail.

"ANGE! MOMOKA!" Goku screamed as he flew off in their direction.

Ange had been shot in the heart, and Momoka's Para-mail had just been blown to bits. To make matters worse, Momoka would have to be rescued first, as she wasn't immortal. Meanwhile, Goku sensed that Ange had already been captured and was being taken farther and farther away at a breakneck speed. Goku immediately took off at full speed and headed in the direction of his beloved wife's life force. Why didn't Goku just ask Vegeta to get Momoka while he went after Ange? Why didn't he just teleport to their locations in an instant or use his multiform technique to get to immediately save both via Instant Transmission? Because he forgot.

* * *

Ange was having a dream whilst unconscious. She had fallen into a bed of roses that smelled like her mother's.

'If this is Hell, then maybe this isn't so bad. Wait...I'm immortal right? So then...?' Just then, her thoughts came to an abrupt end as Goku appeared with his arms around her, making her feel at peace. "My Goku...,"

Then Ange woke up and spotted Momoka at the foot of her bed, who welcomed her home.

The exiled Misurugi Princess was now confused. "What? Home? You mean Arzenal?"

"No, you are in your own bedroom, back at the Misurugi Royal Palace! It's well-cleaned and maintained, just as it was on the day you left!" Momoka exclaimed happily.

Ange tried to sit up but found that she couldn't due to something holding her down by her stomach. She also felt a muscular body pressing against the right side of her own body. Turning her head to the side, she saw Goku tucked into her bed with her and sleeping beside her. His arm was draped over her stomach, thus the reason she wasn't able to sit up earlier.

"After taking me to you upon my request, Goku then got into bed with you and healed your wound. Once he was finished healing your wound, you started sobbing in your sleep while asking why Salia betrayed you. When he saw how broken you were, he immediately pulled you into a hug. Almost immediately, your sobbing stopped, and the most beautiful smile appeared on your face," Momoka suddenly explained to Ange.

**SONG: "What Do You Want From Me" by Cascada**

"Goku...," Ange trailed off in surprise before smiling at her pure-hearted Saiyan God lovingly.

***LIME START***

The exiled Misurugi Princess then started tracing over the muscular chest and washboard abs of her sleeping Saiyan God and gave him a soft kiss on his lips before tenderly kissing him all over his face. She then nibbled on his ear gently and planted butterfly kisses on his neck. She wanted take things further but decided not to this time, as she would feel bad if she were to awaken the love of her life from his sleep just to fulfill her own desires.

'Besides, I enjoy cuddling with you like this, my Saiyan God," Ange thought to herself as she pecked his cheek and nuzzled her head into his neck with a happy smile of contentment.

Still, that didn't mean that Ange couldn't get some pleasure out of this, as long as she was careful and didn't fondle with Goku's dong or try to have sex with him. With that in mind, the exiled Misurugi Princess planted soft kisses all over his face again and gently sucked on and licked his neck.

'It feels _so good!' _This was the only thing that Ange could think of at the time.

Then the exiled Misurugi Princess very slowly pressed and started rubbing her own upper body against the pure-hearted Saiyan God's. Her hard, pointy nipples and soft breasts slid up and down his amazing chest, while her soft, sensitive pussy slid up and down on his perfect abs.

'Mmmm, Goku!' Ange shouted in her mind, barely managing to hold back the moan that had threatened to come from her throat.

The Misurugi Princess's breathing was becoming faster and heavier with every passing moment as her pleasure continued to increase rapidly. Euphoria had just set in, so she knew that she was close to climaxing.

'I can't hold...myself back...much longer!' Ange mentally strained out the thought to herself as she continued her actions.

Now the exiled Misurugi Princess was panting, and she could feel herself getting closer and closer. At that moment, Goku suddenly started sleep-sucking on one of Ange's hard, erect nipples. Unbelievable amounts of cum came exploded out of her cunt as she went over the brink.

"~OH YES GOKUUUU~!" Ange screamed/sang out in soprano as her love juices went all over Goku, her bed, and herself as well.

***LIME END***

Once Ange had finished, she kissed the forehead of Goku, who was still sucking on one of her tits. The exiled Misurugi Princess was now in pure bliss. However, that bliss didn't last very long when she suddenly heard the pure-hearted Saiyan God yawn. Now she remembered how loud she had screamed/sang out when she climaxed, and she worried that she had woken him up and started to feel guilty. What he said next made the answer to her worries as clear as day.

"Can I have some more milk in my baby bottle, please, Grandpa Gohan? And leave the cap shaped like a tit on, it's the easiest to drink from," Goku slurred out before he started snoring again with that carefree expression on his face.

Ange face-palmed, and Momoka face-faulted.

"Goku...is still asleep. So much for my unfounded worries, " The exiled Misurugi Princess sighed in defeat but started to inwardly laugh a second later, which she was barely able to keep from escaping her mouth.

After kissing Goku once more on the forehead, Ange quietly got out of bed to take a shower. However, the fact that Goku's arm was preventing her from bringing herself up into a sitting position meant that she would _have _to wake him up. If only he had taken those weighted wristbands off last night before going to sleep.

'Oh well, no use crying over spilt milk,' Ange thought to herself with a mental sigh.

Ange leaned her head up to and whispered in Goku's ear. "Hey Goku? Sorry for waking you, but would you mind you mind moving your arm please?"

She felt bad for doing this, but she needed a shower.

"...Zzzzzz..."

No response.

This time she spoke up. "Goku, please wake up, I need to get out of bed."

Once again, she waited for an answer.

"...Zzzzzz..."

Still no response.

Now Ange gained a tick mark on her forehead, and she screamed in her husband's ear. "GOKU! WAKE UP!"

"...Zzzzz..."

No response whatsoever, minus the snoring, of course.

As soon as Ange sighed in frustration, another idea came to her, which she whispered in his ear. "Goku, breakfast is ready."

She didn't expect it to work. Still, she had to try, as she was desperate.

"YAHOO! BREAKFAST!" Goku suddenly jumped up out of bed and ran downstairs.

Ange's right eye started twitching. 'YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!' She screamed in her head.

Then Goku returned. "Hey Ange? Where's breakfast?"

"Goku, I didn't make breakfast yet. I just said that so you would move your arm and let me get up," Ange sighed in exasperation.

"Aww man...," Goku whined, causing Ange to to giggle.

"Don't worry, I'll fix breakfast for you after I get a shower. You need one too, by the way," Ange said as she pointed at Goku, who looked down and saw his wife's love juices on him. "So let's go," Ange concluded and grabbed onto Goku's hand and led him into her bathroom.

After washing each other off and several intense make-out sessions, both Goku and Ange got out of the shower and got dressed. The exiled Misurugi Princess then tried her hand at cooking. It didn't come out very well, at least not by normal standards, anyways.

"More please." Then again, Goku would eat just about anything, so he didn't really care.

After 49 more plates of food, which were, much to the exiled Misurugi Princess's relief, all prepared by Momoka, the three saw the familiar faces of Salia, Ersha, and Chris walk into the kitchen. Needless to say, Ange was not happy with her ex-teammates.

"You bitches! How dare you show your faces after betraying me like that?!" Ange screamed at the three girls on the other end of the room.

"Oh relax, Ange. Embryo sent us to tell you that he wishes to speak with you," Salia replied.

"Why would you all betray us for that bastard? He's the cause of everything, so why?" Ange asked in a pained voice.

"Actually, Embryo saved us from that Hellish life on Arzenal by offering us a place to stay where we could be free," Ersha answered.

"Don't you girls get it?! He's only using you for his own purposes!" Ange yelled at them.

Salia was angered with Ange for speaking badly about Embryo. "Enough of this! Don't act like you know Embryo! Besides, I was sent here to take you to Embryo, not to have a discussion about the man's morals! Now, come on."

With that said, Salia lead Goku, Ange, and momoka showed them to the library, where Ange's younger sister Sylvia was whipping the shit out of Lizardia.

"I thought that you had learned your lesson, but it looks like I was wrong," Goku spoke up, scaring the shit out of Ange's little sister.

"EEEEK! IT'S Y-YOU! H-H-HELP!" Ange's sister screamed and tried to get away from the pure-hearted Saiyan God in her wheelchair, only for Goku to use high speed movement to appear directly in front of her less than a second later.

Suddenly, Sylvia's arms lost all feeling and hung limply at her side.

Now Ange's younger sister was scared shitless. "M-My arms! What have you done to my arms?!" She cried out in both panic and anger.

"Simple. With a thought, I took away your ability to ever use your arms and hands ever again. Even if you get replacements, such as prosthetic arms, you still won't ever be able to move them. Now you cannot use them to harm anyone any longer," Goku answered Sylvia sternly, causing her to faint from both the shock and horror.

While Goku started lecturing Sylvia, both Salia and Ange moved on, figuring that he'd just catch up with them later. So then Ange and Salia went outside and met Embryo. Embryo then drove Ange to another location and went deep underground so that he could show her the dragon, Aura. Ange shot him in the head for not agreeing to return it. A few seconds later, he got back up without a hole in his head, as though he'd never been shot, shocking the Hell out of Ange.

"Huh...So you must only truly die when there's nothing left of you, huh? Figures...," Ange growled out in annoyance, causing Embryo to sweatdrop.

After leaving the place, they headed back to the Misurugi Royal Palace. He then explained his plans and put her under his mind control. She told her that she could have whatever she wanted and told her to strip and become his. Once Ange had finished stripping Embryo grabbed her chin, and was about to kiss her, when she suddenly broke his hold on her mind and shoved him away.

"No! I am doing things my way! I refuse to let someone else decide what I want for me! I know what I want, and it's definitely not you, Embryo!" Ange exclaimed with conviction and determination, showing her resolve. "Besides, I already have everything I could want, and that's my eternal husband, Goku!"

Embryo just stared at Ange in complete shock for a minute, unable to perform a coherent thought. Then he started laughing the same way as someone who has just won the lottery upon buying first and only lottery ticket ever.

"You may be the one person that I've been searching for all this time!" He exclaimed gleefully, much to Ange's confusion.

Suddenly, Embryo felt himself fall and crash into the ground, leaving a 6 ft. deep indention of his through the ground of his own body.

"Ouch...," Embryo comment with a mouthful of dirt.

Embryo quickly climbed out of his human shaped hole, only to see the one thing-or rather person-that he never wanted to see again. Standing 10 yards away from Embryo was none other than Son Misurugi Goku, and he _did not _ look happy, if the sight of his deceptively sweet smile, the crushing energy rolling of of him, and the massive tick mark on his head was anything to go by.

"OH SHIT!" Embryo screamed, instantly becoming horrified.

Embryo was barely able to stand under the pressure of Goku's energy, or at least until the pure-hearted Saiyan God raised it higher, which sent Ange's would-be rapist into crashing into the ground again, creating another 6 ft. deep Embryo-shaped hole right beside the first one.

"Care to tell me EXACTLY WHAT you were about to do just a minute ago, Embryo?" Goku asked the man in an eerily calm voice as he stepped over the hole and dropped his energy/intense pressure.

Embryo's eyes shrunk to the size of dots, and he started sweating profusely. "Umm...l-l-leaving...?" Embryo asked in a squeaky voice, only to see Goku walk up to the hole and look down with the same eerily happy look on his face.

Embryo could tell that Goku didn't believe him for a second.

"Oh really? Because I seem to recall you taking over her mind and telling her to strip so you could rape **_my wife," _**The Saiyan God with a pure heart countered, growling out the last two words in a very deep and menacing tone of voice.

"P-P-Please...d-d-don't kill me," Embryo whimpered out fearfully.

"Oh don't worry, I won't kill you...but you're going to wish that I had when I'm through with you," Goku said in that same eerily happy and calm tone of voice before descending down into the 6 ft. hole that Embryo was currently inside of.

For the next hour, everyone in the area could hear bloodcurdling screams coming from an unknown location nearby, as Embryo was given a tortu-er, beating that he'd _never _forget at the hands of Goku, much to the delight of Ange.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**That's it for this chapter! Feel free to review, or not to review, or whatever. It's your decision to make as the reader, not mine. Anyways, until next time, peace out.**


	24. Vegeta's Harem & The Unbreakable Love

**DBZ &amp; CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

**Chapter 24: Vegeta's Harem &amp; The Unbreakable Love**

After an hour of having the shit beat out of him, Embryo decided that enough was enough and touched Goku on the forehead. Embryo was going to try to multiply the pain inflicted on him by 50 and and use that against Goku.

"AAAAH-UGH," Goku faked and pretended to be dead, stopping his breathing, as he could do this because an omnipotent being _doesn't need _ to breathe in the first place.

Goku wasn't affected by Embryo's attack, of course, as his omnipotent abilities completely negated this effect. However, he wanted to see how the man would go about things if left alone. The pure-hearted Saiyan God decided to give Embryo another chance, hoping that the man had learned his lesson now. However, fists don't solve everything.

"Hmm, so you _can _be stopped after all," Embryo thought aloud when he gasped upon noticing that Goku wasn't breathing. "_That _was all it took to kill you?! HAH! Super unstoppable on the outside, but even more vulnerable than most on the inside. Well, this is were we part ways. Goodbye, not-so-omnipotent-God," He concluded and climbed out of the hole with his now-repaired body.

As Embryo headed off, Goku opened his eyes and resumed breathing. 'That didn't sound very good. I'd better keep an eye on him, just to be safe,' Goku thought to himself while sporting a serious expression.

Once Embryo went back inside the palace, he sent Salia to go fetch Ange. Upon doing so, the man who once proclaimed himself God asked Ange to sit with him, which she did. He then served her some tea.

"Darjeeling, second flush. 'It's so good!' Was that what you were expecting to hear? The tea that Momoka serves is a hundred times better. Well then? You didn't call me here to brag about your stupid tea, did you?" Ange asked Embryo in disgust.

Embryo calmly agreed not to waste anymore time with formalities. "Fine. I'll get straight to the point. I'd like to take you as my wife. You're stronger, more intelligent, and more beautiful than anyone I've ever met. You're the goddess of the new world. You are perfectly suited to be my wife. So naturally, I want to grant my wife's wishes. Let's destroy this world."

"Huh?" Ange asked, pretending to be interested.

Embryo decided to elaborate. "Everyone in the old world were barbaric in nature. Whatever they wanted, they stole. When dissatisfied, they grew angry. They were like animals. In order to save the species, I had to recreate humanity. And I made this world. I made an intelligent humanity, connected through advanced information technology. I made a world of abundance, filled with light. But this time, they stagnated. They became used to being given things, and they stopped thinking for themselves. You've seen it too. They will hate and slaughter upon command. You've seen their true, rotten nature. Humanity hasn't changed at all. They're fundamentally evil and foolish. But Ange, with you...I'm certain that a humanity that we created would be upright and good."

"How?" Ange asked, still feigning interest. "Destroy the world how?"

Embryo chuckled and started to sing. "The flames of countless lives...,"

"The Endless Song!" Ange gasped in shock.

"Unification theory. It's the laws that govern the universe fashioned into a melody. By amplifying this melody through the Ragna-mail and using Aura's energy, we can merge the two worlds...and create a single world. What you saw on the DRAGON world was merely a test of the process. So what do you think, Ange? Would you cooperate?" Embryo explained/asked.

"A new world, huh?" Ange asked darkly, now deciding to reveal how she truly felt about all of this.

Suddenly, Ange grabbed Embryo by the wrist and slammed it onto the table before stabbing it with a knife, causing the man to grunt in pain.

"That will stop your wierd magic tricks, right?" Ange asked coldly before getting up onto the table and stepping on the top of the knife's handle, pressing the the knife deeper into Embryo's hand. "I have Goku! I'd rather die than become your wife...Mister Tuner. So you'll be the one to die!" Ange finished her answer as she pulled out another knife and stabbed Embryo in the neck.

"Angelise...!" Momoka gasped out in shock at Ange's actions.

For a few seconds, all was quiet. Then Embryo could suddenly be heard chuckling calmly, as though he was perfectly fine.

"You're a violent one. But that's what makes you worthy of being my wife," Embryo told her.

Gasping, Ange turned around to see Embryo standing there, completely unharmed before turning back towards the table, only to see that neither Embryo nor his blood was on the table anymore.

"By the way, Goku's dead," Embryo said smugly, causing Ange to scoff at his claim.

"As if I'd believe that," Ange replied with a smirk.

Embryo shrugged his shoulders. "Believe what you want. It's the truth. Otherwise, he would be here with you right now," Embryo told her and chuckled darkly.

"I can think of multiple other reasons as to why he isn't here at the moment!" Ange yelled confidently.

Ange then turned around and grabbed the knife that was stuck in the table. She then turned around to stab Embryo again, only for the man to grab hold of her wrist, get behind her, and pull her arm behind her back. Embryo then put a finger to her head and multiplied the pain done to him by 50 and turned it on her.

"AAAAAAH!" Ange released a bloodcurdling scream from the pain that coursed through her body.

Ange fell to the ground in the feedle position whilst holding her wrist in pain.

Embryo then knelt down over her. "It seems that even you aren't mentally strong enough to handle pain multiplied by 50. Goku's mind was so weak that he died from it. Well then, how about this?" He commented/asked as he touched Ange's forehead with his finger again.

Suddenly, a new feeling ran through her body, and she started blushing like mad while grabbing one of her breasts with one of her hands and grabbing the area in between her legs with her other hand.

"Angelise! Are you okay?!" Momoka shouted in worry as she ran up to the exiled Misurugi Princess and put a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to let calm her down.

However, Ange was fighting the sensation as hard as she could, and Momoka's touch wasn't helping.

"Don't touch me!" Ange exlaimed and pushed Momoka away hard enough that the maid fell to the floor.

"Princess...," Momoka trailed off sympathetically while watching the princess fight against Embryo's mind control.

Ange then fell to the ground, causing Momoka to run up to her again in worry.

"Princess!" Momoka shouted out once again as she knelt down in front of and placed her hands on Ange's shoulders.

Upon feeling Momoka's touch a second time, Ange lost control. "Touch me more. More, more!" Ange whimpered out.

Seeing the lost look on Momoko's face, Embryo gave the maid an explanation. "I turned all of her pain into pleasure. Ange, it's easy for me to manipulate you. If you don't want to suffer anymore, you'll accept my proposal."

"Bring her back to normal, please. Right now!" Momoka begged of Embryo.

Embryo looked at the maid with a frown before smirking and teleporting off to another location with Ange, causing Momoka to yelp in shock. "Angelise!" She yelled in worry.

Meanwhile, Goku, who was barely restraining his rage, sensed that Embryo and Ange are in the underground in the west wing of the Royal Palace, in the dedicated royal shelter. The pure-hearted Saiyan God teleported just outside of the room where Ange was taken and walked up to the door. It was time for Goku to kick some ass.

* * *

Vegeta was still flying over the sea and above the ship. However, the _other_ Vegeta, who was here thanks to the multiform technique, was just sitting back and watching everything unfold in the shadows, unknown to everyone else. At the moment, he was in Hilda's room, meditating in a pitch-black corner at the end of her bed. Just then, Hilda walked in, undressed, and went to bed. Smirking Vegeta thought that he'd go greet her, but then he sensed one ot her friends headed in here too.

'Eh, I guess that I might as well just wait here and let things play out. I just have to make sure that the orange-haired girl doesn't get too wild with mine,' Vegeta thought to himself, smirking darkly at the thought of how priceless their faces would look if he were to catch them in the act.

Just then Rosalie walked in. She undressed before walking up to Hilda's bedside and leaned down to kiss the red-headed girl. Hilda noticed her, but didn't make a move to stop her, though she seemed to be hesitant about this. Just as Rosalie and Hilda put their tongues into each other's mouths, Vegeta decided to make his presence known.

"And what, pray tell, is it that you two girls are doing exactly?" Vegeta asked, scaring the Hell out of both Hilda and Rosalie, if their earsplitting screams were anything to go by. "Well? I'm waiting," Vegeta said as he came out of the shadows with a knowing smirk.

'We're fucked,' Hilda and Rosalie both thought in unison, realizing the situation.

"I'm so sorry Vegeta!" Hilda sobbed out as she got down on her hands and knees.

"And _you__?" _ Vegeta asked as he pointed at the other girl.

Rosalie's feminine impulses kicked in, and she got defensive. "I don't have to explain myself to you! What I do with my life is my business, not yours-EEK!"

"Wrong answer," Vegeta said darkly and coldly as he cut the orange-haired woman off and held her up with one hand while holding a glowing, yellow ball of ki right in front of her stomach. "When a Goddamn Super Saiyan God ask you a question, you give him the answer."

"We-Well, I...w-wait...Goddamn Super Saiyan God? Did you just curse at yourself?" Rosalie suddenly asked in surprise.

"No, I did not, because when I said that, I twisted the laws of the universe to change the meaning of the word 'Goddamn' from an insult to the highest form of praise. Yeah, that's right, I can _literally _change what's right and wrong, because I. Am. Omnipotent. So now that we've cleared that up, why we get back on topic and answer my question? What. Were. You. Doing With. My. Girl?" Vegeta explained/asked with an evil grin now on his face.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Rosalie sobbed out repeatedly.

Great, now Vegeta felt bad. He knew that he had to make it up to them somehow. Changing the laws of the universe would just be negated by Goku, after all.

Sighing, Vegeta blushed as he looked to the wailing girls. "Enough with the waterworks, already, you two! I never said that I was against it, now, did I? Tch."

Immediately, the crying stopped. "W-W-What?" Both stuttered out in shock.

"Don't push your luck! I'm not repeating myself!" Vegeta growled out.

Both Hilda and Rosalie couldn't help but to smile at the Saiyan Prince/God. However, their smiles soon turned into frowns of confusion.

"Wait, so why did you demand answers from us if you were fine with it?" Both girls narrowed their eyes as they asked Vegeta in unison.

"HEY! I didn't say that I was okay with it! I only told you that I never said anything about being against it. However, I also never said that I was okay with it, either. Don't just jump to conclusions. I haven't given my verdict yet," The Saiyan Prince/God explained.

And just like that, both Hilda and Rosalie started apologizing profusely between sobs again.

"KNOCK IT OFF, ALREADY!" Vegeta roared, shutting both girls up instantly. "Look, I'll allow you to date each other, but only if you both date me as well," The Saiyan Prince/God stated firmly.

In less than a second both girls were already on either side of Vegeta's person and kissing him on his (facial) cheeks. "YES! Thank you, Vegeta!/Thank you so much, Vegeta!" Were the responses of the two girls, who were now all over him.

Suddenly, the Saiyan Prince/God saw something with his all-seeing ability that made his blood boil. Ange and Hilda immediately noticed their boyfriend tense up in anger and grew worried. Sensing this, he calmed himself down.

"Something has come up. I won't be long, though," Vegeta said before disappearing from the ship without another word.

* * *

Momoka went down a flight of stairs in search of Ange when she heard a muffled woman's voice scream out in complete agony. When she made it to the area where she heard the voice coming from, she stopped and gasped in horror.

"Oh dear God!" Ange wispered shakily at the sight before her.

Lizardia had her wrists in shackles connected to the ceiling, while her feet were in shackles that were chained to an extremely heavy iron ball (a.k.a. ball-and-chain). Ange's younger sister Sylvia was mercilessly whipping the Hell out of the chained and helpless DRAGON/woman hybrid with long, silver hair, who also had a mask covering her mouth to lessen the sound of her screams.

"You're useless! If it wasn't for Embryo undoing what Goku had done to my arms, I'd have you killed immediately! Also, you have such a defiant attitude for a slave! Think about what you've done!" Sylvia yelled out angrily at Lizardia.

Just as she was about to turn her hover chair around and leave, all of the bars in the cell were disintegrated in a deafening explosion, which sent Sylvia flying into the silver-haired woman before sliding down her body and onto the ground (like how Hercule slid down the side of the cliff that Cell smacked him into).

"Ouch...what the Hell?!" Sylvia shouted angrily while rubbing her own head.

"...Or what?" A husky, gruff voice suddenly spoke up, startling Sylvia.

"Who are you, and how dare you treat royalty this way?! Now show yourself and accept your punishment!" Sylvia yelled out angrily as she leaned her head off the ground and looked towards the door just as a very muscular man with spiky black hair and a widow's peak walked into the room.

"She even has a hover-chair like that damned bastard, Frieza. I hate her guts even more now," Vegeta growled.

That comment from the spiky-haired person made Sylvia's face contort into one of rage. "BASTARD! I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET EVER INSUL-URK!" Sylvia's rant was swiftly cut off as Vegeta rose his aura just enough to send her head slamming into the ground.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, INSECT!" Vegeta roared back at Sylvia, who was holding her head in pain while looking up at him in shock. "Oh don't look so surprised that I not only yelled at you but hurt you as well. "Oh, what? Did the guy who lies about being God-Embryo, I believe it was-not tell you about me? He didn't tell you that I'm the _real omnipotent God?!" _Well, whatever, it doesn't matter. If Kakarot or his friends haven't killed him by the end of this, then I'll just have to send him to Hell again myself. Oh, and for your information, I'm the prince of my entire race, the most powerful warriors in all of the universe, which means that I'm royalty as well. Now, tell me who's higher on the totem poll, an omnipotent royal diety of an ancient alien warrior race, or some snot-nosed brat who's nothing more than a weak human, hmm?" He scoffed/asked mockingly.

"Shut up you damned lying, muscle-bound ape!" Sylvia spat out angrily.

He did, indeed, fall silent for a few seconds. Sylvia couldn't believe it herself, but she got Vegeta to actually obey her! ...Or so she thought, at least until he started moving towards her silently, with a deep scowl now on his face. His eyes and eyebrows were hidden by the shadows, but all who've ever seen him like this didn't need to see his eyes and eyebrows to know that they should run as far away from him as possible, escape their planet, and pray that he doesn't obliterate it.

"Take this!" Sylvia shouted angrily as she swung her whip at him when he was in range.

Lizardia screamed helplessly as the whip flew towards Vegeta, who wasn't even trying to avoid it! Tears ran down from the eyes of the silver-haired woman when the whip made contact with his body, while Sylvia smirked darkly. However, the tears suddenly stopped falling from Lizardia's eyes, which were now widened in utter shock, and Sylvia's face morphed into one of absolute horror as the whip shattered into a million pieces upon making contact with Vegeta, who just slowly continued to walk toward her without so much as a scratch on him!

"S-St-Stay back! Come any closer, a-and I'll kill the silver-haired bitch!" Sylvia yelled in fear.

Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks as soon as Sylvia had threatened to kill Lizardia. The expression on the face of Ange's younger sister twisted into a crazed grin at this new development, only to morph into one of shock when the man vanished into thin air, or so she thought. Not even a second later had her face gone from shock to horrified again upon the feeling of a gloved hand grabbing onto the bach of her head.

"Now suffer," Vegeta, who is the owner of the gloved hand on her skull, said in a deadly tone of voice.

Then Sylvia saw Hell...literally.

"AAAAAAAH!" Sylvia's pained screams and sobs were so horrid that they didn't even sound human anymore, causing Momoka to puke and Lizardia to become paralyzed by fear.

Suddenly, Sylvia stopped screaming and fell to the floor. She was silent. She was alive, but she didn't move, and she didn't speak. She only drooled with a horrified look stuck on her face. Vegeta had shattered her mind.

"I think you brokeded her, Vegeta," Ghost Nappa said, suddenly appearing in front of the Saiyan Prince/God from out of thin air. "Hi Vegeta. OHHHH! Is she a prison bitch too? Now you two marry and have many mutatilated and deranged babies that will all get their asses raped in prison too someday! Ahh, but it would've been better if you had gotten Ange, since you're both royal prison bitches, Vegeta."

"That's where you're wrong. Anyone I marry who isn't already royalty becomes a princess, just like how Kakarot is a prince, now that he is married to a princess."

Then Vegeta's eyes widened.

"Oh my God, Kakarot is a prince," Vegeta stated while face-palming. "May God have mercy on royalty everywhere."

"Well, I gotta go now. My ghost buddy Jared is having a party tonight. So see ya' around! Bye you two prison bitches!" Ghost Nappa said cheerfully and disappeared into thin air.

"...Goddamit, Ghost Nappa," Vegeta sighed, pointed towards Sylvia, and blew her the fuck up before turning around to face Lizardia. "We're leaving. Now."

Before Vegeta could disappear with her, though, he suddenly noticed a change in Lizardia. Knowing that she didn't want to leave until he took the mask off and allowed her to speak her mind, sighed and removed the mask from her mouth.

"Alright, the mask is off. Anything that you wanna get off your chest before we leave?" Vegeta asked the silver-haired woman. 'Please don't choose possibility #2. Please don't choose possibility #2. Please don't choose possibility #2,' Vegeta chanted in his head.

"Come here," Lizardia requested of the scowling Saiyan Prince/God.

Raising an eyebrow, Vegeta did as asked. However, he already knew what she wanted to do, seeing as how he was all-knowing. He then floated up until his face was merely a few inches from silver-haired woman's own face, causing her to gasp in shock. He was floating, just like that other man in the orange gi who saved Ange from her execution and claimed to be an omnipotent God had done before!

PLEASE DON'T CHOOSE POSSIBILITY #2!' Vegeta was now mentally screaming, hoping beyond hope that she was going to ask him to get her down.

Suddenly, Lizardia leaned her head forward and kissed the Saiyan God/Prince passionately on the lips. With Vegeta an omnipotent, her pleasure inreased to the maximum, and she orgasmed/climaxed right then and there. At that moment, she knew that she was in love with this man. Still, she couldn't help but wonder how she had fallen for him after just _one kiss!_

'She chose option #2. FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!' Vegeta mentally screamed/cursed, now pissed at having to figure out how to break this news to Hilda and Rosalie without erasing their memories or angering them either of the two.

"Vegeta...right?" Lizardia asked the Saiyan Prince/God, who nodded in confirmation.

The silver-haired woman was about to say more, but Vegeta beat her to it. "You're probably wondering how it is possible for you to have fallen for me after one kiss, right?" Lizardia nodded. "Omnipotent God powers, baby. Happens _everytime_ someone kisses me on the lips," Vegeta said cooly with a smirk that turned into a neutral expression a second later. "If you want, I will undo that effect now and change you back to normal," Vegeta offered in one last desperate attempt to prevent this, which, of course, was for naught.

"Not only did you save me, but you even offered to return me to normal if I felt like I made a mistake and wanted to undo this whole situation. You didn't have to, yet you did. Only a fool would pass up the chance to be with you. I want to be yours, and for you to be mine," Lizardia replied with a weak yet loving smile.

"If you're going to be with me, then you're going to have to share me, since two other women already agreed with each other to both be my girlfriends. Either that, or I'll have to use the multiform technique so that there will be more than one of me," Vegeta sighed out in exasperation. "Knowing this, do you still want to date me, or have you changed your mind now?"

While this made Lizardia a bit jealous, she wasn't going to just let him slip away from her. "I still want to date you, even if I have to...share you."

After a few minutes of silence, the Saiyan Prince/God nodded in agreement. "Alright, then."

With that said, Vegeta grabbed the chain that connected to her wrists and was about to squeeze and shatter them, when he suddenly stopped as a thought crossed his mind, causing him to chuckle darkly. "I bet Ange would enjoy these, seeing as how she likes this kind of thing. On top of that, Kakarot would feel terrible about having to make his wife uncomfortable by u letting her wear these things."

Just then, the ground started to shake violently.

"W-W-What was that?!" Lizardia yelped out, startled by the sudden noise.

Vegeta, however, was now grinning. "That was Goku. It seems that he's finally found Embryo."

* * *

**SONG: "Unbreakable" by Firefligiht**

Embryo was sitting in his chair, watching Ange, who was in nothing but her underwear now, moan in what seemed like bliss. Suddenly, she burst out into laughter and started rolling around on the floor before coming to a stop right in front of the bastard who was controlling her mind. Then...he violated her. That was all it took for Goku to finally snap.

"IT HURTS!" Ange screamed as Embryo was violating her, but suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks as Ange gasped in disbelief at what she was seeing.

Embryo suddenly felt a sharp pain consume his body as a powerful lightning bolt crashed through the house and all struck him. For a few seconds, everything was silent, but when those few seconds had passed, Embryo released a bloodcurdling scream as his charred body was wracked with pain. This caused Embryo to lose his hold on the exiled Misurugi Princess, and just like that, she once again had control of her mind and body. She watched the whole thing in awe. Before she had time to process what had just happened, a shockwave sent Ange flying back, scaring the Hell out of her. Was she finished? Why isn't Goku here to protect her? Does this mean that Embryo had actually managed to kill him?!

"No...No! NOOOOO!" Ange sobbed, so torn up that she was completely unaware that she had already stopped flying backwards due to a pair of strong yet gentle hands on her shoulders that were holding her in place.

"I'm alright, Ange," Came an all too familiar voice from right behind the now-wide eyed Ange, who's sobs turned into a massive gasp of shock as she froze in place, not daring to turn around for fear of not being real, as she would lose it if it was just her imagination.

Then she noticed someone's hands on her shoulders.

When Ange slowly turned around, her sobbing returned with more intensity than before. The only difference between her earlier sobbing and her current sobbing is that this time, she was smiling. These weren't tears of sorrow, but tears of joy.

"GOKUUUUUU!" She screamed happily and immediately embraced him, which he returned.

After only five seconds, Goku broke the hug. "Ange, stay here. This won't take long," Goku told Ange and suddenly disappeared before she could protest.

Embryo had just recovered from the hole through his stomach that was made by a fist, as well as the multiple internal bodily wounds of his, which were made by the shockwave from the force of the fist's impact. Finally able to stand again, Embryo looked around angrily for his opponent, but all he saw was Ange's tear-stain face smirking at him like she had already won.

Before Embryo could even ask what had happened, the answer grabbed his skull from behind and pulled it back. "I HAPPENED!" Roared the answer, Misurugi Son Goku, before he then slammed Embryo's face into the castle floor hard.

"H-H-How?! I killed you! Y-You weren't even breathing! It's not possible!" Embryo yelled as he stood back up, looking like he would have a mental breakdown any second now at the sight of the pure-hearted Saiyan God standing before him.

"Isn't it obvious? I faked everything. By the way, I'm omnipotent, so I don't even need to breath," Goku told Embryo, who just gawked at him in disbelief, though it immediately turned into anger.

Embryo chuckled menacingly. "Well then, let's just put that to the test, shall we?!" Embryo roared and touched the pure-hearted Saiyan God with his finger, but nothing happened! "I-It can't be! Work, Work! WORK!" Embryo yelled, touching Goku multiple times, only for it to have no effect. "Th-This shouldn't be possible! You were supposed to be in 50 times the pain that I am, as well as the same amount of pleasure and everything else! So why isn't it working, dammit?! TELL ME?!"

"I'm omnipotent, remember? Your powers are useless against me! You can't even hurt me, let alone win against me!" Goku replied, much to Embryo's anger and fear. "I pretended to be dead so that I could monitor your actions without you knowing, hoping that you had learned your lesson, but now I can see that you haven't changed at all! You don't care, I can see that! Other people's lives mean absolutely nothing to you! Even now, all you can think about is how to destroy me."

Embryo just kept grunting worriedly.

"NOW YOU WILL KNOW THE HORROR, EMBRYO!" Goku bellowed out in anger, making Embryo quiver violently in fear. "RAAAAAAAAAH!" Goku roared as he powered up, making the ground shake violently, which was felt all throughout the entire city.

Just when Goku finished powering up, Vegeta, Lizardia, and Momoka arrived to see Goku. "See? I told you this would be interesting," Vegeta said to Lizardia just as Goku attacked Embryo.

Goku slammed his fist through Embryo's stomach again, creating another shockwave that erupted throughout his body, destroying most of his insides before being sent flying backwards and against the wall, cratering it before falling to the floor. Before Embryo had time to get back up, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his nutsack, and realized that his testicles had been stomped on and crushed, courtesy of Goku. Embryo's ear-piercing screams were enough to make everyone cringe.

"That had to hurt," Vegeta chuckled and refocused on the fight...if it could even be called a fight, right when Embryo's squashed nuts grew finished repairing themselves.

As soon as Embryo's family jewels had finished growing back, Goku crushed them again, resulting in more bloodcurdling screams from the pure-hearted Saiyan God's opponent. After repeating this process 100 times, Embryo was allowed to get up. This time, however, he _ran away _from them as fast as his legs could carry him, screaming in terror as he ran out of the room.

Just as they were about to leave, Goku noticed that two people were missing. "Hey, has anyone seen Ange and Momoka?" Goku asked.

"Kakarot, you moron! They both left while you were in the middle of squishing that fool's nuts! Said she couldn't bear to watch anymore around the 50th time you squashed the dumbass's nuts! Pay attention to your surroundings!" Vegeta shouted at his fellow Saiyan God.

Just as Vegeta finished speaking, the sound of shots fired were heard all throughout the castle.

"Well, _that _isn't very good. Let's go catch up to them," Goku said to the remainder of the group, Vegeta and Lizardia, and ran off to try and find the exit to the massive Misurugi Palace.

"...Idiot...we could've just teleported or smashed through the wall, or at least Kakarot could have. However, you and I need to go back to the submarine for the moment, Lizardia. I'll take care of Embryo later, if he isn't dead by the end of this," Vegeta said as he healed Lizardia and teleported the both of them back into Hilda's room. Now it was time for him to tell his two girlfriends where he went and what had happened while he was there. He only hoped that they wouldn't be too mad at him.

* * *

Ange and Momoka made their way outside, only to be attacked by by Chris and Ersha in their Para-mails. Pulling her Royal Misurugi Ring out of her pussy, she put it on her finger and called for the Villkiss. Ange and Momoka both jumped onto the Para-mail in an attempt to escape, but their pursuers were being a pain in the ass. Suddenly, a portal opened up just above the sky above the palace to reveal Salamandine and two more of her people in their Para-mails coming to aid her!

"I'm here to return the favor, Ange," Salamandine said, pleasantly surprising Ange.

Things are about to heat up.

* * *

Goku is currently chowing down in the kitchen, which he found by following his nose.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**That's it for this chapter! I hope all of you enjoyed! Until next time, peace out. ^_^**


	25. Battle For Freedom

**DBZ &amp; CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

**Chapter 25: Battle For Freedom**

_On The Norma Submarine:_

As soon as Vegeta teleported Lizardia and himself back into his bedroom on the submarine, both Hilda and Rosalie, who are his roommates, leapt into his arms and kissed him on either side of his face. Once both girls saw a naked, silver-haired woman with DRAGON wings sprouting out of her back, they immediately screamed in terror. Incidentally, everyone on board heard the scream and came rushing to the room that Vegeta, Hilda, and Salia shared. Gasping they immediately turned towards the scowling Saiyan God/Prince for an explanation.

"Everyone, this is Lizardia. I sensed her distress a few minutes ago, so I went and saved her. She's...also dead-set on sharing me with you two, Hilda and Rosalie. Are you both okay with this?" Vegeta asked and braced himself for a possible worst case scenario.

The response they both gave was the last one that Vegeta had expected. "Sure, no problem."

Vegeta's jaw dropped and crashed into the floor.

"W-What? You mean that neither of you girls mind? Don't girls usually get really angry at guys for dating more than one woman?" Vegeta asked cautiously.

Everyone on board, minus Tusk, blinked in confusion. "That may _normally_ be the case, but don't forget that we're all Normas. You, Goku, and Tusk are the only three guys that we'll probably ever see, or at least who would want to be around us, anyways, so why would we be mad? Besides, you're a God, a prince of an entire planet, and your looks would be enough to make women kill to be with you. Also, Tusk is a joke compared to you, and Goku's only set on Ange, so you've pretty much got all of us to yourself," Hilda replied, while everyone else on the ship nodded in agreement, except for Tusk, who cried out indignantly.

Vegeta didn't know how to respond to that, so he decided to just agree in order to avoid a headache. "Anyways, it's time to hove out to Misurugi Castle! We can't let Kakarot have _all _the fun now, can we? Now move out! Oh, and Tusk, say hi to Ghost Nappa for me."

Tusk looks at Vegeta in confusion at the last comment, until the Saiyan God/Prince gives him a dark smirk that fills Tusk with a sense of dread. Now he just knew that he was going to die. Before anything could be done, Vegeta uses his powers as an omnipotent to take over Tusk's body and force him to fly over there on his machine, just because he doesn't like the brown-haired boy. Vegeta flew off next, followed by everyone else, though unlike Vegeta, each of them all used a Para-mail to fly.

_Misurugi Royal Palace:_

Ange has just received reinforcements.

"Salamandine? Is that really you?!" Ange asked, overjoyed at seeing her DRAGON/Human hybrid friends from the parallel Planet Earth.

Suddenly, a display screen popped up, bringing up an image of Salamandine's face. "You're looking pretty ragged compared to the last time I saw you. And I can smell you from downwind," Salamandine said, embarrassing both Ange and Momoka. "Why don't you go take a bath? I'll take care of this," She finished.

Ange gives the queen of the DRAGON /Human hybrid world a grateful nod before making to leave. Once Ange starts to leave the area, Salamandine facial expression turns serious.

"Let's go, you two!" Salamandine says to her two subordinates, who give an affirmative reply. "Let us through, please. To Aura!" Salamandine concludes.

_With Vegeta &amp; Company:_

The Saiyan God/Prince and the Normas with him were nearing the battle that was being waged at the time.

"Something's not right, Vegeta. It seems as though the battle has already started!" Both Rosalie and Salia exclaimed in unison, sounding quite worried.

Vivian/Mii was about to start sniffing for her comrades' scents, but Vegeta put his hand up to stop her before she was able to do so.

"Don't worry, I already know where they are," Vegeta told the young, red-headed DRAGON/Human hybrid before turning his attention to the rest of the girls and pointing to the left. "It's that way."

With that said, the omnipotent Saiyan God/Prince made a turn to the left, followed by the rest of the team, minus the depressed Tusk, who was being carried there in his machine against his will by the said omnipotent Saiyan God/Prince himself.

However, the change in direction confused everyone, else, save for Vivian, of course. "What the Hell is going on here?!" Salia asked with irritation clearly present in her voice.

"Ange is no longer at the castle, so we needed to change directions," Vegeta replied as a dark smirk formed on his lips. "By the way, Tusk, you'd better turn that thing on!"

"Wha-AAAAAAAAH!" Before Tusk could ask what for, the poor brown-haired young man found himself screaming and holding onto his ride for dear life as it was chucked towards the ground, courtesy of Vegeta.

Somehow, Tusk managed to turn it on and fly through the woods before he could hit the ground.

"WHY?!" Tusk roared as swoon as he was stable.

"BECAUSE I HATE YOU!" Vegeta hollered back in reply.

Tusk could only cry comical anime tears and wonder why him as he continued through the forest.

_With Ange &amp; Momoka:_

As Ange was making an escape, Momoka was facing towards the rear of the Para-mail and looking around.

"Momoka, is anyone following us?" Ange asked her maid, who shook her head in the negative.

Suddenly, a gruff voice caught the duo's attention. "Ange! Momoka! Hey wait, where's...OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING MEEEEE!" Vegeta, the owner of the gruff voice, screamed in a fit of anger.

"HOW CAN THAT CLOWN BE _EATING _AT A TIME LIKE THIS?! THIS IS RIDICULOUS! I SWEAR THAT I'M GOING TO KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO THAT IDIOT WHEN HE COMES OUT!" Vegeta roared out, now finally finished with his rant, causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"A-Anyways, we're here to rescue you," Hilda told Ange as she regained her composure.

"Guys...," Ange said, both astonished and happy to see her friends.

However, their happy reunion was short-lived, thanks to Chris, who was on top of a building faraway, sniping them. By the time anyone noticed, the shot had already been fired. The Villkiss tried to shield itself by using a barrier, but the blast still managed to damage it.

_With Hilda and Chris:_

"I'm taking you back, Ange," Chris stated as she followed the Villkiss as it was going down.

"No, _I'm _taking Ange back. Piss off!" Hilda argued, getting the silver-haired Norma's attention.

"Oh? You're here to help her. Even though...you abandoned me!" Chris yelled angrily.

With that said, the silver-haired Norma started opening fire on her now _ex-_comrades.

"W-Wait, Chris!" Rosalie tried to reason with the silver-haired Norma.

However, it was not to be, as Hilda had already run out of patience. "I said piss off!"

Hilda and Chris charged at each other, both launching an attack that cancelled each other out before clashing their Para-mails' fists together.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" Hilda asked her ex-teammate in determination.

"You haven't changed, have you?" Chris retorted angrily as they continued to fight. "You still think that I'm your worthless old puppet, don't you? I'm not the same person as I was before! Get in my way, and I'll kill you."

Both Rosalie and Vivian were shocked with the behavior of their ex-comrade.

Hilda just smirked at Chris in a challenging manner. "Try it."

While the two girls continued to clash, Vivian contacted Tusk with the use of telepathy. "Tusk, the Villkiss is down! We have our hands full! Take care of Ange!"

"Got it!" Tusk replied as he headed in her direction.

Suddenly, though, an enemy Para-mail landed on top of and squished the brown-haired young man. Upon impact, the pilot of the Para-mail that killed Tusk woke up and started hysterically screaming about a bald-headed, armor-wearing ghost who kept calling himself Ghost Nappa.

_With Salamandine:_

The DRAGON/Human hybrids were fighting a losing battle.

"Everyone, we're retreating back into our world. We can't beat them like this," Salamandine, also known as the queen of the parallel universe's Planet Earth, told her team, who nodded in agreement.

With that, the DRAGON/Human hybrids left the battlefield and went home to prepare their next plan of action.

_Misurugi Palace Kitchen:_

Goku had just finished off the last of his meal. "Ahh, that hit the spot!" Goku happily exclaimed with a smile.

Now that he was finished eating, he noticed his surroundings and turned on his ability to sense others' locations. What he found made him face-palm. The battle had already started, and Ange, along with her passenger/maid, had just been shot down. They lost the Villkiss and were now walking towards what looked like a town. Just as he was about to start searching for the exit again, Vegeta spoke to Kakarot with the use of telepathy.

"Kakarot! You can teleport, dumbass!" Vegeta yelled at his fellow Saiyan God.

"Oh yeah, I guess I forgot, ahehehehe!" Goku said and let out a carefree laugh, causing Vegeta to face-palm.

With that, Goku teleported to where Ange and Momoka were.

_With Ange and Momoka:_

Momoka carried an unconscious Ange to the shore of a lake gave her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation to keep her alive. After awhile of this, Ange coughs and finally wakes up, much to the elation of Momoka.

"What happened to the Villkiss?" Ange asked, only to turn her head and see it sinking to the bottom of the lake. "It's too late to save the Villkiss. Let's go. Hilda and the others are close, so that must mean that Aurora is nearby. We should be able to meet them at sea," Ange said with a determined look on her face.

With that decided, Momoka helped support Ange as they began walking towards their destination. After a while of walking, they make it to a narrow alley in a city. While the maid went to look for a car, the princess was barely standing up against the wall. Just before losing consciousness, she felt a pair of strong arms catch her bridal-style, and heard a loving voice tell her that everything's going to be okay.

"Go...ku...," Ange said with a smile as she fell unconscious with a beautiful smile on her face.

* * *

Goku sat down and carefully laid Ange's head down on his lap, so as not to wake her. He then began softly stroking her hair, causing her to mewl in her sleep. This was so adorable to the pure-hearted Saiyan God that he leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. A few minutes later, the exiled Misurugi Princess woke up to the comforting feeling of a hand stroking...her...hair. Her eyes suddenly shot open in an aggressive manner, but they immediately softened at the sight of her beloved husband's face smiling down at her.

"Goku...," She began as she looked at him lovingly. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU ALL OF THIS TIME?!" She roared as her mood suddenly did a 180 less than a second later.

"I was eating," Goku replied simply.

Since Ange couldn't face-fault while laying on Goku's lap, she stood up and started banging her head on the wall that her husband was sitting against. After that, though, she came over and embraced him in a hug.

Just as Goku and Ange were about to kiss, the voice of a boy from beside them suddenly made itself known. "Come with me, Ange."

Turning around, both the pure-hearted Saiyan God and his beloved wife were shocked, but not because of what the boy had just said. What shocked them were the facts that the boy's eyes seemed lifeless and that his voice sounded just like Embryo's. Just then, a screen appeared beside the boy to reveal that the person speaking was, indeed, Embryo. However, he suddenly noticed Goku, and he started sweating bullets on the display screen. While he may be able to revive himself from death under _most _circumstances, Vegeta's famous words still rang true. A mortal can't revive or regenerate itself if there's nothing left of it to revive or regenerate.

"Nevermind...," Embryo replied and flipped off the screen.

Suddenly, Goku felt the life force of Momoka disappear. He then noticed that Tusk's life force was also missing. Using his omnipotent abilities, he saw Tusk...or what was left of him anyways, as well as Momoka, who suddenly just fell over and died. When he tried to revive them, it didn't work, much to Goku's shock.

"Umm, Ange? Momoka and Tusk are dead...and I cannot revive them at the moment, though I think I know why. I'm sorry," Goku said solemnly, causing Ange's eyes to widen.

"Momoka...Tusk...NOOOOOOOOO!" Ange screamed in sorrow and sobbed into her beloved husband's chest as he consoled her.

"Let's go back, Ange," Goku said softly, to which Ange nodded in agreement.

With that decided, Goku started to fly away over the ocean while holding Ange in his arms, bridal-style.

'Only one person could match my authority and prevent me from revining someone without a fight. Vegeta and I are going to have a serious talk about this when I see him again,' Goku thought to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tusk and Momoka open their eyes and run into each other after some time. When the see each other, the both scream in terror. "You're a ghost! _I'm_ a ghost?! WAAAAAAAH!" They both screamed in unison.

Both of them couldn't help but wonder why they hadn't been revived yet.

Tusk sighed. "Well, at least things can't get any worse."

Suddenly, Ghost Nappa popped into existence!

"New ghost buddies! Yaaaaaay! Oh we are going to have so much fun together!" the Saiyan ghost said and started listing off a ridiculous amount of absurd activities for them to do, starting with listening to the song, "I Love Little Girls" by Oingo Boingo.

Both Tusk and Momoka looked at Ghost Nappa in horror, realizing that it just got worse. "NOOOOOOOOO!/WHY MEEEEEEEE?!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Alright, chapter 25 complete! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Until next time, peace out.**


	26. You Forgot The Ring, Idiot!

**DBZ &amp; CROSS** **ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

****DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.****

****Chapter 26: You Forgot The Ring, Idiot!****

Embryo has just made his way deep into the underground structure containing the DRAGON Aurora.

"Ragna-mail connector, purge," Embryo started as he held Salia over his lap and spanked her bare ass, making her gasp in pain. "Deploy pressure barriers. Dragonium reactor, engage. Connect D-brane resonator. Begin feeding all power," Once he finished speaking, the tower holding Aurora began to glow.

With that out of the way, Embryo turned his full attention to Salia. "The preparations are complete. However...," Embryo trailed off and spanked Salia again before he resumed his conversation with her. "Ange isn't here. Why did you let her go? Jealousy?" Embryo asked as he yet again raised his hand to spank Salia on her ass.

As soon as Ange was mentioned, however, Salia visibly tensed in anger, and Embryo paused mid-swing and looked at her in curiosity. "Why do you need Ange? I've promised you my loyalty, Embryo. I fought for you. Yet it's Ange again? Are you done with me?!" She shouted as her emotions rose.

Embryo seemed to contemplate on what to say for a few seconds before speaking. "It's strong, intelligent women that will create my new world. That's why I chose you. I chose Ange for the same reason. I have no use for foolish women," He said, making Salia gasp in shock before dropping her onto the floor and resuming his speech. "Ange will surely come, if only to kill me. Salia, if you were truly intelligent and strong, you would know what to do." He concluded and narrowed his eyes at the blue-haired girl.

Said blue-haired girl stood up and immediately saluted to Embryo. "I'll capture Ange and make her submit," She replied.

"I'm hoping you do, my Salia," Embryo replied, seeming pleased with her response.

Once Salia had left the room, she made a promise to herself. If she could outdo Ange and get Embryo's approval, then nothing else would matter to her.

* * *

_On The Norma Submarine:_

Both Normas and DRAGON/Human hybrids were now in the Norma Submarine, where Mai was giving orders for repairs left and right.

"Replace the damaged plating on the laser. Prioritize resupplying on Rosalie's machine. Do a damage check on Hilda's machine," The small girl with purple hair told her maintenance crew, getting an affirmative reply from all of them.

Two random Normas-one with blue hair and the other with red-were crying over the loss of their friend, Marika. At this moment, Vegeta walked into the hangar with his trademark scowl on his face and approached them.

"What are you two babbling about? Marika is right here," A voice from behind both weeping girls startled them.

The two girls quickly turned around and gaped at the sight of the Saiyan God/Prince, who was the owner of said voice. With a smirk, he snapped his fingers, and Marika immediately appeared in front of them from out of thin air.

Both of Marika's friends' jaws dropped to the floor, and their eyes became impossibly wide. "M-Ma-Marika!" Both girls screamed in unison as they ran up to her and tackled her into a hug.

Marika looked down at herself in confusion. "How am I alive?"

"I revived you, how else?" Vegeta remarked, getting the three girls' attention.

Without warning, Marika and her two friends ran up to Vegeta and hugged him with all of their might, thanking him profusely while sobbing into his spandex shirt. With a grunt, the Saiyan God/Prince awkwardly returned the hug and rubbed their backs soothingly. Vegeta and the girls then turned their attention to a conversation taking place a few feet away, where Lizardia was spreading word of Embryo's plans to those onboard the Norma Submarine.

"Merge the two Planet Earths?" A Norma asked.

The silver-haired DRAGON/Human hybrid nodded and went into detail. "The Ragna-mails are the regulators, and Aura is the energy source. Embryo is going to merge the two Planet Earths, space-time and all. He'll make a new Planet Earth."

Salamandine and her elite squad all suddenly gained serious expressions. "If the two Planet Earths were to merge, then everything would be destroyed. We must hurry," She told her two subordinates, along with Vegeta, Hilda, Vivian, Rosalie, and Jasmine, before turning to face Vegeta directly. "Commander Vegeta, the People of Aura wish for an alliance with the Norma."

"Normally, I would decline such an offer because I could easily take care of this on my own. However, you're already part of the fight, plus you seem to be friends with Kakarot and his wife. Therefore, I accept your proposal, but on one condition. We shall wait for Ange and that fool Kakarot to return before taking any sort of action," Vegeta replied with his ever-present scowl.

"Ange isn't here? Well that's a pain, especially with Goku and that other God interfering with my plans," Came the voice of a man from the mouth of Officer Bronson, who was walking towards them.

"Embryo," Vegeta said with a smirk, not even needing the display screen that popped up to reveal the owner of the aforementioned voice, who finally noticed the Saiyan God/Prince and backed away out of fear. "Yes Embryo, be afraid, because you _will _be dead by the end of this war. I'll personally see to that should no one else volunteer to take your pathetic, miserable life when the time comes."

Embryo was now shaking in fear. He was just about to start begging Vegeta to spare him when Jasmine's dog, Vulcan, growled in anger upon hearing Embryo's voice and charged Bronson. Annoyed by this interruption, he knocked the dog aside with the slap of Bronson's hand. Hilda was about to open fire on her when Vegeta held a hand up so that she would stand down.

"Don't bother. Bronson is just being controlled by him at the moment," Vegeta told the red-haired girl, who reluctantly stood down before letting out a grunt of frustration.

"Chasing after a woman who has already left you? That's pathetic, Sir Tuner. There's no need to rush. Vegeta, Goku, Ange, and I will come to you soon enough. For your head, that is," Salamandine stated coldly.

The DRAGON Princess then released a roar and broke the screen, as well as Embryo's hold on Officer Bronson's mind.

"Commander Vegeta. It seems that Embryo is both desperate to find Ange, as well as to avoid you and Goku. I would ask if you would avoid his notice and rescue Ange, but I get the feeling that her wife is already on it," Salamandine inquired.

"You are correct," Vegeta replied before gaining a mischievous smirk. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to be...running an errand."

_With Embryo:_

"Dear, oh dear, what a barbaric woman. And then there are those two Gods...," Embryo sighed tiredly as he hung up the phone.

Just then, the door to the room opened, and Ersha walked in holding a bucket of laundry. "Embryo?"

"What is it, Ersha?" Embryo asked kindly.

"The preschool children...please bring them back to life again," Ersha requested, her voice breaking as she spoke.

Embryo sighed sadly. "I can't do that. The new world is for my new humanity. We can't bring those girls there. I will have you be a mother to the new humanity of my new world. You understand, don't you, Ersha?" He finished with a smug smile.

Upon hearing this, Ersha immediately dropped the bucket of clothes that she was carrying, and her face morphed into one of horror.

"No. No!" Ersha shouted out as she ran up to Embryo and fell to her knees. "Those children! They are my everything! I don't care what happens to me! So please!" She sobbed, begging for him to reconsider.

Embryo sighed once more before lifting her into the air by her neck with an invisible chokehold. "I thought you were a more intelligent woman."

The Darth-Vader wannabe then released Ersha, and she fell to the floor in a coughing fit.

"Do not trouble me any further. I'm busy," Embryo concluded, leaving Ersha feeling powerless as she became a sobbing mess.

* * *

Ersha was now outside digging graves for the children that had been killed in the middle of a heavy rainstorm.

"It was all a lie. A peaceful world, a fair life. I'm sorry everyone!" Ersha sobbed as she wiped her still-flowing tears away from her eyes as the rain continued to fall in sheets on and all around her.

"Momma Ersha? Why are you crying?" Ersha whipped her head around and froze at what she saw.

All of the children who were dead a moment ago now stood before her with a look of concern in their eyes. "H-How...?" Ersha whispered breathlessly.

"What's this? Giving up already? And here I went to all the trouble of coming to your rescue and reviving all of the children here," Came a voice from a few inches behind Ersha, who yelped in surprise.

Quickly turning around again, the pink-haired Norma's eyes widened in shock upon seeing the familiar face of a man with a head full of spiky, black hair with a widow's peek, black eyebrows, cold black pupils, and a smirk adorning his face.

"Ve-Vegeta?!" Ersha asked the owner of the voice in disbelief.

Vegeta grunted. "In the flesh. I've come for you and the brats, Ersha."

As soon as the Saiyan God/Prince had said that, he teleported Ersha and the children inside of the Norma Submarine before teleporting there himself.

* * *

_With Goku and Ange:_

Goku landed on an island while carrying Ange in his arms, bridal-style. When the pure-hearted Saiyan God looked around, he noticed that he and Ange were on the same island where they had first met Tusk, if the sight of his base was anything to go by. They went inside and looked around at the now empty base.

"Ange, wait here. I have to take care of something really quick. I love you, Ange," Goku told her in a soft but grave tone of voice.

The exiled Misurugi Princess's eyes widened in horror upon hearing the tone that Goku had just spoken to her with. Never before had she heard him sound so...empty, so dead.

"NO! I need you! Please...DON'T GOOOOO!" However, it was too late, as Goku had already departed for his destination before his wife's words could reach him.

Just then, Ange got a horrible feeling in her gut as both Tusk's AND Goku's gifts to her fell out of her pocket. Goku had also left his _wedding ring _lying where he stood just a moment ago after fiddling around with his hand just before teleporting. At that moment, she truly believed that all three of the people closest to her were now gone from her life. Now feeling as though she had truly lost everything, Ange fell down to her knees and screamed out in pain before crying herself to sleep.

* * *

_With Vegeta:_

Goku instantly arrived at the Norma Submarine, reappearing in front of Vegeta. "I've been expecting you, Kakarot."

_In The Norma Submarine's Medical Room:_

Lizardia and Emma Bronson were both lying in bed and being looked after by Maggie during their recovery. During that time, the three women were having a serious conversation.

"DRAGON's voices interfere with Mana and drive humans mad. That's why only the Norma can fight them, because they have no Mana," Lizardia informed the other two women with her.

Officer Bronsone was shocked. "What? I didn't know that!"

"This world is full of lies. But Normas, who could destroying Mana, would expose all of those lies, which is why they were oppressed and isolated in the first place. The humans were programmed to instinctively despise the Norma. However, it can be overwritten if enough fear were instilled into everyone's hearts, or if an omnipotent God like Goku or Vegeta ever decide to get rid of it," Lizardia explained to the other two women.

Officer Bronson shouted in outrage upon learning this. "If that's true, then we're all just puppets! Still...why do I get the feeling that a psychotic 10-foot tall male with spikey, sickly golden hair and the power to destroy everything is going to take care of that problem very soon?"

"How did you come up with all of that from just a simple feeling?!" Lizardia and Maggie both yelled at Bronson, who sweatdropped at their reactions.

Just then, the Mana Screen that Officer Bronson had activated suddenly shattered, causing her to let out a frightened yelp as she lost her ability to use Mana. However, she wasn't the only one, as the same thing happened to everyone worldwide. There were car, burning buildings, and mass mass chaos everywhere. And so the end of the world began at Embryo's hands.

_Back With Goku And Vegeta:_

The two Saiyan Gods had just finished their talk.

"Thank you, Vegeta. I'll see you later, then!" Goku said to his best friend and eternal rival.

Vegeta nodded in response. "Tch, whatever. By the way, where is your wedding ring, Kakarot?"

"What do you mean? It's right here, on...my...finger...?" Goku turned pale when he looked at it and noticed it was missing. "Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!" He yelled out before teleporting once again.

_With Ange:_

Ange went over to get some water in the middle the storm, only to stumble and fall. The shelf in front of her shook from the fall, and a diary fell off of it and landed in front of her. What she read shocked her to her core. Apparently, Tusk had been alone for the longest time. He had lost hope of anyone being able to defeat Embryo, and he had almost lost himself. Then he met Ange and Goku, and his hope returned tenfold. He saw Goku and Ange as the light of this world.

"Goku...!" Ange sobbed out again.

A few moments later, the storm finally stopped and the sun came out, revealing it to be late evening, as the sun was starting to set. She walked over to the shore that she had washed up on the first time she had come here.

"It's pretty," The exiled Misurugi Princess said aloud and started to cry again as memories of Goku flooded her mind. "Idiot! Why did you leave me? Is this really the end between us, Goku? You never even told me why. What about changing the world? It doesn't matter anymore, now that you're gone. I still love you, Goku!" Ange screamed as tears continued streaming down her cheeks.

Suddenly, Ange felt a hand rest itself on her shoulder.

"I love you too, Ange, and I'm sorry for worrying you like that." Ange's eyes widened in disbelief at the sound of an all too familiar voice of a male coming from right behind her, followed by a pair of strong muscular arms snaking their way around her in a hug. "I think my wedding ring slipped off of my finger just before I teleported. I was actually trying to adjust it, but I guess I pushed it off by mistake. But I got the ring back, see?" The aforementioned voice said as it's owner lifted his hand up, showing that the ring was indeed back on his finger where it belonged.

"Go...ku...?" Ange asked in shock as she turned around to see his face.

"Hey Ange!" Goku exclaimed cheerfully.

* * *

Ghost Nappa had finally finished listening to the last of the top 1,000 absurd songs for the 1,000th time with his new ghost buddies, Momoka and Tusk, who were forced to join him. On a sidenote, any of you readers that wish to give one of these songs a try, there is one called, **"****Hatsune Miku feat. Broly - Ievan Polkka (V2)"**, which can be found on **YouTube.**

"Alright, guys, we're finally finished," Ghost Nappa announced to Momoka and Tusk.

Upon hearing those words, both the maid and the brown-haired boy, now in the feedle position, both let out shaky sighs of relief. "So does that mean that we can go now?" Tusk asked in a crazed voice.

"Hahaha, nice joke, buddy! That was just activity number 1 out of 1,000,000," Ghost Nappa said in a cheerful tone of voice.

Both Momoka's and Tusk's faces immediately morphed into that of the the one used in the "Scream" painting.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Both Tusk and Momoka screamed/wailed in unison at the top of their lungs.

Suddenly, the ghost forms of both the maid and the brown-haired boy disappeared.

"Ange! Tusk! Noooooooo! Oh well, back to haunting people. Yaaaaay!" Ghost Nappa said aloud before leaving the area.

_Back With Ange And Goku:_

**SONG: "Awake and Alive" by Skillet**

Ange stood up and slapped Goku in the face. Unfortunately for the exiled Misurugi Princess, she only succeeded in hurting her own hand, if the swelling of said hand was anything to go by. It felt as though she had just slapped a steel wall. Goku, who hadn't felt a thing, sweatdropped as he watched his wife wave her arm around wildly in an attempt to cool the stinging sensation she felt in her hand, which was now glowing bright red.

After her little episode, she walked back up to him and yelled, "Idiot! Do you have any idea how worried I was?!"

"I'm really sorry, Ange. I love you, and I always will," Goku told her in a soft, loving voice as he brought her into a warm hug.

Oh, how Ange had longed for Goku to hold her in his arms again, to feel his warmth again. Even though it had been less than a day, it had felt like an eternity to her. No longer able to hold back her desires, the exiled Misurugi Princes grabbed ahold of her husband's shirt and pulled him to the ground before getting on top of him. She then tried to remove his shirt, only to fail miserably due to some of his attire being heavily weighted. When Goku realized what she was trying to do, he stopped her and removed his own clothes for her. As soon as he had finished removing the last article of his clothing, Ange immediately got back on top of him and removed all of her clothes, too. She then kissed her husband passionately as tears continued to stream down her face.

"I love you so much, Goku!" Ange exclaimed with the most beautiful smile that Goku had ever seen before, causing his heart to melt.

"I love you too, Ange, and I'm sorry for making you wor-mmphmm...," Goku was interrupted by Ange's lips slamming into his own.

"Shut up and fuck me," Ange told her beloved husband and slammed her tight, wet pussy into Goku's long, erect monster cock, her erect nipples rubbing up and down on her husband's chest.

"GOOOOKUUUU!/AAANGEEEE!" The two spent the entire night moaning and screaming in extreme pleasure while having hot passionate sex with each other.

* * *

The next day, Ange and Goku made a vow to protect this world, together. Just then, Ange gasped before running up to and hugging Tusk and Momoka, who had both just arrived. The exiled Misurugi Princess then ran back up to Goku and brought him into a passionate kiss before thanking him for bringing them back. For a moment, Goku narrowed his eyes and stared intensely at both the maid and the brown-haired boy, but then he smiled and welcomed them back in his usual cheerful manner. Unfortunately their happy reunion was cut short the sound of unnaturally loud thunder. When they all turned to see what was happening, the four got a serious, determined, and confident look in their eyes.

"Looks like Embryo has finally made his move, so now we'll make ours," Goku stated.

Tusk then led Goku, Ange, and Momoka to the place where he had been keeping his mom's pink Para-mail hidden ever since she had died and gave it to Ange, who thanked him for it.

"All right, let's do this!" Goku exclaimed in excitement, followed by a roar of approval from the other three.

This was it. The final battle is about to begin. And Goku, along with his friends, were ready for action!

...Then again, is this_ really _the final battle?

_Near The Sun:_

A 10-foot tall insane male with spikey, sickly golden hair suddenly appeared out of thin air. His eyes, which are completely white due to their lack of irises and pupils, immediately shot open. **"KAKAROOOOOOT!"**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**All right, that wraps up this chapter! Reviews, follows, and faves are not required, but they are appreciated, of course. I hope you all enjoyed. Until next time, peace out! ^_^**


	27. PART 1: Decisive Battle Against Embryo

** DBZ &amp; CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

***A/N: Yes! At long last, I have reached (and surpassed) the 100,000 word mark! I _used to_ think it was easy, but when I actually did it, I gained a newfound respect for the authors who have actually written stories of this length or greater. **

**Chapter 27: The Decisive Battle Against Embryo - PART 1**

The destruction caused by the merging of the two Planet Earths that are separated by a parallel universe together has already begun. Embryo, who was playing a game in a safe location, grinned darkly as the destructive "storm" spread. Cars, debris, and people alike were all tossed high into the air before gravity did its job and sent all falling and crashing into the ground. Lifeless bodies of people fused with debris caused by the "storm" are strewn everywhere.

"Gravity wave interferometer has detected a strong fluctuation," Came the voice of a random woman as the DRAGON/Human hybrids look on in worry.

'It's beginning. The space-time merger,' The priestess of the DRAGON/Human hybrids thought to herself.

"All of Aura's energy must be getting funneled into the space-time merger, so that no one can use Mana," Another random person stated as the masses, which easily outnumbered the guards, angrily demanded an explanation.

"We have estimated the space-time merger perimeter distribution based on lepton radiation intensities," Someone else stated while Embryo continued playing a game with a thoughtful expression as he thought about his options in said game.

"What is the estimated epicenter of the space-time merger?" Another woman asks.

"The Dawn Pillar, in the Misurugi region. When the two Planet Earths combine, everything will be destroyed. All will die. We must take back Aura, no matter the cost, before that happens," Salamandine explained to the women aboard the Norma Submarine.

"Vegeta?" Rosalie asked the Saiyan God/Prince, who gave her a dull look. "Are you still waiting for Ange and Goku?!" She exclaimed in frustration.

Vegeta turned to Rosalie with a smirk. "HA! As if. They're already on it," Vegeta replied casually.

Everyone face-faulted.

"Alright, it's time, so let's move. I can't let Kakarot and his wife have all the fun. Also, to answer your question, princess, yes. I accept your alliance. Now head toward the Dawn Pillar," Vegeta commanded, to which they all reply in agreement.

Just then, a beep was heard on one of the submarine's computers.

"Incoming communication! Switching to speakers now!" Said a green-haired girl.

"Aurora, can you hear me? Ange here. We are returning now. Aurora, respond," The exiled Misurugi Princess said, resulting in all the girls gasping in happiness, while Vegeta half-smirked.

* * *

Ange and the gang arrived to the sight of her friends standing before her.

"Ange! Goku!" Hilda, Mei, Rosalie, and Hilda all happily shouted in unison.

"Yo!/We're back," Goku and Ange replied at the same time, whereas Momoka and Tusk just bowed.

Then Vegeta walked up to the four.

"Hmph. I see that you four _finally _made it back. You all were taking so long that we were about to just go by ourselves," The Saiyan God/Prince said in a mocking tone.

"Yeah! Where the Hell have you four been?!" Salia shouted angrily.

Before either Goku or Ange could speak up, another voice asked a question.

"Isn't this Vanessa's machine?" Maggie, who the voice belongs to, asked.

Tusk nodded in conformation. "Yeah. Mom's Arquebus."

"So it can still fly," Jasmine deduced happily.

Just then, Maggie turned her head towards the entrance to the room that they were in. Curious at this, Jasmine and everyone else in the room turned their heads towards the entrance.

"Momoka! You were safe?!" Emma Bronson, who is the the person that had just caught everyone's attention, exclaimed in happiness and relief.

"Hello officer," Ange's and Goku's maid greeted and immediately noticing something. "You stopped drinking?" She asked happily, glad to see that the bespectacled woman was not harming her body anymore.

Bronson had a resigned smile on her face. "This is no time for me to be drinking," She said before her expression turned serious. "I am going to join Libertus. I know the truth about humans and Mana now."

Just then, Ange noticed Ersha's Para-mail. "That's...!"

"Ersha's come back now. She said she woke up. Vegeta brought her back for us, along with her ship and the children that were there," Vivian said as she turned around to face the Saiyan God/Prince, only to find an empty space where he used to be. "Where'd he go?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. He's spending some 'alone time' with his new girlfriend, which happens to be Ersha!" Goku exclaimed in a cheerful tone of voice, while everyone else blinked twice in surprise.

_With Vegeta and Ersha:_

In a jail cell sits Ersha on a concrete slab used as both a bench and a bed that is being held up by chains, much like the ones that Ange and Hilda, along with the volunteers Goku and Vegeta, stayed in for a week back in Arzenal island. The cell also has a toilet and a sheet to sleep underneath. Ersha hangs her head down with a look of depression and guilt on her face for betraying her comrades. Suddenly, she releases a startled gasp upon feeling a gloved hand touch her shoulder. Snapping her head to the left, she sees Vegeta, who is the owner of the cloved hand, sitting right next to her and staring off into space. He then begins to caress her shoulders with his thumb as he continues to stare upwards with that far away look still on his face. For the next few minutes, they sat like that in silence before Vegeta broke it.

"It's not your fault, you know. You didn't know that Embryo was just going to use you. Even if you did fight as an enemy before, you came back as soon as you found out what he is really like. You have nothing to be ashamed-Mmphmmm?!" The Saiyan God/Prince wasn't even able to finish, as he was cut off via deep, passionate lip lock that caught him off guard for a few seconds before he started kissing back.

**SONG: "Because The Night" by Cascada**

When they broke the kiss, Ersha gave Vegeta the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen that caused him to blush a little.

"Thank you, Vegeta. You don't know how much this means to me...or maybe a God like you does," Ersha said before bringing him into another kiss as he let her push him down onto the bench.

***LEMON START***

Once Ersha pushed Vegeta onto his back, she straddles his waiste and feels his monster cock poking her from underneath his clothing. Her mouth opened, allowing his tongue to meet hers in the center. As saliva swirled around their tongues, the Saiyan God/Prince stood back up pushed against the cell bars. She groaned when he pressed his weight into her and felt his arousal pushing against her crotch. A few moments later, her panties began to stain with the slight flow of love juices that came out from the feel of his long, hard shaft, and the knowledge that it would soon be inside of her.

When Vegeta took his mouth off of Ersha's, she wanted to protest. However, any complaint she might have expressed died on her lips when the black-haired male nibbled on her ear. She gasped, then did so again when his erection ground against the thin fabrics protecting her crotch one more time. Her fingers grasped the back of his shirt, the fabric bunching together. The pink-haired girl didn't know when she lost her clothing, but somehow, between the time Vegeta had spent nibbling and sucking on her ear, her dress fell away. She wore a bra and thong panties, simple but sexy garnmets. Vegeta kissed his way down her body, bypassing her breasts for the moment in favor of the area between her legs. He set her thighs on his shoulders, holding her up, and admired her from this new angle.

The thong Ersha wore didn't have a lot of fabric. It just had a string and a small triangle that covered her crotch before turning into a string that ran between her ass cheeks. Even in the low lighting, Vegeta could see the way the light fabric stretched across her lips, forming a camel toe.

The Saiyan God/Prince took in a deep breath through his nose, inhaling the scent of his lover's arousal. "You smell absolutely divine. I can't wait to taste you," He told her before putting his lips onto her pantie covered core.

The groan that escaped Ersha's lips was like ambrosia to the ears of the Saiyan God/Prince, and he found himself wanting, needing to hear more of that heavenly sound.

He pulled the thong down, allowing it to glide across her womanly hips and amazing legs. He then received his first glimpse of Kazehana's maidenhood. She didn't have any hair, which he rather appreciated as he wasn't really one to enjoy hairy muffs. Glistening in the light, a trace amount of juice trailing down her legs, Kazehana's pussy looked almost like a pair of lips. He could tell they'd never been penetrated by anything other than a set of fingers, maybe not even that. They were, in a word, unspoiled.

"Are you going to keep staring at me all night?" Ersha asked playfully. When Vegeta looked up, he noticed that his girlfriend's cheeks were stained a light pink, as the pink-haired woman actually looked a tad embarrassed.

"No, but I _do _enjoy admiring your beauty," Vegeta replied with a half-smirk.

Kazehana's eyes widened. She didn't get any time to speak, though, as Naruto placed his mouth against the lips of her pussy and began to give her a slow, deep kiss with his tongue.

"Oh!"

Ersha gasped, and her hands went to Vegeta's head, grabbing a fist-full of hair while his tongue penetrated her folds, exploring the furthest reaches of her vaginal cavity. Her love channel was warm and wet and tasted incredible, almost like watermelons. What an unusual but pleasant flavor.

"Ah! A-ahn!"

Listening to the orchestral symphony Ersha made as he liberally ate her out, Vegeta lost himself in the feel of his tongue in her pussy, of her taste and her intoxicating scent. He wanted more, needed more. He knew the gorgeous, pink-haired woman was close. Just a little bit further and she would tip over the edge.

"v-Veggy-I-I'm going to―a-ahn!"

That tiny push came in the form of Vegeta rubbing his nose against her clit. Ersha's body quaked in ecstasy, and her legs clamped her lover's head. A deluge of lubrication flowed into his mouth, and he did not hesitate to drink it all up. After the fluids decreased to a trickle, he lapped up the little bit he missed that started to run down her legs.

Ersha's legs wobbled and shook, and she nearly collapsed as they turning to jelly. Only her thighs resting on Vegeta's shoulders prevented her from falling. He continued to slowly lick her inner thighs and the area around her labia, enjoying the sweet watermelon-like flavor, while allowing her a moment to regain her strength.

Vegeta looked up from where his face was situated between Ersha's thighs. The gorgeous woman looked even more stunning than before. Her body glistened in the soft lighting, covered in sweat, and her long, silky hair held a glimmer as it stuck to her body and face with a sort of eroticism that he found appealing.

Placing one last kiss on his girlfriend's quivering pussy, Vegeta began to kiss his way up her body. As he moved up, his strong arms wrapped around Ersha's waist to support her. He kissed between her breasts, moving past them again, this time in favor of kissing her facial lips.

Not even caring that she could taste herself, Ersha moaned into her lover's mouth and kissed him hard. Her tongue, already pushing into his mouth, began to relish in the taste of the man and her own love juices.

Slender arms wove around Vegeta's neck. In return, his hands went down to Ersha's ass cheeks, gripping them, squeezing them, and enjoying to feel of her rear. It was tight and slick enough with sweat to bounce a coin off of. He proceeded to lift her up, with the pink-haired woman wrapping her legs around his waist, her feet hooking themselves together at the small of his back just above his butt. Without her dress, she could feel his monster cock twitching against his pants, rubbing against her lips and the bottom of her ass crack. Her moan let him know this when he pulled her body flush against his. He carried her to the bed, never letting go of her lips until he could lay her down on the mattress. When he did pull away, it was only so he could rid himself of his pants, boxers, and shirt.

Ersha, having mostly recovered from her intense orgasm, she whistled in amazement at his amazing body. "I've never seen you without your shirt on before," She said and started tracing over his muscles with her fingers. She then looked down at the thing standing straight at attention between his legs and her eyes widened. "Oh my..."

Vegeta quirked an eyebrow. "Problem?"

"N-No," Ersha replied with a heavy blush. "I just hadn't realized you were...well, so large. I'm not sure if that will even fit inside of me."

Vegeta looked down at his cock, large and throbbing and with several veins running along it. He then looked back up at her and smirked. "Don't worry," He told his lover whilst lying down on top of her, his shaft lubricating itself by rubbing up and down her lips with big, long strokes. As Ersha moaned, the Saiyan God kissed her again, before pulling back to say, "I'll be gentle. I know I'm a bit bigger than some."

"A-a bit?" Ersha, even in her bliss, she looked skeptical. "While I've never seen one in person before, I've heard plenty about the average size. None of them hold a candle to that thing dangling between your legs."

Vegeta laughed. "Yes, well, benefits of being me, I guess." He kissed her again, while also lining himself up to penetrate Ersha's body. When he felt the mushroom tip of his dick just barely penetrating her folds, he looked into her eyes and placed a hand illuminated by a golden glow on her stomach. "Don't worry. An omnipotent being such as myself can easily turn any discomfort that you'd normally feel from this into pleasure."

"I'll hold you to that," Ersha groaned when she felt the throbbing, hard cock of her Saiyan God/Prince penetrate her body before pushing deeply into her love passage. The pink-hared woman had to admit that her lover was right; it didn't hurt that much, but it was extremely uncomfortable. It felt like she was being stretched beyond what she could hold. While she surprisingly didn't feel her hymen break, it did not change how much he stretched her out. By the time he had stopped pushing into her, it felt like he had infiltrated her womb.

"There," Vegeta whispered, breathing through his nose. "I'm in."

Ersha looked down to see that lover was indeed all the way inside of her. She could see his hips as they pressed into her pelvis, a light smattering of curly black hair showing just above their connection.

"How do you feel?"

"Stuffed," Ersha replied, "like something is stretching me out to the point where I feel like I'm about to be torn apart."

"Then let me at least make sure you get enough pleasure to override the discomfort."

Ersha moaned as Vegeta pulled out until just his head was still inside of her. He then pushed it back in, starting slowly so as to give her body time to adjust.

"You feel so amazing, Ersha," The Saiyan God groaned as he pushed himself back inside of her. "You're so warm, so tight."

"Ha...ah-ahn! I-I'm glad you like it," was the last legible sentence that Ersha managed to get out before she was reduced to incoherent moaning. Naruto began to pick up the pace, pulling his dick out before allowing it to get sucked back into her tight, warm honey pot. Looking at the beauty he was thrusting into, his eyes landed on her still bra covered chest. They looked confined. Restricted. Which was not only a shame but a crime to humanity. Really. Why was he letting those luscious, beautiful tits be constricted by a bra?

Vegeta reached out and grabbed the offending article of clothing. The clasp was in the front, which was good, because that meant it wouldn't take nearly as much time to unclasp.

Two large globes sprang free. Ersha's breasts were magnificent, bouncing and jiggling as continued thrusting into her. The Saiyan God/Prince had never seen them without a stitch of clothing on before, but now that he did, he would admit she had the best chest he'd ever seen. Her skin, unblemished and porcelain would have made snow white jealous. They were capped with large pink nipples that were hard before he even undid her bra.

While Vegeta's left hand grabbed one and began to kneed the flesh and tweak her nipple, his mouth latched onto the other.

"Oh God!" Ersha cried out, causing Vegeta to stop for a moment.

"Yes, I am," The Saiyan God/Prince chuckled upon hearing her say the words, 'Oh God', earning a giggle and a playful slap on his arm from her.

Ersha's giggle quickly turned into a moan of pleasure as Vegeta's tongue flipped the hardened rose colored bud as he swirled around it, coating her skin in a trail of saliva, before taking it between his teeth and giving a gentle tug.

"Uh! Uh! Ah-ahn!"

Music permeating the room; cries of ecstasy along with the sounds of wet, sweaty flesh slapping against each other and the muffled groans and grunts of Vegeta once he worked out a steady rhythm.

"V-Vegeta!" Ersha moaned/screamed in ecstasy. Vegeta thought it was the sexiest sound to have come out of her mouth yet. He felt her walls tighten around him. It soon became nearly impossible to keep moving she was gripping him so hard. It was almost painful. "I-I'm going to-oh! A-a-ahn! AHN!"

Ersha's passage gripped him tighter. The muscles in her body began to contract: her butt cheeks clenched; her toes curled; her fingers clutched Vegeta's back, though not too hard since she was worried that her nails would break otherwise. Along with the contractions, a flood of lubricant gushed around Vegeta's cock, wet and slippery and allowing him to start really working her over again without any pain. He prolonged her orgasm for as long as he could, pumping in and out of her, and then prolonged it further before finally letting go of his own orgasm.

"ERSHAAAAAA!" Vegeta roared, turning into a Super Saiyan as his cum shot directly into her womb.

The moment her orgasm stopped, Ersha's body slumped to the cell's stone slab that was now her bed. Her chest, covered in an amalgamation of hers and Vegeta's combined sweat, bounced and jiggled as she sucked in deep breaths of air. Her pussy quivered as Vegeta pulled himself out, spilling their mixed juices onto the bed and her inner thighs. The sight of a glistening, exhausted Ersha was magnificent, one that the omnipotent Saiyan God/Prince would remember for the rest of his life.

Putting his dick back inside of Ersha's pussy, Vegeta rolled over onto his back, pulling the pink-haired woman with him so that her body lay on top of his own. Her head used the front of his neck (underneath his chin) as a pillow, and she buried herself into the warm skin of her lover as he pulled the blanket over themselves. She closed her eyes, her mind already lulled by the heat her boyfriend emitted.

"Sleep well, Ersha," Vegeta softly whispered into Ersha's ear, but she did not answer him.

She was already asleep, causing the Saiyan God/Prince to chuckle quietly before he used the multi-form technique to create a second Vegeta.

"You know what to do," The first Vegeta tells the second Vegeta, who nods and goes back up to where the others are.

The original/first Vegeta also closes his eyes and goes to sleep with his arms wrapped around Ersha.

***LEMON END***

_Back With Goku and The Others:_

"W-Well, it's good to know that Ersha has come back to her senses," Ange replied with a strained smile and a twitching eyebrow.

Just then, Salamandine walked in. "You're the only one that doesn't know anything, Ange. The People of Aura have allied with the Norma. What will you do?"

"I don't mind joining," Ange replied with a smile.

Salamandine answered with a smile and a nod. "The time has come for us to finally fight together. To protect our worlds."

"No, Salamandine. I just don't want that pervert to have his way with the world," Ange replied half-jokingly with a smile.

The exiled Misurugi Princess then shook hands with the Princess of the DRAGON/Human hybrids. Just then, she noticed Lizardia looking down in shame. Seeing this, Ange walked up to the silver-haired woman.

"I heard from Momoka. You told them my location, didn't you?" Lizardia could do nothing but look to the floor in shame. "Well, we'd best get busy. We have to kill that man," Ange finished with a smile.

Lizardia was stunned, unable to believe how easily Ange had forgiven her. It made the silver-haired woman grateful beyond words for the grace being shown to her.

"Angelise...," The silver-haired DRAGON/Human hybrid trailed off affectionately with a smile of her own, not knowing how she could thank Ange enough for her kindness.

It was a heartwarming moment for everyone present.

Just then, Lizardia felt a pair of strong, muscular arms snake their way around to her stomach. She turned around to face whoever was hugging her from behind.

"Vegeta, you're back...," Lizardia said affectionately to Vegeta, who is the owner of said arms that have her in a gentle hug.

The Saiyan God/Prince and the silver-haired woman looked deep in to each others' eyes and started making out. After about 30 seconds, they broke the kiss and pressed their own bodies against each other in a loving embrace.

"Hey! What about us?!" Rosalie, Vivian, and Hilda called out, pulling Vegeta and Lizardia out of the moment.

Smirking, Vegeta signaled the three of them to come over to him. Once they got there, he kissed Rosalie, Vivian, Hilda as well, making all of his lovers happy.

Goku and Ange then looked at each other in the eyes. "Wanna-mmphmmm," Goku was cut off as Ange pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss as well.

After the kissing, Ange had a question for the two Saiyan Gods. "Goku? Vegeta? How were you two able to kill Embryo?"

"Well, his body is always somewhere else, so Vegeta and I just used our powers to teleport the real Embryo from wherever he is at the time and replace him with his fake self. After that, we just finished him. It's quite simple, really," Goku explained and Vegeta nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, easy for _you two_," Everyone else deadpanned in unison with a sweatdrop.

* * *

After that, everyone headed out, with Ange and Hilda walking side-by-side.

They started talking, which then lead to Hilda confessing her feelings to Goku's wife. "Ange, you're my knight in shining armor. But already have someone. I know it sounds wierd, since both of us are girls. I just wanted to let you know how I-Mmphmmm?!" The exiled Misurugi Princess cut her off and leaned in, making out with her.

The red-haired girl was shocked by Ange's reaction, but few seconds later, she started kissing back. "Who says it's weird? That's the ridiculous world that we're going to destroy together, isn't it? I'll need you in the new world too, Hilda," Ange replied.

"Ange!" The red-haired girl exclaimed happily while crying tears of joy, embracing each other.

Unfortunately for the two girls, they had forgotten that Vegeta and Goku were the last ones to leave the room, due to Ange's husband making a mad dash to the restroom before leaving with Hilda's husband. Therefore, when they released the embrace, Ange, who was facing the way they came from, got a clear view of two Saiyan Gods staring at them. Goku and Vegeta were wide-eyed, hunched over, and they had their jaws dropped halfway to the floor as their arms limply dangled in front of them. Their eyes were also twitching.

Ange's face was glowing red, and the sudden outburst caught Hilda's attention. Now the red-haired girl turned around too, and she also blushed upon seeing Goku and Vegeta as her face became the same color as her hair.

"WAAAAAAAH! W-W-W-What a-are y-you t-two s-st-still d-d-doing he-here?!" Screamed both Ange and Hilda in unison.

No response.

"W-W-Well?! Say s-something!" Hilda cried out.

Still no response.

Then Ghost Nappa appeared. "Hello? Hey Goku, Vegeta! Goku? Vegeta? Hmm...Veku?" The Saiyan ghost asked, knowing that Vegeta HATED that name, which he and Goku were known as during their first attempt at fusion, which turned them into a useless fatass.

Still no response.

"I think you brokeded them, Ange and Hilda. Anyways, I got all of your kissing scene on film! Now the whole world will be able to jack off while watching you two make out like lesbians. Toodles!" Ghost Nappa said before disappearing into thin air again.

...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Both girls screamed at the same time and broke down into sobbing messes.

This seemed to snap both Saiyan Gods out of their trance, and Goku ran to Ange's side to comfort her, while Vegeta did the same for Hilda.

"Hey, it's okay, really! I don't mind, so please don't cry," Goku told his wife in a gentle, loving tone of voice as he embraced her and let his warm, comforting aura make her feel better.

"Yeah, what Kakarot said," Vegeta told Hilda.

After 30 minutes, both girls were finally back to normal and embracing their respective man. Ange and Goku locked lips while Hilda and Vegeta did the same. Was it even possible to ruin this perfect moment? Yes, it was.

"So, does this mean that Vegeta and I are supposed to share our women every other day or something?" Goku asked innocently, causing Ange, Vegeta, and Hilda to all face-fault.

"N-NO WAY! W-Well, maybe...," Ange and Hilda replied in unison as light blush crept up on both of their faces as the shyly looked towards the ground.

Vegeta, who _would not _be having any of that, put a quick end to such the idea.

"HELL NO!" Vegeta roared, making Goku and girls jump in fright. "NEVER!"

"Okay, Okay! I just wanted to know what everyone wanted, that's all. No need to yell," Goku said with his hands held out in front of him in a placating manner.

"Then why don't you turn actually use your omnipotent abilities for once and look it up in your mind?!" Vegeta shouted at Goku.

Goku then rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly. "Oh yeah, I kinda forgot about that."

'How can you forget something like that?' Ange and Hilda wondered to themselves with a sweatdrop.

"Let's just go," Vegeta said in exasperation.

With that, they all headed off to battle.

* * *

Everyone fighting is now in their Para-mails, with the exception of the two Saiyan Gods, of course, since neither Goku nor Vegeta have any need for a machine.

Ange then speaks to everyone from inside the Para-mail that she's currently using motivational speech. "Can everyone hear me? I'm Captain General Ange. We're going to be attacking the Empire of Misurugi. We will charge into the Dawn Pillar to stop the space-time merger. We Norma, so-called anti-social monsters by everyone else with the exception of Goku and Vegeta, and their enemies, the people of Aura...Those who follow us, and the Ancient People...Isn't it wonderful that after suffering so much, we can join forces to save the world? Let's fight, so that one day, we can live our own lives! It wouldn't be like us to go down without a fight and leave everything to Goku and Vegeta. This is Operation Last Libertus. Whatever he is, we will kill him, win, and survive. All of us!"

Everyone then roared their approval and raised a fist into the air in unison.

* * *

They headed into battle and met some enemy warships, which started firing missiles at the Norma Submarine.

"HAAAAAA!" Goku yelled as he stuck his hand out and fired a ki burst., which caused the missiles to go soaring into outer space.

Vegeta wasn't as lenient as Goku was with the enemies. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" He bellowed and fired a large blast, eradicating over half of the enemy fleet before flying off to take down the rest by punching and kicking them to pieces.

_Meanwhile, With Embryo:_

"SHIT" Embryo screamed out in both anger and fear as he watched the two Saiyan Gods make quick work of his fleet. It was nothing more than child's play for these two! He also noticed that Vegeta is the more aggressive of the two, which only served to increase the amount of dread that was now growing in his gut.

_With The Two Saiyan Gods, The Norma, and The DRAGON/Human Hybrids:_

The Norma submarine is approaching Misurugi's coast. Therefore, Jasmine gave the order to switch all systems in aviaton mode and set to set the engine's output to 80 percent. Upon doing so, the submarine took to the air, deployed their shields, and began flying alongside Goku and Vegeta. Just then, a large number of enemies, which happened to be sharp, disc-like saucers appeared not too far ahead of them, courtesy of Embryo. The Normas all opened fire with their Para-mails, while Goku and Vegeta decimated large groups of the damned things with ki blasts. Ange found two more ships that had just made it to the battlefield and sliced both said ships in half, destroying many of them.

_With Embryo and His Four Female Warriors:_

"Tch! No good! Alright girls, I think it's time that we join the fight," Embryo told them, to which they verbally confirmed in unison.

_With The Two Saiyan Gods, The Norma, and The DRAGON/Human Hybrids:_

Now that the Norma submarine/airship was almost within firing range of the Dawn Pillar, Jasmine gave the order to charge the cryo beam. It was at that moment when Vegeta telepathically contacted the allied forces.

"This is Head Commander Vegeta. It seems that Embryo and the other uninvited guests have finally showed themselves near the Dawn Pillar. Let's give them a 'warm' welcome," Vegeta informed with a dark grin on his face.

"Let the world sink," Embryo states from inside of his Ragna-mail and starts singing the Endless Song.

"He's after Aurora! What's the charging status?" Jasmine explains/asks Officer Bronson, who informs her that it's at 74 percent.

Embryo finishes the Endless Song, and fires his Ragna-mail's ultimate attack, and aiming it at the Norma submarine/airship.

Ange gets in front of the ship to intercept it with her own ultimate attack, when they all hear a voice behind them that slowly grew closer. "Mine! Mine Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! MINE!" Vegeta, who is the owner of the voice, yells as he flies in at unbelievable speeds before stopping right in front of Embryo's ultimate attack and swatting it into outer space. "Mine."

Everyone just stops and blinks stupidly a couple of times with one thought on their minds. 'What the fuck?!'

"A-Anyways, it's 100 percent charged now! N-Type Cryo Beam Cannon, fire!" Jasmine shouts.

The beam of ice is launched, and it successfully freezes the entire Dawn Pillar, which also happens to be the main shaft to Aurora. However, it breaks apart and starts falling to the ground where people are, sending them running and screaming in fear. Before anyone is hit, however, Goku teleports them to safety and goes back to the battlefield.

"Everyone, follow me and Goku!" Ange told the allied forces, which all did so with the exception of Vegeta, who was having too much fun toying with Embryo to care at the moment.

"STOP THEM!" Screamed embryo in a desperate fit of rage as the Saiyan God/Prince knocked the Ragna-mail around like a pinball with a gentle touch of his finger before disappearing and reappearing right in front of it, then continuing the process repeatedly.

Chris engages Rosalie and Hilda, only be sent flying by the first Vegeta, who was spending time with Ersha up until this point. Deciding to let his second self toy around with Embryo some more, Vegeta decided to go take down the next opponent.

Ange is still flying towards the main shaft to Aurora, and tusk had just joined the fight against one of the other enemies and her Para-mail. Just then, Salia cuts Ange off, and the two start clashing their Para-mail's swords.

Meanwhile, enemies are appearing more and more around the Norma submarine/airship. Just as the disk-like weapons break through the shield, they all suddenly head much higher into the sky and crash into each other, resulting in a large explosion.

"Take that, bitches," Vegeta said with a smirk to the now-destroyed disc-like weapons, which he had destroyed them with mere thought. "Hmm...I wonder what Kakarot is doing right now. He doesn't seem to be fighting, even though there's an enemy there! Tch, that clown puts too much faith in others."

Goku was indeed watching the battle going on between his wife and Salia as they continued crossing their Para-mails' blades with the other.

Move Salia, I'm in a hurry!" Ange exclaims, as she is unable to find an opening.

"Hey Ange, what do you think that the new world is going to be like?" Salia asks, completely disregarding Ange's previous statement.

"Huh?" Is Ange's intelligent reply.

Salia then yells at her former comrade with nothing but hatred in her voice. "It's a world where you don't exist!"

Ange crashes into the side of the Mizurugi Palace. "Damn Salia!" Ange curses when she suddenly hears someone calling her name.

Looking down, the exiled Misurugi Princess notices that there were five Misurugi citizens right in front of her who are trying to figure out what to do now. "Angelise, please help us! Take us with you!"

"Help? Me? Why should I?" She asked while looking at them with disgust.

"Isn't it your duty as royalty to save your people?!" A woman yelled.

Another man raised his crowbar and spoke next. "It's you Normas that did this isn't it?!"

"Don't you care if we die?!" A different man with a shotgun yelled.

"Nope," Ange replied.

"What?!" Said the man with the shotgun as he raised it to shoot her, only for her to shoot him first in the head, killing the man.

Ange repeated herself in a cold, scornful tone of voice. "I don't care. At all."

The rest of the people then started running in the opposite direction whilst screaming in horror.

"Selfish pigs. That's why Embryo can control you," Ange stated.

Backing out and going up to the sky, Ange arrives just in time to see Salia also smash into the Misurugi Royal Palace, making a hole right next to hers. Turning around, she sees Goku with his pointer finger extended in the direction that he sent Salia crashing into. He then turns his head to the side to look at Ange and holds two of his fingers up to her to make a "v", or peace sign as he gives her his famous Son Grin. Ange smiles at him warmly before quickly turning her attention back to the battlefield, though she'd rather think about that dreamy grin. Just then Salia comes back up and glares at Goku, who smirks at her in return. Deciding to ignore him for the moment, Salia turns her attention back to Ange.

"You're late, Ange," Salia taunted.

Ange smirked in response. "I had to run a few errands first."

"Then you're prepared to die!" Saila once again shouts out in a venomous tone.

Salia has her Para-mail take out it's sword and swings it at Ange, only to have it stopped dead in it's tracks by Goku, who catches it in between two of his fingers!

"Sorry Salia, but I'm your opponent now," Goku told her with a serious expression and a fierce look in his eyes, which were now those of a warrior.

Salia's response? "OH. SHIT."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Alright, chapter 27 complete! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. While feedback is not mandatory, it is appreciated. Until next time, peace out.**


	28. PART 2: Decisive Battle Against Embryo

**DBZ &amp; CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

**Chapter 28: The Decisive Battle Against Embryo - PART 2**

_With Goku, Ange, and Salia:_

"Tch, don't interfere, Goku! Ange must die!" Salia yelled angrily once Goku had released his two-fingered grip on the sword that belongs to the woman's Para-mail.

In response, Goku raised his pointer finger and shook his head. "I refuse to let that happen. Besides, she cannot die anymore. I granted her immortality, so there's really no point in this."

Rage then consumed Salia, and she lost her sanity. Without the ability to think straight, she forgot about Goku's strength and charged him while screaming her head off. When she had her Para-mail swing it's sword at him again, he used his finger to block the sword, much to Salia's shock. A second later, though, her shock changed back into rage, and she had her Para-mail start swinging him again, only for every attempt to be blocked by his finger. Eventually, he got tired of blocking and caught it between two of his fingers again.

"Let go, dammit!" Salia shouted angrily as she tried and failed at budging the sword in his grasp.

Goku had decided that he had let this drag on long enough. Goku needed to get Ange to the Aurora, but he still wanted a good fight. Using the multiform technique, a second Goku appeared next to the original one. Knowing what to do, Goku number two stayed back to fight Salia while Goku number one left with Ange. Salia was too blind with rage to even notice any of this, and even if she wasn't, she would've still had to get past Ange's husband, who currently still had a hold on her sword. Then he let go of the blade again, jumped back, and dropped into a fighting stance before the two of them charged towards each other. Round two between Goku and Salia was about to begin.

_With The Norma submarine/airship:_

The sip and those aboard it, along with Vivian, Rosalie, and some other girl continued to shoot down more of the seemingly endless amount of saw like disks that they could see.

_With Vegeta Number Two and Embryo:_

The second Vegeta was still playing pinball with the Ragna-mail containing Embryo.

"What's wrong, Embryo? Surely you can do better than that," Vegeta taunted Embryo while toying with his opponent's Ragna-mail.

_With Vegeta Number one and Chris:_

Chris and her Para-mail shoots back up towards the first Vegeta, who was just smirking at her.

"Tell me something, woman. You keep telling yourself that Marikawa got herself killed and was used and abused because she was weak, whereas Embro made you strong, right?" Vegeta saked, though it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, what of it?" Chris snapped at the Saiyan God/Prince.

Vegeta then smirked at his silver-haired opponent darkly. "Ooh, good, because it just so happens that I have already revived her," Vegeta said to Chris, who was now angry that she had forgotten that he and Goku were both omnipotent when she killed Marikawa. "You, however, won't be so lucky. Now let's see how you feel when you're the weakling."

With that said, the first Vegeta also started playing pinball with his opponent, just like the second Vegeta was (still) doing to Embryo.

_Back With Goku Number Two and Salia:_

"Gah!" Salia cried out as her Ragna-mail crashed into the ground again.

The fight had been completely one-sided ever since they had started fighting each other. Goku just kept slipping through Salia's defenses and poking the Ragna-mail lightly with his pointer finger, sending her slamming into the ground and/or buildings.

"Do you really believe that having a knight's crest and a Ragna-mail makes you strong, Salia?" Goku asked his opponent.

Salia was still pissed off, but she had calmed down enough to speak again. "Embryo gave me everything. Strength. Love. Everything!"

With another touch of his finger, he sent Salia slamming onto the ground again.

"Strength and Love, huh? Stength comes from inside of yourself, not from another person! Also, Embryo doesn't love anyone but himself! He feeds and cares for people so that he can use them later! He played Jill the same way, and she lost everything! Come to your senses already!" Goku yelled at Salia in the hope that she would listen to reason.

However, the next words spoken by the blue-haired girl crushed that hope. "No! I refuse to believe that!" She yelled in response as her Ragna-mail swung it's sword at the pure-hearted Saiyan God, who dodged it with ease. "It was you all who were using me!"

Getting inside of her defenses again, Goku poked Salia's Ragna-mail yet again and sent her crashing through a building. She got back up again and charged Ange's husband once more.

_Back With Vegeta Number Two and Embryo:_

Vegeta was starting to get bored of playing pinball with the Embryo's Ragna-mail, so he grabbed it's leg and swung it in a circle before throwing it to the ground. Embryo quickly got his Ragna-mail up and into the air again.

"Dammit! These two bastards are ruining EVERYTHING!" Embryo screamed angrily.

Getting back up, Embryo's Ragna-mail bends it's legs to jump and fly towards Vegeta...only for it to spin 180 degrees and take off in the direction opposite of the Saiyan God/Prince.

'Retreat! I have to retreat, now!' Embryo thought to himself in a panic.

Vegeta sweatdropped. 'He realizes that I can catch up to him whenever I want, right?'

Regardless, Vegeta decided to humor the man and let him get to his desired destination before showing up. Vegeta knew that his opponent was heading towards one of his allies, who was currently fighting Tusk at the moment. The Saiyan God/Prince was also certain that Embryo knew that he could not win, no matter how much help that he had. Still, this didn't mean that his teammate was useless, as he was planning on using her as a distraction/sacrifice in a desperate attempt to buy himself enough time to come up with a plan.

_Back With The Norma Submarine/Airship:_

Things weren't looking too good for those aboard the submarine/airship. Due to the sheer number of the saw-like discs, some of them had gotten past all of the gunfire and hit the ship's shields, which were now down to 17 percent. A few more discs that got past the gunfire and finally breached said shields. The saw-like discs then slammed into the ship and created a large explosion that destroyed it's right engine.

"Crap! Without the right engine, we can't stay in the sky! We'll be sitting ducks!" Jasmine exclaimed as the ship dropped back into the water.

Still, they were all determined to get out of this war alive, and without any casualties. The fight to protect the ship was still on.

_With Ange and Goku Number One:_

The pure-hearted Saiyan God and his wife have just arrived inside of the area where Aura is being held. Ange was surprised to see Salamandine, who was trying to fight off all of the saw-like discs that were constantly pouring out of manmade holes/slots in the wall.

"What took you two so long?" Salamandine asked Ange and Goku.

The pure-hearted Saiyan God, who grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, was about to answer, but his wife spoke up first. Why are you still taking so much time on these toys?"

"Because I wanted to let you and your husband take care of these toys while I free Aura," Salamandine replied.

Then Ange's eyes widened in realization. You're going to use _that?!_"

"It's the only way to save Aura," The DRAGON Princess replied in a grave tone.

Ange looked quite concerned now. "Won't _it _blow Aura away too, though?"

"I'll fire at 70 percent. Don't worry," Salamandine answered with a confident look in her eye.

"Then do it!" Ange exclaimed firmly.

Salamandine then started singing the Endless Song, which caused the space-time convergence cannon to charge up in preparation to fire it's her Ragna-mail's ultimate attack.

_Meanwhile, Back With The Norma Submarine/Airship:_

**SONG: "Not Gonna Die Tonight" by Skillet**

Everyone was exhausted from trying to protect the ship from the saw-like discs, which were still coming in waves. Ersha, knowing that there were too many to defend the ship against, led many of them away from the ship and started attacking them in melee combat. While it may have seemed suicidal to use a giant, humanoid robot to fight against a numerous amount of small, metal-cutting saw-like discs that can fly at high speeds and switch directions at anytime, Ersha don't have any other options at this point. As the saws were about to cut her Para-mail apart, they suddenly stopped moving before getting blown to pieces.

"ROOOOAAAAGH!/GRAAAAAH!/HYAAAAAA!" A roar and the shouts of two familiar voices was/were heard, followed by Goku number three, Vegeta number three, and army of DRAGONS descending from the sky who have all come to aid the Norma's ship and their Para-mails!

Things were finally starting to look up.

_Back With Embryo and Vegeta Number Two:_

Vegeta had decided to cut Embryo off just before he neared Tusk and the opponent he was in battle with.

The Saiyan God/Prince had a smirk on his face. "It's over, Embryo."

"Oh, is it now?" Embryo asked as a smug look once again appeared on his face.

Just then, he turned his own comrades against the DRAGONS to buy himself some time. "They've served me well, but I have no further use for them now. Also, I can finally switch my body with fakes once again, and it doesn't seem that either you or Goku can replace the fake with the original anymore. I guess you were just lying about being omnipotent, after all. Now that I know this, it's time for me to go and get my bride. So, take care of the rest, everyone."

Just as Embryo started to fly off, his Ragna-mail's heel was grabbed by Vegeta, who was now holding it in place with a dark, knowing grin on his face. "Let me give you one last piece of advice. I haven't enjoyed toying with you enough just yet...so expect the unexpected."

With that said, the Saiyan God/Prince released his hold on Embryo's Ragna-mail and watched as he flew off towards Goku, Ange, and Salamandine. Vegeta then teleported to an isolated area back inside of the Norma submarine/ship.

'He doesn't believe that Kakarot and I are omnipotent anymore, now that he _thinks_ that we aren't able to track him now, huh? Now I just have to wait,' Vegeta thought with a shit-eating grin on his face.

* * *

Goku number two had just saved Salia after she saw Embryo's true nature. Vegeta number one had also saved Chris once she realized that Embryo had betrayed her. Chris then made up with Rosalie and Hilda. This was also silver-haired Norma became one of Vegeta's girlfriends.

_Back With Goku, Ange, and Salamandine:_

Salamandine has just finished the Endless Song and rescued Aura. Unfortunately, the space-time convergence didn't stop.

"Why isn't it stopping?!" Ange yelled out in a mixture of fear, frustration, and confusion.

Embryo suddenly showed up beside Ange. "Aura energy will act as a detonator for the space-time convergence. The universe's phase energy will take care of the rest."

Ange turned to shoot him only for him to disappear and reappear in front of her. He then grabbed Ange's wrist and teleported to another location with her.

Once he was gone, however, Goku's famous Son Grin suddenly appeared on his face when he had turned his head towards where Ange was previously sitting.

_Meanwhile, Near The Moon:_

A small, green ball of ki flew towards the moon and eradicated it on impact. Maniacal laughter followed before the one who threw the ki blast continued on towards Planet Earth.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**That's it for this chapter! Feel free to review, or not to review, or whatever. It's your decision to make as the reader, not mine. Anyways, until next time, peace out.**


	29. PART 3: Decisive Battle Against Embryo

**DBZ &amp; CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

**DISCLAIMER: I ****don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

**Chapter 29: The Decisive Battle Against Embryo - PART 3**

"Alright, engine repairs are complete," One of the girls in the Norma submarine/airship reported.

"Restarting all systems," Another girl, also on board, announced.

Now that the ship's engines were all functional, they were back in the air again. While this may have seemed like a good thing, there was one person in particular who was in dire need of comforting, as this girl found her mistake so grave that she was in tears. Therefore, Goku and Vegeta took it upon themselves to do so, thought the latter did most of the talking.

"Hey! It's okay, really! We all make mistakes, so please don't be so hard on yourself," Goku told her as he put a hand on her shoulder.

Then it was Vegeta's turn, as he leaned down and put his arm around her. Goku, of course, knew not to stand so close to Vegeta in in such an awkward moment, so he stood back up and moved back.

"Look, Kakarot's right. You made a mistake, but when you finally realized it, you did what was right. That's what counts, so don't beat yourself up. People have done much worse and still made a change for the better in the end. Did you know that I once went around the universe wiping out everyone on different planets for profit and that I enjoyed it?" The Saiyan God/Prince explained before asking that last question, which caused her eyes to widen as she let out a gasp, shocked to her core at this knowledge.

Goku spoke up. "Yeah, he even tried to destroy earth once, and look how he turned out."

"He's right, even someone such as myself changed for the better. Anyways, my point is that You have nothing to be ashamed of. You made things right, and for that, I am proud of you," Goku's eternal rival and friend told Salia as he gave her one of his very rare gentle smiles and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

Salia was stunned speechless at how kind and gentle that Vegeta, of all people, was being to her. She'd never seen this sid of him before, and it was...nice. Her facial expression softened, and she gave him a loving smile of her own before planting a kiss on his lips.

The Saiyan God/Prince gaped with wide eyes for a moment before he started back. They then deepen the kiss, and their tongues clash in a battle for dominance. Vegeta wins out, and Salia moans erotically as she orgasms from the pleasure.

"Wow, it looks like Vegeta's got himself another girlfriend!" Goku exclaimed with his Son Grin, much to Salia's confusion. Vegeta then tells her about his harem, that he plans on marrying all of them, and that she will have to share. Agreeing, they kiss once again.

"Besides, it's not like we lost yet...," Goku asks as he turns to a mysterious being, who happens to be the same guy that he was grinning at after Ange was taken. "Ghost Nappa?"

Then Ghost Nappa popped into existence.

"That's right! You guys are all-powerful, so he's boned. Also, I'll get a new ghost buddy...for good this time! Yaaaaay!" The Saiyan ghost cheered happily and started thinking of all the ludicrous things they were going to do together on his list of things to do with his friends.

Just then, Tusk and Momoka, who had been eavesdropping, suddenly fell to the ground in front of everyone and curled up into a ball.

"No more of Ghost Nappa's list of activities! No more of Ghost Nappa's list of activities!" Tusk and Momoka murmured in unison as they rocked back and forth in the feedle position.

_Meanwhile, With Embryo:_

"Now, it's time for the climax! Hahahaha!" Embryo stated as he started laughing maniacally while watching everything develop from an unknown location.

_Back With The Norma Submarine/Airship:_

Just then, the ship shakes violently.

"What the hell was that?" Tusk asks upon regaining his balance.

Lizardia seemed quite stressed as she spoke. "Merging at 98.5 percent."

The girls started to panic as the ship started shaking again. Seeing this, Jasmine took charge of the situation.

"Don't give up!" She ordered.

Suddenly the shaking stopped altogether at 99.2 percent merging.

Suddenly, a female voice was heard speaking by everyone on the ship. "Between time and space, at the end of non-gauge space, in a sea of imaginary spaces. That's where Embryo is."

"Who are you?" Salia asked, a little freaked out.

However, the Princess of the DRAGON/Human hybrids immediately recognized the owner of the voice.

"Aura!" Salamandine exclaimed in shock.

* * *

Ange woke up in an unfamiliar bedroom. After a few seconds she gasps upon remembering exactly what happened.

"No...," She whispered as she put her shoes on and started running towards the outside, fearing the worst.

When she got outside, that dreadful fear was confirmed as she looked at the scenery. An up-close view of several different planets in the sky were visible, along with many stars and the most beautiful-looking colored sky, similar to the North Pole's Aurora in the sky. She also saw some square-shaped patches of grass, as well as a well-kept dirt sidewalk in front of and in between said patches of grass. After that, there numerous gravestones in a pristine graveyard, as well as trimmed grass that covered it. There were also cliffs there, and the setting looked VERY familiar to her.

"It can't be...," She muttered in disbelief.

Embryo, who was standing on top of his Ragna-mail, appeared above her. "Yes. This is Arzenal. The original one," Embryo said, making himself known.

Ange gasped at hearing this news.

"The two Planet Earths, and the two humanities. The world of Mana, and the Tuner. Everything began here," Embryo stated from the original Arzenal, which happened to be an island floating next to a world that looked very similar to Planet Earth. "And soon, everything ends. Come, Ange. Let's watch the birth of the new world from premuim box seats!" Embryo concluded and held out his hand to the exiled Misurugi Princess in an inviting gesture.

Ange did not take this very well. "To Hell with that!" She exclaimed angrily and started to run back inside.

Embryo landed his Ragna-mail with the same calm look that he always had. "Don't bother trying to run. This isn't the Arzenal that you know. Let's tell an old story. This island used to be the world's top elementary particle research facility. Here I created and discovered many things. Unification theory. Supersymmetric particles. And multiverses. Our foray into a new world began a new age of discovery by the use of manned dimensional probes called Ragna-mail. The plan was to use them to open doors to new worlds. However, due to the sudden emergence of a localized inflation, the system went haywire, and this island was caught in a rift between various space-times."

Embryo finished this part of the story as Ange came running out onto the island's balcony. When she arrived, she gasped in shock upon seeing that he was already there.

Embryo then picked up where he left off. "But that was the beginning of everything. Time had stopped here," Embryo stated as Ange gasped again in shock before continuing. "I had infinite time. It became my personal garden. It was the safest of all spaces. From here, I began using the Ragna-mails to influence the world. I ended wars, created a new world, and recreated humans. As the Tuner, I would guide humanity. Unfortunately, the advanced information technology society based on Mana failed. But you alone were different, Ange. You are a strong, intelligent woman, fit for me. An angel born among misfits. Let's recreate the next thousand years for humanity together," Embryo said as he walked up to Ange, finally finished with his explanation.

Ange had heard about all she could stand from him as she looked at him in disgust.

"I'll pass," The exiled Misurugi Princess replied and reached back to strike Embryo, only for him to strike her across the face before she could get close enough to land a blow on him.

"We're going to be alone together now. Forever. Here," Embryo stated calmly once again.

Ange was starting to become scared out of her mind. "L-Like Hell!" She exclaimed and tried to run off again.

* * *

"So, this is it, huh? That should be simple enough. Ready, Vegeta, everyone?" Goku asked, prepared now for the final battle.

Vegeta spoke up first. "I believe that I speak for all of us when I say that we are ready. Isn't that right, girls?"

All of them gave a roar of approval and set off with Goku and Vegeta to save Ange.

* * *

Ange was currently running from Embryo, who somehow followed close behind her at a leisurely pace.

"Villkiss! Villkiss!" Ange shouted in desperation as she ran to the edge of the island.

Embryo smirked and stopped a few feet away from her. "It's no use. I made sure to leave the ring behind."

"Why you...!" Ange yelled in disdain.

Gathering all of the anger that she could muster, Ange charged Embryo and attempted to kick him. Just as the exiled Misurugi Princess's kick was about to connect, all of her clothes on her person dispersed, thanks to her opponent. Ange screamed, dropped to her knees, and used her arms to try to cover her breasts.

"Beautiful, but...you've been sullied by that wretched God!" Embryo uncharacteristically raised his voice to a yell as he slapped Ange across the face twice with a rare frow. "I'll have to purify you with my love," He finished, dropping her to the ground.

The exiled Misurugi Princess was about to get back up, but with a raise of Embryo's hand, vines sprouted out of the ground and wrapped around her arms. The vines then forced her arms to the ground at the wrist, binding them there, much to her horror.

"You violent piece of shit! After all of that talk, you're just a horny bastard!" Ange yelled at Embryo, who once again slapped her across the face.

"You shouldn't speak that way to your beloved husband," He said with a smug smile before reaching a hand out over her head, creating something that allowed the two of them to see what was currently happening on Planet Earth. "Look at this. It's the climax," He concluded.

When Ange looked into it, she saw the end beginning to approach for Aura, which was protecting the Norma submarine/airship. Satisfied with this, he then put his hand over her legs, causing more vines to sprout from the island and wrap around her ankles while spreading her legs apart in the process. Now completely helpless, all she can do is sing the Endless Song in a last-ditch attempt to save herself from this horrible fate that looks all but sealed at this point.

When Ange finally finishes the Endless Song, Embryo is just about to force himself inside of her, when they both heard the sound of a split-second, high-pitched whistle caused by the distortion of air where a physical object suddenly phases into existence, followed by two extremely familiar voices.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA! / HYAAAAAAAAAAA!" The two voices roared as two sets of boots slammed themselves into Embryo's face before both of the figures wearing said boots backflipped in midair and landed gently on the grass. Following that was a sound of a bunch of ladies moaning after being dropped onto the ground unceremoniously.

"Looks like we made it just in time, huh Vegeta?" One of the voices asked the other one now known as Vegeta.

"Indeed, Kakarot," Vegeta said to the owner of the other voice, Kakarot, or Goku, as most call him by, who ripped the vines apart like paper.

"GOKU!" Ange cried out to her beloved husband in both joy and relief.

Getting up, the exiled Misurugi Princess ran into the arms of her beloved husband and sobbed into his chest.

"Hey, I was her to you know!" Yelled Vegeta before huffing and walking back to everyone else that he and Goku had brought along.

"I'm sorry for taking so long. You must've been so scared. Well don't worry, as everything's going to be okay now, I promise!" Goku stated.

"Goku...," Ange trailed off softly before bringing him into a deep and passionate kiss, which he readily returned.

When they broke the kiss after about two minutes, Goku looked around. "Hey, it's Space Arzenal! It's like Arzenal, but in space! I wonder if they have a Space Denny's restaurant around here."

"YOU BASTARDS WON'T GET IN MY WAY ANYMORE!" Embryo screamed in a fit of rage, interrupting Goku's thought process.

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other and smirked. "Ready Vegeta?"

"You know it, Kakarot," Vegeta replied to his eternal rival and friend's question.

Suddenly, Embry found himself unable to move.

"My body...why won't it budge?! W-What have you two done to me?!" Embryo shouts in a mixture of anger, panic, and primal fear.

"Oh, not much, really. We've just made it so that you won't become a moving target for everyone here who's about to beat you to a bloody pulp before Kakarot obliterates your Ragna-mail, while I obliterate you." Vegeta answered Embryo while donning an amused, evil smirk.

As soon as Vegeta stepped away, all of the Normas, DRAGON/Human hybrids, and Tusk walked towards Embryo with dark, psychotic looks in their eyes that promised enormous amounts of untold pain.

"You know what, Embryo? I think that I know why Normas exist now, and why they are all women! It's so they could have offspring and endure our Hellish lives, until the day where the two omnipotent Saiyan Gods finally get so sick of how this world treats us that they come down and save us from our suffering before finally bringing you down for good!" Ange exclaimed with a fierce passion as she reared her arm back in preparation to unleash the first blow.

"MOMMY!" Embryo screamed as Ange struck him in the face with a sucker punch, followed by everyone else there beating him beyond recognition.

* * *

Once everyone was finished using Embryo as a punching bag, two Saiyan Gods decided that it was time to end him with their signature attacks.

"This is the end for you in this life, Embryo. However, I can happily say that your eternal stay in the afterlife will be far worse than anything you've experienced thus far," Vegeta said with a dark, sinister grin on his face.

"Wh-Wha-What do you m-mean?!" Embryo shouted in horror, but he was completely ignored by the both of them as they started charging up their energy for their signature moves.

"KAAAAAMEEEEE..." A bright, blue ball of ki appeared in Goku's hands, which were cupped together at his side.

"FINAL..." Vegeta began to say as a bright yellow mass of ki appeared in his hands which he had raised above his own head.

"HAAAAAMEEEEE..." The small ball blue light then started to increase in size.

"Guess what, Embryo? You're about to die and become my new ghost buddy!" Just then, Ghost Nappa suddenly appeared beside Embryo, who had not forgotten about the Hell that the Saiyan Ghost put him through on Christmas.

"Oh I have so many awesome activities to do!" Ghost Nappa exclaimed as he pulled out his list of things to do as friends, which happened to be absurd in length. After looking at the first five activities on the Saiyan Ghost's list, Embryo's face went so pale that it became pure white. "The best part is that we get to hang out together...for all eternity."

"OH DEAR GOD, NOOOOOOOO!" Embryo screamed with the most horrified face imaginable as tears and snot streamed down from his eyes.

"FLAAAAASH!" Vegeta roared as he unleashed the massive energy beam, which headed towards the Tuner.

'My only regret in life...is dying,' Embryo thought to himself just as the attack slammed into him.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ange's captor screamed out as the blast consumed him.

At the same time, Goku roared out the last part of his signature ki attack, launching it at the Embryo's Ragna-mail. "HAAAAAAA!"

The Kamehameha Wave slammed into said Ragna-mail and obliterated it

The two attacks then created an explosion that engulfed the entire rift of various space-times that the original Arzenal Island was trapped inside of. Goku created even more powerful ki barrier to protect the island, while Vegeta used his omnipotent abilities to shatter said rift, engulfing everyone in a bright light.

* * *

When Ange opened her eyes, she saw a beautiful blue sky with white clouds as she lie on her back.

"Where am I?" Ange asked as she sat up.

"You're in our homeworld, the true Planet Earth," A voice replied, getting Ange to turn around towards the owner of the voice, the DRAGON Princess.

"Salamandine!" Ange exclaimed happily.

"Yo! Did you rest well?" Came the voice of the pure-hearted Saiyan God, who was lying on his back next to his beloved wife.

"Goku!" The exiled Misurugi Princess shouted, overjoyed to see her beloved husband.

Salamandine then spoke up again. "What will you do now? We've defeated Embryo and destroyed the space-time merger, so you don't have to fight anymore. Are you both planning on going back to your homeworld?"

Goku and Ange looked at each other and grinned. "No, I think we've all found our place here, as we're all free now. Goku and I will also visit the Realm of the Gods for a bit each day and hang out together," Ange replied, getting a nod from Goku in approval.

"What about the other world?" Salamandine asked the two of them, which was in total chaos at the moment.

Ange shrugged. "It's not my problem. They will starve to death unless they can learn to work together. Those fuckers got what they deserved."

However, Goku did not share her sentiments. "Ange, everyone deserves a second chance, and while I have decided to become the protector of this Planet Earth, I am still protector of the other one as well. That's why I am going to fix this, so that everything will-" Goku suddenly stopped mid-sentence and gasped in horror. "...That energy...IT CAN'T BE!" Goku shouted as his face showed nothing but shock and horror on it.

Ange suddenly looked at Goku in worry, as she had never thought it possible for Goku to don such an expression.. "Goku...what's wrong?"

"'What's wrong' is that an old enemy of ours has just arrived at the other Planet Earth," Vegeta replied. "He is Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan!"

**TO BE CONCLUDED...!**

**That's it for this chapter! Why are the two Saiyan Gods so desperate to save the Earth, even though they could just bring it back? Is it because Broly has also obtained omnipotence, or is it something else entirely? Find out next time in the final chapter of DBZ &amp; CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD!**


	30. The Ultimate Battle: Goku vs Broly

**DBZ &amp; CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

_**TO GUEST: **_** Yes, only someone with God ki can defeat someone else with God ki. I'm...not sure where you are going with this. If you mean the reason that they were freaking out about Broly, then it's because Goku and Vegeta are unwilling to bring a whole planet back, since nowadays, they just leave things alone, unless it has to do with someone close to them. Also, I made them immortal AND omnipotent because we don't know what happens. Do Goku and Vegeta ever die after they become Gods? Bills sure hasn't yet, and he's been around for a LONG time. Also, if they don't die from aging, then maybe they will eventually find a way to become omnipotent.**

***A/N: UNLESS either there's a SEASON 2, or I decide to do EXTRAS, this is the last chapter. Thanks for all the support. Now, here is the final chapter of DRAGON BALL Z &amp; CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD!***

**Chapter 30 - Final Chapter (FOR NOW): The Ultimate Battle: Goku vs. Broly!**

Chaos. That is the best word to describe the current state of humanity on the original Planet Earth, now that Mana, which was the resource that was used for almost anything and everything in day-to-day life, is no more. Some people just ran around aimlessly while screaming in fear, while others were breaking the law and doing anything they wanted.

"Ha, nice! You blew his head clean off, Janice!" A man's voice called out to his wife, known as Janice. "Just keep killing people, got it?"

"Hell yeah, I will! This is-hey Chuck? Is that...a glowing, green baseball-size meteorite coming straight at us?" Janice asked the man, now revealed as her husband, Chuck.

"I got it!" As soon as he said that, he shot it with his rifle, which did absolutely nothing.

"Well that ain't good...," Chuck said, stating the obvious, just before it slammed into his face.

Broly had just launched a baseball-sized ki blast straight at a random guy in the middle of the city. Upon making contact with said guy, the green orb of destruction vaporized him, along with the rest of the city and its people.

_The Original Arzenal Island, "True" Planet Earth:_

"HELL NO!" Vegeta screamed.

"Why not? You said that it was fine before, remember?" Goku questioned his fellow Super Saiyan God.

"I just said that to put them at ease! I don't do well in situations like those!" Vegeta yelled back in defense.

"So? What's the big deal?" The pure-hearted Super Saiyan God obviously didn't see any problem with whatever it was that they were arguing about, much to the dismay of the Prince of all Saiyans. "It's fine, since we're omnipotent Gods, right?"

Vegeta had already made up his mind. "No means no, Kakarot. End of story. I REFUSE TO ALLOW ANGE &amp; HILDA TO BECOME LESBIANS! They are not to get intimate with each other EVER AGAIN! My girlfriends and your wife may be friends, but nothing more!"

Yes, the two most powerful beings in existence are ignoring the threat that Broly poses to the other universe...in favor of arguing over whether Ange and Hilda are allowed to date or not,and all becaushe of Vegeta's reason for not willing to go with Goku.

_**Flashback:**_

"Alright everyone, Vegeta and I are heading out to face Broly. I want all of you to stay here, got it?" Goku explained.

Vegeta, however, had other ideas.

"Hah! As if, Kakarot. Go with your woman instead. I don't trust her not to try anything around my women," Vegeta stated in disgust.

Goku, being the clueless idiot that he was when he wasn't using his omnipotent abilities, looked at his eternal friend/rival in confusion. Vegeta noticed this and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"What I am trying to say is that I forbid Ange and Hilda, along with any of my women for that matter, to be anything more than friends, and WITHOUT benefits," Vegeta stated firmly. "That means no kissing, or anything more than a hug."

Ange and Hilda were not happy at all upon hearing this. However, Goku spoke up in their defense before either of the two girls could protest.

"That doesn't seem fair," Goku stated. "If they want to be lovers, then I say, let them."

"HELL NO!" Vegeta screamed.

_**Flashback End:**_

"But-" Goku was immediately cut off by his eternal rival/friend.

"NO BUTS, KAKAROT! I FORBID IT AND THAT'S FINAL!" Vegeta roared, having finally lost his patience with his fellow Super Saiyan God.

Goku nodded, but he gave Vegeta a look that demanded an explanation.

The Saiyan God/Prince sighed in exasperation. "Do I have to spell it out for you, Kakarot? You've already kissed Ange, and I've already kissed Hilda. Afterwards, Ange and Hilda kissed each other. Now whenever either of us kisses our woman, we will also be indirectly kissing each other! Not to mention the blowjo-BLU...BLUUUURG!" He finished and immediately vomitted.

"..."

Goku stood there silently, motionlessly for the next few seconds before bending over to vomit as well.

"BLUUUUURG!" When Goku finished puking out his previous meal, he shuddered violently. "Y-Yeah...I understand now, Vegeta. I now also agree with you."

The two Saiyan Gods nodded and looked up before quickly turning away from each other, both puking once more.

"Ugh...," the two groaned weakly.

Meanwhile, Ange and Hilda each had a massive sweatdrop on the back of their heads. Not wanting to make the two Saiyan Gods suffer, both girls then decided to agree to Vegeta's (and now also Goku's) terms.

Just then, Vegeta and Goku went wide-eyed in horror upon sensing a massive number of life forces suddenly disappearing from a concentrated area on the original Planet Earth.

"No way! All of those people...!" Goku exclaimed angrily. "Vegeta! We have to go, now!"

Vegeta still refused to budge, however, stating that they could just revive the planet, though neither he nor Goku were actually willing to revive an entire planet, along with it's inhabitants, seeing as how they both didn't feel right about doing something like that.

"I'll go," Ange suddenly volunteered. "Also, Hilda and I have both decided to do as Vegeta asked of us and be nothing more than friends. One of you is more than enough Saiyan to make us both happy. Besides, that reason you gave us is legitimate, and we don't want to make you suffer because of us."

Vegeta grunted in acknowledgement before turning around and walking over to the rest of the Norma.

"I'm coming too," The voice of a person who hasn't been mentioned in a long time stated.

"ZOLA?!" Everyone shouted loudly in unison from shock, except for Goku and Vegeta.

Zola, who the owner of the voice, frowned when Goku refused. Before she could protest, though, Goku teleported Ange and himself across dimensions, much to the girl's dismay.

_The Original Planet Earth, Broly's location:_

**PLAY: "Warrior" by Disturbed**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Broly laughed as he charged up an attack to wipe out the planet.

Suddenly, Goku appeared, along with Ange, whose eyes widened in shock at the person in front of them. An extremely muscular 10 ft. tall Saiyan male was floating in the sky few feet away from the two of them. He wore two golden wristbraces, two golden boots, and a golden necklace around his neck with a golden bar in the shape of a boomerang at the bottom, all encrusted with a sapphire jewel. He wore white, baggy pants with a red sash around his waist, and he was shirtless, which exposed the upper half of his Godlike physique. His hair was a sickly greenish-gold color, along with his eyebrows. What stood out the most, however, were his eyes, which were completely white/blank, having no pupil or iris in his eyes.

"Wh-What the Hell?!" Ange asked in horror as she saw a massive, green energy ball in the Legendary Super Saiyan's hand.

"Shit! He's going to try to blow up the planet!" Goku exclaimed angrily, which caught Broly's attention.

"KAKAROOOOOOT!" Broly roared.

The pure-hearted Saiyan God then landed on the ground as Broly then put all of his energy into his massive energy sphere. Just then, Vegeta, along with everyone else from the "True" Planet Earth, appeared on either side of Goku and Ange, much to the two's surprise.

"You looked suprised to see us, Kakarot. Everyone insisted on coming here to support you, so I brought them along," Vegeta told Goku with a smirk.

Goku sighed before smirking as well. "Well, since they're all here anyways, I might as well give them a show!"

With that said, Goku put Ange down before cupping his hands together and bringing them to his side. He then called out the name of the attack that strikes terror into his enemies' hearts.

"NOW DIE!" Broly roared as he threw the massive sphere of energy at Goku.

"Kamehameha!" Goku shouted, unleashing a massive blue beam of energy.

They both fired their attacks, which collided with each other, resulting in a stalemate. The entire planet was shaking,massive boulders and chunks of earth were floating up into the atmosphere, as people all over the globe screamed and braced themselves for the end of the world. However, Goku wasn't through by a longshot.

"HAAAAAA!" The pure-hearted Saiyan God roared, puttin far more power into it than he originally had.

"KAKAROOOOOOOOOT!" These were the last words that Broly screamed before the pure-hearted Saiyan God's Kamehameha Wave completely destroyed him and his own attack, vaporizing him, before Goku let the beam dying out in outer space.

The Legendary Super Saiyan was no more.

**PLAY: "Top Gun Anthem" by Eddie Van Halen**

"GOKUUUUUU!" Everyone all over the world, who had all been watching it on TV, suddenly erupted in cheer, before those near him came rushing up to him, Vegeta and everyone else there.

Before they could reach him, however, he waved goodbye and teleported back to the "True" Planet Earth, along with everyone else, back to the original Arzenal Island.

_The Original Arzenal Island, "True" Planet Earth:_

Upon arriving back on the original Arzenal Island in the world of the DRAGON/Human hybrids, the pure-hearted Saiyan God was surrounded by the Normas and DRAGON/Human hybrids, who congratulated him.

Just then, Ange walked up to Goku, grabbed ahold of his shirt, and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss, earning even more cheers from everyone there, other than Vegeta.

* * *

Back on the original Planet Earth, all of the humans united and pulled together and became prosperous once again, thanks to the threat that Broly posed to the planet, and to Goku, who saved the planet.

Because Goku and Vegeta had made all the Norma and DRAGON/Human hybrids immortal upon returning from the fight with Broly, they all literally lived happily ever after and had many kids, grandkids, ect.

HOWEVER, ONE WAS NOT SO FORTUNATE...

* * *

_Elsewhere:_

"Alright! Great movies, huh buddy? Especially the one movie with that 2 ton, 100 year-old lady in a one piece bikini who stripped and stared dancing around for the Hell of it! That lady woman knew how to dance! Now, let's fight giant, indestructible demons and get beaten to a pulp for the next 1,000 years! YAAAAAY!" Ghost Nappa cheers happily to Embryo, who is now constantly screaming like a hysterical lunatic, and will continue to do so for all eternity from the loss of his sanity, lolz.

* * *

**END.**

**That's it (unless there's a second season, or unless I decide to do any extras), everyone! I hope everyone enjoyed it! :D**


	31. DBZ & CROSS ANGE SPECIAL: Vegeta's Gift

**DBZ CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

**GHOST NAPPA: Vegeta, what does the stats page say about his view count?**

**VEGETA: IT'S OVER 9,000!**

**DBZ &amp; CROSS ANGE SPECIAL: Vegeta's Gift**

It has been a week since the permanent defeat of Embryo, and everyone is still celebrating, except for one person. Vegeta was bored out of his mind. All of his girlfriends were celebrating, so sex was out. None of the Gods were willing to fight him, as they were all too busy, so that was a bust. Heck, even Goku was unwilling to fight, as he was either constantly having sex with Ange or eati-partying with the rest.

'Dammit! I know that I can just turn the boredom off, but I don't want to! Ugh, this is so infuriating! I swear that I am just about ready to take their free will and bend it to my own! I'd even go as far as to create a second Kakarot!' Vegeta mentally cursed while leaning against a faraway tree.

Just then, The Saiyan God/Prince recalled having a gift for Ange and Goku. He had actually meant to give this to the two earlier, but the timing hadn't been right.

Suddenly, a dark grin formed on Vegeta's face. "I do believe that I have just found the cure to my boredom."

_With Goku and Ange:_

The pure-hearted Saiyan God and the exiled Misurugi Princess had just finished dinner and were heading back to their room.

"That was a great meal, as always!" Goku happily exclaimed.

Ange turned her head towards him and smirked. "Yeah, and as always, you and Vegeta cleared out about half of the food," She stated.

The pure-hearted Saiyan God laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, it's just so good!"

"It's not like it matters, really. You always make more food appear from thin air, so everyone still gets plenty to eat. I just hope you saved enough room for 'dessert'," The exiled Misurugi Princess replied seductively.

Goku immediately understood what she meant by that. "Definitely!" He happily exclaimed as they arrived at their destination.

The pure-hearted Saiyan God opened the door to their room, only for his jaw to slam into the floor at the sight before him. In the center of said room, Vegeta was standing next to a strange contraption. It had wrist shackles hanging from a wooden beam that was attached to the ceiling. It was also supported by two more wooden beams, which reached from the ceiling to the ground. At the bottom was a heavy metal ball and chain which connected to two shackles for the feet.

"Ve-Vegeta?! What are you doing here?" Goku asked with a look of bewilderment on his face.

"W-W-What is that?!" Ange, who had just poked her head out from behind Goku, asked as a heavy blush of embarrassment formed on her face.

Vegeta smirked at his clueless rival/friend. "Well, Kakarot, back when we raided the Misurugi Royal Palace, your wife's yonger sibling placed Lizardia by this contraption and beat the Hell out of her. I saw this and acted in accordance to my beliefs. In other words, the little brat is now permanently braindead from the amount of pain that I put her mind through."

"YOU DID WHAAAAAAT?!" Both Ange and Goku screamed out in shock, their eyeballs stretching/shooting 4 inches from their sockets.

"SHUT IT AND LISTEN!" Vegeta roared at the two, who both immediately complied. "As I was saying, I took care of the little brat and freed Lizardia. As we left, I thought that it would be something that your dear wife would greatly appreciate. Therefore, I took the liberty of teleporting one of those things here while you were both eating. Think of it as a...gift," He finished with an amused, knowing grin on his face.

"Gee, thanks. You shouldn't have...," Goku deadpanned sarcastically

Vegeta snickered at his fellow Saiyan God's response. "Oh, but I did. Oh, and Ange, your secret is safe with me," He stated before turning around and exiting the residence of Goku and Ange.

* * *

Ange is now completely naked. She dangles in mid-air by her wrists, which are shackled to the ceiling. This makes it extremely uncomfortable for her dainty little hands and fingers, which she rubs together gently. Her ankles are shackled to a heavy ball-and-chain that resides on the floor. Said ball-and-chain puts a massive strain on her soft, smooth, and sensitive feet and toes to the point that her two big toes are pulled up while her eight little ones are pushed down/curled in.

One would think that the exiled Misurugi Princess would be screaming in pain.

Oh, Ange was definitely screaming, but not out of pain.

"AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! OHHHH, GOKUUUUUUUU!" Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi Son screamed as cum now surged forth from her pussy and onto the monster cock of the pure-hearted Saiyan God.

Suddenly, the pupils in Goku's eyes changed color, going from black to an icy blue, along with his eyebrows and hair (pubic hair included, assuming that Saiyans actually have any down there). An icy blue aura with blue bioelectricity formed around him before covering Ange as well.

"ANGEEEEEE!" Goku roared passionately, transforming into his True Super Saiyan God form (Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan) and unleashed massive amounts of sperm inside of his wife.

The two lovers had just climaxed for the fourth time in the last 10 minutes. The first time was from Ange giving a handjob to Goku, who returned the favor. The second time was when she gave him a footjob, which just resulted in both of them climaxing without the pure-hearted Saiyan God even having to do anything in return. The third time was when the exiled Misurugi Princess gave a blowjob her pure-hearted Super Saiyan God, who returned the favor by licking her nether lips. Now, the two had just finished making love and climaxed for the fourth and final time. Throughout all of this, Ange was chained to their new "gift" from the Misurugi dungeon.

As soon as the two finished having sex, Goku, who had altered his personality so that he'd be okay with Ange's request to "test" their new "gift" while they made love to each other, immediately unchains her and picks her up before carrying her over to their bed with a pained look on his face. Although he accepts this kinky side of the 16 year old Misurugi Princess, he does not like it, considering how painful it looks.

Ange then notices her husband's somber look and wraps him into a hug. "Please don't feel bad, Goku. I had a wonderful time, and it wasn't painful at all." She whispered into his ear.

"I know, but I just can't help it. I never want to cause you pain, and I don't think that I could ever forgive myself if I do," Goku told the 16 year old love of his life.

The pure-hearted Saiyan God's wife suddenly pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. "You are so sweet, Goku. I love you so much," She told him when they broke the kiss.

"Ange...," Goku trailed off lovingly and kissed his wife before he continued where he left off. "Can I get rid of Vegeta's 'gift' now?"

The exiled Misurugi Princess face-faulted. "No, never!" She yelled angrily.

"Why me?" Goku asked as comical anime tears flowed down his face like waterfalls.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vegeta was laughing his ass off while standing just outside the door of Goku and Ange. "Best! Day! Ever! Hahahaha!"

* * *

**END.**

**Peace out, and thank you all for over 9,000 views for this story! :D**


End file.
